si ya lo sabes, ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?
by DreamKat
Summary: Regla Nº13: Jamás te fijarás en un merodeador. Lily Evans lo tiene muy claro.
1. Normas básicas

**HOLA! bueno, ya vuelvo por aquí... xD. al fín sí que he unido los dos one-shots para hacer esto... bueno, os dejo el primer capítulo... (que es el que menos me gusta de todos los del fic) pero os pido que tengáis paciencia y lo leáis... porque lo bueno llega dentro de unos capis... xDDD weno, porfa, aora sí, djadme reviews, y me decís a ver q os parece oki? BESITOSSSS**

**Capítulo 1: Normas básicas.**

Un año más, era 1 de Septiembre, y los alumnos de Hogwarts esperaban impacientes en el tren. Todos estaban ya en sus asientos, hablando del verano o cotilleando acerca de los nuevos profesores que llegaban este año. Todos excepto…

. ¿Os queréis dar prisa? No vamos a llegar nunca!

. Oh, tranquilo, Moony… ya nos esperarán –dijo un joven de unos 17 años que corría detrás de él.

Los merodeadores corrían por la estación de King cross, arrastrando sus carritos intentando llegar al andén 9 y ¾, un año más, iban a ser los últimos en subir al tren; no sabían como, pero tenían un talento especial en meterse en problemas. Quizás fuese eso lo que hacía que todas las alumnas de Hogwarts estuvieran locas por ellos, o quizás su atractivo natural; pues había que reconocer que no estaban nada mal… (N/A: ya os digo…) Sin embargo, no todas las chicas se morían por los huesitos de estos chicos…

En uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts, una rubia de pelo rizado miraba por la ventana, y puso sus marrones ojos en blanco mientras decía:

. Mirad, allí vienen…

Una pelirroja de ojos verdes, tumbada en el asiento opuesto rió y dijo:

. Siempre tarde...

. Yo creo que lo hacen para llamar la atención –le contestó la rubia.

. Todas lo sabemos, Jess. –dijo esta vez una morena de ojos brillantes azules.

Esta estaba sentada junto a la rubia, mirando distraídamente sus uñas y negando con la cabeza. Kit, que así se llamaba la morena, volvió a hablar:

. Pero deja de mirar por la ventana… se creerán que les estás mirando… y ya sabes lo insoportables que se ponen cuando se sienten deseados…

La pelirroja, cuyo nombre era Lily, asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

. No me lo recordéis… Este verano creo que he llegado a tener pesadillas con el estúpido de Potter.

. Es peor Sirius- espetó Kit –ese sí que es egocéntrico, os lo digo yo…

Jess las interrumpió fastidiada:

. Chicas¿os habéis dado cuenta de que nuestro único tema de conversación son siempre los merodeadores? Os recuerdo que tenemos vida propia…

Lily y Kit se quedaron calladas, y al poco, Jess volvió a hablar:

. ¿Habéis visto a Rachel, chicas?

. ¿Rachel?-dijo Lily- Estará con los de Ravenclaw.

. Vamos a rescatarla. –sentenció Kit- Vamos, prefecta, ve a buscarla.

Jess le miró indignada:

. ¿Por qué yo?

. Oh, está bien… -dijo con cansancio Lily- …iré yo.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos subieron por fin al tren, respirando agitadamente y Sirius rió, acompañado de James y Peter, mientras Remus sólo suspiraba agradecido de haber llegado a tiempo. 

. ¿Dónde vamos a sentarnos, chicos? –preguntó Peter-

. A mí me da igual… -le contestó el licántropo

. Vamos con mis chicas favoritas…

. ¿Cuáles? –dijo divertido James-

. Hanna, Shopie, Aby, Debbie…

. ¡No! –gritó James- Por favor, no…

Sus tres amigos se giraron con los ojos muy abiertos¿a qué venía esa actitud por parte de James¿desde cuándo no quería ir con esas preciosidades?

. James… eh… mejor vamos a buscar un vagón a parte… correr no te sienta demasiado bien. –dijo preocupado Sirius-

. No, estoy perfectamente… es solo que no quiero ir en el mismo vagón que Aby…

. ¿Por qué no quieres ir con tu guapísima novia? –preguntó confundido

. Precisamente porque ya no es mi novia.

. ¿Qué? –dijeron Peter y Sirius al unísono-

. Aquí hay uno libre, chicos –anunció Remus

Entraron al vagón y saltaron sobre los asientos, mientras James les explicaba lo ocurrido con Aby, y Sirius no podía menos que reírse.

. Bien, bien, bien… así que nuestro guapísimo Potter está libre de nuevo… -rió- habrá que avisar a tu club de fans…

James, tumbado sobre su asiento, levantó ligeramente la vista y soltó una risita. Acto seguido se levantó dispuesto a darse una vuelta por el tren cuando Remus entonces dijo:

. ¿Y quien va a ser la afortunada chica Potter en tu último año?

James, saliendo del vagón volvió la cabeza para responderle, cuando una chica con prisas se chocó con él.

. ¡Ey cuidado, niña! –entonces sus ojos chocaron contra unos verdes, que reconoció al instante -Evans… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

. ¿Te importa?

. Teniendo en cuenta de que estás parada delante de **MÍ **vagón, sí.

. Oh… perdona… no sabía que tuvieras un vagón particular –ironizó la pelirroja

. Pues vete acostumbrando… -respondió él siguiéndole el juego-

. ¿Todo lo que tocas es tuyo, Potter?

. Siempre, Evans.

Desde el vagón, los merodeadores observaban divertidos la escena, y rieron ante la respuesta de su amigo. Lily, entonces, dijo:

. Me voy, creo que aquí no encontraré lo que estoy buscando.

. ¿Y qué buscas, Lily? –dijo Peter amablemente-

La pelirroja suavizó el tono y dijo:

. Rachel. Rachel Susans. De Ravenclaw.

. ¿Quién diablos es esa? –preguntó Sirius-

Lily suspiró, y entonces una chica castaña de grandes ojos verdes llegó corriendo al alcance de la pelirroja:

. Lily, por fin te encuentro…-entonces dirigió la vista a los chicos- ¿qué haces hablando con estos… estos…? –preguntó sin encontrar una palabra que definiera a los merodeadores.

. Te estaba buscando, Rachel –dijo con una sonrisa- pero ya me iba.

Y dirigiendo una satisfecha mirada a los merodeadores se fueron las dos chicas, dejando a James con una ceja alzada, y a un Sirius con la boca abierta, y tartamudeando dijo:

. ¿Cómo… como ha dicho que se llamaba?

. ¿Quién?

. Esa… la amiga de Evans…

. Rachel –dijo James con desgana- Rachel Susans, creo.

. Rachel… -suspiró Sirius-

Remus negó con la cabeza:

. No cambiarás nunca¿eh Padfoot?

. ¿No te has fijado en esos ojos tan… bonitos?

James rió y dijo:

. Por dios, Sirius, olvídala…es una de ellas… es… rara.

. Que no se fijen en ti no significa que sean raras, Prongs. –espetó Remus-

El aludido le hizo la burla y salió del vagón.

* * *

Lily y Rachel llegaron por fin a su vagón y abrieron la puerta. Allí, vieron a Kit sonrojada, y a una Jess fuera de sus órbitas, levantada de su asiento, con cara de desespero: 

. ¿Qué ocurre, chicas? –preguntó Rachel-

. Esto es… Dios… no os lo vais a creer. –dijo Jess levantando los brazos con ímpetu.

Kit, entonces, intentando calmarla, dijo:

. Tampoco es para tanto…

. ¿Que no es para tanto¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO¡Kit, has roto una de las normas!

Entonces fue el turno de Lily de abrir mucho los ojos, y sentarse inmediatamente junto a Kit, mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo. Y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo:

. ¿Cuál de ellas?

. La número 13. –dijo Jess dolida

Lily ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras Rachel, las miraba confundidas:

. ¿Cuál es la número 13?

. Saca el papel, Jess. –dijo la pelirroja.

La prefecta obedeció y sacó de su bolsillo un papel doblado, que enseguida estiró y Lily le dijo:

. Léelo, por favor.

Jess carraspeó y empezó a leer:

. 1) Jamás traicionarás a una de tus amigas; 2) No contarás nada de lo que se hable en tu grupo; 3) Nunca desearás al novio de una de tus amigas; 4) Nunca…

. No, no, no… pasa esas… son todas iguales… -dijo Lily cansinamente

. Ah, vale. Emm…. 12) Jamás te fijarás en un Slytherin; 13) Jamás te fijarás en un merodeador; 14) Jamás besarás a un merodeador; 15) Jamás harás… eso con un merodeador; 16) NUNCA te enamorarás de un merodeador; 17) jamás…

. Vale, vale, Jess –dijo Kit tapándose la cara con las manos- ya las han oído muchas veces.

Rachel miraba a Kit como si fuese un fantasma, y con la voz entrecortada dijo:

. ¿Te has fijado en un merodeador?

. No es tan grave… -se defendió ella-

. Sirius Black¿verdad? –dijo Lily sonriendo comprensivamente-

. ¡NO!

. ¿No? –la pelirroja frunció el entrecejo

. No… es mucho peor… -dijo Jess-

. ¿Quién? –dijo la Ravenclaw empezando a asustarse-

. Lupin –dijo Kit sonriendo tímidamente- Remus Lupin.

. ¿Qué? –dijeron Rachel y Lily a la vez.

. ¿Qué pasa? Él no es como los demás… además, Rachel. Tú también has incumplido una de las normas, acuérdate de que llevas años colada por un Slytherin.

. Eso es diferente… Paul Johnson es…

. Oh, vale ya. –dijo Jess- Lily, somos las únicas con un poquito de dignidad TT

Ella asintió con la cabeza suspirando y se apoyó sobre la pared del vagón, mientras que Jess dijo:

. ¿Podrás cumplir la norma, Lily?

. ¿Qué¡Pues claro que podré! –respondió indignada- ¿por quién me tomas? Yo no me derrito por una pandilla de creídos…

En ese momento, Remus Lupin entró sin llamar a la puerta, y las mejillas de Kit tornaron a un color rojizo, y el recién llegado, que no se percató de ello, simplemente dijo:

. Jess, tenemos que hacer la ronda de prefectos.

Ella le miró y dijo:

. ¿Ahora?

. Si quieres esperar a que lleguemos a Hogwarts…

. Está bien, está bien… -dijo levantándose del asiento con desgana- …os veo luego, chicas.

. Adiós –dijo Kit feliz-

Las otras dos chicas sólo se despidieron con un gesto de la cabeza. Y cuando ambos salieron del vagón se quedaron mirando a Kit, que abrazaba su chaqueta suspirando, y dijo:

. ¿Habéis visto qué mono es?

Lily negó con la cabeza con desesperación, mientras Rachel la observaba divertida, y Kit las ignoraba, pensando en Remus, y en lo sexy que se veía con el uniforme…

* * *

A penas unas horas después, todos se encontraban en el gran comedor, y Rachel tuvo que separarse de sus amigas para sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw; y mientras tanto, estas tres se encontraban sentadas en la de Griffindor, y Jess paseaba su vista por la mesa de Ravenclaw. 

. Fijaros en ese de allí… el que está sentado con Rachel.

. Mm… ¿cómo se llama? –dijo Lily mirando aprobatoriamente al chico.

. Pues no lo sé… no le había visto nunca… ¿pero a que es monísimo?

. Pues... ahora que lo pienso... creo que sería una buena pareja para el baile de Halloween...

. Lily... yo le he visto primera... -bromeó la rubia-

. ¿Y qué? Tú seguro que vas con Paul Johnson...

. Mm... ojalá... -dijo con ensoñación

. Y creo que Kit irá con... -dijo mirando a la morena, que tenía la vista perdida por la mesa de los Griffindors- ¿Kit¿HOLA? TIERRA LLAMANDO A KIT.

. ¿Eh?

. Kit… ¿quieres dejar de mirar a Lupin? Nos estamos inundando con tanta baba…

. Yo no estaba mirando a...

. Ya… seguro que no… -dijo Jess.

Kit iba a defenderse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y les mandó callar a todos, para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

La cena concluyó con pocas alteraciones, ya que por lo visto los merodeadores no tenían nada planeado para arruinar la ceremonia, cosa que Jess agradeció; odiaba tener que arreglar siempre lo que los miembros de su casa hacían. ¿Por qué tenía que ser prefecta? Ella no servía para eso…

Cuando terminaron de cenar Kit y Lily subieron a su dormitorio; mientras Jess conducía a los de primer año a la sala común, y junto a Remus, les explicaba todo lo que tenían que saber. Kit, tumbándose en su cama, sacó el horario de las clases y comenzó a leerlo, mientras Lily arreglaba las cosas en su baúl.

. Tenemos pociones con Rachel.

. ¿Con Ravenclaw? –dijo emocionada, mientras plegaba su jersey favorito.

. Sí, pero DCAO con Slytherin…

. Arj

. Ya. Va a ser un asco compartir clases con Malfoy. No le aguanto.

. Para mí va a ser peor. Voy a tener que aguantar a Malfoy y a Potter en una misma clase- dijo angustiada-

. Lils, pasa de Potter. Todas lo hacemos.

. Pero es que puede conmigo… es un ser demasiado egocéntrico para mí.

. Lo sé, Lily, lo sé.

En ese momento Jessica entraba por la puerta maldiciendo hasta el aire que respiraba, y sus amigas la miraron con preocupación:

. ¿Qué pasa, Jess?

. No soporto a Lupin.

La pelirroja empezó a reírse, y Kit las miró indignada, lo que provocó que la risa de Lily se convirtiera en una sonora carcajada.

. ¿Y a esta que le pasa?

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se tumbó en la cama, mientras Kit, todavía mosqueada, le decía:

. ¿Y qué se supone que te ha hecho Remus?

. ¿Quieres dejar de llamarle por su nombre? Voy a vomitar…

Lily observando la escena luchando por respirar con normalidad, mientras Kit le ignoraba y decía:

. Bueno¿pero qué te ha hecho?

. Es un maldito pedante. Un egocéntrico. Un engreído… un…

. Amigo de Potter. –sentenció Lily resignada – era de esperar que fuera así…

Jess asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

. Tendríais que verle explicándolo todo a esos niños… me ha dejado como a una inútil… ¡no he podido explicarles ni una sola palabra¿Por qué tiene que acaparar siempre la atención de todo el mundo?

. Relájate, Jess… -dijo Kit-

. No, no pienso relajarme. Hoy me ha dejado en ridículo, jamás me había sentido tan tonta como hoy. –se levantó de su cama- chicas, vamos a vengarnos de esos merodeadores.

. ¿Qué?

. Como lo oís. ¿Cuántas veces os han hecho sentir inferior?

Lily resopló y comenzó a contar con la mano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había dedos suficientes para contarlas.

. Muchísimas. –dijo al fin

. ¿Kit?

Ella vaciló unos instantes, y finalmente se rindió y dijo:

. Está bien… alguna vez… Oh¿qué demonios? Muchas veces, tenéis razón.

Jess sonrió satisfecha y dijo:

. Entonces estamos todas de acuerdo. ¿Me ayudaréis con la venganza?

. ¿Afectará a Potter? – preguntó intrigada la pelirroja

. A TODOS los merodeadores.

. Entonces me apunto.

. Yo también. –dijo Kit por fin. -¿Cuál es el plan?

* * *

Al día siguiente, las tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en busca de Rachel, que se encontraba en la clase de Herbología. Esperaron las tres frente a la puerta, hasta que por fin, la chica de ojos verdes salió de la clase, seguida de un montón de Ravenclaws, que al salir miraban con descaro a las chicas, observándolas de arriba abajo, mientras ellas les ignoraban. 

. ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicas?

. Buscarte. –dijo Kit- tenemos que hablar…

. ¿Es grave?

. No… no, no, no… -dijo Jess- Es solo una… mm… solución a nuestros problemas…

. ¿Qué? –dijo confundida Rachel.

. Aquí no. Vamos al lago.

Jess asintió con la cabeza y las cuatro chicas se alejaron de allí, con sonrisas malvadas perfilando sus rostros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

. Ey, Padfoot, fíjate en eso. –dijo James

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados en la hierba, cerca del lago, y James había visto a las chicas pasar.

. Deja de mirarle el culo a Evans, Prongs. –dijo Sirius.

Remus y Peter se rieron, y James dijo indignado:

. ¿Qué? Yo no le estaba mirando el culo a…

. Ya… -dijo Peter- …seguro.

. En serio, no es eso. –se defendió- Pero miradlas, creo que se traman algo.

Entonces los cuatro chicos miraron hacia ellas, que reían, y se sentaban en círculo, en las orillas del lago, empezando a cuchichear.

. Ahora que lo dices… -dijo Remus- Sí que parece que se lleven algo entre manos…

. ¿Estáis pensando lo mismo que yo?

. Por supuesto, Prongs. –respondió Sirius.

. No. –dijo el licántropo- Definitivamente no.

. ¿Por qué no? –dijo Peter en una súplica-

Pues porque no vamos a espiarles, y punto.

. Pero Moony…

. No, James. No.

. Vamos… solo será un ratito… -dijo Sirius

Remus les miró vacilante. Los tres chicos lo miraban haciendo morritos, y él por fin suspiró y llevándose la mano a los cabellos dijo:

. Oh… está bien… pero solo un rato. Y si vemos que eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros nos vamos¿vale?

. ¡Vamos! –dijo Sirius levantándose.

Los tres le siguieron, y se acercaron sigilosamente a las chicas, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, desde el cual podían oír perfectamente la conversación.

. Y bien, Rachel¿has entendido todo?

. Pues… sí… pero no entiendo muy bien el propósito de todo esto.

. Es muy sencillo –le contestó Jess- ¿No has oído todas las historias que se hacen sobre los merodeadores? Son unos malditos rompecorazones…

En esto los chicos tuvieron que contener la risa.

. Sí, eso ya lo sé. –dijo Rachel – pero qué vamos a conseguir con esto?

. Imagínate. –contestó entonces Lily- Todo Hogwarts empapelado de fotos comprometedoras de los chicos, besándose con mil chicas diferentes.

James abrió mucho los ojos, y susurró:

. ¿Tienen… fotos nuestras?

. Espero que no, Prongs… -dijo Sirius angustiado.

Mientras tanto, Jess siguió hablando:

. Cuando las chicas se den cuenta de cómo son realmente, ten por seguro que su reputación caerá…

. Y no volverán a comerse una rosca en toda su vida- finalizó la pelirroja.

James tragó saliva y miró a sus tres compañeros, que se dirigían miradas preocupadas mutuamente.

. Todo eso ya lo he entendido… y me parece un plan muy… cruel… genial. Pero… ¿de dónde vamos a sacar todas esas fotos?

. Esa es la parte más difícil, mis queridas amigas. –continuó Jess- Pero por suerte, tenemos todo controlado.

Ella miró a sus lados, y al comprobar que no había nadie, sacó de debajo de su chaqueta una cámara de fotos, y sonriendo se la mostró a sus amigas.

. Es una cámara de fotos. –dijo Rachel simplemente- ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

. No es sólo una cámara de fotos. Está encantada. Sólo toma fotos cuando alguien se besa.

. ¿Qué? –dijo Rachel divertida-

. Como lo oyes. La… tomé prestada de mi hermana. Ya sabéis que antes trabajaba para "corazón de bruja"¿no? –las chicas asintieron con la cabeza- pues este es el material que usaba para su trabajo…

. Genial- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

James frunció el entrecejo, mientras Sirius susurró:

. Vamos a morir.

. ¿Y dónde lo colocaremos? –preguntó Kit-

. En el sitio preferido por los merodeadores para enrollarse con chicas.

. El vestuario de Quidditch.

Las chicas rieron. Y Rachel dijo:

. ¿Cómo hacemos para colocarla?

. Nos tenemos que dividir el trabajo. –contestó Lily- Jess, tú entretendrás a los merodeadores esta noche…

. ¿Cómo?

. Échales la bronca, eres prefecta. Busca cualquier excusa. –ella asintió- Bien… mmm… Rachel, tú aprovecharás para colocar la cámara. Kit, tú serás la encargada de quitarla cuando haya pasado algún tiempo…

. ¿Y tú? –dijo Kit mosqueada-

. Yo… yo acudiré a arreglarla en caso de avería.

Kit levantó una ceja, pero al fin dijo:

. Oh, está bien. ¿pero no os parece demasiado… cruel?

. Adoro a esa chica –bromeó Sirius- es la única que tiene cierto grado de compasión…

. Nada es lo suficientemente cruel para ellos. –le contestó la rubia.

. Tengo una última pregunta –agregó Rachel.- ¿cómo podemos estar tan seguras de que van a liarse con muchas chicas diferentes? Igual en unos meses no se comen una rosca…

. Lo dudo –dijo Lily sonriente- No sé si Peter se liará con alguien… ni Lupin, es demasiado… serio… pero Black sí. Es su filosofía. –Sirius soltó una risita- Y bueno… Potter… ¿cómo no va a liarse con nadie? Todas están a sus pies… es condenadamente sexy.

El aludido abrió la boca y Sirius le dio un codazo:

. Mira eso… Evans se muere por ti…

Jess miró severamente a Lily y dijo:

. Es la primera vez que te oigo hablar así de Potter. Pensaba que lo odiabas…

. ¡Y le odio! Solo soy realista, y sé que medio Hogwarts está detrás suyo. Que yo no le aguante es otra historia… porque ya sabéis que yo lo único que veo en ese creído es que es un egocéntrico, un presumido, un…

. Lo sabemos, Lils… tranquila… -dijo Kit cansinamente.

James entonces frunció el entrecejo, y luego se rió, diciendo:

. Caray, esa chica me odia…

. No le caes muy bien, no… -dijo Remus- bueno… ahora sí, vámonos… creo que está llegando la parte en la que nos empiezan a criticar a todos, y yo no estoy preparado psicológicamente para oírlo.

A regañadientes, los chicos obedecieron, y volvieron a su sitio de origen, sentándose en la hierba. Entonces James habló:

. ¿Qué conclusión habéis sacado de esa conversación?

. Que creen que no soy capaz de liarme con nadie… -dijo Peter angustiado-

. A parte de eso…

. Que debemos impedir que las chicas pongan la estúpida cámara en el vestuario –sentenció Remus-

James asintió con la cabeza, pero entonces, Sirius negó con ímpetu su cabeza y dijo:

. No, no, no, no, no… hay algo mucho mejor que podemos hacer.

Los chicos le miraron expectantes.

. ¿Quieren fotos? Tendrán fotos.

. ¿Qué? Pero Padfoot… ellas tienen razón, si ponen las fotos por el colegio no habrá chica que quiera acercarse a nosotros…

. Eso será si lo ponen… -dijo sabiamente Sirius

. ¿Qué insinúas, Black?

. ¿Qué creéis que es lo más humillante para una chica de ese grupito?

. ¿Una foto de después de levantarse, con el pelo despeinado? –probó Peter-

. No… ellas no son como las demás. Después de esta conversación he llegado a la conclusión de que lo más humillante para cualquiera de ellas es que el resto del mundo sepa que han caído en nuestras redes, como una más…

. No podemos conquistarlas, Paddy. –dijo James- ya has oído a Lily, me odia… sería perder el tiempo…

. Yo no he hablado de conquistarlas, Prongs. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es que el resto del mundo piense que las hemos conquistado.

. Creo que ya sé por donde vas, Sirius- dijo James-

. Pues yo no entiendo nada- dijo Peter-

Remus, ignorándole, dijo:

. ¿Pretendéis… besarlas enfrente de la cámara?

James y Sirius asintieron la cabeza sonriendo con satisfacción. Y el último dijo:

. Y luego, coger las fotos, y pegarlas por TODO Hogwarts.

Remus negó con la cabeza:

. No son tan tontas, chicos. No irán a los vestuarios, sería levantar sospechas. No hay posibilidad de que alguna de ellas vaya ahí. Y en caso de que vayan a buscar la cámara no sabemos cuándo irán… no podemos esperarlas eternamente en los vestuarios…

. No. –dijo James- Podemos fingir una avería. Así vendrían a arreglarla, y uno de nosotros les esperaría allí.

. Esa es buena idea. –dijo Sirius- ¿quién era la encargada de reparar la cámara en caso de avería?

James se encogió de hombros. Remus dijo:

. Evans.

. Bien… -dijo Peter- ¿quién la esperará?

Sirius dijo:

. A mí no me importa… la chica es guapilla…

James rió, y Peter asintió con la cabeza, pero entonces, Remus dijo:

. Si vais a planear una venganza, será mejor que pensemos en todo. Una buenísima forma de vengarse de Evans será que quien le espere sea…

. James Potter- terminó Sirius- Sí… tienes razón. Potter irá.

. ¿Qué¿yo? No. Ni hablar. No pienso besar a Evans. No. –los tres lo miraron divertidos- No… no pienso hacerlo. Sería rebajarme mucho… no soporto a esa chica, y lo sabéis… No podría pasear tranquilo por Hogwarts si hubiera en las paredes fotos mías besándome con ella…

. Sería otra de tus conquistas, James. –dijo Remus- Imagínate, te habrás ligado a la chica que más te odiaba en el mundo… es todo un record, Prongs.

Él se quedó pensativo, y dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios:

. Para ella sería terriblemente humillante…

Sirius sonrió:

. Ni te lo imaginas…

. Hecho. –dijo por fin James- mañana, en las clases, fingiremos la avería… y yo la estaré esperando en los vestuarios. Y cuando vuelva… le daré el beso de su vida.

¿Se dejará? –preguntó Peter-

. Por supuesto… ¿quién se resiste a los besos-Potter?

* * *

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO! bueno... qué os ha parecido? a mi no me ha gustado nada este capítulo... pero insisto en que los siguientes son MUCHO mejor... así que porfa... os pido reviews... si no recibo ninguno daré por hecho que no debo continuar... (xDDDD sé que es chantaje, pero a veces es la única forma...) 

bueno, muxas gracias por leer todos los k ayais llegado asta aki... gracias por confiar en mí y en este fic... SI ALGUNA HA LEIDO LOS DOS ONE-SHOTS GRACIAS A LOS CUALES E EXO ESTE FIC, pues le doy las gracias! y dedicarle este capi a mi Judith, xD... no porque los haya leído, sino por ser tan buena amiga aunque casi ni nos conozcamos! xDDDDDD

**MUCHOS BESOS**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**

**muchos besos**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	2. Venganza

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, nada me pertenece... bla, bla, bla...**

**HOLA OTRA VEZ! Aquí llega Dream-Kat con su super fic xDDDDDD muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me pusisteis, enserio, no me esperaba recibir tantos en tan poco tiempo! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Lo mínimo que he podido hacer era publicar prontito... así que aquí lo tenéis! Besos!**

**Cap. 2: Venganza**

Todo estaba planeado. Ya salían todos del gran comedor hacia la sala común, y era el turno de Jess de distraer a los merodeadores… tan solo tenía que… pensar en alguna excusa para echarles la bronca.

Pero lo que la inocente rubia no sabía es que los chicos tenían todo más planeado incluso que ellas mismas, y sabían perfectamente lo que planeaban las chicas. De momento, todo cuanto tenían que hacer era fingir que no sabían nada del plan, y dejar a las chicas que llevaran a cabo la primera parte, sin oponer resistencia alguna ante el patético intento de Jess por distraerles.

Los cuatro amigos esperaban en la sala común, sentados en dos sofás, mientras que otros alumnos más pequeños hablaban junto a la ventana, y esta visión dio una idea genial a Jess, que se acercó malhumorada y dijo:

. ¿Se puede saber por qué cuatro personas estáis ocupando dos sofás?

James levantó una ceja. ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirles?

. ¿Perdón?

. Es que… ¿es que no veis a los niños que están de pie? –dijo pareciendo enfadada-

Sirius no pudo más que reírse, y Jess se defendió diciendo:

. A mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Sois de último año… debéis… debéis dejarles sitio a los pequeños. Y mi deber como prefecta es mandaros a vuestra habitación.

Remus entonces dijo:

. Mi querida compañera prefecta, también es mi deber informarte que también soy prefecto y jamás me habían dicho nada de donde sentarnos en la sala común.

. Eso será por que no estás bien enterado de las últimas reglas de conducta. –dijo ella empezando a desesperarse- además, esto es ya cosa de educación…

. Está bien, prefecta, está bien… -dijo Sirius- no te nos alteres que no va bien para el cutis, y tú lo tienes precioso… -ella frunció el ceño- … vámonos a nuestra habitación, chicos. Adiós, preciosa.

Jess se quedó petrificada. Odiaba cuando Sirius Black se ponía así de… de… chulito. Era condenadamente atractivo. Sonrió satisfecha, había podido mandarles a su habitación, ahora era el turno de Rachel de colocar la cámara. Ella solo debía esperar.

* * *

Rachel caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, escondiendo la cámara tras su jersey, y pronto llegó a los vestuarios, que gracias a Dios estaban abiertos. Comenzó a buscar un lugar para colocar la cámara, sin que se viera pero que consiguiera atrapar una buena imagen del vestuario. Por fin encontró un lugar que sin duda serviría: Las taquillas. Sonrió y se encaminó hacia la torre de Griffindor, para avisar a sus amigas de que había podido cumplir su misión. Esperó tras el retrato de la señora gorda. Habían quedado allí a las 12, y eran las 12 y media y todavía no habían aparecido.

Entonces el retrato se abrió, pero para su sorpresa no fueron sus amigas las que salieron de él. Un moreno de ojos claros salía de la torre de Griffindor, y al ver a la chica, se le iluminó la mirada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa?

. Hola, cielo… -dijo con una de sus miradas Black- ¿cómo tú por aquí?

. Buscaba a mis amigas… -dijo incómoda-

. ¿A las doce y media de la noche? –preguntó hábilmente-

. ¿Y tú? –dijo esquivando la pregunta- ¿qué haces saliendo de tu cuarto a las doce y en pijama?

. Iba a buscar algo en las cocinas… en mi cuarto tenemos hambre… ¿quieres acompañarme?

. Yo… no… les he prometido a mis amigas que estaría aquí y…

. Entiendo… -dijo él sonriendo- … pero no puedes entrar¿verdad?

. Pues… no. Por eso habíamos quedado aquí. –dijo tímidamente-

Entonces, él rió y dijo:

. "Tílius máximus."

Y la puerta se abrió. Ella sonrió.

. Gracias…

. De nada guapísima. –y bajó las escaleras con felicidad.

Ella entró en la sala común, donde vio a sus amigas bajando las escaleras con tranquilidad.

. ¡Rachel! –dijo Lily alegre- qué pronto¿no?

. Llevo esperándoos un buen rato allí fuera…

Jess dijo:

. Es que no pensábamos que terminarías tan rápido… ¿has conseguido ponerla?

. Claro que sí. Está todo arreglado.

. Bien. –dijo Kit alegremente.

. ¿Cuándo la recogeremos?

. Mm… -dijo Lily- Pues… cuando uno de ellos tenga novia, así el efecto será más apabullante.

. Potter tiene novia. –dijo Kit- está con Aby¿no?

. No. –la corrigió Rachel- se rumorea que ella le dejó.

Lily rió y dijo irónicamente:

. Pobrecito… estará destrozado…

Sus amigas rieron, y Rachel, bostezando, dijo:

. Yo me voy a mi cuarto… me estoy muriendo de sueño, chicas…

. Vale… nosotras también nos vamos… adiós, Rachel…

. Buenas noches…

Lo que ellas no imaginaban era que Sirius no se dirigía a las cocinas, y cuando oyó la puerta de Griffindor cerrarse, bajó corriendo a los vestuarios de Quidditch. Era increíble. Rachel no había dejado ninguna "huella" de su presencia, pero aún así estaba seguro de que ya había colocado la cámara, por lo que se puso en busca de ella, que debía de estar en alguna parte, por lo visto, muy bien escondida…

Le llevó un rato buscando, pero al fin dio con ella, y la cogió, para colocarla en otro sitio, y así descolocar más a las chicas; y fueran ellos quienes consiguieran cogerla antes. Sin duda era un buen plan. Y así, satisfecho, salió de los vestuarios para volver a su dormitorio, donde contaría a sus amigos que la primera parte del plan había sido llevada con éxito.

**Hogwarts. Día siguiente. 12:34. Clase de Pociones.**

. Os he dejado los ingredientes apuntados en la pizarra. Supongo… que el método de preparación lo tendréis más que sabido… -dijo el profesor Parker

. Odio que los profesores hagan sus propias suposiciones… -dijo James fastidiado- …apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie en toda la clase sabe cómo demonios se hace esto…

. No es tan difícil, Prongs. –dijo Remus-

. Para ti no, por supuesto… -rió Peter-

. Tú no te quejes, y trabaja –le reprochó a su compañero de trabajo-

Entonces James dijo:

. Chicos… creo que este es un buen momento para hablar de la "avería" de la cámara mágica… -dijo entre risas

Remus se encogió de hombros, mientras que Peter asintió con la cabeza. Sirius, por su parte, revolvía el caldero con la mirada perdida hacia un grupo de chicas, por lo que James, al percatarse de ello, le dio un codazo y dijo:

. Eh, Padfoot, despierta…

. ¿Eh?

James se rió y dijo:

. ¿A quién estabas mirando así?

. Susans. Rachel Susans. ¿No te parece la chica más guapa que hayas visto en tu vida?

. No está mal… pero hay otras mejores¿por qué?

. Voy a conquistarla, Prongs.

. Sirius… es un caso perdido… sabes perfectamente como son esas chicas. Nos odian…

. Encontraré alguna forma… nunca en mi vida se me ha resistido una chica, y esta no lo hará.

James puso los ojos en blanco, y empezó a cortar trocitos de muérdago para la poción.

. Tenemos que llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan.

. ¿Qué plan? –dijo Sirius

. ¿Cómo que qué plan? Nuestro plan… la cámara, las fotos… ¿recuerdas?

. Ah… sí. ¿Quién va a hacer esto?

. Mm… Pettigrew.

. ¿Qué? –dijo el aludido al escuchar su nombre-

. Que des el aviso de avería…

. ¿Y qué hago?

. Improvisa… -dijo exasperado Sirius

En esos momentos, Lily Evans pasaba se acercaba para coger un nuevo puñado de polvos de diamante puesto que habían tenido un pequeño incidente con el ingrediente. Peter aprovechó ese momento para comenzar con su plan, y en un tono de voz bastante elevado dijo:

. Pues lo que os digo, chicos… que a mí me da miedo entrar a los vestuarios… ese sonido… no sé… jamás había sonado algo así…

Sirius dijo:

. Es verdad… pero lo peor es el olor ¿eh? Huele a… cable quemado… no sé. Es extraño¿verdad?

Lily se paró en seco al oír eso… ¿sería la cámara lo que hacía ruidos extraños y olía a quemado? Pero… entonces¿se había roto?

. Sí… -continuó Peter- …si no se han parado todos esos ruidos antes de nuestro entrenamiento de Quidditch yo pienso llamar al conserje. Esto no es normal…

Entonces fue cuando Lily se alteró realmente, y cogió el ingrediente que necesitaba, para después prácticamente correr hacia sus compañeras.

. Hay una avería. –dijo con la respiración agitada-

. ¿Qué? –dijo Rachel-

. Sí… la cámara se ha… roto… o no sé…

. ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Jess confundida-

. Los chicos… hablaban de un extraño olor y unos ruidos en los vestuarios…

. Maldita sea. –dijo Kit tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Lily se mordía frenéticamente el labio mientras pensaba en alguna solución. Y entonces reparó en algo que todavía era peor:

. Y además, los chicos van a llamar al conserje.

. ¿QUÉ? –gritó Rachel- Pero… ¡descubrirá la cámara! Y como se entere de que hemos sido nosotras…

. Ya… pero han dicho que solo lo llamarán si los ruidos y el olor no han parado antes del entrenamiento –finalizó la pelirroja.

. Lily, tienes que arreglarlo antes –dijo Jess-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y preguntó:

. ¿Cuándo es el entrenamiento?

. A las 6. –le respondió de nuevo Jess, que como buena guardiana, conocía los horarios de memoria.

. Bien… iré a las cuatro, y lo arreglaré, y si no se arregla me llevaré la cámara y punto. Pero… necesitaré una llave inglesa, o… no sé… algo…

**Hogwarts. 16:07. Vestuarios masculinos de Quidditch. (Griffindor)**

James Potter esperaba junto con Sirius Black en el vestuario. Sirius estaba escondido tras unas mochilas de deporte, preparado para coger la cámara cuando la misión de James hubiera concluido. Y este, por su parte, esperaba metido en el baño, para que su salida sorprendiera aún más a Lily.

. ¿Nervioso, Prongs?

. ¿Yo¿Por besar a Evans? No!

. Tranquilito, Potter… me refería al plan…

. Ah… no…

Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta les hizo callarse. Una pelirroja entraba sigilosamente al vestuario, mirando a su alrededor, y cuando comprobó que no había nadie, sacó su llave inglesa de su falda, y se subió a un banco para buscar la cámara, que supuestamente estaba encima de las taquillas…

. ¿Buscas algo, Evans?

Lily ahogó un grito, ya que no había visto a James Potter saliendo del baño. Ella entonces, recuperando su compostura, bajo del banco y dijo:

. ¿Yo? No…

. Ya… ¿y qué haces con esa… cosa?

. Se llama llave inglesa…

. Ah… -dijo fingiendo interés- ¿y para qué sirve?

. Potter¿se puede saber qué te importa a ti?

. Solo tenía curiosidad, Lily…

¿Lily? Él jamás la llamaba por su nombre de pila, es más, hasta ese momento, dudaba que lo supiera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, e intentó retroceder, pero tropezó con un banco, y se hubiera caído si no llegara a ser por James, que la sujetó por la cintura y dijo:

. Shh… cuidado preciosa…

Lily se quedó petrificada, a escasos centímetros del rostro de James, muy azorada por su cambio de actitud. Ahora él se comportaba como… Sirius Black. Ella intentó entonces separarse, pero el merodeador fue mas rápido, y antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, unió sus labios con los de ella. Para su sorpresa, notó un escalofrío al sentir los suaves labios de Lily, y se sorprendió a sí mismo ante este ¿sentimiento?. Lily, por su parte no se movía, pues estaba demasiado… sorprendida por el gesto de James. En cuanto analizó la situación volvió a sus intentos de zafarse, pero los fuertes brazos del chico la sujetaban, y poco a poco la resistencia fue desapareciendo, y hubiera estado a punto de responder a los movimientos que hacían los húmedos labios de James, si no fuera porque una voz a sus espaldas la devolvió a la realidad:

. Ey, basta ya casanova… -dijo Sirius Black entre risas, saliendo de su escondite, al tiempo en que James soltaba a la pelirroja-

Lily les miró a los dos desconcertada, y entonces se acordó de la cámara… se suponía que estaba rota… con lo cual no habría podido tomar ninguna foto, pero por si acaso debía cogerla. Se abalanzó entonces de nuevo sobre el banco, buscando con impaciencia, ante las risas de los dos chicos, que la observaban desquiciarse. Entonces Sirius se dirigió a las mochilas y cogió la cámara, mientras la pelirroja abría la boca turbada. ¿No se suponía que la cámara estaba encima de las taquillas?

. Adiós cielo. –dijo Black

Ella se colocó delante de la puerta y dijo:

. ¿Qué demonios vais a hacer con los negativos?

Sirius rió y dijo:

. Vamos… no es tan terrible que todo Hogwarts sepa que has caído en las redes de un merodeador¿verdad?

. No lo haréis… -dijo no muy convencida- No pondréis las fotos… además ¡Yo no he caído en las redes de Potter! –insistió indignada- ¡ha sido él quien se ha lanzado a mí como un loco!

. Pues tú no oponías mucha resistencia… -dijo entonces James, mirándola

Lily no tuvo respuesta para eso, y Sirius le guiñó el ojo, se hizo paso y salió del vestuario riéndose. James, mientras estaba saliendo se paró, la miró y simplemente dijo:

. Lo siento, Evans.

Y así salió detrás de Sirius.

Lily se sentó abatida en el banco. Aquello había sido demasiado para ella. No podían hacerle eso… todo el mundo vería la foto en la que James y ella se besaban… y lo que más la turbaba era que el merodeador tenía razón, ella no había opuesto mucha resistencia. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

**Hogwarts. 16:18. Dormitorio masculino torre de Griffindor. **

. Fase dos, concluida. –Anunció Sirius entrando en el dormitorio-

Peter sonrió y Remus dijo:

. ¿Tenéis la cámara?

. Sí… y tenemos la foto del Siglo. –dijo entre risas.

James, mientras tanto, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama pensando. Sirius seguía hablando:

. Lo mejor de todo es que Evans se dejó¿verdad James?

. Igual nos hemos pasado un poco, chicos. –dijo él

. ¿Qué?- dijo Peter incrédulo- Prongs… todos estábamos de acuerdo en esto… ¿recuerdas?

Él vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Tenían razón, era una estupidez echarse atrás ahora. Debían revelar las fotos… pero no podía evitar pensar en ese… escalofrío… esa sensación que había tenido al rozar por primera vez los labios de la pelirroja… Agitó con fuerza su cabeza… ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

. Revelad la cámara. –dijo Peter-

. ¿Y cómo se hace eso? –dijo James-

. Oh, traed aquí… -dijo Remus exasperado-

El licántropo cogió la cámara y sacó su varita de la túnica.

. "Revellatte" –dijo con un movimiento de su varita.

Al instante, aparecieron en sus manos unas fotos, con sus respectivos negativos, mientras los demás chicos observaban atónitos el instantáneo efecto del hechizo. Entonces, Peter dijo:

. Eh, déjame ver eso.

Y cogió una de las fotos. James, alterado dijo:

. No, ni hablar… dámela.

. Ey… tranquilito, Prongs. Las va a ver todo Hogwarts…

. Me da igual, dámela Peter.

. Vale… toma…

James cogió las fotos. La cámara había hecho cinco; y en cada una de ellas se podía ver perfectamente el beso con Lily, en momentos diferentes. Las pasó una a una, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos se habían colocado detrás de él y las estaban viendo.

. Vaya, Jamsey… -bromeó Remus- …se te veía muy a gusto besando a Evans.

. Es verdad… mirad… si hasta cerraba los ojos… -siguió Peter-

. No seáis idiotas… estaba fingiendo. –se defendió-

. Sí…bueno… pero he tenido que pararle que si no nuestro Potter se queda ahí besándola eternamente ¿eh?

. ¡Ya vale, tíos! Ya os he dicho que solo estaba fingiendo!- gritó mientras se levantaba de su cama

. Prongs… sólo bromeábamos… -se disculpó el licántropo-

. Pues podéis meteros las bromas por donde os quepan.

Y dicho esto tiró las fotos al suelo y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo.

. ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este? –preguntó Sirius consternado

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros.

**Hogwarts. 16:21. Dormitorio femenino torre Griffindor **

. ¡LES ODIO! –gritó Lily al entrar en su habitación.

. ¿A quién? –respondió Jess, que estaba tumbada en la cama, con la vista fija en un libro.

. ¿A quién va a ser?

. A los merodeadores¿no? –dijo cansinamente Kit -¿qué han hecho ahora?

Lily se derrumbó en su cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada y dijo:

. Me ha tendido una trampa. Y yo he caído. –se destapó la cara- ¿no lo entendéis¡He caído!

Entonces Kit se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a Lily.

. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de la trampa, Lils?

. No había ninguna avería. –dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

Kit la miró sorprendida, y Jess levantó la vista de su libro y dijo:

. ¿Y entonces cómo demonios han hecho para decirte que había una avería?

. Ellos sabían lo de la cámara. Lo sabían, y me han tendido una trampa… la cambiaron de sitio, y esta mañana me han hecho creer que había una avería, sabiendo que yo iría a arreglarla.

. Y te han esperado allí para reprochártelo todo en la cara¿verdad?

. Peor. –dijo ella afligida.

. Han avisado al conserje. –probó Kit

. Aún peor.

. ¿Peor? –dijo Jess sorprendida

Lily asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a taparse con la almohada, y con una voz apenas audible dijo:

. Me ha besado…

. ¿Qué? No te he oído… -Jess apartó la almohada de su rostro-

. Que me ha… me ha… be-besado.

Ambas abrieron la boca de la sorpresa y se formó un silencio tenso.

. ¿Quién te ha… ya sabes?

. Potter. –dijo abochornada.

Kit abrió mucho los ojos, mientras Jess se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación. La morena cogió la mano de Lily, tratando de darle un poco de apoyo, y la rubia se detuvo en seco, para descartar una hipótesis.

. Ellos… no tienen la cámara¿verdad? Quiero decir… la has cogido tú¿no?

Lily negó con la cabeza, y con un nudo en la garganta dijo:

. La cogieron… la habían cambiado de sitio, y Black la cogió antes que yo y…

. ¿Black? –dijo Kit- ¿pero no había sido Potter?

. Sí… Potter fue quien me… me…

. Te besó, sí. Sigue. –la animó Jess-

. Pero Black estaba escondido en las mochilas.

. ¿Y qué piensan hacer? –preguntó la rubia-

. Pegarlas por todo Hogwarts, supongo.

Jess volvió a sentarse en la cama de Lily, junto a sus dos amigas, y para animarla, dijo:

. Bueno, Lils, no te preocupes. La cámara es mágica pero no mentirosa. Quiero decir que… de alguna forma se verá que tú intentabas apartarte así que…

. Bueno… es que… yo… -musitó la pelirroja-

. No me digas que le respondiste porque… -dijo Kit desesperada

. ¡No! No le respondí… pero… no me aparté…

. ¿Qué? –gritó Jess

. No podía… además estaba muy pasmada y no me dio tiempo a reaccionar…

. Bueno, Lily… relajémonos. –dijo Jess- …tenemos que pensar en algo. Tenemos que… recuperar la cámara como sea, antes de que…

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

. Pasa- dijo Jess distraídamente

. Hola chicas… -dijo alegremente Rachel -… ¿habéis arreglado la cámara?

Sus tres amigas la fulminaron con la mirada.

. ¿Ha pasado algo?

**Hogwarts. 17:56 Campo de Quidditch.**

Sirius, Peter y Remus llegaron al campo, pues Sirius tenía entrenamiento. Nada más llegar vieron la figura de un chico sobrevolando el campo, a bastante altura.

. Típico de James. –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.- Siempre que se enfada o necesita estar solo coge su escoba…

Remus asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo un trozo de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica y llevándoselo a la boca:

. Debimos suponer que estaría aquí.

. Chicos… deberíamos hablar con él… -dijo Peter- …igual nos hemos pasado un poco…

. ¡Prongs! –gritó Sirius al aire.

La figura del chico se paró en seco al oír la voz de su amigo, y desde arriba gritó:

. ¿Qué quieres ahora, Black?

. Esto es grave… -murmuró Sirius- … nunca me llama Black

Entonces fue Remus quien gritó:

. ¡Queremos hablar contigo, James! Anda baja…

James vaciló un poco, pero después accedió y bajó lentamente con su escoba. Al llegar a tierra, miró al suelo, negándose rotundamente a mirarles.

. Prongs… -dijo el licántropo- …queríamos pedirte perdón…

. Sí… perdónanos –siguió Sirius- no sabíamos que te pondrías así… sólo era una broma…

. No… -dijo entonces James mirándoles por fin a los ojos- …perdonadme a mí. Yo tampoco sé por qué me he puesto así…

Sirius sonrió y dijo:

. No hay nada que perdonar, hermano.

Le puso una mano en el hombro, y mientras, Remus dijo:

. Si quieres que no pongamos las fotos…

. No. –dijo él- No, ponedlas, no me importa…

. ¿Seguro?

. Claro… una venganza es una venganza¿no?

Los chicos rieron, y vieron a una rubia pasar, fulminándoles con la mirada. Era Jess, que se dirigía al entrenamiento de Quidditch, donde se había propuesto ser más hostil que nunca con los merodeadores.

**Hogwarts. 20:12. Gran comedor. **

. Bueno, Lily… -dijo Jess cogiéndole de la mano- tú sobretodo ahora tranquilízate. No se cuando… pero les quitaremos la cámara antes de que nadie pueda ver las…

Pero el grito de la pelirroja la interrumpió.

. Lily¿qué pasa?

. Mira… las paredes…

La rubia obedeció y se fijó en las paredes del gran comedor, todas revestidas de folios con la foto de una escena demasiado familiar para la pelirroja, y como título:

"**Lily Evans¿la nueva chica-Potter?"**

Jess arrancó un papel de la pared y dijo:

. Oh, Dios mío, Lils… esto es grave.

Lily dirigió su mirada entonces a todos los alumnos, que miraban divertidos a las paredes, y reían cogiendo los papeles y mirando más atentamente la foto. Había quien decía que estaba trucada, pero para eso estaba Sirius Black, diciendo que eran de verdad, y que él mismo había estado presente.

Mientras Jess cogía tantos papeles como podía junto a Rachel, la pelirroja, invadida por la ira avanzó por el comedor, acompañada por Kit. No paró hasta llegar a Sirius Black, y gritó furiosa:

. ¡Black¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

. Ya te lo expliqué, Lily… -dijo con demasiada tranquilidad para el gusto de Lily- …intento que todo Hogwarts vea la foto… al igual que pensabais hacer con nosotros.

Sonrió. El pecho de Lily subía y bajaba con rapidez, y al ver a James cruzar la puerta del comedor, corrió hacia él gritando:

. ¡Voy a matarle! VOY A MATAR A JAMES POTTER

* * *

**Weno, weno, weno… love is in the air, eh? Jajaja…**

**Se ve que james y Lily van a tener alguna que otra discusión... xD. Por lo demás, os podéis imaginar a Jess, Rachel y Kit defendiendo a nuestra querida pelirroja, y es que estas chicas, cuando se enfadan llegan a ser muuuuuuuuuuy peligrosas. Pero no os preocupéis... no dejaré q nuestros merodeadores (insertar corazón xD) sufran daños... (dream-kat suspira) excepto la rata traidora... que yo por mí lo asesinaría ahora mismo (empiezo a gritar furiosa) **

**Bueno, ya, que me desvío, que espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me pusisteis, no sabeis lo importantes que son para mí (jara llora) xD**

**Y ahora os los respondo a todas, ok? Besos!**

**Algida:** muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Yo también preferiría que la broma saliera a favor de las chicas... pero como ves, los chicos saben jugar muy duro... PERO QUE NADIE JUEGUE CON LILY EVANS, o lo lamentarán mwahahaha

**Caperucita roja:** GRACIAS POR LO QUE PUSISTE EN TU BIO! Dios, me emocioné muchísimoooooooooo xD... x cierto, gracias tb x el review... jajaja... enserio te gustó? Posh me alegro muxo... y de lo de las parejitas... juju... me alegro d no haberlo puesto a webo... así os coméis más el coco... y ad+ por lo que veo os vais a llevar unas cuantas sorpresitas... jijiji

**Liz-potter87:** gracias por leer los one-shots! Me alegro d q t guste!

**Isa:** xDDDDDDD a mi tp me importaría q James, o sirius o remus me besasen... mmm... jajajaj... weno muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te guste tb este capítulo ok? Besos

**Annie Ryddle:** muchas gracias por el review y por tus consejos xDDDD pero yo precisamente quería que Lily se quedara un poco... pasmada por la actitud de jamsey-pooh... xDDDd me encantan... pero como dices tú, con Lily Evans no se juega! Estos chicos tendrán que sufrir la venganza.

**Carola:** gracias por la opinión! Me alegra de que te gustte... bueno, espero q este tb t guste oki? Besikos

**Josesita Black:** jajaja... ACTUALICÉ! Por fin! XDDdd ya ves, que no he tardado tanto eh? XD m alegra d q t haya gustado esta historia! Bessos gracias por l review

**KariPotter:** gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste l fic! Espero q t guste este capi, ok?

**Lady Kenobi:** gracias por tu review! Jaja m alegro de que a vosotras sí que os guste... pero realmente no era de mis favoritos... xD. Muchas gracias x todo, y a vr si t gusta tb este capi ok?

**Ana:** weno, aki está el dia d los vestuarios...xD espero k t haya gustado, aunk realmente no ha pasado nada muy interesante... jji... gracias por el review!

**Gillimilli:** muxas gracias por el review! Lo agradezco mucho! Me alegro de que te guste

**Nayades:** muxas gracias por tu review tan largoooooooooo! Me encanta! XD de lo de las parejas no pienso decir nada de momento... pero os aseguro que os llevaréis alguna sorpresitaaaaaaa juju los one-shots ya los he borrado, para hacer este fic... pero antes eran dos one-shots que hice, uno de james-lily... y otro de sirius-(personaje misterioso) xDDDDD muchos besos! Me alegro d q t guste el fic!

**Natality:** jiji... gracias por el review, me alegró mucho... xD... como ves no he tardado nada en publicar, como me pidieron. Muchos besos, espero q t haya gustado el capi!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** hola! Gracias por tu review! Jiji m alegro d k t guste... respecto a tus dudas d las parejas lo único que puedo decirte es que Sirius está pillado por Rachel, Kit está loca por Remus, y RACHEL está enamorada de Paul Johnson (el Sly) ok? Jiji... espero que esto aclare tus dudas... xD... muchas gracias por dejarme review

**WENO, Y YA TERMINÉ, A TODAS OS VOY A DAR MILES Y MILES DE GRACIAS, jamás me esperé tantos reviews para un primer capítulo... de verdad, gracias... espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis review. Ya sabéis lo que digo siempre:**

**Para vosotros son 10 segundos, y a mí me alegráis el día. **

**Jijijiji APRETAD EL BOTONCITO DE REVIEWS... acepto críticas, tomatazos, halagos (jaja), amenazas, reviews-bomba... de todo!**

**Besos**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	3. Pelea y Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, todo es de JKRowling y d la warner bross y de algún aprovechado más **

**ESTE CAPÍTULO VA ÍNTEGRAMENTE DEDICADO A RO! mi caperucita roja, por haberme incluído en su biografía, creo que nunca terminaré de agradecertelo.**

**Cap. 3. Pelea y descubrimientos. **

. ¡Voy a matarle! VOY A MATAR A JAMES POTTER

El aludido intentó retroceder, pero Lily se abalanzó sobre él y le dijo:

. ¡Diles ahora mismo a todos que la foto está trucada!

. ¿Por qué mentir, Lily? No me creerían… –dijo él con una sonrisa

. ARJ! Mira Potter… no sé ni cómo, ni cuando, pero te juro que me vengaré de ti, y LA VENGANZA SERÁ TERRIBLE!

Antes de que él pudiera defenderse, Rachel y Jess llegaron hacia Lily, diciendo:

. Ya tenemos todos los papeles, vamos a quemarlos en la chimenea del gran comedor¿vienes?

. No os molestéis… -dijo Remus a sus espaldas- … guardamos los negativos.

Si Jess pudiera asesinar con la mirada, Remus Lupin estaría definitivamente muerto. Él tragó saliva, un poco asustado por la mirada de la rubia, y retrocedió un paso. Jess cogió del brazo a Lily, y llamando a sus otras dos amigas, salieron del gran comedor.

. Lily, vamos a coger los negativos. –dijo firmemente Rachel, apoyando a su amiga.

. Así que la nueva chica Potter¿eh? –siseó Lucius Malfoy, que en esos momentos pasaba por ahí con una hoja en sus manos, que Jess arrancó enseguida –Ey, tranquilita, rubia…

James Potter, sentado en la mesa del comedor dijo:

. Irán a nuestro cuarto, a por los negativos…

Remus, tranquilamente, dijo:

. Sí.

Sirius dijo:

. Pues vamos a detenerlas¿no?

. No… -dijo de nuevo el licántropo-

. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Peter-

. Pues porque… ¿para qué detenerlas… -sacó los negativos de su bolsillo- si yo los tengo aquí?

Los chicos rieron, era increíble lo inteligente que podía ser el chico…

**Hogwarts. 21:15. Sala común de Griffindor.**

Vamos a subir a su dormitorio, rápido, antes de que lleguen. –dijo Kit corriendo hacia las escaleras

Pero al pisar el primer escalón cayó hacia atrás, Jess le ayudó a levantarse, y Rachel intentó subir, pero le ocurrió lo mismo que a Kit, y Lily dijo:

. No podemos… está encantada. Solo los chicos pueden subir.

. ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Rachel- ¿Y qué hacemos?

. Jess… -dijo la pelirroja- ¿dónde tienes tu escoba?

**Unos minutos más tarde, en el mismo lugar…**

. Toma… -dijo Jess ofreciéndole la escoba a Lily- pero¿para qué la querías?

. No… monta tú, intenta subir las escaleras volando.

Jess, empezando a comprender, se montó en su escoba, pegó una pequeña patada al suelo y sobrevoló las escaleras sin dificultad, llegando al dormitorio, desde el cual gritó:

. Estoy arriba…

. Bien. –dijo Kit- ahora súbenos…

Jess obedeció, volvió a bajar, y poco a poco fue subiendo a sus tres amigas, que al llegar a su dormitorio no pudieron más que reírse. No habían visto nada tan desordenado en su vida.

Lily empezó a buscar con inquietud por las montañas de ropa que había en el suelo, mientras que sus amigas buscaban por las camas, los escritorios, e incluso el cuarto de baño.

Pasaban los minutos, y las chicas comenzaban a desesperarse…

. Es inútil, chicas. –dijo finalmente Rachel- …ellos tienen los negativos.

Kit asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de la cama donde estaba buscando, y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando Lily las detuvo:

. Esperad… mirad esto…

Lily había conseguido abrir el baúl de James con una horquilla y ahora sostenía entre sus manos una especie de pergamino plegado, completamente en blanco, que le había llamado la atención. Kit se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su lado y dijo:

. ¿Qué es?

. No lo sé… parece un papel en blanco… pero… ¿por qué guardar un pergamino en blanco bajo llave?

Entonces fue Jess la que se acercó y cogió el intrigante pergamino, negando con la cabeza.

. No está en blanco, chicas. Tan solo está… encantado. Aquí han escrito… algo… que no quieren que nadie más vea.

Lily dijo:

. Podría sernos útil…

. ¿Para qué? –preguntó Rachel- No podemos ver lo que pone…

. Pero hay métodos, Rachel… -le contestó la rubia- …sólo tenemos que averiguar el encantamiento para revelarlo.

. Aun así, de momento… podría servirnos como chantaje. Tengo la ligera intuición de que esto es… importante. Podemos cambiarlo por los negativos.

Jess sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily, diciendo:

. Pero qué lista es mi niña…

**Hogwarts. 21:45. Sala común de Griffindor.**

James bostezó sentándose en el sofá, acompañado por Sirius, que hizo lo mismo; mientras que Remus miraba inquieto el reloj y Peter miraba por la ventana, donde todavía no había anochecido del todo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que al fin Peter dijo:

. Bueno, Prongs…ahora sí… ¿cómo besa Evans?

Remus rió, mientras que James le fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

. Ya os lo he dicho… ella no respondió al beso…

. Pero no se apartaba… -insistió Sirius-

. Ya pero…

. Chicos –dijo una voz femenina bajando las escaleras- siento interrumpiros vuestra interesante charla, pero creo que tengo algo que os interesa…

. ¿Evans? –dijo James-

. Contigo no hablo, Potter -dijo fríamente.

Él rió, y Remus dijo:

. ¿El qué?

Ella, sacó de su espalda el pergamino, y todos notaron un vuelco al corazón. Sin embargo, sabían que lo mejor en esa situación era fingir que no lo habían visto en su vida… pues conocían las intenciones de chantaje de la pelirroja. Sin embargo, Peter tuvo que meter la pata:

. ¡El mapa merodeador!

. … ¬¬

Lily sonrió satisfecha, viendo como el pergamino tenía tanta importancia como ella había previsto, y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea, lo que hizo que James se levantara inconscientemente para impedirlo.

. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –dijo acercándose a ella-

. Piensa un poquito, cariño… que no te viene mal… -dijo irónicamente

.¿Has estado rebuscando en mis cosas? –dijo incrédulo e indignado

. ¿Y qué esperabas, eh¿Que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras tú pisoteabas mi reputación?

. Siento recordarte, Lily, que si hicimos lo de las fotos fue por vuestra culpa… vosotras pensabais hacer lo mismo con nosotros…

. ¡Porque os lo buscasteis!

. ¿A sí?

. ¡SÍ!

. ¿Y qué se supone que hicimos? –dijo furioso

. Humillarnos una y otra vez… hacernos sentir inferiores…

. Nos tenéis envidia… -dijo él riendo-

. Más quisieras, Potter…

. Además, aunque todo eso fuera cierto… ¿en serio crees que nos merecemos que nos hagáis lo de las fotos?

. ¿Y yo¿Qué te he hecho a ti?

. Solo intentaba pagarte con la misma moneda. –dijo mirándola iracundo

Mientras, los tres chicos observaban la escena sin valor de intermediar… jamás habían visto a los chicos discutir así.

. ¡Y esto ha sido demasiado, Potter! Ahora todo el mundo piensa algo que es mentira.

. ¡No piensan nada que sea mentira Lily! Solo saben que nos besamos.

. Ahí está el error. No nos besamos, Potter… me besaste en contra de mi voluntad.

. ¿A sí? ENTONCES ¿PORQUÉ NO TE APARTASTE?

. ¿Qué?

. Que por qué no te apartaste. Si tan terrible fue podrías haberte apartado… y sin embargo no lo hiciste… ¿vas a negar eso también?

. Yo… -dijo incómoda- lo intenté…pero no podía… eres más fuerte que yo.

. ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Evans? Que el beso te gustó, y que eso es lo que te asusta… Y POR ESO TE MOLESTA TANTO QUE LA GENTE LO VEA, PORQUE NO QUIERES QUE LO SEPAN!

Ella abrió la boca indignada y dijo:

. Esto es demasiado… ¿AHORA ENCIMA CREES QUE ME GUSTAS, NO? –rió- sólo faltaba eso… pero era de esperar… ¿Cómo va a aceptar James Potter que existe una chica sobre la faz de la tierra que no se siente atraída por él? Va en contra de tus principios¿verdad? –dijo colérica- ¡pues siento desilusionarte, pero lo único que puedo sentir por ti es LÁSTIMA!

Para James esas palabras fueron como una puñalada en su estómago, aunque no entendía por qué, por lo que se acercó a Remus, cogió los negativos que este tenía en su bolsillo y regresó junto a Lily.

. ¿Quieres los negativos¡TÓMALOS! –gritó tirándoselos al suelo con desprecio- Me da asco que la gente piense que puedo estar interesado en alguien como tú.

Para su sorpresa, cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras y la miró esperando respuesta, vio como Lily miraba al suelo en silencio, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. Inconscientemente se le encogió el corazón y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

. Toma el maldito mapa. –dijo ella sollozando.

Tiró al suelo el pergamino y se alejó subiendo las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, sin haber siquiera cogido los negativos.

James cogió el pergamino, y malhumorado se dio la vuelta. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Pasó por delante de sus amigos y pegó una patada a la pata del sofá, descargando sobre ella su rabia y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

. James… ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?

. Piérdete, Peter.

**Hogwarts 21:50 Habitación de las chicas Griffindor**

Lily entró a su cuarto llorando.

. ¿Tienes los negativos? –preguntó Jess sin percatarse de ello

La pelirroja ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y se tumbó sobre la cama, hundiendo su cara en la almohada, sollozando todavía más. Entonces fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando, y se acercaron corriendo a ella. Jess dijo:

. Ey… Lils… ¿qué ocurre?

Ella no respondía, solo lloraba. Kit la miraba preocupada, nunca le habían visto llorar, Lily parecía tan fuerte… pero ahora estaba demostrando que simplemente era humana, y bastante más sensible de lo que aparentaba.

. Vamos, Lily… cuéntanoslo… si no, no podemos ayudarte…

. No puedo más… -dijo entre lágrimas-…no le aguanto…

. Potter… -adivinó Jess

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

. Nunca habíamos discutido así… y… me ha tirado los negativos, y… me ha dicho que… le da asco que la gente pueda pensar que está interesado en alguien como yo…

. Déjale, Lils… es idiota. –dijo Jess de nuevo

. Pero es que… ARJ¡Le odio!

. Le gusta… -murmuró Kit

. KIT! –gritó indignada Lily

. ¿Qué? Yo solo digo lo que pienso…

. ¡Pues deja de pensar, no se te da bien! ¬¬

. O.o?

Jess rió ante la tonta discusión de sus dos amigas, y dijo:

. Vale ya, chicas… No merece la pena… NINGÚN merodeador merece la pena.

. Bueno… -dijo Kit- …Remus no es…

. ¡NINGUNO! –gritaron sus dos amigas a la vez

Kit asintió con la cabeza resignada, mientras Lily, con los ojos hinchados dijo:

. Chicas, quiero… quiero estar sola…

. Está bien… vámonos a dormir…

**Mismo lugar a las 00:48.**

Todas las chicas dormían en sus camas. Todas excepto cierta pelirroja que no podía conciliar el sueño… por mucho que lo intentaba no podía parar de pensar en James. ¿Realmente era tan… indeseable para alguien como Potter? No comprendía por qué las palabras del merodeador le habían dolido tanto, pero lo cierto es que lo habían hecho… tanto que no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama, y un terrible dolor de cabeza la azotaba.

No podía más. Se sentó en la cama, aceptando que jamás se iba a quedar dormida. Cogió unos calcetines de su baúl y se los puso bostezando. Caminó por el cuarto sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la ventana.

Se fijó en que era una noche preciosa… todo Hogwarts parecía estar en calma, la luna llena brillaba con toda su intensidad, y a lo lejos, quedaba reflejada en el lago, que parecía incluso plateado esa noche. Dirigió entonces la vista hacia lo poco del bosque que podía observarse desde la ventana, y le pareció distinguir a un ciervo, que caminaba solo por entre los árboles.

Se alejó entonces de la ventana, y decidió bajar a la sala común, a leer algo… a ver si así por fin le entraba el sueño. Buscó entre sus cosas un libro que leer, y dio con uno lo suficientemente largo. Bajó las escaleras, llegando por fin a la sala, y se tumbó para leerlo.

Así pasaron los minutos… quizás las horas, y entonces Lily oyó voces. Enseguida distinguió la de Sirius Black. Seguramente venía de alguna otra casa, de haber pasado la noche con alguna de sus conquistas, por lo que se escondió detrás del sofá, a averiguar de quien se trataba esta vez. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius, Peter y James, ayudando a Remus a subir las escaleras, mientras este cojeaba con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

. Chicos, creo que me he roto el tobillo… -gimió Remus

. Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería… -dijo entonces Sirius

. ¿A estas horas? No… sería levantar sospechas…

Lily, desde el sofá, seguía atenta la conversación intrigada. Tenía la ligera intuición de que estaban ocultando algo. (N/A: ¬¬ muy bien Lily)

. Prongs, esta noche no has ayudado mucho… -le reprochó Sirius- … te has pasado toda la noche paseando por ahí… ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

. Evans, eso es lo que le pasa. -respondió Remus agotado, y James simplemente bajó la mirada- ...chicos, estoy empezando a creer que nuestro ciervo está enamorado…

Lily se sonrojó durante un instante, pero luego analizó despacio la frase… ¿ciervo¿James Potter un ciervo?

. No digáis chorradas…-se defendió él-

. Como sea. Hoy no ha sido precisamente tu día.

. Ya lo sé… lo siento, pero necesitaba pensar.

. ¡Y nosotros necesitábamos ayuda! Si no llega a ser por Peter, este lobo acaba conmigo… -dijo Sirius angustiado

Peter sonrió, y Remus miró al suelo con culpabilidad, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Entonces, James dijo:

. Sí, Peter, has sido una buena rata…

Y los tres desaparecieron por las escaleras. Lily se quedó unos segundos meditando lo que había oído, sin atreverse a moverse siquiera. Remus Lupin era un… lobo… Pero además… había intentado matar a Sirius… y hoy era luna llena y… ¡Oh, Dios, era un licántropo! Abrió la boca alucinada… y Peter era una rata, seguramente un animago ilegal, al igual que Sirius y que James. Y si James era un ciervo… seguro que era aquel ciervo que vio por la ventana.

Se levantó de golpe, esto tenían que saberlo sus amigas… corrió escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Se dispuso a despertarlas, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, algo la detuvo. No debía decir nada hasta estar completamente segura… además, puede que no se llevara muy bien con ellos, pero revelar un secreto así sería demasiado, después de todo, si eran animagos ilegales era por ayudar a Remus, y esa era una buena causa; seguramente la única buena causa que había visto por parte de los merodeadores.

* * *

mmmm... Lily ha descubierto que Remus es un licántropo... y lo que es peor... que sus amigos son animagos ilegales... ¿cómo reaccionará la pelirroja? de momento parece que no piensa delatarles... pero...

weno, ya, no os digo mássss... OS HA GUSTADO EL CAPI? espero q sí! y q m dejéis un review... yo aquí ahora contesto a todos, ok? MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ayda Merodeadora: siiiiiiii... nuestro jamsie está confundidoooooooooo... xo eso aun no significa que se haya enamorado de lily... verdad? besos! gracias por tu rr

Caperucita roja: jujuju al final te e dedicao el capi y todo! xDDDD... weno weno weno... me pensaré muuuuuuuucho si hacer que la rata traidora tenga pareja o no... pero no me cae muy simpático, así q mis protas favoritas (lily, kit y Jess no estarán con él... lo prometo) pero quién sabe rachel? mwahahaha

Algida: di que sí! mujeres al podeeeeer! pero después de esta bronca de james y Lily a ver quién es quien incita a vengarse... :S... las cosas se han puesto feas, no crees? bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero q te haya gustado este capi.

Manini: gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste! a ver si este capítulo también te gusta ok? chao besos

Tahirih: gracias por el review! aquí tienes la siguiente parte... xD, te ha gustado? espero que sí! besos!

Lady Kenobi: xDDDDDDDDDD QUE LE DEN A LA RATAAAAAAAAAAAAA! mwahahahaha... gracias por el review! jajajaj me reí mucho

Nayades: TU REVIEW ME EMOCIONÓ! enserio me añadiste a favoritos? (una lagrimita perfila la mejilla sonrojada de Dream-kat) COMO PIENSAS Q NO ES IMPORTANTE? realmente me emocionó! siempre quise estar en la lista de favoritos de alguien... y a sido mu importante pa mi! Respecto a lo de Sirius... mmm... hay que entender su naturaleza Black "COQUETEAR CON TODO AQUELLO QUE LLEVE FALDA" así sea Jess, Kit, Lily, Rachel... pero sí, con rachel va enserio... pero tal vez alguien pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión... ¿no? a mí tb me gusta mucho el caracter de Jess... pero no sé, me gusta más Kit... creo que me siento identificada! xD bueno, muchos besitos y gracias por un review tan largo! besos desde españa! xD

Drusky: ok ok... lo he entendido... no voy a volver a decir q un capi no me gusta... emm... jeje... y d ke hablo yo ahora eh? diox... weno, espero q t haya gustado este capi, y no hayas necesitao demasiado TE ROJO para poder leerlo sin deprimirte d lo mal q está... (aux, no he podido evitarlo) BESOS WAPA

Akane: tus reviews me emocionan:S gracias por el review, enserio... jajajajaj... espero q tb t guste este capi! besukisssssssss

**BUENO, YA, MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS, POR FAVOR, DEJAD UN REVIEW, NO SABÉIS LO IMPORTANTES Q SON PARA MÍ, BESOS**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	4. Nada de besos

**disclaimer: si yo fuera JKRowling ahora estaría en un balneario enoooorme llena de agua calentita con burbujitasss y millones y millones rodeandome, en vez de estar en mi cuarto escribiendo un fanfic, enserio hace falta que os jure que no soy ella? arj**

**WOLAAAAAAAAAASSS... aki va el capi 4, no es mu largo... xo no había tiempo... xD... a ver si os gustaaaaa! BESHUKIS!**

**Cap. 4: Nada de besos**

Al día siguiente, Sábado, las chicas se despertaron, aunque Lily no había podido dormir en toda la noche¿pero cómo hacerlo después de haber descubierto que Lupin era un licántropo y todos sus amigos animagos? La voz de Kit interrumpió sus pensamientos:

. Vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre…

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y Jess dijo:

. Lils¿estás mejor?

. Sí… -mintió ella- …mucho mejor. Era una tontería preocuparme tanto por la opinión que tenga Potter de mí.

. Así se habla… -dijo satisfecha la rubia.

Las tres amigas bajaron a la sala común, pero al bajar, los ojos de Jess salieron de sus órbitas. Había plumas de cojines por todas partes, y unos niños de primer año peleaban con sus almohadas.

. ¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

. Ha empezado él –dijo un niño de gafas, pelirrojo…

. Bill Weasley¿verdad? –dijo ella acostumbrada

El niño simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y ella dijo:

. Siempre metido en problemas…

Lily rió, mientras Jess interrogaba al otro niño, y les pedía que le acompañaran al despacho de Dumbledore, como buena perfecta. Entonces, Kit, impaciente, dijo:

. Bueno, Jess… ¿vamos a desayunar o qué?

. Lo siento… tengo que ir a llevar a estos enanos con Dumbledore… bajad vosotras.

. ¿Estás segura? –dijo Lily-

. Qué remedio…

Así que las dos chicas bajaron solas al gran comedor, donde enseguida se encontraron con Rachel, que las saludó amigablemente, y dijo:

. ¿Qué tal?

. Bien… -dijo Kit- … ¿te has enterado?

. ¿De qué?

. Lily y Potter. Ayer tuvieron una bronca…

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, y Rachel rió, buscando una mesa donde sentarse. Decidieron todas sentarse en la mesa de Griffindor, y empezaron a servirse el desayuno, cuando llegó a sentarse con ellas Sirius Black, que habiendo visto a Rachel, no había podido desaprovechar la oportunidad.

. Hola guapísimas¿qué tal habéis dormido?

. ¿Black? –dijo Lily mirándole con desprecio-

. Lo sé, lo sé… -dijo Sirius tristemente- entiendo que estés tan… hostil conmigo. Pero Lilita… el pasado, pasado está¿verdad? Vamos… ¿no irás a guardarme rencor toda tu vida, no?

La pelirroja le miró con recelo, mientras Rachel reía, era increíble lo persuasivo que podía ser el chico cuando usaba su mirada-Black. Este, aprovechando que estaba Rachel a su lado, pasó una mano por su espalda distraídamente y dijo:

. Os pido que perdonéis a James… el pobre estaba un poco… confundido. No se daba cuenta de la clase de chicas que sois… -dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Rachel se sonrojó ante el gesto de Black, e intentando parecer natural, dijo:

. Mm… ¿no estamos muy pocos aquí?

. Jess está castigando a unos de primer curso –dijo Kit concentrándose en sus cereales-

. James se ha negado a bajar… -dijo Sirius- …está muy… afectado…

Lily rodó sus ojos.

. Y luego… Peter… mm… nadie sabe donde está…

La pelirroja, intrigada, dijo:

. ¿Y Lupin?

. Remus… -dijo incómodo- … está… con su madre… que se ha puesto enferma y él ha ido a… cuidarla…

Entonces ella se levantó de la mesa, y ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros de mesa dijo:

. Tengo que irme… acabo de acordarme de que tengo que… eh… -improvisó- …terminar la tarea de DCAO.

Y se fue corriendo. Sirius dijo entonces:

. ¿Había tarea de DCAO?

Kit se encogió de hombros, sin detenerse mucho a pensar en la actitud de su amiga. Sirius prefirió olvidarlo también, y cogió la leche, para echársela en su vaso; y soltando a Rachel dijo:

. Kit, pasa los cereales.

. Cógelos tú.

. ¿Tanto te cuesta?

. ¿Y a ti?

. No piensas ceder¿no?

. Anda y vete a la mierda. –dijo dándole los cereales.

Rachel les observaba divertida, y entonces rió y dijo:

. ¿Sabéis algo? Hacéis buena pareja…

Kit levantó una ceja, y entonces, un chico de la mesa de Ravenclaw empezó a llamar a Rachel, y ella se levantó diciendo:

. Ahora vuelvo, chicos…

Cuando ella se fue, Sirius, que había estado pensativo desde el comentario de Rachel, dijo:

. Kit… ¿has oído eso?

. Sí… -dijo simplemente- dice que ahora vuelve… ¿por qué?

. No… eso no. Lo de antes… lo de que hacemos buena pareja…

Kit se atragantó con los cereales, y tosiendo dijo:

. Sí, y es la mayor chorrada que he oído en mi vida…

. No… si yo también… pero…¿sabes lo que significa?

. Que el desayuno le ha sentado muy mal…

. No, idiota… -dijo él poniendo sus ojos en blanco- está celosa… ¿no te das cuenta?

. ¿Celosa¿Rachel? –dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

. ¡Claro! Yo le gusto… -dijo emocionado- y está celosa porque piensa que…

. Un momento, Black, para el carro… ¿te gusta Rachel?

. ¿Que si me gusta Rachel¡¿Que si me gusta Rachel¡¡Estoy loco por ella!

La morena, entonces, soltó una risita y dijo:

. Sirius Black, el conquistador de Hogwarts, loco por Rachel, una de las cuatro únicas chicas que no están a sus pies…

. Te digo que a Rachel le gusto… -insistió- …solo necesita… abrir un poquito los ojos para darse cuenta…

. Un poco bastante… -dijo Kit riéndose-

. Y por eso… necesito que me hagas un favor.

. Vale ya, -dijo ella mirando a sus lados- ¿dónde está la cámara oculta? Primero Potter "destrozado" por Lily, luego Black loco por Rachel, y ahora él mismo me pide un favor a MÍ, la chica que menos le soporta en este mundo…

. Vamos, Kitty… -dijo con ojos de cordero degollado-

. Bajo ningún concepto me llames Kitty –le espetó ella amenazante, señalándole con un dedo

. Está bien, Kit… pero tienes que hacerme el favorcito… por favor…

. ¿Y de qué se trata? –preguntó curiosa-

. Tienes que fingir que estás saliendo conmigo.

. ¡No! –dijo ella riendo, negándose rotundamente.

. Pero Kit… ella piensa que tú y yo… y si realmente lo cree se dará cuenta de que está loca por mí y…

. He dicho que no, Black. Yo nunca en mi vida saldría contigo…

. Pero si no te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo… solo que finjas… por favor…

. ¡Que no! No, no y no… y no insistas, porque entonces no seré responsable de mis actos…

**Hogwarts. 10:20 Sala común de Griffindor.**

Lily Evans llegó a la sala común. Quería ver a Remus, y comprobar si era cierto lo que ella sospechaba… no podría aguantar mucho tiempo con esa duda, y además, si era verdad… quería… ayudarle. No sabía bien por qué, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, por muy mal que se llevara con los merodeadores.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo iba a subir al cuarto de los chicos? Pero para su suerte, Peter Pettigrew bajaba en esos momentos por las escaleras, y al verla, se le iluminó la cara. Ella, entonces, tuvo una idea.

. Peter… mm… ¿está… Remus arriba?

. Sí… -dijo sonrojado, manoseándose las manos nerviosamente- …acaba de volver de la enfermería, no puede bajar... tiene el tobillo roto…

. Ya… -dijo ella preocupada- … pues yo necesitaba hablar con él, y era muy urgente. Yo… supongo que tú no podrías… ya sabes… subirme arriba¿verdad?

. Claro que sí… -dijo él emocionado, sonrojado hasta las orejas-

Ella sonrió, y se acercó a las escaleras, donde el chico la cogió en brazos, y subió las escaleras sin problemas. Al llegar arriba, Lily, agradecida, dijo:

. Muchas gracias, Peter, eres un cielo…

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él pudo sentir como si un millón de mariposas empezaran a revolotear en su estómago, y se sonrojó aún más si cabía, bajando las escaleras feliz. Lily, sin percatarse de ello, entró al cuarto, y Remus, tumbado en la cama, dijo alterado:

. Evans… ¿qué haces aquí?

. Pasear… -mintió- no sabía que habría nadie aquí… después de todo… tú estabas con tu madre…

. ¿Eh? Ah… sí… -dijo nervioso- estaba con ella… pero… acabo de volver y estaba cansado así que…

. Remus, lo sé todo. –le cortó ella sentándose en su cama-

. ¿Qué? –preguntó atónito-

. Que eres un licántropo.

Él la miró atónito, intentando buscar alguna excusa para defenderse, pero la mirada de la pelirroja era severa, y parecía muy convencida de lo que decía. Remus cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y finalmente dijo:

. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

. Nadie… -dijo ella suavemente- no se lo he dicho a nadie…

Él entonces abrió los ojos:

. ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie? Pero… no entiendo… ¿es que piensas restregármelo en la cara antes de decírselo a todos? O… ¿piensas chantajearme?

. No voy a decírselo a nadie, Lupin… -dijo en un suspiro-

. ¿No?

. No… yo… bueno, sé que nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien… pero no soy tan cruel como la gente piensa…

Él rió y dijo:

. Supongo que no… pero… no sé, me sorprende.

La pelirroja sonrió y dijo:

. Bueno… yo lo único que quería es decirte que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y si… si necesitas algo… yo he leído varios libros sobre eso, y podría enseñarte algunas pociones que suavizan los efectos de la licantropía… hay algunos muy eficaces…

. Gracias Lily, -dijo agradecido, cogiendo su mano- Supongo que alguna no me vendría mal.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y luego dijo:

. Potter es… un ciervo¿verdad?

. ¿También sabes eso? –dijo sorprendido

. Sí… os oí hablar… no fue apropósito… pero oí lo tuyo, lo de Potter, lo de Black y Pettigrew…

. Y eso sí que vas a decirlo ¿no? Después de todo con James sí que no te llevas muy bien…

. No. –dijo ella, no sin cierto fastidio- Tampoco voy a decir nada… después de todo, lo hacen para ayudarte… y además, si se enteraran de eso, les caerían problemas muy graves…

Remus abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja realmente le estaba sorprendiendo:

. De verdad, Lily… estoy alucinado… no pensé que serías así…

. Ya... ya sé que a veces llego a ser un poquito… borde… -dijo con una risita- pero es que conseguís sacarme de quicio.

Él rió y dijo:

. Lo sé… somos así, y reconozco que nos pasamos bastante; pero Lily, James no es tan malo como piensas…

. Me cuesta creerlo…

. Vamos, Lily, te lo digo en serio… es siempre el primero en ayudar cuando tienes un problema… y es de ese tipo de gente en la que se puede contar para todo.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego murmuró:

. Pero conmigo es tan… tan…

. James es así. Algún día llegarás a comprenderle.

Ella rió, y en ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y James Potter entró por ella, sin percatarse de la presencia de Lily:

. ¿Cómo estás Moony?

. Muy bien acompañado- dijo él con una risita.

Lily se levantó incómoda, y entonces fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

. Ah… hola Evans. –dijo resentido-

. Hola… -dijo tímidamente, mirando al suelo-

Remus miró divertido a los dos chicos, de pie en medio de la habitación, ambos mirando al suelo; y el ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

. Yo… ya me iba… -dijo ella acercándose a la puerta

James suspiró agradecido, acercándose a Remus, que en ese momento dijo:

. ¿Y cómo piensas bajar las escaleras, Lily?

Ella entonces se paró en seco. Lupin tenía razón, por lo que avergonzada dijo:

. Pues… yo…

. Prongs -dijo divertido Remus- ayúdala, anda…

. ¿Qué? –respondieron los dos chicos a la vez

. ¿Tienes una solución mejor, Lily? –dijo el licántropo

Ella, tímidamente, negó con la cabeza, y James miró a Remus, pidiendo socorro con la mirada, pero este simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza animándole a ayudarla. James, resignado, se acercó a ella, que le miró sin comprender.

. Vamos, muévete –dijo él

. Pero…

. Venga, que no tengo todo el día…

. Está bien… si insistes...-dijo ella sorprendida.

Lily avanzó hacia las escaleras, y James, entonces, la cogió en brazos, ruborizándose ligeramente, y ella se aferró a su cuello, para evitar caerse. El chico comenzó a bajar las escaleras, y su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, al notar la respiración de la chica en su cuello. Cada vez entendía menos por qué reaccionaba así cuando tenía a Lily cerca. Esta, por su parte, podía notar las palpitaciones del acelerado corazón de James, y sus manos temblorosas sujetándola, y no pudo evitar sofocarse… ¿desde cuando le pasaba eso con él? Era de locos…

Por fin llegaron al final de las escaleras, y él la bajó suavemente, sin atreverse a mirarla; ella por su parte, mirando al suelo, dijo:

. Gracias…

. No importa…

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y fue a darse la vuelta, cuando él la cogió del brazo y dijo:

. Evans… yo… -ella le miró- …siento lo de ayer, me pasé…

Lily sonrió, y él la miró por fin, abochornado. Ella simplemente, volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dando a entender que le había perdonado; por lo que James subió de nuevo las escaleras, alegremente.

Lily atravesó la sala común, todavía sonrojada, y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, cuando chocó con Kit, que le dijo:

. Ey, Lils… cuidado…

. Ay, perdona, no te había visto…

. ¿Y a ti que te pasa eh? –dijo feliz- ¿a qué viene esa sonrisita?

. ¿Qué sonrisita? –preguntó confundida-

. Lily… que nos conocemos… y cuando pones esa cara de boba es que algo ha pasado… -insistió alegremente-

. No ha pasado nada… -se defendió ruborizada-

. Que lo he visto… -dijo Kit sonriendo- …he visto como te ha bajado en las escaleras…

. ¿Qué? Ah… eso… -dijo haciéndose la despistada-

. ¿Sabes algo, Lily? –dijo cogiéndola del brazo- Él también se ha sonrojado…

. No digas tonterías… -se rió- y acompáñame a la biblioteca, anda…

**Hogwarts 10:35. Dormitorio de los chicos. Griffindor.**

Remus estaba leyendo en su cama, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, y vio a James entrando, con el rostro sonrojado.

. ¿Qué tal, Prongs?

. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de asesinarte, pero bien…

El licántropo rió y dijo:

. Vamos… yo solo trataba de ser amable con Evans… la hubiera bajado yo pero como comprenderás…

. Ya pero… precisamente yo… -dijo sentándose en la cama-

. Bueno… no ha sido tan terrible… vienes sonriendo… -dijo alegremente

. No, es solo que… me ha perdonado.

Remus levantó la ceja:

. ¿Así, sin más?

. No sé… -dijo colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, apoyándola en ellos –le he dicho que lo siento…

. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con James Potter? –dijo riendo- ¿en serio le has pedido perdón?

. Más o menos… sí. –dijo con ensoñación, pero entonces, al ver la mirada divertida de su amigo añadió –Pero aún así sigue cayéndome fatal¿eh?

. Sí… como quieras, Prongs…

. Te lo digo de verdad… me sigue pareciendo insoportable.

. Ahá. –dijo distraídamente el licántropo.

James iba a insistir, pero entonces se abrió la puerta y apareció Sirius Black, que al llegar dijo:

. ¿Qué tal vas, Moony?

. Bien… aburrido, pero bien… ya me he terminado el último libro que me había traído de la biblioteca.

. Ah… -dijo Sirius- … si quieres puedo ir a cogerte otro…

. ¿No te importa?

. Para nada…

. Te acompaño- dijo James

. No hace falta…

. No, pero quiero ir…

. Bueno, si insistes…

Y los dos chicos bajaron por las escaleras, dejando de nuevo a Remus solo, que aburrido cogió el mapa merodeador.

**Hogwarts. 10:54. Biblioteca. **

Lily y Kit estaban sentadas en la biblioteca, consultando un libro de encantamientos, cuando de pronto, la morena, que no aguantaba más con su curiosidad, dijo:

. Lils…

. ¿Qué?

. Todavía no me has dicho qué hacías tú en el dormitorio de los chicos…

. Estaba hablando con Lupin…

Oír su nombre, hizo que Kit se enderezara en su asiento. Lo que ellas no sabían era que Sirius y James pasaban en esos momentos por allí, e inconscientemente pudieron escuchar toda la conversación. (N/A: típico de estos chicos escuchar cuando no deben…)

. ¿Y de qué hablabas tú con Remus? –preguntó Kit

. Nada… tonterías… de la pelea de ayer y eso…

. ¿A sí?

. Sí… y… no sé, quizás tú tuvieras razón y Lupin no sea tan mala persona después de todo…

Ella sonrió y dijo:

. Ya os dije que no es como los demás…

. Sí, bueno, pero tú estás loca por él, y tu opinión no cuenta- dijo riéndose.

Sirius, al oír esas palabras, tiró del brazo de James, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y dijo:

. ¿Has oído eso?

. Sí… le gusta Remus. ¿Y?

. ¡Eso es genial!

. ¿Por qué? –dijo confundido-

. Mira… tú sabes que yo quiero conquistar a Rachel¿no?

. Sí… algo he oído… -ironizó-

Bien… pues creo que Rachel se pone celosa cuando estoy con Kit; así que hoy le he pedido a Kit que finja que es mi novia, pero ella me ha dicho que no. Pero ahora que sé que le gusta Remus puedo… llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

. ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo? –preguntó James divertido-

. Fingir salir juntos, ya te lo he dicho… así yo doy celos a Rachel, y ella a Remus.

James se rió y dijo:

. ¿Kit y tú¿Juntos? Venga ya… no se lo creerá nadie… es como… Evans y yo… incompatibles; imposible, Padfoot.

. Pues Rachel piensa que hacemos buena pareja.

. No sé… -dijo dubitativo- quizás tengas razón…

. Por supuesto que tengo razón. Anda, busca un libro para Remus y llévaselo, voy a hablar con Kit. –dijo seguro de sí mismo-

James se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a buscar algo que pudiera gustarle al licántropo. Sirius, por su parte, se dirigió a la mesa de las chicas, y se sentó interrumpiendo su conversación.

. Black¿es que siempre tienes esa maldita costumbre de sentarte en nuestra mesa sin avisar? –dijo Lily irritada-

. Lily, preciosa ¿qué tal?... –dijo alegremente, entonces se dirigió a la morena- Kit… mi adorable Kit…

. Ô.o

. ¿Qué tal está la niña de mis ojos?

. Ya te he dicho que no… -dijo ella-

. Por eso he venido, Kitty, para hacerte cambiar de opinión.

. Black –dijo enfadada- ya sabes lo que opino de que me llames así. Y además, no pienso cambiar de opinión.

. Ahí, mi querida gatita, es donde te equivocas. Lily, cariño¿te importaría dejarnos solos a mi chica y a mí?

. ¿Qué! No, eso sí que no –dijo la pelirroja indignada- a mi nadie me echa de mi propia me…

. Sólo será un momento, Lils. –dijo entonces Kit- deja que le convenza y enseguida estoy contigo y te cuento todo esto¿vale?

La morena sabía que uno de los puntos débiles de Lily era su curiosidad, y una vez más había podido con ella, por lo que se alejó, con tal de que luego se le diera el parte de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Una vez solos, Sirius le sonrió y le dijo:

. Sé que te gusta Remus.

. ¿Qué? –dijo ella ruborizada- ¡No!

. Kit, cielo… no lo niegues que no pasa nada… Es lo mismo que me pasa a mí con Rachel, y lo sabes…

Ella quería morirse de vergüenza¿y si Remus lo sabía?

. ¿Él… lo sabe?

. ¡No! –dijo él tranquilamente- Y no tiene por qué saberlo… es más, yo creo que se fijaría más en ti si pensase que tú… te has fijado en otra persona.

. ¿Qué insinúas, Black?

. ¿No has pensado que… así como yo puedo poner celosa a Rachel, tú puedes poner celoso a Remus a la vez?

. Quieres que finjamos que estamos juntos¿no? –dijo cansinamente-

. Vamos, Kit… nos vendrá bien a los dos… y sólo serán unos días…

. No lo sé, Sirius… yo…

. Venga… ¿qué te cuesta?

. No vas a rendirte¿verdad?

. Sabes que no. –ella vaciló un poco- Venga, Kit… ¿no harías lo que fuera por que Remus se fijara en ti?

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y él la miró esperanzado. Kit, por fin, habló, y dijo:

. Con una condición.

. La que quieras.

. Nada de besos

. ¿Qué? –dijo atónito-

. Lo que has oído.

. Pero… pero… eso es ridículo, Kit.

. ¿Aceptas o no?

Sirius dudó unos instantes, pero luego pensó en Rachel.

. Dios… está bien, nada de besos.

. Hecho.

**FIN DEL CAPI! q os a parecido? os a gustado? jujuju... ahora es cuando empieza la trama! a ver si os gusta y m dejais muxos muxosh reviewsss mwahahaha**

weno, os tngo q dar muxo las gracias por todos los reviews q m pusisteis, xo JURO q no tengo tiempo para contestarlos... estoy d examenes, y si publico hoy es porque mis papis están comprando y no se enteran d q estoy en internet... pero si no me matarían, y jamás podría continuar el fic ¬¬

weno, muxísimas gracias a LilylovesJames, Lilychan, Karipotter, Nat, Jessi, Caperucita Roja, Annie Ryddle, Tahirih, Veriblackpotter, Algida, y Nayades (jajaj... m gsta muxo tu review, y SI, mandame un e-mail diciendo lo q piensas d las parejas, m hace ilusion xD juas... voy a recibir un e-mail dream-kat se emociona si... no tngo muxa vida social... ¬¬)

enga, a todas muxas gracias... BESUKIS A TODAS... q todo os salga bien... q los amores os vayan de maravilla a todas y que sobre todas las cosas adoréis a Sirius Black. Uniros a la orden Siriusana... aporta PAAAZ... mmm... xD

**besukisssssss**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS (of course)**


	5. Fingiendo

**HOLA CHICAS! Cómo estáis? Bien? Maal? Yo en estos momentos creo que estoy bastante bien... (MUY aliviada por un susto q me han dado, y al final no era más q eso, un susto) ufff... q mal lo he pasado... xD.**

**En fin... k yo aki me desvío y se me olvida poner hasta el disclaimer, xD, ala, lo pongo aquí? Enga, va: DISCLAIMER:** nada de esto es mío, nada me pertenece, excepto Kit, Jess, Rachel, Paul Johnson (que aún no ha salido mucho, pero yaaaaaa saldrá) y algún profesor más.

**Bueno, na mas, a ver si os gusta el capi**

**BESOS!**

**Cap. 5: Fingiendo.**

.-No, Kit. No, no y NO.

.-Pero Lily… es una gran oportunidad…

.-Pero salir con Sirius es… es… ¡REBAJARSE¡Va contra nuestras normas!

.-Lily, NADIE las cumple… Mira Rachel, está colada por Johnson desde hace un montón de tiempo y es un Slytherin…

.-¿Es que soy la única que tiene principios? –dijo Lily desesperada-

.-Pues… -respondió riendo- no parece que los tengas cuando Potter se te acerca y… te baja en brazos por las escaleras…

.-No digas chorradas, Kit. Sabes que no aguanto a ese engreído.

Kit carraspeó, y Lily dijo:

.-Además, no cambies de tema. Estamos hablando de ti y de Sirius Black. ¿Te das cuenta de que todo Hogwarts va a pensar que estáis saliendo juntos? Qué os van a ver besándoos por los pasillos…

.-No, le dije que nada de besos.

.-Vaya, es lo único inteligente de todo esto… -dijo entonces Jess, que no había intervenido todavía - pero aún así, Kit. ¡Vas a mentir a Rachel!

.-Sólo durante un tiempo… y es una mentira piadosa… fíjate, igual gracias a esto termina con Sirius…

.-¡Pues mira que gracia! Dejamos muy claro que jamás saldríamos con un merodeador… Y tú vas a salir con Black para conquistar a Lupin… ¡que eso son dos merodeadores, Kit¿te das cuenta?

.-¡Sí, ya me he dado cuenta, Jess! Pero no sé… no puedo evitarlo… Remus me gusta mucho… Por favor, chicas, tratad de entenderme… sólo necesito un poquito de apoyo…

Jess, se quedó pensativa unos instantes:

.-Oh¿qué diablos? Sal con Sirius… pero tenemos que conseguir que parezca muy real…

Kit, emocionada, se echó a reír y las abrazó:

.-Gracias, chicas¡sois las mejores amigas del mundo!

**Hogwarts. 3 días después.**

.-Gatita, vamos a la biblioteca¿sí?

.-Bueno… -dijo ella sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano

Sirius y Kit solo llevaban supuestamente 3 días saliendo, pero se comportaban como si fueran inseparables. Durante esos tres interminables días habían ido juntos a todas partes, de la mano… y como bien dice el dicho, el roce hace el cariño… y lo cierto es que habían empezado a… soportarse; aunque no fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero les unía una causa común.

Los que cada vez se llevaban peor, eran Jess y Remus, quizás fuese porque el licántropo estaba cada vez de peor humor. Ya fuese porque no le quitarían la escayola de su tobillo hasta dentro de un mes, o bien porque no terminaba de gustarle que Kit saliera con Sirius… ¿serían celos? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero el caso era que Jess estaba empezando a irritarse con su mal humor, y discutían por cualquier cosa.

De Lily y James no había mucho que destacar, seguían llevándose tan mal como siempre, buscando cualquier excusa para discutir, pero por suerte, ninguna discusión había sido tan… grave como la que tuvieron hace 4 días. Además, ahora, había que incorporar el pequeño detalle de que Peter estaba loquísimo por ella, y cada vez se molestaba menos en ocultarlo.

Y Rachel… bueno, ella seguía babeando por Paul Johnson, y si cabía se alegraba por Kit y Sirius, aunque le confundía bastante el hecho de que hasta hacía unos días su amiga parecía estar loquísima por Remus, y ahora, de repente era Sirius quien le gustaba. Esta falta de entusiasmo que mostraba Rachel mosqueaba al joven Black, que se esperaba que el efecto fuese más instantáneo, y que no le costaría tanto darse cuenta de que era de él de quien estaba enamorada y no de ese tal Paul Johnson… (N/A: pobre sirius… qué inocente... SO cute)

En esos momentos, los merodeadores y las chicas iban juntos a la biblioteca, y eso era una novedad; pues era por culpa de la nueva parejita, que se negaba a separarse ni por un instante. A pesar de eso, los demás iban a procurar ir cuanto más separados, mejor.

Enseguida encontraron una mesa, y Lily, Jess y Rachel, se pusieron en una esquina, a estudiar Herbología, mientras que Remus, Peter y James se ponían en la otra punta estudiando Pociones; y Kit y Sirius estaban en medio, ella sentada sobre él, simplemente haciéndose mimitos.

Remus estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso:

.-Sirius… te recuerdo que tenemos un trabajo que terminar…

.-Ya lo sé… pero yo también tengo un trabajito aquí… -dijo acariciando la mejilla de Kit y mirando a Rachel de reojo, esperando ver su reacción.-

Kit soltó una risita al tiempo en que se ruborizaba, y Remus ponía sus ojos en blanco.

.-Tranquilízate, Moony. –susurró James-

.-Yo estoy muy tranquilo –respondió de mal humor

Peter, por su parte, tenía la vista fija en Lily, que estudiaba junto a Jess y Rachel, y en esos momentos hacía cuentas con los dedos y se humedecía los labios… cada día estaba más obsesionado con ella… y ya iba llegando el momento de contárselo a sus amigos.

.-James… -dijo en un susurro-

.-¿Qué quieres?

.-Yo… quería contaros una cosa muy… personal…

.-Entonces mejor en el dormitorio… -dijo sin prestarle mucha atención-

Peter asintió con la cabeza y siguieron trabajando. Así pasaron las horas, y Remus no paraba de mirar al reloj, pensando en alguna excusa para poder irse. Por fin, se hicieron las ocho y media, y emocionado, dijo:

.-Chicos, a cenar…

James asintió con la cabeza, y miró a Sirius, que leía del mismo libro que Kit, y de paso la abrazaba por la cintura.

.-Ey, Padfoot, vamos a cenar…

.-¿Eh? –dijo "despertando"- Ah, claro… ¿vienes, cielo?

.-Sí- dijo la morena sonriente-

Jess puso sus ojos en blanco, estaban llevando esto demasiado en serio, y seguro que después de esta tarde, Remus estaba insoportable. Resignadas, Lily, Rachel y Jess siguieron a los chicos, dispuestos a sentarse en el mismo lado de la mesa.

Por fin llegaron al gran comedor, y Rachel se fue con los de su mesa. Sirius y Kit, esta vez, optaron por sentarse en la esquina, en vez de en medio, lo que descolocó a las chicas. Jess se apresuró a sentarse junto a Kit, y tras ella fue Lily, que tuvo que sentarse entre ella y Peter, que se veía especialmente feliz esa noche.

Remus y James se sentaron en frente de ellos, y cual fue la sorpresa de James al ver como cierta rubia de ojos azules se sentaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

.-¿Aby?

.-Hola James… ¿qué tal?

Lily empezó a comer, fingiendo naturalidad, pero bien sabía que esa chica era la ex novia del chico, y estaba muy interesada en su conversación. Para su desgracia, Peter empezó a hablarle:

.-Lily… eh… ¿se han metido mucho contigo?

.-¿Qué?

.-Lo digo por lo de las fotos…

.-Ah… no… -dijo intentando escuchar algo de lo que decía James.

Pero por lo visto Peter no pensaba callarse esa noche. James, por su parte, se encontraba incómodo ante la visita de la chica.

.-Jamsey, hacía tiempo ya que no hablábamos… ¿verdad?

.-Pues… sí… -dijo sonrojado-

.-¿Sabes? –dijo acercándose a él de una forma muy sensual- Creo que nos precipitamos mucho… ¿no crees?

.-Sí… no debimos salir sin conocernos tanto…

.-No me refiero a eso, tonto… -rió- Me refiero a lo de… ya sabes… dejarlo…

.-¿Dejarlo? –preguntó confundido-

.-Sí… no sé… No debimos abandonar lo nuestro por una tontería así… todas las parejas tienen sus problemas¿verdad?

.-Sí… supongo… pero…

.-Es que no sé si te has dado cuenta… pero desde que empezó el curso no hemos hablado nada…

Entonces, James, se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba mirando, y sin saber por qué, decidió que no era tan mala idea seguirle el juego a Aby.

.-Sí… lo sé, nena… he estado ocupado… -dijo recuperando su típica mirada seductora-

.-Bueno… pero a partir de ahora podríamos… vernos más¿no?

Aby empezó a jugar con su pelo, y Lily sentía unas ganas de estrangularla inhumanas, mientras Peter seguía hablando… incansablemente…

.-Os ruego un poco de silencio… -dijo entonces el director Dumbledore, para sorpresa de todos-

Todos en la mesa, (N/A: incluso Peter O.O) , se callaron, y poco a poco, casi no se oían ni los murmullos de los Slytherin. El director, satisfecho, comenzó a hablar.

.-Como algunos supondréis, pasado mañana habrá excursión a Hogsmeade. Al ser la primera del curso, me veo obligado a avisarla con antelación. Como ya sabéis sólo irán los de tercer curso y superior, y SÓLO si tienen la autorización de su padre o tutor, y si rinden todos los méritos para ello. Os ruego una vez más, que os comportéis correctamente en el pueblo. No quiero incidentes como los ocurridos el año pasado.

La mesa de Griffindor estalló en carcajadas. Los merodeadores, cómo no, habían derribado tres barriles de cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, y después de eso habían desaparecido misteriosamente, dejando que el resto de alumnos estuvieran fregando vasos durante el resto de la tarde. Eso consiguió sacar a Jess de sus casillas, y jamás la habían visto tan enfadada en toda su vida.

.-El conserje recogerá las autorizaciones mañana; o en su defecto, pasado mañana antes de la excursión. Recordad, sin justificante, no vais. ¿Entendido? Bien. Gracias por vuestra atención. Seguid cenando.

Aby, emocionada, empezó a dar saltitos en la mesa, y dijo:

.-Jamsey… vendrás conmigo¿verdad?

.-Claro… -dijo él sonriente.

Lily se había preocupado por terminar su cena durante la charla del director, y ahora se levantaba con prisa y decía:

.-Ya he terminado, me voy.

Jess, que había hecho lo mismo, se levantó con ella y se fue, ante la confusa mirada de Peter; y James dijo:

.-Bueno, Aby… yo tengo muchísimo sueño…

.-¿Te vas ya?

.-Sí… creo que sí… mañana por la mañana tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch.

.-¡Oh! Eso es fantástico. Iré a verte.

.-Como quieras. –dijo sin entusiasmo-

.-Adiós James…

Remus y Peter se fueron con él, y al rato, Sirius y Kit se levantaron también.

**Hogwarts 21:23 Sala común de Griffindor. **

.-¿Has visto cómo le tocaba el pelo?

.-Lily…

.-Pero si ya no están juntos… ¡Y ella iba ahí como si estuvieran casados!

.-Lils…

.-Me daban unas ganas de…

.-¡Lily Evans! –dijo Jess ya cansada- Cálmate de una vez… sabíamos de sobra cómo era Aby.

.-¡Pero esto es demasiado!

James entró entonces por la puerta, con Peter y Remus, que hacía esfuerzos por usar sus muletas. Jess dijo:

.-¿Y Kit?

.-Con Sirius… supongo que ahora subirán… -dijo James.

.-¿Y tú dónde has dejado a tu novia? –intervino Lily fastidiada-

.-¿Aby? –dijo él divertido-

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

.-No es mi novia. –dijo simplemente-

.-Pues tu rollo.

.-Tampoco es mi rollo –dijo riendo-

.-Pues se comportaba como si lo fuese…

.-¿Y si lo fuese qué?

.-Nada, Potter, nada. Sólo preguntaba, sólo eso. –dijo irritada- ¿no se puede tener una conversación civilizada contigo?

.-No si empiezas a atacarme como una animal…

.-¿Yo una animal? Mira Potter… mejor no hablemos de ANIMALES¿vale?

Remus, viendo por donde iba la cosa dijo:

.-Vale, vale, chicos… no empecemos¿sí?

Lily y James se miraban furiosos, y entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala común, desde la que entraron Kit y Sirius, como siempre de la mano. Entonces fue Remus quien pareció perder los estribos.

.-Vámonos al cuarto. –dijo Jess evitando una discusión mayor-

Lily la siguió, y Kit le dijo a Sirius:

.-Hasta mañana, cielo.

.-Buenas noches, gatita… -dijo Sirius, atrayéndola a él.

Los chicos también subían a su dormitorio, y Sirius, acostumbrado a esa situación, se acercó a ella para besarla, cuando ella le frenó:

.-Sirius… dijimos que nada de…

.-Ay, sí, perdona… -dijo sonrojado- …la costumbre…

Ella rió y se alejó de él con una tímida sonrisa. Dejándole de pie en medio de la sala común, comenzó a subir las escaleras, y desde el primer peldaño se volvió, y dijo coquetamente:

.-Adiós, Black.

**Hogwarts. 22:00. Dormitorio de los chicos. Griffindor. **

Los merodeadores ya estaban metidos en sus camas, empezando a dormirse. Remus, sin embargo, todavía estaba haciendo esfuerzos por colocarse en su cama, con ayuda de sus muletas, y cuando lo consiguió, suspiró aliviado.

.-Por fin… No sabéis cómo odio estas muletas…

James rió y dijo:

.-Te entiendo… recuerdo cuando me rompí la pierna el año pasado jugando a Quidditch, no sé cuanto tiempo tuve que estar con esa maldita escayola.

Sirius dijo entonces:

.-Sí, bueno, Prongs… pero no te lo pasaste muy mal… ¿o ya no te acuerdas a toda esa fila de chicas haciéndote mimitos en la sala común?

.-Ah, sí… -dijo él con una sonrisa, recordando- …Así fue como empecé a salir con Aby…

.-Hablando de Aby- dijo entonces Remus- ¿Qué lío te llevas tú con ella?

.-¿Yo? Nada… solo es una amiga.

.-Sí, una amiga que es tu ex novia. Y que hoy durante la cena te desnudaba con la mirada. Venga ya, Prongs.

.-A mí Aby no me interesa, y lo sabéis…

.-Bueno, bueno, bueno… -dijo Sirius-…volviendo al Quidditch. ¿A qué hora es el entrenamiento de mañana?

.-A las siete.

.-¿Nos levantamos a las seis?

.-Sí, por desgracia sí…

.-Chicos. –dijo entonces Peter, que miraba con ensoñación por la ventana-

.-¿Qué pasa Wormtail?

.-Yo… -susurró- …creo que estoy enamorado.

Los tres chicos se rieron a carcajadas, y empezaron a tirarle cojines al chico, diciendo:

.-Y mira qué calladito nos lo tenía el chaval, eh?

.-Así que con novia y todo…

.-No, no… -dijo él entre risas- yo no he dicho que tenga novia… sólo digo que me gusta una chica.

.-Ahá. –dijo Sirius alegre- ¿y quién es la afortunada?

.-Todos la conocéis muy bien… -dijo él-

James dijo:

.-Aby. Estás enamorado de Aby.

.-¡No!

.-Mm… Debbie. –dijo Sirius

.-No…

.-¿Hanna Queens?

.-No…

.-Entonces… Rachel. –dijo Remus-

.-Qué va. No. Mirad. Una pista. Es de Griffindor.

.-¿De Griffindor? –dijo James- ¿y… es de nuestro curso?

.-¡Claro que es de nuestro curso, no soy un pederasta!

.-Eh… -se defendió Sirius- …que hay algunas de sexto que no están nada mal…

.-¡Padfoot, que tienes novia! –le reprochó James divertido-

Él puso sus ojos en blanco, y dijo:

.-Lo sé, lo sé… pero uno tiene ojos y…

Remus murmuró casi para sí mismo:

.-Pues teniendo a Kit no sé cómo demonios te quedan ojos para alguien más.

Tras ese comentario, que Sirius sí oyó, se formó un silencio tenso; silencio que James se apresuró a romper diciendo:

.-Bueno, Peter¿piensas decirnos alguna vez de quién estás enamorado?

.-No… vais a tener que adivinarlo… -dijo haciéndose el interesante-

.-Oh, vamos, Pettigrew… -rogó Remus-

.-No. Adivinadlo.

.-¿Es… una chica, no? –dijo tímidamente Sirius-

.-¡Sirius, por Dios! –gritó indignado Peter-

.-Vale, vale… yo lo decía solo por descartar…

.-Pues claro que es una chica. Y de Griffindor. Y de este año… vamos, no es tan difícil. Yo creo que se nota mucho que me gusta…

James empezaba a quedarse dormido, mientras sus amigos seguían probando chicas durante unos minutos, y finalmente, Remus se hartó y dijo:

.-Vale ya, Peter. ¿De quién estás enamorado?

Él suspiró, y finalmente dijo:

.-De Evans.

James, pareció despertar en esos instantes, y se levantó de golpe de la cama, gritando:

.- ¿DE EVANS? ... ¿LILY EVANS?

.-Ey… tranquilito, Prongs… -rió Sirius- …no creo que te la vaya a quitar…

.-¡No es por eso! –se defendió indignado- Pero ella… es… es una PESADILLA… ¡es INAGUANTABLE!

.-A mí me cae bien. –dijo Remus simplemente-

.-Otro. ¿Pero es que nadie me entiende?

Silencio.

.-Dios, el mundo se ha vuelto loco. No sé cómo soportáis a esa chica. Es como sus amigas… todas unas calculadoras, manipuladoras, envidiosas…

.-Rachel no es así… -suspiró Sirius-

.-¿Rachel? –dijo Remus-

.-Kit. –se apresuró a decir. –Kit, quiero decir.

James carraspeó y Peter se rió, mientras Remus les miraba confundidos.

**JIJIJIJ... FIN DEL CAPI! Os a gustado? Xi? No? weno, yo kiero un revieeeeeeeeewwww oki? Un review laaaaaaargo jujuju como los k m gustan a mí. Y os voy a pedir una cosa. QUIERO Q ME DIGÁIS DEFECTOS! Quiero que me saquéis errores y me los digáis, porque quiero corregirlos. Quiero aprendeeeeeeer xDDDD... y weno, si ya de paso queréis poner un halago, un piropo, una rosa o algo... posh... se acepta xD**

**Aquí contesto a revieeeeeeeeews! MUAKS**

**LilylovesJames:** hola! Jajaj gracias! M alegro d que te gustara el capi... y la escenita esa de Lily & James... jajaj... bueno, a ver si te ha gustado este capítulo, y me dejas un review si? Jijijiji besitos!

**Algida:** sí... Sirius puede llegar a ser MUY chantajista... mwahahaha... PERO A Q ES ADORABLE? (dream-kat babea, xD) y weno… ya veremos si nuestra Kit se resiste a los encantos de Black. Tú qué crees? Mmm... xD. Weno, m alegro d q t guste el fic, y muxas gracias por el review! BESITOS!

**Karipotter:** aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo! XD me alegra de que te guste la historia! Muxas gracias por el review! Creo q no m he tardado mucho en actualizar, no? o sí? Weno... al menos t ha gustado este capítulo? Xi? BESOS!

**Black Heiress:** hola! M alegra q te gustara el capi! XD y Sí... Sirius y su poder de convencimiento... (yo también me derretiría si me pusiera una sonrisita Black) y bueno... si Kit hace lo de "nada de besos" es porque quiere, al menos salvar una de las normas que tiene con las chicas "nunca besar a un merodeador"... y es que Black será todo lo guapo que quieras... PERO LAS CHICAS CONSERVAN SU ORGULLO xD... aix... ya me callo, que me dejo llevar por la situación y me emociono... xD. Y sí, QUE LIIIINDO JAMES! Ya veremos cuando se da cuenta de que se muere por Lily... aviso de que no falta mucho... juas. Bueno m alegro d q te guste mi fic! Te ha gustado este capi también? Sí? Dejame review! XDDD (suena casi desesperado) BESOS!

**Josesita:** m alegra que te gustara el fic! Este capi t a gustado? Quiero una opinión sincera por parte de todos... asi que ya sabes... A SACARME DEFECTOS! XD... bueno guapa, muchos besos va?

**Caperucita Roja: **wenas Ro. M alegro d k t gustara el capi! XDDDD... yo casi k m guardo la opinión, xk si no me pegarían... y ya tengo suficiente dolor d cabeza juas juas. En fin xiki... k a ver si este capi t a gustao también, y m dejas un review mu gaaaaaaande... jujuju, xi? BESAZOS!

**Tahirih: **gracias por el review! Me alegro d q te guste tanto el fic! Jajajaja... bueno, a ver si este capi también te ha gustado vale? BESITOSSSSSSS!

**Liz-potter-87:** gracias por el review! Me alegro d q te guste! BESOS!

**Lucemvicuna:** en un dia? Wow! Me alegro d k te guste! Gracias por el review! Besos!

**Nayades:** jajajaja... enserio no se sabían las parejas al principio? Vaya! Me halagas! Yo pensaba que eran evidentes, pero MEJOR! Mwahaha así hice más intriga (dream-kat sonríe maliciosamente) De lo de Lily y James... sí... parece que pronto se darán cuenta... y fíjate, en este capítulo Lily se puso celosa O.O! jajaj. Respecto a lo de Remus y Jess... en fin... xD...ya lo verás... yo lo tengo TODO pensado... pero no os aseguro que vayan a quedar juntos... en este fic, tendréis que estar abiertas a todo! Os aseguro que habrá cosas que os sorprenderán! (O POR LO MENOS ESO INTENTARÉ! XD) muchos besitos linda!

**Lucy diamonds:** hola preciosa! Jajajaj... gracias por decir que te gusta como escribo! Jajajaj me emociona que lo pienses! Y respecto al fic... ya no sé qué más decirte... jajaj... ya sabes las parejas... pero aún no sabes cómo voy a hacer para que terminen juntas... jijiji (jara sonríe maliciosamente) xD... así q nada, q ya no sé q más decirte, si ya te lo digo todo por e-mail, no? xDDD... bueno, no más, que muchísmimas gracias por los reviews, tanto aquí como en "once upon a december", y que MUCHÍSIMOS BESOS!

**BUENO, Y HASTA AQUÍ TODOS LOS REVIEWS! NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE UNA CRÍTICA CONSTRUCTIVA OKAY? QUIERO QUE ME SAQUÉIS DEFECTOS, QUE ME DÉIS CONSEJOS! **

**Besos,**

**DREAM-KAT**

**MOS**


	6. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: nada es mio... nada me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... HOLA CHICAS! Os escribe dream-kat a escondidas de sus padres, (estoy castigada sin ordenador mwahahaha... yo tendría q estar estudiando matemáticas... pero NO, me acorde de vosotras, y del enoooooooorme retraso que llevaba con esta historia, y me decidí a publicar. ESPERO Q OS GUSTE! Este capitulo es cortito, xo lo e exo con muxo amor, y creo ke el final me a kedao cuco! Jijij... DEJAD REVIEWS Cap.6 Hogsmade 

Kit fue la primera en levantarse, al día siguiente, y despertó sin demasiado cuidado a sus dos amigas.

. ¡Chicas! Venga... dormilonas... ¡up, up, up!

Recibió un cojinazo por parte de Jess, que digamos que no tiene un muy buen despertar. Lily, por su parte, ignoró a la morena, y tapó sus orejas con su almohada, para seguir durmiendo tranquila.

. Venga... vamos a llegar tarde...

. Kit. –dijo Jess- Es sábado, maldita sea.

. Lo sé, mi querida prefecta... pero tú tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch, y Lily y yo vamos a ir a verte... ¿verdad Lils?

La pelirroja volvió a ignorar a su amiga, esta vez cubriéndose con la manta también, y Jess, molesta, dijo:

. A ver, Kit... dos cosas: LA PRIMERA, nunca, nunca, NUNCA me llames "mi querida prefecta", es algo que solo Lupin hace... y sabes cómo me irrita cuando me llama así.

Kit rió y dijo:

. ¿No os parece adorable?

. Y segunda... ¿para qué demonios queréis venir a verme?

Kit dijo:

. Para darte apoyo moral... y para ver a mi supuesto novio entrenar.

Lily, entonces, destapó su cara y dijo con mal humor:

. Yo no pienso ir.

. ¡Lily! –dijo la morena indignada- ¿por qué?

. Porque no. Yo no pinto nada allí... a Jess ya la tengo muy vista, a Sirius, sinceramente, no me interesa verle, y además, estará allí Aby, animando a nuestro queridísimo Potter. –ironizó-

. Oh... vamos... no dejes que te hunda una simple rubia tonta.

. A mí no me hunde nadie- se defendió sentándose en la cama-

Jess levantó una ceja.

. Es solo que tengo muchísimo sueño, y para ver escenitas como las que va a haber en este entrenamiento... sinceramente, prefiero dormir.

. Como quieras- dijo Kit resignada- Vamos, Jess... prepárate. Voy a llamar a Rachel, a ver si me acompaña.

**Hogwarts. 7:00. Campo de Quidditch.**

Sirius y James salieron de los vestuarios, todavía bostezando; James de peor humor del habitual.

. Prongs... anímate; tenemos entrenamiento... eso te encanta, ¿no?

. No me apetece entrenar.

. ¿Pero se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora? Llevas unos días que no sé como pillarte... estás insoportable, tío.

. No me pasa nada... tengo sueño, ¿vale?

. Ya... pues a mí me parece que tiene algo que ver con lo que nos confesó Peter ayer.

. Sirius, ya basta. No empieces tú también. –dijo mirándole severamente-

. Vale, como quieras. Pero entonces anímate un poco, hijo, que pareces salido de ultratumba.

Caminaron en silencio y por fin llegaron al centro del campo, donde el resto del equipo les esperaba, listos para el entrenamiento. James dirigió su vista a las gradas, donde sólo había cuatro chicas mirando, que enseguida reconoció: Rachel, Kit, Debbie y Aby. Esta última le lanzó un beso, y James sonrió sin hacer mucho caso. ¿Lily no había venido?

El entrenamiento comenzó, y Kit visualizaba a los miembros del equipo volar, mientras hablaba animadamente con Rachel. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Sirius se acercaba con su escoba. Este, despreocupadamente dijo:

. Rachel, estás guapa hasta a las 7 de la mañana... realmente me maravillas.

Esta alzó una ceja, y Kit se levantó de la grada indignada:

. Ey, ¡córtate un poco, no! –le gritó-

. ¿Qué? –dijo él haciéndose el loco, sin dejar de revolotear con su escoba-

. Que soy TU NOVIA! –gritó, esta vez furiosa-

Sirius rió y se acercó con la escoba:

. ¿Celosa, Kit?

. SIRIUS, POR FAVOR.

Rachel empezó a sentirse mal, y dijo:

. Esto... si queréis yo me voy y...

. No... por Dios... –ironizó Kit- no te vayas... Sirius no podría resistirlo...

. Kit, deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? –respondió Sirius irritado-

. Chicos... –dijo Aby desde su grada- ¿os importaría dejar esta tonta discusión para más tarde? No me dejáis disfrutar de ver a mi Jamsey...

Jess, entonces fue quien se acercó con la escoba, y ante el comentario de Aby, dijo:

. A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, guapa... así que si quieres ver a "Jamsey" bájate de esa grada y punto.

. Mira, sabelotodo antisocial, tú a mí no me...

. ¡No te permito que le hables así a mi amiga! –le defendió Kit-

. ¡Uy, todos atentos, vamos a ver el lado Salvaje de mi novia! –dijo Sirius vacilándola-

. Sirius, ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS DE UNA VEZ?

. Sí... Black... calladito estás más guapo... –dijo Jess irritada también-

. Estoy guapo de todas formas, Jessy... –respondió sensualmente-

. ¡No, si hasta con Jess vas a flirtear! –dijo fuera de sus casillas- ¡VENGA, prueba a ligarte también a Aby! ¡Con lo zorra que es seguro que se deja!

. ¡¿QUÉ! –respondió la aludida indignada- Tú mejor te callas, Kit, que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó el año pasado con...

Pero su frase fue interrumpida por la joven profesora Mc. Gonnagal, que habiendo oído gritos, se había apresurado a solucionar el conflicto.

. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Pero Minerva sabía perfectamente el foco del problema, y empezó a nombrarles.

. Sirius Black, Jess Watters, Aby Brown y Kit Barton. Estáis oficialmente castigados sin excursión a Hogsmade.

. ¿Qué? –dijeron ambos al unísono-

. Lo que oís. Es indignante este comportamiento tan... inmoral. No quiero excusas. Mañana por la tarde os quedaréis en Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts. 9:00. Gran comedor. **

. Pero entonces... –dijo Lily preocupada- ...¿no vais a ir ninguna a Hogsmade?

. Sí... –dijo Rachel- yo sí.

. ¿Potter también está castigado? –dijo emocionada-

. No... Potter no. Él irá, con Peter. Porque Sirius está castigado... y Remus no puede casi andar, así que...

. Vaya... yo ya me había ilusionado pensando que no iría.

. ¿Y yo que voy a hacer en toda la tarde? –dijo Jess desesperada-

. Estar conmigo. –respondió Kit-

. ¿Para ver cómo Black y tú os dais mimitos? No gracias.

. Vamos, Jess... –le animó Lily- Sólo será una tarde... no será tan terrible.

. Sí. –dijo Rachel- Nosotras no nos lo pasaremos mucho mejor.

Para su sorpresa, una voz indudablemente masculina sonó a sus espaldas.

. ¿Castigadas, chicas?

Ellas se giraron, y vieron ante ellas a Lucius Malfoy, acompañado por Severus Snape y Paul Johnson (N/A: si... por fin sale)

Rachel no pudo sino temblar, y Jess, para sacar del apuro a su amiga, respondió por ella:

. Sí... bueno... sólo Kit y yo.

. Oh... ¿y podemos saber por qué? –dijo entonces Paul-

Jess suspiró, rodando los ojos, y Kit dijo:

. Mejor no...

Paul rió, mientras sus dos amigos mantenían la compostura seria, con cierto deje de arrogancia en su expresión. Pero para sorpresa de las chicas, Lucius dijo:

. Bueno... de todas formas, no creo que sea muy aburrida la visita a Hogsmeade. Por lo que tengo entendido Black y Lupin no van... ¿verdad? –Rachel asintió, todavía ruborizada- entonces... supongo que nos veremos...

. Sí... –dijo Lily-

. Bueno... entonces...¿qué os parece si quedamos mañana en BlackDragons?. –dijo Paul, con su vista fija en Rachel

. ¿BlackDragons?

. Es una especie de... pub que han puesto en Hogsmeade. Habréis oído hablar de él, ¿no?

. ¡Claro! –mintió apresuradamente Rachel- sí... quedemos allí.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, no sin antes que Paul le guiñara un ojo a la chica, y en los labios de la misma apareciera una sonrisa tonta, que aumentó conforme asimilaba lo ocurrido.

. Chicas... –dijo agarrando a Lily del brazo- ¿habéis visto eso?

. Sí, Rachel, sí, un slytherin te ha guiñado un ojo.

. No. ¡No ha sido un slytherin cualquiera! ¡HA SIDO PAUL JOHNSON! ¡¡Paul Johnson!

. ¿Quieres un diploma? –dijo Lily zafándose de su brazo-

. ¡Lily! Hay que ver que desagradable llegas a ser a veces... –dijo molesta su amiga-

Kit dijo:

. Sí... ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

. ¡¿Que qué pasa! Me pasa que mañana voy a tener que ir a una excursión a Hogsmade con una amiga enamorada y con Potter.

. Ya tenía que salir Potter en la conversación –bufó Jess- te pasas el día hablando de él, Lils.

. Será porque no me deja en paz.

. Él no ha hecho nada esta vez... –dijo Kit, pacífica como siempre-

. Pues yo estoy convencida de que él tiene algo que ver con que ni él ni yo estemos castigados...

. Lily, ha sido casualidad... no lo ha hecho para perseguirte, deja de ser tan egocéntrica.

. ¡Ya lo sé! Es solo que... ¡¡ARJ! –se levantó, y se fue molesta del comedor.

Kit suspiró, y dijo:

. No os podéis imaginar las ganas que tengo de que estos dos empiecen a salir de una vez... están en una fase insoportable.

Al día siguiente. 17:15 

Rachel se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, en aquella habitación de Ravenclaw. Pasaba el brillo por sus labios incansablemente, buscando obtener un resultado jugoso y atractivo. Se preocupó también de sus ojos, maquillándolos notablemente, con rimel y sombras verdosas, que hacían destacarlos. Quería estar perfecta para esta noche. Oyó entonces a alguien llamando frenéticamente a la puerta, y se apresuró a abrir. Se encontró con Lily, y no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos. Por lo visto, ella no había sido la única que había decidido estar perfecta esa noche.

Lily llevaba ropa muggle, al igual que ella. Era de un estilo casual, muy urbano, pero que hacía destacar sus curvas, y la hacía verse mucho más guapa que en todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts. Su pelo estaba suelto, liso como sólo lo tenía Lily Evans, pero con unos curiosos tirabuzones en las puntas. Se había maquillado, sí, pero muy levemente, haciendo que casi no se notase, pero que le hiciera verse radiante.

. ¿Y esto? –preguntó Rachel curiosa, señalándola-

. ¿Qué?

. Te has puesto guapísima...

Lily levantó una ceja:

. ¿Tu crees?

. Estás... radiante. Wow... Imagino que esto no será por cierto chico de Griffindor que yo me sé...

. Rachel. Por Dios, trata por cinco minutos de olvidarte de mí, ¿vale? Y vamos... que llegamos tarde.

La morena sonrió, claramente se había puesto así por James. Juntas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron por fin al exterior, para ir a Hogsmade por su cuenta, todos ya habían salido.

... 

Después de andar mucho, ambas habían llegado a las tres escobas, y estaban disfrutando de su último trago de cerveza de mantequilla, antes de salir al pub donde habían quedado con los Slytherins.

. Lily... ¿estoy bien?

. Perfecta... vamos...

**18:02 Hogwarts, sala común de Griffindor**

Remus descansaba en un sillón, con la pierna estirada cuidadosamente, y las muletas apoyadas en él. Jess estaba sentada en un sillón a su lado, aburrida, pensando en lo alegre que estaría ahora si estuviese en Hogsmeade, y no compartiendo habitación con un Remus deprimido y una parejita empalagosa.

Esta pareja, por supuesto Sirius y Kit, estaban sentados en un sofá en frente de ellos, y, cómo no, Kit estaba abrazada a él, dejando que este le acariciara el pelo con ternura, y le susurrara cosas que ambos sabían Remus alcanzaba a oír.

. Sabes... a veces me pregunto cómo una chica tan guapa como tú se ha fijado en mí...

Kit rió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su supuesto novio, provocando que este sonriera, y añadió:

. Tal vez sea porque eres dulce... cariñoso... y terriblemente sexy... –respondió en un susurro-

Remus lo oyó, y fastidiado dijo más alto de lo que esperaba:

. Por Dios, que se vayan a un hotel.

Jess no fue la única en oír su comentario, sino que la pareja también lo oyó, aunque fingió no inmutarse. Entonces, Kit, eufórica por su reacción, se acercó al oído de Sirius y dijo en un susurro inaudible para Remus:

. Black... ¿has oído eso?

. Sí... quiere que nos vayamos a un hotel... –respondió con una risita- ...¿me estás insinuando algo? –bromeó-

. No, idiota... –le pegó un codazo- pero... ¿no lo has oído? Estaba celoso...

. Sí. –reconoció él- eso es verdad...

. Sirius. –dijo decididamente, como fruto de una corazonada- Bésame.

. ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido-

. Que me beses, ¡vamos!

. Pero... tú... tú dijiste que nada de besos...

. Cambio de opinión. Quiero ver la reacción de Remus.

. Pero...

. ¡Sirius, quieres hacer el favor de besarme!

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Nunca había desaprovechado una oportunidad de besar a una chica, y esta no iba a ser una excepción.

. Si insistes...

Y antes de que Kit pudiera responderle, Sirius unió sus labios con los de ella, aprisionándolos con decisión, dejándola sin respiración. Kit notó una especie de... descarga eléctrica por su espalda, llegando hasta su cuello. Y se sintió incapaz de moverse. Sirius presionaba suavemente sus labios contra los suyos, invitándola a profundizarlo, pero al ver que ella no respondía, empezó a darle suaves besitos en los labios, animándola a seguir. Ella, fue entonces cuando sucumbió al beso, y abrió ligeramente sus labios, para encontrarse mejor con los de él; y fue el turno de Sirius de sentir una enorme oleada de escalofríos en su nuca. Mientras la besaba dulcemente, con una mano la atraía más a él, acariciando su espalda, y ella se decidió a llevar su mano al cuello de Sirius, para después jugar con su pelo entre sus dedos, provocando que este suspirara, y se aventurara a profundizar el beso. Sus lengua rozó tímidamente la de ella, solo por un instante, temiendo rechazo; pero para su sorpresa, Kit se estremeció ante este primer contacto, y se apresuró a repetirlo, esta vez con más intensidad. Ninguno de los dos entendió por qué, por qué habían tenido que llegar a ese punto, cuando no era necesario, ninguno entendía por qué habían sentido esa necesidad de profundizar el beso, ninguno de los dos entendía por qué les estaba gustando tanto...

Ambos podrían no haber parado nunca, pero la falta de aire les obligó a separarse, aún con los ojos cerrados, todavía con el sabor del otro en los labios, todavía con el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Kit, entonces, abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró ligeramente a su izquierda. Remus se había ido, probablemente enfadado. ¿Pero realmente le importaba eso ahora?

**FIN DEL CAPI!**

**Hola! MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO! PERO ESQUE ESTOY CASTIGADA SIN ORDENADOR, Y ESTO LO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR A ESCONDIDAS. ESPERO QUE ENTENDÁIS Q NO PUEDO RESPONDER A LOS REVIEWS! PERO DE VERAS GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**PROMETO QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO CONTESTARE ABSOLUTAMENTE A TOOOOODOS LOS REVIEWS, ADEMÁS DARÉ UNA OPINIÓN MUY LARGA, Y EL CAPÍTULO SERÁ MUY PERO QUE MUUUUUY INTERESNANTE**

**Bueno, este capitulo os ha gustado? Q os a parecido el beso? Os lo esperabais? Jajajajja... y ahora... Q PENSAIS Q VA A PASAR? **

**Por favor, dejadme reviews, y otra vez GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS Q ME PUSISITEIS! OS DEJA CON UN BESO PARA CADA UNA,**

**DREAM-KAT**


	7. El pub de los dragones

**Disclaimer:** no... Sirius no es mío, ni James, ni Remus... (peter no me importa) ... no es muy triste? Oh, y evans tampoco es mía, ni Hogwarts... ni nada! Excepto Kit, Rachel, Paul Johnson, y... Jess. Por lo demás, nada es mío. XD

**HOLA! **Weno, os exaría el mismo monólogo d siempre... xo hoy, por primera vez en mi vida he comprendido que nadie lo lee ¬¬ sino que todos pasáis rápido a leer la parte en la que dice "si ya lo sabes ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?"... y de lo único que me sirve esto es de aumentar las posibilidades de tener tendinitis en la muñeca por escribir tanto (como le sucedió a la escritora de "matrimonio de conveniencia", a la cual admiro con toda mi alma, y desde aquí le mando un besito jojojo) entonces me puse a pensar y me dije: jara, hoy no harás ese pequeño monólogo, simplemente pasarás a la historia y dejarás a los lectores tranquilos sin tener que leer las estupideces que escribes. Y así fue como decidí no escribir nada al empezar el capítulo.

A lo lejos, Dream-kat oye unas risitas, y abre mucho los ojos, intentando descubrir a los causantes del alboroto. ¿qué les pasa? ... ¿de qué se ríen? Todos, entre risitas, señalan hacia arriba con un dedo, y Dream-kat se voltea. ¬¬ tienen razón. Lo volví a hacer. He escrito otro monólogo sin sentido... y esta vez es más largo que los anteriores. Ñak, que se va a hacer, son manías mias... (dream-kat lloriquea xD) ains, espero q os guste la historia sniffff...

**Si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS? **

**Capítulo 8: "El pub de los dragones"**

El primer instinto de Lily al llegar al pub fue toser. El olor a humo era demasiado insoportable, y a duras penas se podía ver algo. Todo estaba oscuro, la gente gritaba alocadamente, todos bailaban y bebían sin control. Rachel, al contrario, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y exclamó:

'¡Esto es... es genial!'

'¡Rachel!'-gritó indignada la pelirroja- 'esto NO es genial... es típicamente Sly¿no te das cuenta?'

'Vamos, Lily, olvida tus prejuicios. Ser Slytherin no tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo'

La pelirroja suspiró resignada, y negó con la cabeza, mientras que Rachel buscaba con la mirada a Paul Johnson y a sus amiguitos, entre la multitud.

'Lily' –su grito a penas se escuchó entre tanta música- 'Creo que están en la barra'

'¿Debo emocionarme?' –dijo sarcástica-

'¿Qué? No te oigo' –gritó-

'Nada, Rachel, nada, déjalo'

'¿Qué?'

'¡Nada!'

'Lily¡no te oigo!'

'¿Problemas con la comunicación chicas?' –alguien gritó en el oído de Lily-

Ella se dio la vuelta asustada, y al ver quien se encontraba a su lado soltó una risita.

'¡Peter¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'

'Disfrutar de una buena música, y deleitarme con buenas compañías...' –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Lily se sonrojó, incómoda, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de responder vio a James Potter andando peligrosamente hacia ella. Ante las protestas de la chica, la cogió del brazo y se la llevó de allí, alejándola de Rachel y Peter.

Ella trataba de zafarse, pero bien sabía que él era mucho más fuerte que ella, y la agarraba con firmeza, llevándosela a la otra punta del pub. Una vez allí ella gritó exasperada:

'Potter¿se puede saber qué haces'

'Librarte de ese salido'

'No necesito que me salven de nadie'

'De él sí, créeme'

'Sé cuidarme sola'

'No lo dudo, Evans...' –dijo sin mucho convencimiento-

'Ya, bueno, pero suéltame...'

Él la miró confuso¿a qué se refería? Entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía la tenía agarrada por el brazo, y sintió como toda la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

'Ah, sí, perdona' –la soltó-

'No importa' –dijo ella no sin cierto recelo- 'Pero ahora mismo vas a decirme qué demonios te ocurre con Peter.'

'¿Qué no te das cuenta, Evans? –gritó angustiado, haciendo gestos explicativos con sus manos. Al ver como la pelirroja levantaba una ceja añadió- '¡Ese capullo te estaba desnudando con la mirada!'

Lily soltó una risita, encontraba divertido ver a James así, tan... tan...

'Oh, vamos, Peter no estaba haciendo nada malo...'

'Aún no, pero no quiero saber qué habría pasado si te hubiera dejado con él durante un minuto más'

'¿Preocupándote por mí, Potter?' –preguntó divertida-

'¡No!' –dijo tajante- 'Simplemente no me haría gracia que quedaras embarazada de Pettigrew, no es una especie que merezca conservar' –ese último comentario provocó que Lily riera- 'Y no quisiera que después vinieras a llorarme'

'¿Qué? Vamos, James, yo NUNCA iría a llorarte a ti' –Él abrió mucho los ojos. ¿le había llamado James? –'además, no sé por qué tienes que pensar que Peter pueda... hacerme algo así...'

'Su instinto masculino le llevaría a hacerlo' –respondió con superioridad- 'sobre todo si estás tan atractiva y...' –se detuvo en seco. ¿realmente había dicho lo que creía haber dicho? MIERDA.

Lily le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿La había definido como... atractiva? Dios mío.

'Yo... bueno... yo quería decir que...' –tibuteó el moreno-

Pero su excusa fue interrumpida por la voz de Rachel, que había dado con ellos, y les gritaba:

'¡Lily, les he encontrado¡Están aquí!'

'Vamos...' –dijo la pelirroja pasando por delante de James, quien suspiró aliviado por que su conversación quedase olvidada-

Caminaron entre la gente hasta llegar a Rachel, que estaba acompañada por Peter Pettigrew y por tres Slytherins que conocían muy bien. Paul Johnson, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

'Lily Evans' –dijo Lucius con una sonrisa Slytherin® (xD). Entonces se percató de la presencia de James- 'y cómo no, Potter. Me pregunto si alguna vez os separáis o si simplemente vais juntos a tooooooooooooodas partes'

'No íbamos juntos'-sentenció Lily-

James la miró dolido. Paul Johnson fue el encargado de romper el ambiente.

'Bueno¿alguien quiere algo de beber?'

'Yo' –dijo Rachel sonriente-

Paul le devolvió la sonrisa, y atrayéndola hacia él con una mano en su cintura dijo:

'¿Qué quieres, nena?'

'Pídeme lo que quieras'

El Sly rió y dijo:

'¿Estás preparada para beber algo muuuuy fuerte?'

Rachel soltó una carcajada, y se dejó llevar por él hacia la barra. Lily sonrió, por lo visto a alguien le estaban saliendo las cosas bien esa noche. Se fijó en la fría mirada de Snape, que la recorría de arriba abajo. Y entonces sus ojos se chocaron, esos ojos marrones la penetraban, y por un minuto no pudo negarlo, Snape no estaba mal. (N/A: echémosle muchiiiiisima imaginación, imagínenlo como un sex symbol en su época, si? XD, sé que cuesta...)

James se fijó en el juego de miradas entre Snivellius y su Lily, y notó unas terribles ganas de echarse al cuello de Snape. Un momento. ¿Su Lily¿Desde cuando? Sacudió su cabeza. Lucius, entonces dijo:

'Creo que yo también iré por algo que beber'

'Vamos todos...' –invitó Pettigrew alegre-

Con desgana, James les siguió, pero la escena que vieron en la barra les hizo replantearse el ir o no. Rachel y Paul, apoyados en la barra, se besaban apasionadamente, ajenos a su alrededor. Lily no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa.

Malfoy no tuvo reparo alguno en terminar su recorrido y pedir las bebidas. Si interrumpía algo o no, no era algo que le preocupara especialmente.

'Bueno, Evans...'-suspiró Snape, sin dejar de mirarla como si la fuera a comer- 'Por lo que parece tu amiguita Rachel ya tiene pareja para el baile de Halloween'

'Sí... eso parece' –respondió con una risita-

'Y... ¿qué te parecería... no sé... ser mi acompañante? Sería una especie de cita doble... ¿qué opinas?'

Lily abrió la boca para responder, pero una voz masculina a su lado se le adelantó:

'Ni de coña, Snape'

'James... creo que'-dijo Lily incómoda-

'Potter. Creo que Evans ya puede elegir sola.' –le cortó Snape, tajante-

'Pero es que ella ya tiene pareja' –dijo agarrándola posesivamente de la cintura y atrayéndola a él, ante la atónita mirada de la pelirroja- 'va a ir conmigo'

**Hogwarts. Unos cuantos minutos antes. **

Kit, entonces, abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró ligeramente a su izquierda. Remus se había ido, probablemente enfadado. ¿Pero realmente le importaba eso ahora?

Entonces dirigió de nuevo la vista a Sirius, que la miraba con esos ojos grises tan suyos, y el contacto se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que bajar la mirada.

'Se ha... se ha ido...' –murmuró-

'Sí... Parece que has conseguido ponerle muy celoso' –susurró Sirius-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Quería decirle algo. Sentía que tenían que aclarar lo del beso. Tenían que dejar claro que esto no podía cambiar las cosas, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

'Sirius... yo...'

'¿Mmh?'

¿Pero qué podía decirle? No sabía que decirle... no podía explicar con palabras todo lo que se cruzaba por su mente en esos instantes. Estaba... aterrorizada. Hasta hace unos segundos estaba segura de que sentía algo muy fuerte por Remus, y Sirius no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero ahora... ¿ahora qué? Ahora no podía asegurar nada, por alguna extraña razón no le importaba demasiado si Lupin estaba celoso o no, y estar cerca de Sirius le provocaba una extraña sensación en su pecho, haciendo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza. Todo esto era ilógico. Sacudió la cabeza. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba bien...

'¿Te ocurre algo, Kit?'

'Sí... es que...' –dudó. Finalmente tomó aire y se armó de valor- 'Lo siento, Sirius, no debí pedirte que me besaras'

El animago se puso pálido.

'¿Te arrepientes?'-preguntó alarmado- 'No te ha gustado¿es eso?'

'¡No! No es eso... tú... besas... terriblemente bien...' –se sonrojó, y Sirius suspiró aliviado- 'pero... bueno... yo... yo pensaba que... ay, no sé, estoy hecha un lío'

Él rió y acariciándole la mejilla dijo:

'Tú también besas muy bien...'

Kit pudo ver por primera vez a Sirius sonrojado. Y eso le gustó. Vaya si le gustó. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no acercarse más a él y volver a besarle. Se separó suavemente y dijo con voz entrecortada.

'Lo que... yo quería decir es que.. no quiero que esto cambie las cosas ya que yo... bueno, yo no siento nada por ti' –mintió.

'Ni yo por ti' –dijo Sirius indignado, apartándose de ella. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él pudiera haberse fijado en ella? Bueno... tal vez el beso le había gustado un poco pero... bueno, está bien, le gustó bastante. Mucho. Qué diablos, le había encantado. Pero eso no significaba nada... ¿no¿NO?

**Al mismo tiempo, en los pasillos de Hogwarts. **

'Remus Lupin. Deja de ser orgulloso por una vez en tu vida' –decía Jess tratando de seguir a un chico que a duras penas andaba con sus muletas- 'Déjame ayudarte'

'Puedo solo' –dijo con mal humor-

'No. No puedes. Si sigues así vas a terminar rompiéndote la otra pierna también.'

'Watters, olvídate de que existo¿quieres?'

Jess se paró en seco, y dejó escapar un grito que asustó al propio licántropo, a quien se le cayó una muleta.

'¡Lupin, ahora mismo vas a dejar de hacerte el mártir con todo el mundo y de auto-compadecerte¿estamos!'

Remus tragó saliva, asustado, y asintió con la cabeza. Jess se agachó a por su muleta, y con más calma y una sonrisa dijo:

'Bien, y ahora vamos a ir a alguna clase donde vas a sentarte, y vas a calmar tu mal humor'

El licántropo quería reprocharle algo, pero el mal genio de la rubia no daba lugar a reproches, y comprendió que debía obedecerla. Así llegaron a la clase de transformaciones, que estaba desierta; y Jess le ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas, con la pierna elevada, apoyada sobre la mesa.

'Así está mejor' –suspiró ella-

Remus sonrió tristemente, y miró al suelo, abatido.

'¿Y bien?' –preguntó aburrida-

'¿Y bien qué?'

'Que a qué esperas para desahogarte'

Él la miró confundido. ¿Tan evidente era?

'No... no sé a qué te refieres' –mintió-

'Remus Lupin¿voy a tener que volver a gritar para sacártelo?'

'No me pasa nada.' –dijo tajante-

Jess suspiró con desgana, y se miró las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante visto jamás, mientras distraídamente decía:

'Estás celoso, eso es lo que te pasa'

'¿CELOSO? Jess¿qué has fumado?'

'No me he fumado nada, Lupin. Yo solo digo lo que he visto. Admite de una condenada vez que te gusta Kit'

'No me...' –pero al ver la mirada amenazante de Jess, calló. 'De acuerdo... puede que me moleste ver a Kit con Sirius... pero no sé, no sé que siento por ella...'

Jess le miró con una sonrisa. Por lo que parecía, el plan de Kit había funcionado, Remus se había fijado en ella.

'¿Y esa sonrisa? A mí no me hace gracia pensar que me gusta una chica que está saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos y...'

'Calma, calma, Lupin.' –dijo restándole importancia- 'tú dale tiempo a las cosas. No sé, tal vez algún día te des cuenta de que le gustas a Kit.'

'¿A qué te refieres con...?' –pero su frase quedó cortada al oír un enfadado grito en la entrada del castillo. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de quién había gritado, sólo Lily Evans sabía hacerlo así.

**En otra parte de Hogwarts. **

'¡Te he dicho que dejes de seguirme, Potter!'

James la seguía por las escaleras, mientras que ella le rehuía casi corriendo.

'Evans¿por qué tienes que ser tan orgullosa¡Espérame anda!'

'Te he dicho que me dejes en paz¿qué parte no entiendes de eso?'

Lily Evans ya subía hasta la sala común, que en esos momentos estaba desierta, y él la agarró del brazo, intentando pararla.

'Vamos, Lily... lo siento...'

'¿Qué¿Qué es lo que sientes¿Haberme ridiculizado enfrente de todos esos Slytherin?'

'¿Tanto te importa lo que piensen esos canallas?'

'¡James, por Dios, sabes que no es eso!'

James, muy molesto, la soltó del brazo, y mirando al suelo dijo con gesto de asco:

'¿Es por él¿Te gusta o qué?'

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y le dijo:

'Potter... ¿qué más te da a ti eso? No tengo que pedirte permiso para salir con alguien...'

'No... con alguien no... ¡pero con Snape!'

'¡Aún así no tenías por qué arruinarme la cita!'

'¡Tú no ibas a decirle que sí!'

'¿Y tú que sabes?'

'Lily... ¡Es Snape!'

La chica respiró hondo intentando no atacar al chico en un ataque de ira, así que lo más calmadamente que pudo, dijo:

'Sí, Potter, sí... ya me he dado cuenta de que era Snape¿te importaría dejar de repetírmelo?'

'Pero Lily... ¡no puedo dejar que salgas con un tío como él!'

'¡Oh, por Dios, NO ERES MI PADRE¡¡Déjame vivir tranquila! No necesito que estés toda la vida preocupándote por mí...'

'¡Yo no me preocupo por ti!' –dijo James mirándola por encima del hombro-

Esto enfureció a Lily, que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

'¿A no¡Entonces deja de joderme la vida!'

'¡Eres insoportable!'

'¡Y tú eres un pelma, un maldito celoso que disfruta haciendo infeliz a gente que cree inferior a él!'

'¡Eres una auténtica arrogante!'

'¡Ja¡Mira quien habla¡El Potter terror de las nenas, que va fardando por los pasillos!'

'Pues tú eres una niñata, que me dice que me siento superior, pero en el fondo piensas que soy muy poco para ti... ¡y NO te soporto¡No te aguanto!'

Lily sintió una punzada en su pecho, al oír las palabras de James. Le habían dolido mucho y no entendía por qué, después de todo, ella tampoco le soportaba a él¿no? Sin embargo, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no ponerse a llorar. Se giró para subir por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, cuando notó como James se interponía, poniendo un brazo a lo largo del pasillo, impidiéndola pasar, y le dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción:

'¿Y sabes lo peor de todo?'

Lily no quería escucharle... no podía... ni un insulto más. Intentó pasar, pero James se lo impedía, y terminó diciendo con desgana:

'¿Qué?'

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que ella miraba al suelo, esperando que él dijera lo más horrible que se pudiera imaginar, cuando James dijo casi en un susurro:

'Que me gustas, Lily.'

Ella notó un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Había oído bien? No, todo tenía que ser una confusión. Sin embargo, tímidamente miró a los ojos del chico, que la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, a pesar de la gran discusión que habían tenido.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, y lo único que se conseguía escuchar era el ruido del fuego que chispeaba en la chimenea, y tal vez la respiración de los dos chicos, que se miraban sin saber qué decir.

Él, mirándola, llegó a pensar que estaba conmovida, e incluso que pensaba contestarle algo parecido. Pero de la boca de la pelirroja salió una frase muy dura para James:

'Estás loco.'

Apartó el brazo del chico, que esta vez no opuso resistencia, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, dejando a un James decepcionado y avergonzado por haberle dicho algo así. La chica subía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que había sido cruel, pero él se había pasado mucho con ella, y la había humillado delante de todo el mundo. Había arruinado su cita con Severus, y ahora la había insultado, y le había dicho que no la soportaba. Ella no podía rebajarse tanto como las demás chicas, y reconocer que, como una más, se había enamorado de él.

Se sorprendió a sí misma ante tal descubrimiento, y nada más llegar a su habitación se tumbó en su cama, exhausta, mirando por la ventana. Vale... ella le quería, lo había asumido... pero en esos momentos James era lo último que se merecía, así que le haría sufrir un poquitín... si él realmente sentía algo por ella tendría que demostrarlo; de momento, él ya podía irse olvidando de ella.

**Wow, terminé!** Jamás pensé que lo haría tan rápido! Jojojojo... yo que voy en plan lento últimamente... (insertar carita angelical) qué queréis? Estoy de vacaciones! (dream-kat da saltitos de alegría) bueno, que os ha parecido el capítulo? Os a gustao? Xi? Pareeece que Jamsey-Pooh ya se declaró a Lily (pero ella es demasiado arrogante) ADMIRO A ESA CHICA! Si a mi James Potter me dice eso no soy consciente de mis actos... O.O

Bue... volviendo a lo de antes. Sirius y Kit también lo tienen bastante complicado, no creeis? Además ahora Remus se dio cuenta de que SI siente algo por Kit, y creedme si os digo que luchará por ella. Con quién se quedará nuestra morena favorita?

Y qué pasará con Jess? Pobrecita (snif snif... tan solita la rubia) Y bueno, para qué hablar de Rachel y Paul Johnson... ¬¬ a estos dos se lo he puesto fácil. Miren que pronto los junté! (dream-kat sonríe orgullosa)

Ya, bueno, más comentarios y toda la historia, al botoncito de reviews. Yo, mientras tanto, los respondo. Aaaaains... (suspiro amoroso, adoro los reviews)

**AYA-K:** hola guapísimaaaaaaa! Así que FIC-Culebrón, eh? Jojojojo aún no sabes de lo que soy capaaaaaz... tu espera a que pasen unos cuantos capítulos y verás un culebrón de verdad! (jara sonríe diabólicamente) MWAHAHAHAHA... bueno, corazón, q muxas gracias por el review, tan incondicional como siempre (a jara se le iluminan los ojitosh) BESOS!

**Chinchina:** gracias por el review! Gracias por el comentario, por decir que te parece genial mi historia y todo eso jojojo... reviews como el tuyo me hacen sonreir. Gracias por molestarte en darle al botoncito de reviews! Besitos!

**Lucemvicuna:** ola! Lo siento, no e podido hacerlo más rápido, pero sí lo hice más largo! (lo sé, lo sé, solo una página más) pero esque no suelo hacer estos capítulos muy largos (solo me ocupan 6 paginas de word) aun así, gracias por el review! Gracias por molestarte en emplear 10 segundos d tu tiempo en mí! Ojalá y todo el mundo hiciese como tú! Ainsss... un beshito!

**Black Heiress:** tu review me sacó los colores! (dream-kat sonríe toda sonrojada) gracias por decir que tengo talento! Vaaaya, eso no se oye todos los días! (carita alegre) y me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic, en serio, lo que pretendo es que os guste a todas, y realmente me contenta que me mandéis reviews así! Jijijij. Sabes? Yo también quiero ser Kit. Tiene disponibles tanto a Sirius como a Remus ¬¬ y yo sólo me limito a escribirlo (QUE ENVIDIA ME DA KIIIIIT) xD... bueno guapa, muchos besitos y gracias de nuevo!

**Eri mond licht:** hola! En serio te leíste todos los capítulos seguidos? Wow, te admiro! XD ( y me halagas, jijiji) muchas gracias por decir que te gusta este fic y tal... me emocionas! Jojojojojo... bueno, respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste... Creo que el fic tendrá 12 capítulos y un epílogo muy cortito... o 13 capítulos, no lo sé. Pero más o menos por ahí. ¿Cada cuanto publico? Pues ni yo misma lo sé xD depende de la vagancia que lleve encima, pero creo que normalmente publico cada dos semanas. Bueno! Espero haber resuelto tus dudas! Gracias otra vez por el review!

**Leodyn:** gracias por el review! Sí, como ves entre Sirius y Kit las cosas están que arden, y para qué hablar de Lily y James eh? Bueno! Te gustó este capítulo? Sí? No? espero tu review! Jijijijij BESOS!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** wow! Tu también eres MOS, jajaja como yo. Sirius es un dios sexy! (dream-kat babea) xDDDD bueno, me alegra q te guste el fic y tal, y supongo k al igual que yo, envidiarás a kit con toda tu alma (suele pasar) ¬¬ bueno wapaa! Gracias por el review! Besos!

**Sakura:** wow! Tu review me emocionó! En serio te gusta tanto el fic? Vaya, me halagas (dream-kat sonríe con estrellitas en los ojos) jajjaja... bueno, tú tranquila que no tardarás en descubrir quién será la afortunada de quedarse con Remus... y como dices tú, obviamente Lily y James quedarán juntos. Quien es capaz de separar a esta parejita? Jijij... bueno wapa, muchas gracias por el review! BESOS!

**Marce:** jajajaja.. me encanta crear intriga. Vamos a ver, yo te explico un poquito (no pienses q voy a darte más información mwahahaha) a Kit le gusta Remus, y a Remus le gusta Kit, pero ellos no lo saben, y por eso Kit finge junto a Sirius, para darle celos a Remus. Sin embargo, al besarse con Sirius, siente algo muy fuerte, y queda SUPER confundida. Y es toodo lo que puedo explicarte. Que quién queda con quien? Hummm... eso ya lo descubrirás. Jajajaj... gracias por el review! Besos!

**Algida:** juaaas! "sirius y kit juntos quedaráaaaan" jajajjajajaja... me estuve riendo un buen ratito. Yaaaaaa verás con quién se queda al final! (jara sonríe malévolamente) eso es algo que aún no pienso deciiiiiiiir! Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, y gracias por decir que te encanta mi fic (m halagas) MUCHOS BESOS!

**Caperucita Roja:** hola, Bruce Lee ¬¬ jajajajja... como m pude reir con tu review. Ains... bueno, as conseguido averiguar por fín con quién va a terminar kit? Jojojojo... yo creo que he liado aún más las cosas, verdad? Mwahahaha (risa malvada) y weno eso, k gracias por dejarme review siempre, y awantar las paranoias q m dan por escribir en los fics xD BESITOSH!

**Akane:** hola! Jajajja me alegro d q te guste el fic!y sí... q bonito el amor snif snif... ya ves como James no ha aguantao mas, y se lo ha tenido que decir a Lily. Jojoj! Bueno, espero q te haya gustao tb este capi y todo eso! MUCHOS BESITOS!

**Gwynyber:** OH! Gracias por decir que te encanta este fic! Me subiste los colores! Jijiji... gracias por los consejitos! Los tendré en cuenta si? Jijijji... ya verás como muy pronto se empezarán a liar más las cosas entre Remus, Kit, Jess y Sirius. Ah! Y prometo no tardar tanto en publicar! De verdad, gracias por el review! Besos!

**Hitomi reitsuki:** gracias por decir q te encanta mi fic y todo eso! Jijijiji... (dream-kat sonríe complacida) y bueno, respecto a lo de un buen competidor para James… yo sinceramente creo que el peor competidor es simplemente Lily, y sus dudas... ya que van a suponer un GRAN problema para ambos. Bueno, tú me dirás si te sigue gustando el fic si? Muchas gracias por el review! BESOS!

**Maria Gali:** gracias por el review! En serio me hace mucha ilusión recibir reviewcitos jijijiji... son como mi... vitamina diaria. Y muchísimas gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic! Me hiciste sonreír! Juas... muchos besitos!

**Lucy Diamonds:** mi anita linda! Jojojo (a dream-kat se le iluminan los ojitos) q alegría verte por aquí! Ya me levantaron el castigo! Pero se me borró tu e-mail:S no lo pude leer (jara lloriquea) bueno, yo en cuanto pueda te envío uno diferente, si? Jiji... bueno, me alegra mucho que te gustase el beso de Sirius y Kit, si, yo también espero que ayude a que Sirius siente la cabeza y se de cuenta de lo que tiene. Y es que no para de coquetear eh? (quien pudiera conocerle y flirtear con él, verdad? XD) Y tienes razón, Remus es un poco tonto por no darse cuenta de que tiene a Jess delante, pero bueno, el amor es ciego, y por lo que parece, él no va a olvidarse de Kit tan fácilmente. Tendremos que esperar un poco ¬¬ . BUENO GUAPÍSIMA, MUCHOS BESOS, yo también te super quiero! Jijij besitooooooooooooooooooooos

**GildedPheonix:** me alegra q te gustara el capi, y te gustara la forma de describir el beso! No sabes lo mucho q me costó escribirlo! Bueno, muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar review! UN BESAZO MUY GRANDE!

**Y TERMINÉEEEEEEEE! Bueno, muchísimos besitos a todas, y no os olvidéis, dejad reviews, porque son mi vitamina, cuantos más recibo, antes publico! (sonó a chantaje? Naaaaah ¬¬) **

**Para vosotros son 10 segundos, y a mí me alegrais el día!**

**Muchos besos a todas!**

**Dream-kat**

**MOS**

**MOS **

**(si, la siriusana, y la severusiana jojojojo) **


	8. Escogiendo pareja

**Disclaimer:** si algún día alguien me ve en medio de un balneario, con dos rodajas de pepino en los ojos y agua caliente y burbujeante alrededor de mi cuerpo, diciendo 'oh, sí, soy dueña de todo, YO creé Harry Potter'... demándenme. Pero por el momento, no, creo que no soy dueña de nada, y mi mayor deleite consiste en tumbarme al sol en la terraza... ¬¬

Chicos, chicas, mayores, pequeños... hoy estoy muy feliz de poder publicar por fin este capítulo. ¿Por qué? Por que llevamos 97 reviews, y enseguida serán 100... ¡100!. Jamás pensé que con este fic pasaría de los 100 reviews, y gracias a vosotros... LO CONSEGUIREMOS! Bueno, eso si me dejáis un revi... jijiji... (DrEaM-KaT pone los ojitos del gato de Shrek) me dejarán review? xi? Jojojojo OS QUIERO!

Y bien... ya no me entretengo más

**DrEaM-KaT** pictures presenta……

………..

**Si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap. 8: Escogiendo pareja**

Jess despertó al día siguiente, con un sonoro bostezo que resonó en la habitación. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para despertar a Kit. Muchas veces, las chicas se preguntaban si había algo en el mundo capaz de despertarla.

Se frotó los ojos con las manos, cansada, y estiró sus piernas a sus anchas por debajo de las sábanas. Había dormido de maravilla, y había tenido un sueño... bastante romántico, con Remus Lupin. Un momento. ¿Había soñado con Lupin! Aquello empezaba a ser grave. Se levantó de un salto, dispuesta a lavarse la cara con tal de quitarse esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza. Pero al hacerlo, descubrió a Lily sentada en su cama, con el uniforme ya puesto, mirando por la ventana, completamente ausente. Era raro ver a la pelirroja ser la primera en despertarse. Más que raro era... surrealista. Ella, junto a Kit, eran las personas que más disfrutaban de sus horas de sueño. Jess se acercó a ella, preocupada, y Lily dio un respingo.

'Lily... ¿te ocurre algo?.¿te encuentras mal?.¿quieres que llame a la Sra.Pomfrey?'

'¿Qué?. ¡No! Estoy perfectamente'

La rubia alzó una ceja. Vale. Lily ocultaba algo, y por algún extraño motivo creía saber por dónde iba la cosa.

'De acuerdo... ¿qué pasa con Potter?'

'¿Por qué piensas que lo que me pase tiene que ver algo con...?' –al ver la mirada aburrida de Jess, decidió confesar- 'Me gusta'

La rubia ladeó la cabeza, y la miró unos segundos en silencio. Había varias posibilidades. La primera, y la más lógica era que se le había metido algo en el oído que le había hecho escuchar cosas que distan enormemente de la realidad, como aquella frase tan surrealista que le había parecido que salía de la boca de Lily. La siguiente era que la hubiese malinterpretado.

'¿Te gusta?' –dijo tratando de mantener la calma- '¿El qué?. ¿levantarte temprano?. ¿la clase de transformaciones?. ¿SNAPE?'

Y la tercera era que la pelirroja se hubiese vuelto definitivamente loca.

'No...' –dijo sonrojada, mirando al suelo- 'James... me... me gusta James'

De acuerdo. Las dos primeras opciones descartadas. Claramente, era la tercera. A Lily se le había ido la cabeza. Pobre chica... ¬¬ Jess, compadeciéndola, la abrazó, y la pelirroja hizo una mueca.

'Jess... ¿qué...?'

'Tranquila, Lily... a todas nos ha pasado alguna vez' –dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda-

'¿A ti también te gustó Potter?' –exclamó alarmada, en un grito que SÍ fue capaz de despertar a Kit-

'No me refiero a eso... quiero decir que a todas nos ha sentado mal la cena alguna vez. Venga Lils, descansa un poco, ya verás como se te pasa, no es grave... bueno, sí pero...'

'¡Jess, no se me ha ido la cabeza! Te estoy hablando en serio'

La rubia se separó de ella, angustiada.

'Dios mío, es muy grave'

'¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estáis hablando?' –decía una voz de ultratumba, bajo las sábanas-

Kit estaba despierta. Jess corrió a levantarla de la cama, sacudiéndola y zarandeándola frenéticamente, como si estuviesen hablando del fin del mundo.

'¡Jess, déjame en paz¿qué haces?'

'Kit... es terrible. Lily se ha vuelto loca. Pero loca de verdad... quiero decir, muy loca, osea para ingresar en San Mungo... quiero decir...'

Lily se levantó, molesta, y dijo:

'¡Te estoy diciendo que no me he vuelto loca, Jess! Sé que es extraño pero...'

'¡Sí, Lils, sí, es extraño! Pero cálmate y siéntate en tu cama, enseguida estoy contigo...' –dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos y vocalizando mucho sus palabras- 'túmbate un poquito, respira hondo y controla tus impulsos...'

La pelirroja ahora estaba al borde de un ataque de cólera. Jess respiraba profundamente, y Kit simplemente escuchaba la discusión con una ceja alzada Ô.o.

'¿Alguien piensa contarme qué está pasando aquí?' –dijo la morena, aburrida de no entender nada-

Jess puso una mueca de disgusto, y se sentó junto a Kit, dándole la mano, preparándola para algo que sería duro de escuchar.

'Siento tener que ser yo la que te lo diga, Kit, pero a Lily le gusta Potter'

'Jess… ¿has pensado en anunciarlo por megafonía?' –dijo irónica Lily, desde su cama-

'No, cariño, eso no... controla tus impulsos, recuerda' –se volvió hacia Kit, preocupada- 'toma nota, no podemos dejar que se acerque hacia ningún micrófono, esta es capaz de decirlo en público y todo'

Lily estaba ya desesperada.

'¡Era una ironía!. ¡No pienso anunciarlo por megafonía!'

'Y no sabes cuánto me alegro...' –suspiró Jess- 'Kit, cielo¿estás bien? No has reaccionado¿verdad?'

'Jess...' –dijo Kit, pasiva- 'yo ya lo sabía'

Ahora fueron dos las sorprendidas. Tanto Jess como Lily gritaron al unísono:

'¿QUÉ?. ¿LO SABÍAS?'

Kit se encogió de hombros:

'Estaba claro. ¿Por qué si no iban a molestarle tanto sus peleas con Potter?. Creo que la única vez que le vi llorar fue cuando discutió con él en la sala común.'

'Y... y...' –tartamudeó Jess- '¿te parece normal?. Kit, es un merodeador... y... bueno¡es Potter! Lily no soporta a Potter'

'Pues a mí me parece bien...' –contestó la morena, alegre- 'siempre he pensado que hacen buena pareja'

Lily se sonrojó con violencia, y dijo:

'Chicas... ¿os importaría dejar de discutir acerca de mi vida privada? Ahorrároslo para cuando yo no esté delante, si no es mucho pedir...'

'Claro, cariño...' –dijo Jess, acercándose a ella, mirándola apenada. Pobre chica ¬¬... algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo en su cerebro. Y en el de Kit también-

'Además... hay algo que... no os he contado y...'

La puerta se abrió, y como si nada, Rachel entró en la habitación. Esa chica ya estaba más que acostumbrada a entrar a sus anchas a los dormitorios de Griffindor. Ya sabía cómo y cuando actuar para pasar desapercibida, y entrar por el retrato en un momento de despiste de la Señora Gorda. Estaba alegre como unas castañuelas. Y no era para menos. El día anterior, Paul Johnson le había metido la lengua hasta el esófago.

'¿Qué tal, chicas?'

Jess la fulminó con la mirada, y luego, con un gesto de cabeza, señaló a Lily, que estaba sentada y con uniforme, mientras que sus dos amigas estaban en pijama. ¿Evans había sido la primera en levantarse?. Aquello fue la prueba que necesitaba para comprender que algo no iba bien.

'¿Qué ocurre?'

Jess miró a Lily, quien con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que podía contárselo. La rubia hizo un resumen muy corto, pero claro, de la situación.

'A Lily le pone Potter'

'¡Eh!' –dijo la pelirroja indignada-

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

'¿Y a quién no?'

'¡EH!' –gritó por segunda vez Lily-

'No, no, no...' –se corrigió Jess- 'creo que no me he explicado bien. Le gusta. Y dice que es en serio'

Ahora Rachel abrió mucho los ojos, y miró a la pelirroja como si de repente un montón de monos hubieran decidido agolparse en su cara.

'Pues a mí me parece bien...' –repitió Kit, alegre-

'¡Bueno, dejadlo ya!' –exclamó Lily, harta- 'Tengo que contaros algo más'

'Oh, Dios mío...' –dijo Rachel, temiéndose lo peor-

'Ayer... en la excursión a Hogsmeade, Snape me pidió que fuera con él al baile. Potter estaba por allí y se enfadó, y dijo que no, que yo iría con él. Me enfadé. Discutimos.' –sus amigas resoplaron, acostumbradas- 'Pero lo más extraño de todo es que cuando estábamos discutiendo, él me dijo que... que... que yo... que le gusto'

Esta última frase, sonó en un suave hilo de voz, que las chicas sólo alcanzaron a oír puesto que tenían los cinco sentidos puestos en sus palabras. Kit fue la primera en reaccionar, irguiéndose en su asiento, alegre ante la noticia.

'¡Qué romántico!' –exclamó entonces- 'Y así fue como te diste cuenta que a ti... pues también¿verdad?' –Lily asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como sus mejillas adoptaban el mismo color que su pelo- '¿y qué le dijiste?. ¿os besasteis?'

'Le mandé a la mierda, Kit' –dijo apesadumbrada- 'Le dije que estaba loco y... me fui'

'Oh...' –suspiró Kit, desilusionada-

Jess, por el contrario, aplaudió.

'Por lo menos hiciste algo inteligente' –admitió-

Tanto Kit como Lily le miraron expectantes. Rachel aún asimilaba toda la información. Jess se dispuso a explicarse.

'Vamos a ver. No me gusta Potter, sinceramente creo que hay chicos mucho mejores para ti.' –suspiró resignada- 'Pero ya que a ti sí que te gusta... tienes que hacerlo bien.'

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

'Potter es un chico que está acostumbrado a tener a toda chica que se le meta en la cabeza. Si realmente quieres que te tome en cuenta, debes darle a entender que no eres como las demás. Tienes que hacerte la dura. Ser una chica difícil.'

'Eso... eso había pensado yo...' –dijo Lily- 'Pienso ir al baile con Snape'

'¿Qué?' –exclamó Kit, alterada. Eso iba en contra de su filosofía-

'Estoy de acuerdo' –les apremió Rachel, orgullosa- 'Por cierto, ayer Paul Johnson me besó'

Jess la miró unos instantes, evaluándola. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No. Resolver otro caso de perturbación mental no conseguiría mas que aumentar su estrés. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, masajeándoselas en el sentido a las agujas del reloj, como le recomendaba su profesor de Yoga en momentos de tensión. Respiró profundamente, y con una sonrisa se dirigió a Kit.

'¿Tú también tienes algo que contarme?'

Kit sonrió. Era el momento que había estado esperando.

'Sí. No sé exactamente qué es lo que siento por Black. Ni por Lupin. Tal vez me gusten los dos. O ninguno. Pero... Black besa de maravilla'

Jess asintió con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa de niña poseída. Se levantó.

'Chicas, voy a darme una buena ducha. Si no aparezco al cabo de dos horas es porque he decidido suicidarme. No llaméis a la policía'

Y cerró la puerta tras ella. Sus amigas la observaron preocupadas. Luego se miraron entre ellas, y encogiéndose de hombros, siguieron hablando.

**Hogwarts. Gran comedor. **

Sirius untaba una enorme tostada, tratando echarse una cantidad inimaginable de mermelada sobre una gruesa base de mantequilla, que ya había añadido.

'Sirius... ¿cómo demonios puedes meterte todo eso en el estómago y no vomitar en medio de clase de pociones?'

El licántropo le miraba sorprendido. Aquella tostada era más grande que las habituales, y eso que de normal solía darse unos muy buenos desayunos. El joven chico, con la tostada en la mano, le miró con una sonrisa enorme.

'Es como lo tuyo con el chocolate, Moony. Además, quemo las grasas con tanto entrenamiento de Quidditch' –se llevó a la boca un primer bocado, y no pudo seguir hablando-

Remus negó con la cabeza, echándose una cucharada más a su vaso de leche con cacao, y revolviéndolo a desgana. Tal vez fuese el Quidditch lo que le fallaba. Si hiciera más entrenamientos quizás estuviera más musculoso, y Kit se fijaría en él, y no en Sirius. ¿Por qué diablos todas las chicas se fijaban en el animago? No era que le tuviese envidia... claro que no, era su amigo, jamás podría. Pero... odiaba que Kit estuviese con él, no podía evitarlo. Recibió unos codazos entonces por parte de él, y le miró. Sirius, con la mirada, le señaló a James, que estaba sentado frente a ellos, revolviendo un café, con la vista perdida por el gran comedor. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

'Eh, Prongs¿qué pasa?' –preguntó Remus, preocupado-

James pareció despertar, y miró a sus dos amigos, que tenían la vista fija en él. Trató de sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

'No me pasa nada...'

'Puedes contárnoslo, hermano.' –insistió Sirius-

'Black, he dicho que no quiero hablar.' –dijo más seriamente-

Sirius tragó el trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca y repasó acontecimientos. La última vez que le llamó Black, fue después de una discusión con Lily. No era difícil averiguar lo que pasaba esta vez.

'¿Has vuelto a discutir con Evans?' –preguntó mirándole-

James vaciló unos instantes antes de contestar. Miró a sus lados, y comprobó que Peter no estaba, lo que evitaba problemas. Sabía que podía confiar en sus amigos, pero aquel tema era algo de lo que no estaba seguro que quisiese hablar.

'Sí' –dijo al fin, considerándolo suficiente respuesta-

Remus tuvo que luchar por controlar que una sonrisita pícara se formara en sus labios. Ya podía decir James lo que quisiera, pero estaba claro que estaba loco por esa chica.

'¿Y qué ha pasado esta vez?' –preguntó el licántropo-

'Snivellius le pidió que le acompañara al baile' –dijo exasperado, como si fuese motivo suficiente como para llegar a asesinarle-

Sirius alzó una ceja, sin comprender en qué tenía que afectarle eso.

'¿Y qué?' –preguntó simplemente, sin esperarse la reacción de James-

Este, por su parte, se irguió en su asiento, y gritó:

'¿Cómo que _y qué_?. ¡Es Snape! Y Lily pretendía decirle que sí... ¿no os parece estúpido?'

El animago se encogió de hombros, pero Remus asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón para que siguiera contando toda la historia. Bebió un nuevo sorbo de su vaso de cacao. Aquello empezaba a ponerse interesante.

'¿Y tú que hiciste, Prongs?'

'Le dije que ni hablar. Que Evans iba conmigo'

'Bien hecho, James' –le apremió Sirius, viendo el sentido de propiedad de su amigo- 'Pero no entiendo por qué te molesta con quién vaya Evans'

Remus rodó los ojos. James se removió, incómodo. El licántropo, una vez más, salvó a su amigo de un aprieto, y cambió de tema.

'Bueno... ¿dónde está el problema?. ¿por qué terminasteis discutiendo?'

'A ella... no le hizo mucha gracia que yo decidiera con quién iba al baile. Y empezó a gritarme, ya sabéis cómo es...' –se bebió medio vaso de café de un solo trago- 'El problema es que... bueno... me he dado cuenta de... algo'

El licántropo sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente qué iba a decirles. Sirius, por el contrario, miraba a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender.

'Creo que... bueno, en realidad sé que... bueno... yo...' –tomó aire- 'Estoy... enamorado de Lily'

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, anonadado. Remus sonrió de lado, otra vez, y tras beber un nuevo sorbo a su cacao, murmuró:

'Era de suponer'

James miró a Remus.

'Espera... ¿tú sabías que me gusta Evans?'

'Claro. Era muy predecible'

Sirius tuvo que retener a James antes de que se lanzara a ahogar a su amigo. Remus se separó, asustado y sin entender.

'Eh, James¿qué pasa?'

'¡Tú lo sabías!. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'

'¿Qué?'

'¿Por qué dejaste que me diera cuenta en el momento más inoportuno? Por tu culpa lo he jodido todo'

Remus frunció el sueño, mientras James se sentaba, más calmado.

'¿De qué hablas?'

'Me di cuenta mientras estábamos discutiendo. Y se lo dije. Bueno, más o menos. Le dije que me gusta. (...) ¿Por qué me miráis así?'

'Caray. ¡Qué espontáneo!' –exclamó Sirius, divertido-

'No tiene gracia...'

'¿Y qué pasó?' –preguntó Remus- '¿te abofeteó?'

'No, simplemente me dijo que estoy loco, y se fue. Pero espero que no vaya al baile con Snivellius, porque si no soy capaz de matar a ese pelo-grasiento.'

'Calma, Prongs...' –le tranquilizó Sirius- 'Nosotros te ayudaremos'

'No le diréis nada a Peter¿verdad?. Después de todo... a él le gusta Evans, también'

Remus rió y dijo:

'No, no le diremos nada.'

James, sentado delante de sus dos amigos, con un café en su mano, sintió como un nudo en su garganta se aflojaba agradablemente. Jamás habría esperado tanta comprensión por parte de esos dos.

**Hogwarts. Sala de DCAO. 12:59 (a punto de terminar la clase)**

James se había pasado toda la clase vigilando a Snape en la distancia. No quería perderle de vista ni por un momento. A partir de ahora, era un enemigo en potencia. Estaba sentado en la segunda fila, junto a Lucius Malfoy, a diferencia del rubio, Snivellius parecía atender al profesor. Demonios¿quién, a parte de él, hacía caso a la clase de DCAO?

'Y para mañana, me hacéis un resumen de todo esto que os he contado… y os leéis el capítulo 8 del libro'

James, por un momento, miró a Remus, angustiado, y él no necesitó oír lo que le pedía para decir:

'Sí, Prongs, sí, te ayudaré con el resumen de la clase. Pero te agradecería que atendieras de vez en cuando en vez de examinar a esos Slytherins.'

'No puedo evitarlo, Moony. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo la ha mirado al entrar?' –dijo exasperado, sin perderle de vista mientras salía- 'Y ella le ha sonreído, maldita sea.'

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, recogiendo sus libros, resignado. James no tenía de qué preocuparse. No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de que Lily se moría por sus huesitos. Pero por lo visto, no, Potter no se había enterado todavía, y antes de que Remus pudiera evitarlo, había salido por la puerta, dispuesto a seguirle donde fuera, para vigilar que pudiese acercarse a SU Lily.

**oOoOoOo**

Lily, ya en el pasillo, cargaba con sus libros, y se dirigía a la biblioteca, dispuesta a hacer los deberes de DCAO, y a estudiar Transformaciones. Iba a estar sola, muy a su pesar. Kit había quedado con Black, para dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts (en definitiva, para dar celos a Remus), y Jess decía que le apetecía dar una vuelta con su escoba, y que había decidido improvisar un ensayo de Quidditch con unos chicos de primero. Rachel, por su parte, estaba castigada por el profesor Bilson.

Lily, en definitiva, era la única que había considerado la idea de pasar un rato en la biblioteca. Pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Aunque normalmente solía ir con Rachel, de eso, se conocieron porque compartían siempre la misma mesa en la biblioteca, y acabaron llevándose bien. Pero si ahora estaba castigada… le tocaba estudiar sola.

Cuando llegó, aún no había nadie. Todos habrían ido a comer, pero ella no tenía hambre. No en época de exámenes. Se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la puerta, buscando algo de tranquilidad. Se desplomó sobre la silla, derrotada. Cogió el libro de Defensa y lo abrió en el capítulo indicado, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a leer, notó una mano tapándole el libro, y molesta, levantó la mirada.

'Ah, hola, Severus… no te había visto llegar. ¿Vas a estudiar?' –dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas-

'No, de hecho sólo te estaba siguiendo' –respondió con naturalidad, sentándose sobre la mesa, para poder verla mejor-

Ella arqueó una ceja, sorprendida por su sinceridad.

'Ah…' –murmuró sin saber qué decir-

'¿Sabes? Te ves muy guapa hoy…' –dijo sonriente- 'no he podido dejar de mirarte en todo el día.'

La chica se sonrojó, y sonrió tímidamente.

'Vaya, gracias…'

'He estado pensando en lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.' –Lily le miró atentamente- 'Te vi salir un poco… enfadada del pub, y… no sé, me dio por pensar que tal vez no tuvieras pareja'

Lily alzó las cejas, mirando al Slytherin. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, y lo reconoció:

'No. No tengo pareja'

Severus sonrió, visiblemente complacido, y murmuró para sí mismo.

'Lo sabía' –se dirigió a la pelirroja de nuevo- 'Entonces… ¿querrías venir conmigo?'

Lily suspiró. Era lo que tenía pensado hacer¿no? Aunque tenía unas tentaciones sobrehumanas de dejar plantado a cierto Slytherin en la biblioteca y salir corriendo a buscar a James. ¡Malditas hormonas!

'Claro' –dijo, forzando la mejor de sus sonrisas- 'iré contigo, Severus'

'Genial. Estoy seguro de que nos lo pasaremos bien…'

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, había un brillo de… ¿lujuria? en sus ojos negros. Dios mío, la que podría armar. Comprendió entonces, que lo mejor sería dejar claras las cosas.

'Esto… creo que… bueno, yo quería aclarar algo'

'Claro, dime' –dijo. Ya se había levantado, y hacía ademán de irse, pero se detuvo ante la voz de su compañera de baile-

'No sé lo que esperas pero… que te acompañe al baile no significa que… bueno, ya sabes.'

'No te entiendo, Evans…' –dijo sinceramente-

'Severus, a mí… me gusta… otro chico'

Snape jamás había visto antes a una chica tan roja como estaba en ese momento la pequeña de las Evans. La rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero trató de controlarse. Sabía perfectamente quién era ese otro.

'Potter¿no?' –siseó fastidiado-

Lily vaciló unos instantes. No era algo que quisiese que todo el mundo supiese, pero ya no tenía remedio, estaba roja como un tomate. Agachó la cabeza, abochornada, y sintiéndose estúpida por momentos. Severus tomó ese gesto como un asentimiento tímido, y apretó las mandíbulas. ¡Maldito Potter!. ¡Mil veces maldito!

'Está bien…' –dijo por fin él- 'sólo tienes que acompañarme al baile. Me muero por ver la cara de Potter cuando vea a quien tengo de acompañante'

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, y en voz baja, dijo:

'Gracias, Snape.'

El Slytherin se alejaba ya de ella.

'No es un favor, Evans. Supongo que lo hago por vengarme de él.' –se dio la vuelta- 'Y porque no estás nada mal'

Y así, Severus salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Lily sola. O casi.

En cuanto ella se sentó de nuevo, y volvió a intentar leer, otra mano le distrajo de su lectura.

'¿Pero qué…?. ¡POTTER!' –gritó alarmada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. ¿Habría escuchado todo? Oh, no, Dios, era su fin. James se encogió de hombros, y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo una silla para él. Con naturalidad, y una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, dijo:

'Podría mentirte y decir que he venido a estudiar, pero no me creerías, así que…' –suspiró- 'os he seguido a Snivellius y a ti'

Lily se levantó de su asiento, indignada.

'Pero bueno… ¿Se puede saber qué os ha dado a todos con la sinceridad hoy?' –reflexionó en voz alta- 'Y además… ¿por qué me sigues?. ¡déjame tranquila, intento estudiar!'

James sonrió de lado.

'No seas orgullosa, Lily. Lo he oído todo.'

Genial. Simplemente genial. Lily se dijo mentalmente que tendría que consultar cuál era el mejor método de suicidio. Quizás un avada kedavra no estaba mal del todo, aunque el método muggle a veces era menos complicado… sí, quizás tirarse al vacío desde la torre de astronomía era una buena idea.

'¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?' –preguntó él de nuevo-

Lily volvió al mundo real, y descubrió que James estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándola con una intensidad abrumante. Sintió como le flaqueaban las piernas, y tuvo tentaciones de volver a sentarse antes de caerse en sus brazos como una adolescente enamorada. Para su desgracia descubrió que eso era exactamente lo que era. Genial. Era momento idílico para reflexiones.

'¿El… el qué?' –tartamudeó ella, tratando de alejarse-

'Que te gusto…' –dijo con felicidad-

La joven sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas, y se formaron unas ganas estrepitosas de escaparse de allí.

'Potter, no saques las cosas de quicio' –dijo armándose de valor, empezando a recoger sus libros. Aquel día no había resultado el mejor para estudiar- 'Yo no he dicho eso'

'Lils…' –dijo divertido- 'Es como si lo hubieras dicho. Te has quedado callada, roja como un tomate, exactamente igual a como estás ahora. Además….' –miró a cómo recogía sus cosas- 'te tiemblan las manos.'

La pelirroja dejó sus libros en paz, y le fulminó con la mirada.

'Bueno, ya, Potter. ¿Te has cansado de humillarme?'

Él la miró alarmado.

'¡Lily, no intento humillarte!'

'Entonces ¿qué rayos quieres?'

James tomó aire, armándose así también de valor, y firmemente, pero sin dejar de mirarla, dijo:

'Quiero que vengas conmigo al baile.'

Lily parpadeó, atónita. ¿Ir con él al baile?. Sería… sería estupendo. Poder estar con el chico que le gustaba, bailar con él… ¿quizás la besaría?. Pero no. No, no y no. Tenía que ser dura con él. No podía rebajarse tanto como las demás.

'Lo siento, Potter, tengo pareja.'

'¿Snape?' –exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras ella terminaba con sus libros- 'Oh, por Dios…'

'James, no pienso volver a tener esta discusión. Snape me lo pidió primero, y yo le he dicho que sí. Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión'

'¡Joder, Lily…!'

'Ni joder ni nada, Potter.'

La chica se abrió paso, dándole un empujón a James, y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca. Pero él no era un tipo que se diese por vencido, por lo que la alcanzó enseguida.

'¿Pero qué problema tienes?. ¡Lily, nos gustamos, eso basta!. Yo te gusto, y tú me gustas mucho a mí. No entiendo por qué no quieres ir conmigo al baile. ¿Es por lo que dirán tus amigas? Lils… a mí eso me da igual…'

Ella se detuvo en seco. Tenía que reconocer que jamás había pensado que esas palabras pudieran salir de su boca. ¿Sería así con todas?.

'Mira, James.' –dijo calmada, dispuesta a ser sincera con él- 'Me gustas. Mucho. Y cada vez que lo pienso me siento más idiota.' –James la miraba con los ojos como platos, y con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios… ¿lo había reconocido?– 'Pero eso no significa que vaya a ir contigo al baile, y ni mucho menos que quiera que haya algo entre nosotros. Voy a ir con Severus al baile, y si no te gusta, pues te aguantas, porque es lo que hay.'

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se había quedado estático, tratando de analizar todo lo que acababa de oír, cuando vio como Lily Evans había salido de la biblioteca.

**Hogwarts. Exteriores. 13:26**

Sirius miró al cielo. Estaba cubierto por nubes blancas, bastante bajas, y sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba.

'Va a nevar...' –sentenció entonces, tras unos minutos en silencio-

Una chica a su lado asintió con la cabeza, mirando al cielo también. Kit y Sirius caminaban por los terrenos, y este la tenía abrazada por la cintura, de pura costumbre. Ella, quizás fuese porque hacía frío, o bien porque le empezaban a agradar las atenciones del animago, pero en ningún momento había tratado de zafarse de su abrazo, sino que, por el contrario, se había acurrucado más en él.

'¿Quieres que nos sentemos?' –dijo señalando un banco de piedra, cerca del lago, que ahora tenían enfrente-

'Sí'

Sirius, cogió su mano, y se sentó, comprobando lo fría que estaba la piedra. Kit iba a sentarse a su lado, pero Sirius, dio un golpecito en sus rodillas, dándole a entender que podía sentarse sobre ellas. Kit la miró interrogante, y después miró a sus lados. No había nadie delante. ¿Entonces...?. ¿Simplemente le pedía que se sentara en él porque sí?. Pese a que no entendía su actitud, no lo dudó, y se sentó sobre él, que sonrió complacido.

Kit, sentada sobre él no pudo evitar observarle. Su pelo caía desordenado sobre su cara, llegando a cubrir unos ojos azules que la miraban ¿con dulzura?. Sin embargo su sonrisa conquistadora no había desaparecido. Kit sonrió de lado, e inconscientemente se apoyó sobre el pecho del chico. Este, aunque sorprendido por la actitud cariñosa de la chica, la abrazó con más fuerza, estrechando su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella enterró su cabeza en su cuello, y dio un respingo al notarlo.

'¡Dios, estás helado!'

Él rió, al tiempo en que Kit se quitaba la bufanda que llevaba puesta, y se la colocaba a Sirius alrededor del cuello.

'Kit¿qué haces?' –murmuró divertido-

'Ponerte mi bufanda¿no lo ves?' –y como si fuese una razón suficiente, se volvió a apoyar en el cuello del chico, esta vez, tapado por la bufanda- 'Así estás más blandito y calentito...'

'Pero ahora vas a ser tú quien tenga frío...' –susurró preocupado, con sus dedos jugando con el pelo de la chica recostada en él-

Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

'Tú me das calor a mí...'

El parpadeó, como queriendo asegurarse de que realmente no era un sueño. Kit estaba muy cariñosa con él, pero lo más extraño de todo era que a él le gustaba que fuera así. Tal vez fuera sólo la costumbre a ser un... Don Juan con las mujeres, pero no se sentía incómodo abrazando a aquella chica morena, sino todo lo contrario. Sólo quería abrazarla con más fuerza, y... ¿besarla?. ¿Podría besarla sin que ella se molestara?.

Apartó un mechón negro que caía tapando el delicado cuello de la chica, y empezó a acariciarlo, buscando que no se enfriara, echando de menos su abrigo de lana. Suavemente besó su frente, y bajo su mano, notó una palpitación fuerte en su garganta, debido a los latidos de la joven, cuyo corazón se había acelerado repentinamente. Algo más seguro, besó su sien, y su pómulo, y su mejilla... Y Kit sintió un escalofrío cuando este alzó su cabeza ayudándose de su mano en la barbilla.

'Sirius¿qué...?'

'Kit...' –murmuró, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían- '¿Puedo...?'

La morena lo miró expectante, y confusa, sin entender a qué se refería. Parpadeó, dando a entender que debía explicarse. Él se removió incómodo, aún con sus manos sujetando la cintura de Kit. ¿Por qué no le salían las palabras?. Si él siempre hacía lo mismo con todas. Las tomaba de la barbilla y las besaba hasta dejarlas sin aliento. Ahí se acababa la historia. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que complicarse la vida?. ¿Por qué tenía que pedirle permiso para besarla?. Y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué diablos no se atrevía a hacerlo?.

'Gatita...' –dijo suavemente- '¿Por qué me pediste el otro día que te besara?'

Ahí fue cuando Kit sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué por qué lo había hecho?. Diablos, ni ella misma lo sabía.

'Ya te lo dije...' –tartamudeó- 'Para poner celoso a Remus'

'Eso ya lo sé. Pero... tú dijiste que aunque fingiéramos no debíamos darnos un beso. Lo que es algo que aún no entiendo'

'Es fácil de explicar' –dijo tomando aire- 'Para nosotras... besar a un merodeador es como... como... admitir la derrota¿me explico? Admitir que somos como el resto de chicas en el planeta'

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse, divertido.

'Pues menuda fama que llevamos¿no?' –murmuró irónico- 'Pero después de todo... estás por Remus. Él también es un merodeador¿o no?'

'Sí, precisamente por eso. Suficiente error es fijarse en un merodeador, como para encima besar a otro. ¡Es un caos, Black!'

'Pero me besaste' –sentenció al fin, sonriente-

Ella notó como toda la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas. Él prosiguió.

'Y juraría que te gustó'

'¿A dónde quieres llegar, Black? ¬¬'

'Quiero que rompamos esa estúpida norma de 'nada de besos''

Abrió la boca, atónita.

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque quiero besarte¿no es evidente?. Además. Esa norma es ridícula'

'¡No lo es! Tiene mucho sentido para mí...'

'¿De qué tienes miedo, Kit?' –dijo mirándola intensamente, notando como las pequeñas manos, que rodeaban su cuello temblaban- '¿Te asusta poder sentir algo fuerte si te beso?' –preguntó, mientras las mejillas de ella se tornaban rojas- '¿Es eso?'

Ella, llegados a ese punto, no sabía qué responder. Sí. Era exactamente eso lo que le pasaba, y le fastidiaba tener que admitirlo. Con un gesto de cabeza, apartó los cabellos que le tapaban el rostro, y con toda la sangre fría que le quedaba forzó una risa, y pegó su frente contra la de él.

'Vamos, Black...' –dijo en medio de una despreocupada carcajada- 'Deja tu egocentrismo por una vez en tu historial.'

Sirius, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Él, como buen guardián en Quidditch, había recibido muchos golpes. Algunos, le habían dejado inconsciente, y más de una vez había tenido toda su cara sangrando por culpa de una budgler que le había roto la nariz. Pero, sin embargo, no recordaba que ninguno de esos accidentes le hubieran dolido tanto.

Quien, en esos momentos, sentía ganas de saltar de alegría era cierto licántropo, que, escondido entre los matorrales, había alcanzado escuchar toda la conversación, y se alejaba, andando en saltitos, silbando una canción improvisada, al tiempo en que, hasta la más simple piedra del suelo le parecía maravillosa. ¿Así que entre Kit y Sirius no había nada?. ¿Todo era fingido, para ponerle celoso?. Eso sí que era un motivo de celebrar. De acuerdo, ahora sólo tenía que pensar en cómo actuar, para terminar de seducirla en el baile de Halloween.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO OCHO. **

Os ha gustado? Realmente espero que sí, porque me esforcé mucho con él, ya que os hice esperar mucho, y me sentía culpable... En fin, comentemos ligeramente el fic. Como veis Lily va a ir al baile con Snape, pese a que ha admitido (no sólo delante de sus amigas) que le gusta James. Pero bueno, James está por Lily, Lily está por James. El único problema es Snape. ¿Qué hará el Slytherin durante el baile?

Respecto a Kit y Sirius... creo que no hay mucho que comentar¿verdad? Lo he dejado muy en el aire. Pero lo que está muy claro es que ahora que Remus se ha enterado de la verdad, va a luchar por ella. (Sé de antemano que recibiré reviews de gente que se compadecerá de la pobre Jess)

En fin, creo que no queda nada más que decir, tan solo responder a los reviews. (Espero que los rumores no sean ciertos, y que no eliminen las historias en las que se responden reviews, recen por mi, si?)

**Algida:** jajaj... tranquila, no lo has soñado, la discusión de James y Lily en el capítulo anterior ya la has leído, porque ya existía. Como bien expliqué en el primer capítulo, este fic es el resultado de mezclar dos one-shots míos. Uno se llamaba 'Me Gustas' (y es en el que sale la discusión de estos dos chicos) y el otro se llamaba 'Al Menos, Ahora', y trataba sobre Sirius y una chica. ... así q te encanta Remus, eh? Jiji... pues ahora le verás entrar en acción! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, besos!

**Caperucita Roja:** mi niña! Bueno, sé que no vas a leer esto hasta dentro de tres mil años, ya que tienes lo menos 10000000 fics en la cola, no? jajajaj... bueno, de todas formas yo te contesto. YA ME LEERÁS! XD bueno, a ver, q leo tu review... UY, UY, UY! Así q ahora crees que ya has adivinado las parejas, eh? Ya veremos tu teoría, muchacha. Y sí, nuestro Siriusin no se decide... pero no sé si verás q en este capi ya ha admitido q algo siente jijiji... q hará remusín? Pos ya lo veras. MUCHOS BESOS GUAPA!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** si, yo también tengo envidia a Lily... cómo no? xDDD... pero bueno, ya que me comentas que a ver si Sirius va a acabar con Kit o no... yo no desmiento ninguna posibilidad, lo único q te digo es q nuestro sexy licántropo no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados. MUCHOS BESOS!

**Leodyn:** jajajaj! Me alegra q te guste el fic! Respecto a Remus, sirius, Kit y toda esa historia tan complicada... no voy a decir nada que no haya dicho ya, que aún no se han acabado las cosas, sino que no ha hecho más que empezar, y Remus vuelve a la carga con más fuerza q nunca. UN BESO!

**AYA-K:** ola, mi niña guapa! Jijijijijiji... si, ya sé, me vas a decir q ya era hora de q publicara y tal y cual... ¬¬... no me riñas! Te juro q no he tenido time! Pero en fin, yo ando ahora maquinando un fic de Bellatrix, y creo que te pediré ayuda. Para qué, si no, tengo yo una musa particular, eh?** UN APLAUSO PA MI MUSA, Q ES LA MAS GUAPA DEL MUNDO! **

**Mary-Tonks:** vaaaaaaya! Me alegra que te guste cómo escribo, chica, me emocioné. Jojojo... nada, q yo soy feliz con reviews como el tuyo, y que de nuevo gracias, gracias y gracias por molestarte en dejar review. no sabéis lo importante q es para mí... UN BESAZO!

**Lucem Vicuna:** QUE REVIEW TAN LARGO! (A DrEaM-KaT le brillan los ojitos de felicidad) ... bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer es darte mil gracias! Me encantan así de larguitos. En serio es el más largo q has escrito nunca? WOW! Ahora sí q me siento halagada! Diox! Ya me puedo morir en paz jijii. Por lo que dices, tu merodeador favorito es Remus, jiji, a mi me parece muy cute y tal, pero mi favorito (no lo puedo evitar) es... tun tu tuuuuun... SIRIUS BLACK! Aunque Jamsey no se queda atrás... pero claro, está con Lily ¬¬. Sé que Sirius es un parrandero y no va en serio nunca, pero es taaaaaaan condenadamente sexy... y eso no me lo puedes negar, eh? ...(DrEaM-KaT limpia la baba del teclado ¬¬) Respecto al fic de hermione Weasley 86... PUES CLARO QUE ME LO HE LEÍDO! Es mi fic favorito de los merodeadores, Henar (hw86) escribe super bien! Desde aquí animo a todo el mundo a que se lo lea, los que no se lo han leído no saben lo que se pierden. A ver... así, recomendarte algún fic... pues... mi fic favorito es 'Dríades y Diábolos' (de Lianis), así como el resto de sus historias, pero es un Draco/Hermione. Si lo que buscas son de merodeadores, te recomiendo '¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué a mí?', que está MUY MUY BIEN! Bueno, muchísisisisismas gracias por el review, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! UN BESAZO!

**SabrinaEvans:** wow wow wow! Me alegra que te gustase el fic! Jijiji... Tu fic de 'A los 16' lo empecé a leer, aún no lo he terminado (sorry... snif snif) esq tengo muchísimo trabajito, pero no más lo termine te juro que te dejaré un review ENORME! Porque está realmente muy bien, me encanta. Ala, aquí hago propaganda for you, xi? **LEAN 'A LOS 16' POR SABRINAEVANS, QUE REALMENTE MERECE LA PENA!** Muchas gracias por tu review, y muchos besos!

**Eri Mond Licht:** me alegra q te gustara el capítulo. Te gustó este? Yo creo que hubo mucha acción, o no? bueno, muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos! Un beso!

**Vinnesa:** q bien q te haya gustado lo de Lily y James! Espero q lo de este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias por dejarme review, besos!

**Mirels:** si verdad? Yo también pienso en mandar a Peter a Azkaban de vez en cuando... ¬¬. Jajaja... por lo demás, me alegra que te guste el fic, y te agradezco enormemente que te molestaras en dejarme un review. de veras, muchos besos!

**Kittyen:** vaya! Así q me tenías en favoritos sin leerme xDDDDDd... bueno, me alegro de que te decidieras! XD... y también me alegro de que te gustase, claro. Respecto a tu pregunta de si Lily iba a ir o no con James... creo que en este capítulo ya encontraste la respuesta, o no? xDDDDD... no, Lily va a ir con Snape. La cosa está en qué pasará en ese baile, no crees? Crees que James se quedará de brazos cruzados? Y Remus? Y Jess? Y Sirius? Jajajaj... bueno, ya dejo de crear intriga ¬¬... GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! nos vemos, un beso

**Lunis Lupin:** Dices q de donde saqué el nombre de Kit? Pues porque tengo una amiga Hawaiana, que se llama así, y es super guapa y todo... y me inspiré en ella para ese personaje, además de que le prometí que la haría protagonista de uno de mis fics xD. JAJAJAJA... me reí muchísimo con tu comentario sobre Lily, que siempre le amenaza a James con quitarle el carné de padre, y luego terminan haciendo a Harry. XDDDDD... me parto! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por el review. UN BESO MUY GRANDE!

**Maye Evans:** gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste el fic! Nos vemos, muchos besos!

**Maria Duff:** sí, Sirius y Kit también son mi pareja favorita. Se nota, no? xDDDD... muchas gracias por el review, me alegra q te guste! Besos!

**Alexa:** gracias! Q bueno q te gusta el fic! Muchos besos, y gracias de nuevo por molestarte en dejar review!

**Jane Black:** ajjajaja... siento la tardanza, de veras, sé q estais intrigadas con lo q ocurre entre sirius/ remus/ kit... pero eso es algo q ya descubriréis! MUCHOS BESOS!

**Stefi Felton:** deduzco por tu nombre que te gusta Draco Malfoy? Wow, entonces te recomiendo q entres en mi fic de 'Rivales' xD, es un Draco/ Hermione jiji. Bueno, volviendo a tu review... ENSERIO TE LEISTE TODO EL FIC EN UNAS HORAS? Wow! Respecto a lo que me pediste (capis más largos)... te hice caso, este es un poquititito más largo que los demás (no me mires así, sé que no me extendí mucho, pero hice lo q pude xD) bueno, muchos besos! Gracias por el review!

**Lucy Diamonds:** ahora pareces ser tú la q te olvidaste de mi! No me contestaste al mail! Sniff snifff... bueno, chica, que gracias por el review, tan larguito como siempre! Y ya, lo sé, toooooooodas queremos ser Kit, no te preocupes, es algo normal. Quien no quiere tener a dos merodeadores detrás? Jajajaja... muchos besitos, amiga. TE RE SUPER QUIERO! JIJIJIJI

**Conuli:** jajajaj! Me alegra que te guste este fic, y también el de Rivales! Gracias por tanto review por todas partes, en serio! Muchos besos!

**Marie Ann:** q bien que te guste el fic! Y la pareja Lily y James... si te gusta, entonces quizás este capítulo te haya gustado también. POR FIN LA PELIRROJA RECONOCE LO Q SIENTE! Eso es para celebrarlo, no crees? XDDDDD... venga, muchas gracias por el review, muchos besos!

**Y YA! POR FIN TERMINÉ! DE VERAS, GRACIAS A TODAS, CUANDO VI TANTO REVIEW CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR!**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**MoS, MoS, MSW... etc… **

**REVIEWS, MUCHOS REVIEWS! **


	9. El baile

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, nada me pertenece, pero a dios pongo por testigo que Sirius Black algún día lo será MWAHAHAHAHA O.o

Hola, mis queridos lectores! (sí, lo sé, más de uno está preparando el hacha para vengarse por mi tardanza ¬¬) pero igualmente, llegué a tiempo, o no? xD... weno, no me entretengo mucho, que después de tanto tiempo supongo q todos estaréis deseando leer el capítulo 9. POR FIN EL CAPI DEL BAILE! XDDD... disfrutad de la lectura, besitos!

**Si ya lo sabes, ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap. 9. 'El baile'**

'_Lupin, deja de poner ramitas de muérdago por encima de la mesa de Griffindor.'_ –decía una rubia con los brazos en jarras, observando a cierto licántropo colgar la condenada plantita en el techo- _'No solucionarán tu problema'_

'_Ja-ja-ja'_ –se rió sarcástico el chico- _'Lamento informarte, mi querida prefecta, que no necesito ninguna ramita de muérdago para conseguir mis propósitos. Solo me preocupa la calidad estética del gran comedor. Dumbledore nos ha pedido que lo decoremos y es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo.' _

'_Bien, pero déjame que sea yo quien coloque las velas flotantes. No me fío de ti.'_ –refunfuñó.

'_Como quieras'_ –respondió indiferente, antes de colgar una última rama y bajar de la mesa, para ocuparse personalmente de los farolillos.

Jess resopló. Algo le pasaba a Lupin aquella mañana. Por algún extraño motivo ya no era el chico triste que iba auto-compadeciéndose. Desde que le habían quitado la escayola en su pie volvía a estar vivaracho y alegre por el castillo. Pero algo le hacía pensar que no solo era eso lo que había aumentado la felicidad del muchacho. La rubia cogió una vela flotante y se dispuso a colocarla, cuando oyó como Remus estaba... ¿silbando? Se paró en seco. Oh, Dios, aquello era grave.

'_Muy bien, Lupin. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?'_ –le espetó, dejando la vela con tanta fuerza sobre la mesa que él mismo se asustó.

'_¿A qué te refieres, Jess?' _

'_Sabes MUY BIEN a lo que me refiero'_ –dijo indignada- _'A esa... extraña felicidad.'_

Remus la observó con una ceja alzada, antes de soltar una risa imposible de contener.

'_¿A qué viene esto? No pensaba que tuviera que dar explicaciones por mis cambios de humor...' _

Jess apretó los labios.

'_¿Entonces no piensas contármelo?' _

El chico se encogió de hombros.

'_Si te empeñas...'_ –murmuró, aunque en el fondo estaba deseoso por contarlo- _'Kit y Sirius sólo están fingiendo.' _

Jess frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?

'_Y lo mejor de todo. Lo hacen para darme celos. ¿No lo entiendes?. ¡Le gusto a Kit!' _

'_¿Cómo te has...?'_

'_Les oí hablando, hace unos días. Estaban cerca del lago y... bueno, lo oí. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?. ¡Kit está por mí, no por Sirius!' _

La rubia se mordió el labio.

'_¿Y qué piensas hacer?'_ –murmuró.

'_A ver. Tengo que ir contigo al baile, como prefectos, así que la opción de invitarla a ella queda descartada. Además de que ella ya tiene pareja.'_ –reflexionó en voz alta- _'Supongo que simplemente la sacaré a bailar, y hablaré con ella, le diré que la quiero, la besaré y...'_

'_Vale, vale, vale... esencia captada.'_ –le cortó molesta- _'No quiero detalles. Aún no estoy preparada para sobredosis de azúcar.' _

Remus la miró confundido. Esta llevaba al menos diez velas en sus manos, sujetándolas con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento podría romperlas.

'_¿Te pasa algo, Jess?'_ –preguntó preocupado.

'_¿A mí?'_ –dijo irónica- _'No, claro que no. ¿Qué podría pasarme?' _

Y con los labios apretados se alejó allí, con la excusa de colocar las velas por el resto del comedor. Remus, sin entender nada, suspiró, y aprovechó para poner unas cuantas más ramitas de muérdago.

**Hogwarts. Sala común de Griffindor. 10:46**

'_Doce ranas de chocolate'_ –dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Frente a él, sentado en el mismo sofá, Sirius Black frunció el ceño y miró atentamente a sus cartas. Finalmente dijo:

'_Lo veo' _

'_Bien, bien... Sé de alguien que va a arruinarse hoy...' _

Sirius se acomodó más en el sofá, pensativo.

'_Esto no es divertido.'_ –decidió- _'Tal vez si llamásemos a un par de chicas y jugásemos al strip-poker...'_

'_¿A qué?'_ –dijo confundido.

'_No me digas que no conoces el strip-poker. Por Dios, si es uno de mis CMO.'_

'_¿Tus qué?'_

'_Cultura Muggle Obligatoria'_ –respondió orgulloso- _'Créeme, es uno de los pocos juegos muggles que merece la pena conocer.' _

'_¿Y de qué trata?' _

'_Es... como el poker, pero con prendas de ropa. Si eres bueno jugando, merece la pena.'_

James no pudo contener la risa. Risa que se apagó cuando vio a cierta chica pelirroja bajar las escaleras.

El pelo de Lily Evans se movía al andar, dándole un aspecto espontáneo que fascinaba a cierto chico en el sofá. Sus caderas se contoneaban distraídamente, probablemente inconsciente de lo que provocaban en él, que tragó saliva sonoramente. Sirius le observaba con una ceja alzada. Esta, una vez hubo bajado las escaleras, levantó su vista, y sus brillantes ojitos verdes chocaron contra unos almendrados, tapados por las gafas redondas. La tensión en aquel momento se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. De no ser porque...bueno, porque Sirius no acostumbraba a ver a una chica y quedarse callado.

'_Eh, Evans, ¿hace una partidita?'_ –dijo pícaro, señalando sus cartas.

Ella desvió la mirada, de James a Sirius, y frunció el ceño.

'_No tengo tiempo... ¿a qué jugáis?'_

'_Strip-poker, ¿verdad, Prongs?'_ –dijo con un codazo.

Lily abrió la boca indignada y gritó:

'_Piérdete, Black'_

'_Miaaaau...'_ –maulló el aludido, acompañándolo con un gesto de su mano que imitaba la garra de un sexy gatito.

La chica pelirroja atravesó la sala molesta, con una rapidez que no consiguió impedir que James la siguiera con la mirada hasta el último detalle. Una vez la pelirroja hubo salido, Sirius estalló en una carcajada.

'_Me encantan las chicas cuando se enfadan. Se ponen más atractivas, ¿no crees, Jamsey?' _

Este le propinó un buen cojinazo en toda su bonita cara, molesto.

'_Te has pasado con Lily.'_ –dijo de brazos cruzados, y la vista fija en sus cartas.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

'_¿Lily? Oooh... Dios mío, Prongs. Si sigues babeando así inundarás la sala común.' _ -James le fulminó con la mirada- _'Va a ser que decías enserio eso de que te... enamoraste de Evans'. _–se estremeció. Era una palabra demasiado fuerte en su vocabulario.

El chico se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y se encogió de hombros, molesto. Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente y se revolvió sus cabellos. Bien, de modo que su amigo estaba enamorado de verdad. Vaya, aquella situación era una de las más graves por las que ambos habían pasado... Tendría que darle unos buenos consejos a su amigo, era ahora cuando más lo necesitaba.

'_Bueno, James. No hay problema. Tú la invitas al baile, y...'_

'_Sirius...'_

'_...y la sacas a bailar una canción lenta. Te pegas mucho a ella...'_

'_Pero Sirius...'_

'_...y le susurras que te gusta y otras cursilerías al oído, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta eso a las chicas...'_ –añadió un gesto despreocupado con su mano.

'_Ya lo sé, pero...'_

'_...luego te la llevas a la habitación, te pones romántico... y te la tiras.'_ –finalizó orgulloso.

'_¡Padfoot!' _–gritó ya cansado.

'_¿Qué pasa? Es un buen plan...'_

'_¡Pero es que ella no va a venir conmigo al baile!'_

'_¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que no va a ir contigo al baile de esta noche?' _–exclamó exasperado. Aquello rompía sus esquemas-_ '¿QUIÉN ES EL SUICIDA QUE LE HA QUITADO LA NOVIA A MI AMIGO?'_

'_S...Snape...' –_tartamudeó tímidamente.

'_Perdona, ¿cómo has dicho?' _–preguntó Sirius. Seguramente se le había metido algo de cera en el oído.

'_Snape'_

Pero otra vez volvió a oír lo mismo. Abrió mucho los ojos.

'_¿SNAPE?. ¿Snivellus?'_ –gritó alucinado.

Y antes de que James pudiera responderle, el chico estalló en una sonora carcajada. James alzó una ceja. Este rió con más fuerza, llevándose una mano a su costado, conforme sus cartas caían al suelo. Golpeó al sofá.

'_¿Sirius?' _

'_Snivellus... te ha… JAJJAJAJA… robado… a una… chica! JAJAJAJ' _

'_Yo no le veo la gracia' _–dijo enfurruñado.

'_Pero... es que es patético, Prongs'_ –dijo tratando de calmarse, secándose las lágrimas, aún entre alguna que otra risa.- _'Piénsalo. Prefiere antes al pelo-grasiento que a ti' _

Ahí, el chico negó con la cabeza, sonriente. Sirius le miró con atención. James, orgulloso dijo:

'_Le gusto. Lo sé'_

'_Prongs...'_

'_La espié cuando Snape le pidió que fueran al baile. Ella le dejó muy claro que le gustaba otro. Y cuando ese se fue reconoció que ese chico soy yo.'_ –su sonrisa aumentó.

'_¿Lo dices enserio?'_ –preguntó incrédulo-_ '¿Lily-odioalosmerodeadores-Evans está por ti?'_

James asintió con la cabeza.

'_¿No es genial?' _

Sirius meditó unos instantes, y finalmente dio unos golpecitos en la espalda de su amigo, felicitándole a la vieja usanza.

'_Muy bien, machote, muy bien...'_ –James sonrió- _'Eso te pone las cosas más fáciles...' _

**Hogwarts. Dormitorios femeninos de Griffindor. 19:57**

'_Kit, ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que estás perfecta' _

La voz de Jess sonaba cansada. Llevaba preparándose desde las seis, y aún no se decidía. ¡Demonios, estaba preciosa! Pero si seguía así no llegarían al baile. Lily, en cambio, llevaba toda la tarde sentada encima de su cama, con su vestido puesto. Estaba guapa, pero apenas se había maquillado.

'_Te noto desmotivada, Lily...' _

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Kit se dio la vuelta y la miró seriamente.

'_Y no me extraña. Es que eres una cabezota. Tendrías que haber aceptado ir con Potter, y mandar a Snape a tomar viento.' _

Lily negó con la cabeza, testaruda como sólo una Evans podía ser. Jess pegaba el suelo con sus tacones frenéticamente.

'_Si no salís ya de ese cuarto me iré yo sola...'_

'_Caramba, chica, qué ganas de ver a Lupin...'_ –bromeó Lily.

'_Vete a la mierda'_ –la prefecta no estaba para bromas.

Tras una última mirada al espejo, Kit decidió que ya podía salir de su cuarto; y Lily, resignada, las acompañó también. Bajó las escaleras a desgana, y una vez hubieron llegado abajo, se encontró con Sirius y con Remus, que por alguna razón tenían su vista clavada en el cuerpo de Kit. Si ella no hubiera estado mirando, Lily les habría cerrado la boca, para que por lo menos aprendieran a disimular. Jess simplemente les habría pegado una torta a cada uno. Por superficiales.

'_Estáis guapísimas'_ –dijo Sirius por fin.

'_Ahórratelo, Black, ya lo sabemos.'_ –contestó Jess, molesta.

Este alzó una ceja, y Remus supo que deberían llegar pronto al baile. Hoy la rubia, por alguna razón que se le escapaba (N/A: todos los tios son iwal de listos ¬¬) estaba de mal humor. Y no era bueno tenerla demasiado tiempo con libertad para hablar. Tal vez alguien tuviera que besarla y que se quedase calladita.

Nada más salir de la sala común, Lily se chocó con cierto chico, que al verla sonrió de lado. Resignada, se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

'_Hola, Severus.' _

'_Estás preciosa, Evans...'_ –dijo en un murmullo.

Dobló el brazo para que ella pudiera cogerlo con facilidad. Y así las tres parejas bajaron al gran comedor. Lily miraba a sus lados, en un principio de reojo. Luego descaradamente. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido James?

**Hogwarts. Exteriores. 20:12**

James caminó por entre la hierba con su escoba en la mano. Caminaba a paso rápido, enfadado, rabioso y malhumorado. No quería ir a ese estúpido baile. No podría aunque quisiera. ¿Para qué?. ¿Para ver al pelo grasiento de Snivellus acercándose a SU Lily? No. Tenía cosas mejores que hacer, como por ejemplo volar un rato.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Siempre lo había hecho. Desde que era pequeño. Cuando algo le cabreaba cogía su escoba y salía a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Cuando volvía ya estaba más calmado.

Se paró en seco, dándose cuenta de que había encontrado un lugar llano y perfecto para empezar su vuelo. Pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba y con un gesto natural se montó en ella, empezando a elevarse. Notó como si se liberase de una gran presión en el momento en que sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, y cayeron colgándose a la nada.

Siguió subiendo, inquieto. Las cosas se veían mejor desde ahí arriba. Los árboles del bosque prohibido parecían pequeños desde aquella perspectiva. Sonrió. El viento chocaba en su cara, desordenando su pelo. Así se sentía mejor.

**Hogwarts. Gran comedor. 22:14**

Los alumnos ya habían terminado de cenar, y las parejas más atrevidas ya habían comenzado a bailar. En la mesa, Sirius y Kit hablaban animadamente, como hacía tiempo que nadie les había oído hacerlo. Jess les miraba aburrida, mientras Remus apretaba con fuerza su servilleta... vale que fingieran, ¿pero aquello no era un tanto excesivo?. Lily aún seguía con la vista fija en la puerta. ¿Por qué diantre no aparecía Potter?

'_Gatita, baila conmigo...'_ –dijo entonces Sirius, levantándose de la mesa.

Remus solo suspiró. Quizás, si hubiese estado algo más atento a la situación habría observado como los ojitos de Kit se iluminaban emocionados. Con cuidado de no arrugarse el vestido, se levantó también y cogió la mano que el chico le tendía, para caminar junto a él hacia la pista.

Tal vez fuera casualidad, o tal vez hubiese sido a propósito pero en aquel momento, una canción muy lenta sonaba en el gran comedor. Así que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que coger a Kit por la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo posesivamente. Y ella no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ya en un gesto inconsciente. Ese era su huequito, donde podía aspirar su olor. Ella. Solo ella. Sonrió, se sentía bien abrazarle así. Sirius rozó la mejilla de la chica con la suya propia, y sin darse cuenta sonrió como un tonto.

Y así pasaron los segundos. Y los minutos. Y una nueva canción comenzó a sonar. No se separaron, no les apetecía. Kit se mordió el labio inferior, aquello era ridículo... pero le gustaba.

Miró por encima del hombro del chico. Por lo visto había pasado más tiempo del que ella creía. Ahora había muchas más parejas bailando. Entre ellas Remus y Jess, a regañadientes. Y Paul con Rachel, muy acarameladitos...

'_¿Te he dicho ya que estás muy guapa?'_

La voz de Sirius la devolvió a la realidad. Le miró a los ojos y se sonrojó.

'_Tú también estás muy bien...'_ –respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Él rió suavemente y, sin saber por qué, la atrajo más hacia él. Tal vez aquello fuera un error, porque de aquella forma podía sentir el delicado cuerpo de la chica rozando el suyo. Podía notar, en su pecho, las palpitaciones del acelerado corazón de Kit; su respiración entrecortada en su cuello, sus manos temblando, rodeándole... y Sirius, por alguna razón supo que no era él el único que debía aclarar sus sentimientos.

Como si la chica hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se apartó ligeramente de él y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Sirius parecía haberse quedado estático y para su sorpresa, fue Kit quien se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios. El corazón del chico dio un vuelco, conforme sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. La abrazó por la cintura, respondiéndole al beso, sus labios siguiendo a los de ella...

Se separaron. Quizás aturdidos, confundidos... y se miraron. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sirius, y la chica se relajó. Tenía miedo, quizás, a que el chico la frenara, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Entonces... él también sentía algo?

'_Ey, Pad, ¿te importa que te robe a tu pareja?' _

La inocente voz de Remus les hizo sobresaltarse. Sirius tragó saliva. Si no había más remedio... A regañadientes se fue con Jess, quien le estaba esperando, detrás del licántropo. Aún refunfuñando la tomó por la cintura y empezó a moverse al compás de la música.

'_Podrías por lo menos fingir que te apetece bailar conmigo'_ –murmuró Jess, alucinada.

'_¿Qué más da?. A ti tampoco te apetece.'_

'_En eso estamos de acuerdo...'_ –suspiró.

Sirius no apartaba la vista de cierta pareja que bailaba. Demasiado pegados, quizás. Apretó sus dientes. Si no hubiera estado cegado por los celos quizás se habría dado cuenta de que lo único que Kit quería hacer era apartarse. Pero Sirius no estaba para percibir semejantes detalles. En su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento: 'apartar a Remus de SU chica'.

'Te gusta. ¿no?'

La pregunta de Jess le pilló por sorpresa, y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

'_¿Y a ella?' _–preguntó pícara.

'_A ella le... le gusta Remus...'_

'_¿Eso crees?'_

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar. Tan pronto como miró a su amigo descubrió que se estaban... ¿BESANDO?. Se separó de Jess y caminó iracundo hacia la pareja.

'_¿Qué demonios significa esto?_' –preguntó mirando a Kit desafiante.

'_Sirius, cálmate...'_ –le pidió- _'Esto no es lo que parece...' _

'_¿A no? Pues vaya... por que lo parecía mucho'_ –respondió irónico.

'_¿Pero por qué este numerito?'_ –preguntó Remus divertido. ¿No se suponía que solo fingían?

Ambos le ignoraron. Los ojos de Kit se humedecieron.

'_Sirius... te juro que ha sido él quien me ha besado... yo... yo...'_

'_¡No me mientas, Kit, no me trates como a un imbécil'_ –el grito de Sirius hizo que Lily se acercara, alarmada- _'Eres una... una...'_

'_¿UNA QUÉ?'_ -dijo conforme las lágrimas comenzaron a caer más libremente por su rostro- _'tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada... por Dios, Sirius.. ni que estuviéramos saliendo juntos'_

Esa frase, sin duda, fue la necesaria para romper el corazón de Sirius en cachitos. Kit tenía razón, no estaban saliendo juntos. ¿Pero entonces ese beso... solo formaba parte de la farsa? Lily se disponía a calmarle. Remus aún le observaba atónito. Kit estaba llorando. Jess se mordía el labio.

Y el momento se rompió cuando el profesor Parker se acercó a ellos seriamente. Kit se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su vestido.

'_¿Amigos de James Potter?'_

Ante su pregunta, todos asintieron con la cabeza, y el corazón de Lily latió con más fuerza. Un mal presentimiento, quizás. Se hizo paso entre sus amigos hasta llegar en frente del profesor.

'_¿Qué ha ocurrido?'_

El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien se alteraba por momentos.

'_James Potter está inconsciente en la enfermería' _

**oOoOoOo**

**FIN DEL CAPI 9! Q os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé, ha sido cortito pero ¿interesante?** Mwahahahaha... pobrecito James U.U... hice q se cayera de la escoba. ¡no me maten!. XD.. Respecto a Remus y Sirius... pobrecitos también, los dos locos por Kit... pero ya ven que Kit tiene muy claro a quien prefiere, ¿o no?. Y también está Jess revoloteando por ahí... REMUS ES MEDIO TONTO, NO CREEN? XD...

Weno, antes de responder a los reviews, quiero que sepan que hay un capítulo en el que meteré una escena muy cortita con un personaje nuevo (en realidad será un personaje extra, así como una aparición fugaz xDDDD) Pero ando falta de nombres U.U... es por eso que se me ha ocurrido la genial idea (O.o) de **meter a una de vosotras como personaje**. De momento creo que sólo necesito a una, pero ya veremos, quizás necesite más... Así que si queréis salir en el fic (os repito que será una escena cortita) lo único que tenéis que hacer es mandarme un review, y al principio o al final de él poned vuestro nombre, para que yo sepa cómo os llamáis, y una descripción física cortita. De entre todas las que me lo pidan, yo haré un pequeño sorteo, y la afortunada saldrá en escena con Sirius Black jujuju xDDDDDDD...

**Espero que se animen, porque de veras necesito un nombre! Bueno, ya, empiezo con los reviews, que si no me muero... **

**Leodyn:** Gracias por contribuir a que llegue a los 100 reviews jijiji... siento la tardanza, espero q el capi lo haya recompensado. Gracias por el review! besos!

**Caperucita Roja:** jijiji... grax por dejarme siempre review, amore! Muchos besitos!

**Mary-Tonks:** jajaj... me hizo gracia tu review. Sí, en el chapi anterior hice a una Lily muy directa, pero qué esperan? Si no la historia no avanza xDDDDD... besos y gracias!

**Lady Hawkscliffe:** FUISTE EL REVIEW 100! Jajajja... gracias amore. Weno, este chapi ya leiste la mitad por messenger, y me alegra q te rieras tanto xD... gracias por el review, muxos besitus!

**Tsubame-chan:** hola amore! Jijij... gracias por dejarme review.. no creo q leas este chapi, xk ya te lo pasé xo vamos, si estás por aquí te mando un besazo enorrrrrrme!

**Vinnesa:** sep, tienes razón, Lily está como una cabra. Pero mira, pagó caro no ir al baile con Potter, ahora él está en la enfermería T.T... pobrecito. Respecto a Peter, poz va a tardar en darse cuenta de que tiene como enemigo a James, quizás en el próximo capi lo sepa... mmm... quien sabe xD... y de Sirius y Kit poz no te puedo adelantar nada jajaja... YAAAAA lo verás mwahahaha. Besos y gracias por el review!

**Vero Potter:** (contestando a tu review en el capi 5) Ola? Llegaste a este capi? No sé si te quedaste en el cinco, pero igualmente gracias por tu review! muchos besos! Me alegro q te guste!

**Kittyen:** me alegro de q te gustase el capi! Shee... sirius y kit son super monos! (dream-kat babea en el teclado) pero como ves las cosas se complican! Snif snif... esperemos que lo arreglen pronto, aunque te aviso que Black es de armas tomar mwahahaha...

**Lily-lunática:** GRACIAS! Con todas esas cosas bonitas q me dices me emocioné! De veras te gusta como escribo? Wow! ...y sí, Lily se portó mal... pero ahora ya ves que lo va a pagar caro. Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo!

**Pily Malfoy:** shi, a mi también me gusta la pareja de Sirius y Kit. Creo que es la favorita para todos jujuju... muchas gracias por el review! nos vemos!

**Eri Mond Licht:** gracias por el review! jajaj... vaya, me alegra que te gustase tanto el capi! A ver si este te gustó también! Besos!

**Algida:** gracias x el review! shi, parece q las cosas entre Sirius y Kit se complican... y James? (Dream-kat se muerde las uñas xD) besos!

**Marie Ann:** jajaj... odias a Snape? Bueeno… en este capi no hizo demasiada cosa mala, creo… Lily estuvo más pendiente de la puerta por si volvía James, así que no lo podemos culpar (qué diablos, MUERTE A SNAPE! XD) muchos besos!

**Lucemvicuna:** definitivamente te quedas con Remus? Jajajja... ok ok... tienes razón, es el más tierno de todos, pero yo sigo prefiriendo a Sirius (dream-kat babea xD) GRACIAS por el review, besitos!

**Gwynyber**: me alegro de que te gustase! Gracias por el review, nos vemos, un beso muy grande!

**Ayda Merodeadora:** shep... lily no es muy intelectual, no... xD. Weno, veo q dices q remus con jess y sirius con kit... hmmm... ya lo veremos xDDDDD... muchos besitos! Gracias por el review!

**Darkgirl90:** bienvenida a 'si ya lo sabes, ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?' xDDD... me alegro de q te gusten las parejitas y de que te hayas enganchado al fic. Y si, tenías razón, entre sirius, remus y kit se va a armar una buena... jajajja... yaaaaa lo solucionaré xD. Mmm... me preguntas que cada cuanto publico? Hush.. pos no tengo ni idea, antes solía publicar cada dos semanas, pero últimamente publico una vez al mes, so... ni idea, de todas formas intentaré apresurarme más xDDDDD... enserio te gusta como escribo? ME HALAGAS! Jiji... thanks for el review, muchos besos!

**DrEaM-KaT**

**MoS, MoS, MoL**


	10. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: nada es mío ni nada me pertenece... estoy cansada de decir lo mismo...si ya lo saben¿por qué lo preguntan? JAJAJAJA... ok, no hizo gracia ¬¬**

**Bu! Jajaja... no esperabais verme tan pronto eh? Jojojo... weno, me di prisa porque vosotros también os disteis prisa con los reviews, y por que me sentía un poquito culpable jajaja... weno, respecto a lo de participar en el fic... la ganadora fue 'Caperucita Roja', que va a participar levemente en una escenita... aunque también conseguí meter a alguna más, y tal vez intente meter a alguien en el siguiente capi, de veras intenté meteros a todas pero se me hace imposible... sois muchas ToT... lo siento, me perdonan? Weno, espero q os guste y q no os canséis de dejar review!**

**Si ya lo sabes. ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap. 10. consecuencias**

El hombre puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, quien se alteraba por momentos.

'_James Potter está inconsciente en la enfermería' _

Lily se quedó estática. Aquello tenía que ser algún tipo de broma. Notó como Sirius la empujaba para abrirse paso y llegar hasta el profesor.

'_¿Cómo ha dicho?'_ –preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

'Se cayó de la escoba. Es todo lo que sé' 

Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas, conforme ella aún no se sentía capaz de hacer el más ligero movimiento. Remus preguntó:

'_¿Podemos ir a verle?'_

'_Ahora no está consciente'_ –repitió el Sr. Parker- _'Supongo que Madame Pomfrey no querrá que...'_

'_Yo voy a ir' _–dijo Lily empezando a reaccionar.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, ya andaba a paso rápido hacia la puerta, luchando por ver algo entre tanta lágrima. El profesor ya había desaparecido, probablemente a buscar a otro profesor. Sirius no tardó en seguir a Lily, y Kit fue detrás. Remus, aún atónito, parpadeó y se dispuso a ir también a la enfermería, acompañado por Jess.

'_¿Estás bien?'_ –preguntó la rubia. El licántropo parecía ausente.

'_Sí... supongo que sí, no es la primera vez que James se cae de la escoba pero...'_ –dudó- _'pero es sólo que... no sé, me ha extrañado mucho la actitud de Lily.' _–Jess alzó una ceja- _'Quiero decir, no te digo que la considerase una insensible pero... está histérica, jamás pensé que James le... importara tanto.'_

'_Eso es porque no te das cuenta de nada, Lupin'_ –le contestó entre dientes, dejando claro el doble sentido que, por supuesto, el chico no supo distinguir.

Resoplando, Jess aceleró el paso, queriendo alcanzar al resto del grupo, encabezado por una pelirroja que prácticamente corría hacia la enfermería.

Pasaron por los pasillos del colegio sin importarles si se llevaban a alguien por delante o no, y semejante alboroto hizo que los alumnos que aún estaban en el baile se revolvieran curiosos, y más de uno saliera también a ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

Lily llegó por fin, con una mano en su costado de tanto correr, ante la puerta de la enfermería. Dio dos golpecitos a la puerta. Nada. Nadie abría. Lloró con más fuerza, con rabia...

'_¡Abrid la maldita puerta!'_

Sirius llegó junto a ella, y comenzó a aporrear la puerta, casi tan histérico como la pelirroja. Remus, al llegar, se dispuso a calmarles, ayudado por Jess y Kit, que agarraban a Lily por la cintura, tratando de evitar que tirara la puerta. Pero ellos no parecían dispuestos a parar.

'_Tranquila, Evans'_ –dijo Sirius con sus puños una y otra vez aporreando la enfermería- _'En algún momento se cansarán y no les quedará más remedio que abrirnos'_

**Media hora más tarde...**

Lily Evans, aún llorosa, esperaba apoyada en la pared, junto a Black, Lupin, Kit y Jess.

'_¿Aún nada?'_ –preguntó una chica que, junto a sus amigas, también había estado esperando.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, y aprovechó para mirar al pasillo. Abrió mucho los ojos. Casi medio colegio estaba allí esperando también. Una chica se hizo paso entre la multitud.

Era Rachel... bueno, de la mano de Paul Johnson, y con todo el cargamento de Slytherins detrás. Jess levantó una ceja. Esta simplemente avanzó hacia la pelirroja.

'Lily, cariño¿estás bien?' 

Ella trató de forzar una sonrisa. De detrás de Johnson salió una chica morena que caminaba contoneando sus caderas a su paso. El ceño de Sirius se frunció aún más.

'Bellatrix¿qué coño haces aquí?' 

La chica la ignoró, y se dirigió a Lupin.

'_¿Qué pasa aquí?'_

El licántropo, turbado por su presencia, sólo respondió:

'James... James se ha caído de la escoba' 

Una mueca de decepción se dejó ver claramente en el rostro de la chica.

'_Oh, bueno... entonces podemos irnos._' –miró a su derecha- _'¿Johnson?'_

Y ese fue el momento en el que Paul Johnson, Slytherin hasta las pestañas, se vio en el peor compromiso de su vida. Detrás de él, Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Ariadna Oller, Rodolfus Lestrange, y Severus Snape lo miraban expectantes, dispuestos a marcharse. Y delante de él, Rachel, SU Rachel, trataba de animar a sus amigas que no paraban de llorar. Sabía que su chica la necesitaba más que nunca... Y se dio la vuelta.

La Ravenclaw abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que su supuesto novio seguía a los Slytherins, dejándola sola. ¿Tan poco le importaba? Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, dolida.

Lily se dispuso a animarle, consciente de que el chico se había portado mal, cuando una nueva intromisión la interrumpió.

'_¿Se sabe algo de James?'_

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw que Rachel conocía perfectamente se habían dirigido hacia la pelirroja, preocupadas. Sirius no había podido evitar fijarse en las bonitas curvas de la más alta de las dos. Betty Bilson. (tuve q inventarme el apellido, sorry U.U). Kit, a su lado, apretó los labios. La que había hablado, aún esperaba una respuesta. La pelirroja dijo:

'_Sólo que... se ha caído pero...' _

'_Oh, vaya...'_ –dijo mordiéndose el labio, luego levantó la cabeza, como si acabase de acordarse de algo, y sonrió a Lily, tendiéndole una mano- _'Perdona, aún no me he presentado... puedes llamarme Tri. Soy amiga de James' _

'_Lily Evans.'_ –contestó apretando la mano que le ofrecía la morena- _'¿De qué... de qué conoces a...?'_

Remus Lupin sonrió al percibir cierto tono de celos en la voz de la chica. Tri hizo un gesto gracioso con la cabeza y respondió.

'_Soy su compañera en clase de pociones'_ –viendo el gesto de la pelirroja, añadió con una sonrisa- _'Tranquila, Lily, no tienes por qué preocuparte... no son mis iniciales precisamente las que garabatea en los bordes de sus pergaminos...'_

Lily, aún turbada por su respuesta, se dispuso a responder, cuando de repente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Sirius prácticamente se tiró encima de ella.

'_James Potter sigue inconsciente, pero por lo que parece, fuera de peligro.'_ –dijo, provocando suspiros aliviados.

'_¿Podemos pasar a verle?_'-rogó Lily- _'Por favor...'_

'_Bueno, yo... no tenía pensado que nadie..'_

'_Vamos, por favor...' _

La Sra.Pomfrey suspiró resignada.

'_Sólo dos personas.'_

Y Sirius y Lily se abalanzaron para conseguir pasar. Y la enfermera no tuvo más remedio que concederles el paso, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

James Potter estaba tumbado en una camilla, con una venda rodeando su cabeza. Respiraba acompasadamente y estaba quieto, muy quieto. Sólo su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Sirius tragó saliva y abrazó a Lily, sabiendo que estaría llorando. El chico miró a la Sra.Pomfrey.

'_Ha habido que darle una poción... que puede tener reacciones fuertes. No sé si os dijeron que tenía un traumatismo craneoencefálico.' _

Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Lily se soltó de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia el chico, cogiendo una banqueta para sentarse a su lado. Cogió su mano, apretándola con fuerza, esperando quizás una respuesta por su parte.

'_¿Se pondrá bien?'_ –preguntó entre hipidos.

La enfermera tomó aire.

'_Debemos creer que sí...' _

**Una semana después. Sala común de Griffindor. 16:24.**

'_Me aburro'_ –sentenció Jess cansinamente, despatarrándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

Kit, a su lado, sólo suspiró.

'_¿Y a ti se puede saber qué te pasa?' _

La morena negó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en uno de los cojines, como si fuese lo más interesante visto jamás. Jess empezó a desesperarse. Se irguió en el asiento y miró a su amiga atentamente. Parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar, y lo peor de todo era que llevaba así toda la santa semana.

'_¿No piensas contarme qué te ocurre?'_

'_¿Dónde... dónde está Lily?'_ –dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

'_Kit, no cambies de tema. Sabes perfectamente que está en la enfermería, que no se ha movido de allí desde que entró. Y si ahora vas a preguntarme dónde está Rachel ahórratelo, no lo sabemos. Está deprimida porque por fin se ha dado cuenta de que Paul Johnson no es más que un Slytherin cualquiera.'_ –tomó aire- _'Ahora que ya no te queda nada más por preguntarme... ¿vas a contarme de una vez qué demonios te pasa?'_

Kit se mordió el labio, jugando con sus manos.

'_Le besé'_ –dijo al fin.

Jess parpadeó.

'_¿Qué? Pero... ¿A quién? Y... y... ¿cuándo?'_

'_A Sirius... besé… besé a Sirius.'_ –Jess abrió mucho los ojos- _'En el baile… yo… estábamos bailando juntos y… me sentía tan bien...' _–su voz temblaba.

'_Vale, vale, vale...'_ –dijo tratando de calmarse a sí misma- _'Vamos a ver. Estabas bailando con Black y le besaste. Vale. ¿Eso es todo?'_

Kit negó con la cabeza.

'_Él respondió al beso y... Jess... sentí algo muy fuerte...' _

La rubia la evaluó con la mirada. _'¿Te gusta Black?'_

El labio inferior de Kit estaba rojo de tanto morderlo. Tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

'_¿Entonces por qué... por qué Lupin y tú...?' _–preguntó, sintiendo como ahora era ella quien tenía un nudo en su garganta.

'_Yo no besé a Remus.'_ –se dispuso a aclarar Kit- _'Fue él quien... bueno... yo te juro que cuando besé a Sirius me di cuenta de que Lupin no me gusta pero... pero él me besó y no tuve tiempo a apartarme. Sirius pensó que... pensó que yo...'_ –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

'_Entonces deberías aclarar las cosas.' _–dijo cogiendo su mano, tratando de animarla pese a que ahora ella también sentía unas dolorosas ganas de llorar.

'_¿Cómo?' _

'_Habla con Black. Dile la verdad. Seguro que te cree. Es normal que reaccionara así... él vio cómo te besabas con Lupin. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es... explicárselo. Decirle que te gusta.'_

'_¿Tú crees?'_

'_Claro…'_ –aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.

Kit se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa y se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a hacer caso a su amiga. Atravesó la sala, tomando aire para ser capaz de aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, y entonces se detuvo en seco. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Jess y dijo:

'_¿Sabes? Quizás tú también deberías decirle a Lupin que te gusta... no esperes que se de cuenta él sólo.'_ –y con una sonrisa se fue.

Jess quedó atónita en su asiento. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que estaba interesada en Remus?

**Hogwarts. Pasillos del colegio. 16:31.**

Sirius Black estaba apoyado en la pared, rodeado de chicas. Y aún así se sentía terriblemente solo. Pettigrew estaba en la biblioteca, con Remus. Y él no pensaba ir allí. Por encima de su cadáver. Era demasiado orgulloso. Lupin le había robado a la chica. ¿no? Bueno... ahora lo mínimo que podía hacer era no hablarle. Y respecto a James... aún seguía en la enfermería. Nunca le había echado tanto de menos.

'_¡Y entonces fue cuando se derramó la poción!'_

Con el gritito de Mary Tonks todas las chicas estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Él se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado a la chica morena. Se dispuso a forzar una sonrisa. Se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera la compañía de aquellas chicas le resultaba divertida. A su lado, Drew rió con fuerza y dijo:

'_¿No es eso lo que te pasó una vez a ti, Sirius?'_

'_¿Eh?'_ –preguntó confuso.

La chica negó con la cabeza divertida, haciendo que sus negros tirabuzones se agitaran graciosamente, tapando sus ojos miel. En cualquier otro momento, Black habría aprovechado y se habría llevado a esa chica al invernadero durante unas cuantas horas. Suspiró. Aquello empezaba a ser grave, nada le hacía ilusión a esas alturas. Drew se mordió el labio sugestivamente y enredó uno de sus dedos en sus tirabuzones.

'_Te noto distraído hoy, Black...' _

Y antes de que pudiera defenderse, la vio. Kit venía en el principio del pasillo, y por lo que parecía, se dirigía a él. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos invadió al animago. Un cosquilleo en su estómago... y a la vez... rencor, y ganas de devolverle la jugada. Kit cada vez estaba más cerca y sí, sin duda parecía que iba a hablar con él.

No lo pensó dos veces. Antes de que ninguna de las chicas a su lado pudieran hacer ni decir nada, cogió a Drew por la cintura y se abalanzó contra ella para besarla apasionadamente. La morena, por supuesto, ni consideró separarse, y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, mientras sentía como se derretía en los brazos del chico.

Kit se quedó estática, sin creer lo que veía. Sintió como si alguien hubiera cogido su corazón y lo hubiera roto en trocitos. Parpadeó. No quería llorar, no quería llorar... Rotó sobre sí misma, andando a buen paso para llegar a su sala común de una buena vez. Había sido ridículo pensar que podría arreglar las cosas con él.

Sirius soltó por fin a Drew, que aún lo miraba con una sonrisa tonta, ante la envidia de sus compañeras. Y él, pese a que no había podido ver la reacción de Kit, se dio cuenta de que en vez de sentirse orgulloso como había pensado, se sentía fatal. Guiado por el instinto se alejó de allí, siguiendo a cierta chica morena que casi corría por salir del pasillo.

La alcanzó.

'_Kit.'_ –la llamó.

'_Déjame, Black.'_

'_No, escúchame.' _

Pero ella no le escuchaba, sino que aceleraba el paso. Cansado, la agarró del brazo y la obligó a mirarle. Se le secó la garganta cuando vio que numerosas lágrimas caían desde los ojitos azules de Kit.

'_¿Qué te pasa?'_ –preguntó alarmado, olvidándose momentáneamente del enfado.

'_A mí no me pasa nada'_ –dijo furiosa- _'Anda y vete a donde estabas. Creo que Drew te está esperando'_

'_¿Es por eso?'_ –preguntó esperanzado- _'¿Porque la he besado?... ¿por eso estás así?'_

'_¡Yo no estoy de ninguna manera, Black, no seas egocéntrico!'_

Intentó seguir caminando, pero una vez más él la detuvo, tomando esta vez los dos brazos de la chica, que intentaba no mirarle a los ojos. Este, sin poder contenerse, y sin soltar sus brazos se acercó aún más a ella y la besó. Un beso corto y apasionado. Kit pareció quedarse durante unos segundos en estado de shock, lo que el chico interpretó como una buena señal. Pero cuando soltó por fin sus brazos, lo primero que hizo ella fue darle una bofetada, que resonó en todo el pasillo; y todos los alumnos se les quedaron mirando. Él dijo dolido:

'_¿Y ahora qué pasa? No te entiendo, TE JURO que no os entiendo a las mujeres... no sabéis lo que queréis. Si beso a Drew te enfadas, si te beso a ti también. Yo pensaba que querías que...'_

'_¿Haces eso con todas?'_ –dijo ella cortándole- _'¿Con cuantas más has jugado, Black?'_

'_¿QUÉ? te recuerdo que ¡tú besaste primero a Remus!'_

'_¡Que te he dicho que yo no le besé! Y aunque así fuera... ¿eso te da derecho a besar a cualquiera que encuentres por los pasillos?'_

'_Si lo piensas, sí.'_ –dijo enfurecido.

'_¿SÍ?' _–dijo atónita, pero su cara de sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una de desprecio- _'entonces vete, creo que hay por ahí un grupito de Hufflepufs sin cerebro que babean por ti'_

**Hogwarts. Biblioteca. 16: 32.**

Jess entró con su libro en sus manos, aunque en realidad era tan solo una excusa. Quería encontrar a Lupin, tal vez... tal vez pudiera decirle algo...

Saludó a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa y se dispuso a buscar al licántropo con la mirada. Y entonces dio con él, que estaba sentado en una mesa, hablando animadamente con una chica morena de ojos negros, bastante delgadita. Jess se mordió el labio inferior, conforme se debatía entre ir hacia ellos o volverse por donde había venido. Tomó aire y siguió avanzando.

Al verla, Remus sonrió, y ella se envalentonó.

'_Hola...'_ –dijo tímidamente, dudando si unirse a ellos o no.

'_Siéntate'_ –le ofreció el licántropo acercándole una silla.– _'¿Conoces a Mary Wright?'_

La chica morena sonrió, y Jess se sintió poca cosa a su lado. Un extraño nudo se formó en su estómago, y por alguna razón luchaba por no ponerse a llorar. Si no estaba con Kit, estaba con otras chicas... pero era hora de aceptarlo, jamás se fijaría en ella.

La chica morena, sonriendo, empezó a recoger sus libros.

'_Bueno, Lupin, seguiremos estudiando... he quedado con mis amigas.'_

'_Oh, bien, vale...'_

'_Nos vemos, adiós'_

Y tan pronto como se despidió, desapareció; para sorpresa de los dos. Lupin se encogió de hombros. Ella trató de forzar una sonrisa.

'_Bueno... ¿me buscabas?_' –dijo por fin.

Ella se tensó. _'No... no... sólo venía a estudiar y te he encontrado'_

'_Ah.'_ –dijo decepcionado. Y volvió a su lectura.

Jess respiró hondo. No podía decírselo. Sería... humillarse. Sabía de antemano que el chico preferiría a cualquier otra antes que a ella, haría el ridículo para nada. Abrió su libro y trató de fingir interés, para después sacar el pergamino y comenzar a hacer apuntes con una velocidad pasmosa.

Remus entonces la observó de reojo, garabateando con una caligrafía casi ilegible... y si eso eran apuntes, entonces él era campeón de Quidditch. Lo único que hacía era copiar uno de los párrafos menos trascendentales de la página, intacto, sin resumir para nada el concepto. Frunció el ceño.

'_¿Te ocurre algo?'_

La pregunta del licántropo le hizo saltar sobre su silla. Atropelladamente, y sin darse cuenta de que su pluma goteaba tinta en medio de su libro, se dispuso a explicarse.

'_No, no... para nada... no me ocurre nada... No tendría por qué ocurrirme nada¿no? Quiero decir, que después de todo... no sé... no me ha pasado nada que... que haga pensar que puede pasarme algo así que...'_ –miró a Remus, que la observaba con una ceja alzada. –_'Déjalo. No me pasa nada.'_

Y ese fue el momento en el que Remus Lupin se dio cuenta de que a Jess Watters sí que le ocurría algo.

'_Eh... Jess...'_ –probó. Ser amable con la chica aún era algo que requería su esfuerzo. Hacía apenas unos días se llevaban a muerte- _'Sé que... no nos conocemos pero... vamos que...'_ –condenadamente difícil- _'...que... puedes contarme lo que te pasa...'_

La rubia pestañeó. Si realmente había momentos idílicos para hablar de ello, aquel era uno sin duda. ¿Quizás podría...?

Sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras el chico la observaba expectante. Y entonces, el grito de una chica enfadada interrumpió el momento.

'_Kit..._' –murmuró mirando hacia la puerta.

El licántropo negó con la cabeza, para después enredar sus dedos en su propio pelo. Por alguna razón sabía que Sirius tenía algo que ver.

**Enfermería. 23:45**

Aquellos días estaban siendo duros para todos los merodeadores, no hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta. Remus y Sirius no hablaban entre sí, y pese a que el licántropo se había dado cuenta por fin de que no tenía posibilidades con Kit, el dolor no podía irse tan fácilmente... y muchísimo menos podía asumir que ella podría quedarse con su amigo. Jess... ¡Para qué hablar de Jess! Ella ya estaba simplemente desesperada y había tirado la toalla por completo.

Rachel se sentía engañada... ridícula... se había dado cuenta de lo poco (o más bien nada) que Paul Johnson se preocupaba por ella, ya que a la primera de cambio, si tenía que elegir entre ella o los Slytherins, la dejaba sola.

Y Lily... bueno, mejor directamente explicar su situación. Su pecho subía y bajaba uniformemente, calmada como sólo podía conseguir estando dormida. Sin embargo, la postura no era la adecuada para hacerlo. Estaba sentada en un taburete de la enfermería, con la espalda pegada a la dura pared, y los dedos de su mano entrelazados con los de James. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas, después de haberse pasado toda la semana debatiéndose entre llorar o dormir.

Sirius Black abrió la puerta de la enfermería sigilosamente, y al encontrarse así a Lily Evans se le enterneció el corazón. Jamás habría imaginado que ella... la chica que más parecía haberle odiado durante toda su vida, estuviera ahora así, con él.

Con una débil sonrisa se acercó a ella y dio dos golpecitos en su hombro. La pelirroja se revolvió incómoda y terminó por despertarse. Se asustó al ver la figura de Sirius a su lado, pero al reconocerle respiró hondo, y trató de forzar una sonrisa.

'_¿Cómo estás?'_ –preguntó él en un susurro, sentándose junto a ella.

'_Bien...'_ –mintió, llevándose las manos a la boca conforme bostezaba.

'_Evans, vete a dormir... ya me quedo yo'_

Negó con la cabeza, tozuda. _'No. Quiero quedarme.'_

'_Pero... pero... ¡llevas toda la semana aquí! Sólo sales para las clases... ¡necesitas descansar!'_

'_Baja la voz, Black.'_ –dijo seriamente, antes de pasar su mano por la mejilla del chico tumbado en la camilla- _'Es sólo que... quiero estar cuando despierte...'_

Sirius la observó detenidamente y sonrió negando con la cabeza. Nada de lo que dijera podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero entonces su sonrisa se borró al descubrir como una lágrima caía por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

'_Evans... ¿qué...?'_ –preguntó tratando de acercarse a ella, consolar a mujeres llorando no se le daba nada bien. Bueno, había un método, pero no lo consideraba el adecuado ni con la persona ni con el lugar_- '¿por qué... por qué lloras?'_

'_Yo... yo...' _–hipó la chica- _'¿Y si... y si no despierta, Sirius?'_

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

'_¿Pero qué dices?'_ –la agarró por los hombros- _'Va a despertar¿de dónde te sacas esa... esa... estupidez?'_

Lily sollozó más fuerte.

'_Oí... oí a la Sra.Pomfrey ha-hablando con Dumbledore y... decía q-que no es normal que es-esté tanto inconsciente... que es grave y... que debería haber despertado ya...' _

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más Sirius la abrazó fuerte, mientras la chica lloraba desconsolada.

'_Ya, Lily, ya... tranquila... va a ponerse bien, ya lo verás, seguro que la enfermera esa está equivocada... no es más que una mujer amargada¿no lo ves?' _–pero la chica no parecía calmarse- _'Venga, anímate... te prometo que se despertará y... y... se levantará de esta camilla, irá a buscarte... y le darás un beso tan espectacular que aparecerá en la portada de "corazón de bruja"...' _

Lily Evans rió entre lágrimas y Sirius sonrió complacido, aún abrazándola. Por encima de su hombro miró a su mejor amigo, y pese a que estaba tumbado, tuvo que reconocer que era un chico con suerte. Definitivamente Lily estaba loca por él... de lo contrario no estaría así¿no?

'_Evans...'_ –murmuró, ella respondió con un suave gruñido, mientras se apartaba de él y se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa- _'a ti... te gusta James¿verdad?' _

Lily alzó una ceja¿acaso no era obvio?. _'Yo creo que es bastante evidente...'_ –reconoció aún con voz temblorosa.

'_Lo sé, lo sé... pero no me refería a eso...'_ –explicó negando la cabeza_- 'quería decir que... bueno... ¿tú... estás...? ya sabes... ¿enamorada de él?' _

Lily se quedó estática ante su pregunta, era algo que jamás se había planteado. ¿Amor o...? Le miró unos instantes. Su corazón se aceleró y de nuevo las ganas de llorar invadieron su cuerpo.

'_Sí... creo que... sí, estoy e-enamorada'_ –se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar a Sirius- _'Que cursi suena¿verdad?'_

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

'_No me parece cursi... quiero decir, sí, la frase en sí es muy cursi'_ –Lily rió- _'pero creo que yo siento algo parecido así que...'_ –Lily le miró atenta. ¿se refería a Kit?. Sirius por su parte miró de nuevo a James- _'Créeme, Prongs se pondrá contento cuando sepa que te tiene loca... por fin' _

Black recibió un manotazo por parte de la pelirroja y soltó una risita. Se levantó.

'_Bueno... creo que voy a descansar un poco... no tengo tanto aguante como tú, Evans' _

Lily sonrió y vio a Sirius salir por la puerta. Tal vez, si hubiese estado atenta, habría visto como en el rostro de James se posaba una sonrisa.

* * *

**OoOoO**

**Weeeeeee... fin del chapi! Jojojo! Lo dejé interesante? Ais q malo es james... jijiji... xD weno, no me enrollo más, de veras les pido disculpas a las q no metí en la historia... de veras lo intenté, pero no encontraba personajes suficientes! (DrEaM-KaT llora ToT)**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Leodyn:** jojo… te encontraste? Te puse como Slytherin, lo sé, es una intervención MUY CORTITA, pero al menos estas por ahí... espero q no te moleste ser Sly, jajaja... me pareció... original. Gracias por el review, besos!

**Tsubame-chan:** aiiiiinssss mi amore desaparecida! CONECTATE, NO? xD dios... te exo muxo de menos cariñet (me lo as pegao xd) U.U... xitus!

**Lily-Lunática:** ola! Weno, te saqué en mi historia como amiga de James... espero que te haya gustado, de veras quería meterte en la historia, así que me esforcé y pensé cómo hacerlo. Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que te guste!

**Lucemvicuna:** gracias por opinar. Lamento q el personaje de Remus no sea de tu agrado.

**Kittyen:** lo sé, pobres todos! Sobre todo en este capi me pasé con ellos... no me maten! T-T xD... muchas gracias por el review, besos!

**DarkGirl90:** hola bonita! Siento no haberte puesto con Sirius, pero anyways... te puse con Remus, aunq solo fuera de amiga jiji... espero q te guste el chapi, besitos!

**Selene:** todo de un tiron? Wow! Te admiro, chica! Jajajajaj... gracias por decir q te gusta, me halagas.. un beso muy grande y bienvenida al fic!

**Mary-Tonks:** hola! Gracias por tu review! al final solo pude meterte en un trocito chiquitín, me perdonas? U.U... espero q te guste el chapi, besitos!

**AYA-K:** no te preocupes, tonta, mas vale tarde q nunca! Me alegro d q te gustase el chapi, espero q este te guste también, besitus!

**Marie Ann:** jajajaj... bueno bueno, todas queremos a Remus, o no? xDDDDD... y no te preocupes por Sirius, ya verás como muy pronto se sentirá mucho mejor jajajajaj besos!

**Géminis:** wow, gracias por tu review! me emociona que me lo dejaras a pesar de que no te gusta dejar review (creo q a todas nos da pereza, por eso me encanta q me los dejen, no sabes lo q emociona xD) besitos!

**Gwynyber:** jajaja... no, tranquila, James no intentó suicidarse, solo se cayó de la escoba... y weno, de veras te agradezco q siempre me dejes review! y respecto a no decirme tu nombre para ahorrarme trabajo, sinceramente me hiciste un gran favor xDDDD... aunq te habría intentado poner de todas formas. Muchos besos!

**TicaPotter:** hola betty! Ya ves q conseguí meterte en una escenita... jijiji... te gustó el chapi? Espero q si! Besitos y bienvenida al fic!

**Caperucita Roja:** HOLA ROCIO! O debería llamarte Drew? XDDDD... felicidades, has sido la afortunada de recibir un morreo de Sirius Black... quien pudiera? ¬¬ xD.. espero q te haya gustado el chapi, te puse muy mona no crees? Jajajjaa... besitus!

**Rasaabe:** jajaja... me alegro q te guste el fic, y tú tranquila, ya verás como las cosas se resuelven muuuuuuuy pronto, ya lo tengo todo planeado xD... muchas gracias por tu review! a10 wapa

**Algida:** gracias por el review! espero q este chapi te haya gustado también!

**Nebriniel:** Eres Kris? La de guardianes y caos? Weeeeee xD... pos hola xD... no sabía q me leías aquí jajajajja... en fin, no te he podido poner en este chapi, pero te prometo q intentaré añadirte al siguiente si? Gracias por el review bonita! Besos!

**Elcatosa:** hola elena! Siento no haberte podido poner en mi chapi, pero cuando me llegó tu review ya lo tenía todo escrito y no pude añadirte! U.U (dreamkat se muere de vergüenza xD) intentaré ponerte en el siguiente si? Besos, espero q te guste también este chapi!

**Sami Marauder Girl:** hola sami! Me alegro q te guste el chapi, y siento no haber podido añadirte... intentaré hacerlo en el proximo chapi si? Muchos besos!

**besos a todas! no os olvideis de dejar reviews! así escribiré más deprisa xDDDD... (ya salió mi espíritu chantajista) **

**Dream-kat**


	11. Éxtasis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in the story. This is for entertainment purposes only. Weeeee… me estoy volviendo políglota y todo xD

**Bonjour, amigas mías… Cómo estan?** Con ánimos de leer el fic? Jojojojo... me alegro por ustedes. De veras siento muchísimo la tardanza, pondría excusas de que no he tenido tiempo y bla bla bla xo serían mentira así q no insisto ¬¬. Lo cierto es que anduve entretenida con otras historias, con un one-shot que tengo en mente y tal y cual... y me olvidé por completo de este fic. De todas formas, los que me siguen también en otras historias podrán observar que ya he publicado OnCe UpOn A dEcEmBeR, y que ya puestos, ya lo he terminado. Ahora sólo me queda terminar este fic... ¡No, no os alarméis, este no es el último capítulo! Pero falta poquito, eso sí. De todas formas yo creo que eso ya estaba claro no? Después de todo... James escucha a Lily en la enfermería, Sirius Black recibe una bofetada bien dada de Kit, Jess admite que le gusta Lupin, Paul Johnson pasa de Rachel... vamos, más o menos todo lo q tenía que pasar ha pasado ya xDDDDD... pero aún quedan algunas cosas que solucionarse (dream-kat sonríe maliciosa).

Respecto al título del fic, no, éxtasis no viene por los exámenes que tienen estos chicos, así que no os hagáis a la idea de un muermo de capítulo porque prometo que no lo va a ser. He puesto éxtasis porque será una sensación que... en fin, mejor lean el fic. Disfrútenlo!

**Si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap. 11. Éxtasis**

Sirius cerró la puerta de la enfermería tras de sí, y respiró hondo. Había intentado animar a Lily, pero él mismo era el primero en estar preocupado de su mejor amigo. La señora Pomfrey lo había dicho: no era normal que aún no hubiese despertado. No quería pensar en lo peor pero no podía evitarlo... que estuviera tanto tiempo inconsciente no podía ser nada bueno.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a caminar de nuevo a la sala común, para descansar un poco, pero en cuanto dio la vuelta al pasillo, se chocó con alguien demasiado familiar. El silencio se apoderó del castillo. No había nadie más. Remus Lupin, al verle, apretó los labios, sin poder olvidar que era por su culpa por la que no tenía a Kit, que una vez más la chica había preferido al famoso Black antes que a él, como todas. Decidido a que no merecía la pena enredarse en un enfrentamiento con él, se dispuso a pasar de largo, pero Sirius le detuvo.

'_¿Dónde vas?'_

El licántropo levantó una ceja y le miró. ¿Qué demonios le importaba?

'_A la enfermería'_ –dijo, y trató de retomar su marcha. Sirius volvió a interrumpirle.

'_Espera, ahora no vayas.' _

Ahí ya Remus se paró en seco, dándose la vuelta para mirarle con una mezcla de asombro e indignación.

'_¿Qué?'_

La voz de Sirius tampoco era mucho más agradable.

'_Que no vayas.' _

'_¿Pero a ti que te importa si voy o no a la condenada enfermería?'_

'_¡A mí me da igual!'_ –repuso indiferente-, _'pero creo que Evans quiere estar sola con James.'_

El gesto de Lupin se relajó levemente. Miró con desconfianza a su supuesto amigo, y se cruzó de brazos.

'_Está bien'_ –dijo entonces, abatido-, _'No iré. Pero conste que lo hago por Lily, no por que tú me lo pides'_

Sirius fingió tristeza llevándose una mano a su frente.

'Me acabas de romper el corazón' 

Remus decidió ignorarle.

'_Pero'_ –añadió sentándose de golpe en el suelo- _'No me moveré de aquí. Esperaré a que salga Lily e iré a ver a James.'_

El ceño de Black se frunció.

'_¿Por qué tanto interés en ver a Prongs a las doce de la noche?'_

Remus Lupin apretó los puños.

'_Eso no es de tu incumbencia.'_

Él rodó los ojos. _'Está bien. No me lo cuentes'_ –y de repente se sentó en el suelo, tal y como había hecho él- _'Pero yo también esperaré a que salga Evans.'_

'_¿Qué?'_ –dijo mirándole, incrédulo-, _'¡Pero si acabas de venir de verle!'_

'_Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a ir tantas veces como me de la gana'_ –dijo, su tono de voz subiendo.

'_¡Podrías por lo menos hacerlo cuando yo no vaya! Por si no te has dado cuenta no me apetece demasiado tener que compartir mi tiempo contigo'_

'_¿A no?'_ –respondió con sorna-, _'Vaya... con lo que me apetecía a mí recordar viejos tiempos...'_

'_¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Black?'_

El animago le ignoró y se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras miraba al techo haciendo como si quisiese recordar algo. _'¿Qué te parece si recordamos el día del baile? Fue muy interesante... ¿te acuerdas de cuando besaste a MI novia?'_

Remus pegó un puñetazo en el suelo, ya cansado de la conversación.

'_Black, deja de hacerte la víctima por una maldita vez en toda tu vida. ¡Kit no era tu novia!'_

Sirius abrió su boca para replicarle, pero al momento descubrió que no tenía nada que contestarle. Remus sólo bufó y miró al suelo. Sirius jugó con los cordones de su zapato entre sus dedos, enfurruñado, y a la vez confuso. El silencio había vuelto a apoderarse de la sala.

'_¿Cómo lo sabías?'_ –dijo más calmadamente, aún con cierto rencor en su voz.

El licántropo, aún sin levantar la mirada respondió. _'Os oí hablando cerca del lago... a ti y a Kit. Decíais claramente que todo era por actuación... que... lo hacía para... conquistarme a mí'_

Sirius apretó sus mandíbulas. No precisamente enfadado con Remus, sino más bien con el mundo en sí. Él tenía razón. Ella no era SU novia, como había asumido. Técnicamente, todo cuanto pretendía Kit al 'salir con él' era conseguir a Remus, maldita sea, y lo había conseguido. No tenía por qué echar la culpa a nadie. Ese era el trato. ¿No? Aunque... en el baile... ella le había besado, y estaba seguro de que no había ninguna necesidad de fingir, además, los besos supuestamente no entraban en el pacto.

'_Creo que yo estaba en todo derecho de besarla.'_ –siguió el licántropo.

'_Sí, pero yo...'_ –se quejó.

'_Reconócelo, Sirius.'_ –dijo seriamente- _'Te has enamorado de ella.'_

El chico simplemente miró a la pared como si fuese lo más interesante visto en los últimos días. Remus negó con la cabeza, resignado.

'_Te gusta, y por eso te molesta que yo la besara'_ –siguió, pasándose la mano por el pelo-, _'Porque en el fondo lo que empezó como un juego ha terminado siendo algo más. ¿Verdad?'_

'_¿Y qué importa eso ahora?'_ –gritó, furioso, volviendo a mirarle-, _'¿Quieres restregármelo en la cara? Pues bien. Lo has conseguido. A Kit le gustas, y a mí sólo me ha utilizado para que te fijaras en ella. ¿Contento?'_

Remus alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente Sirius creía todas esas tonterías que acababa de decir? Entonces realmente le faltaban unos cuantos dedos de frente. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de nada? Estaba clara la situación. Fue él quien besó a Kit en el baile, y ella no tardó en apartarse... además se había puesto a llorar, angustiada ante la idea de que Sirius se enfadara con ella. ¿No estaba claro que Kit se había fijado en él tanto como él en ella? Chasqueó la lengua. Él no era quien iba a abrirle los ojos, por supuesto, pero no pudo reprimir un comentario, al menos.

'_Jamás pensé que serías tan inocente, Black...'_

Y el chico le miró confundido.

**Enfermería 23: 59**

Lily se había levantado para poder estirar algo las piernas, que le dolían de haber estado sentada durante tanto tiempo. Aburrida, miraba el reloj de pared, que se movía rítmicamente. Tan sólo faltaban unos segundos para las doce. Tic, tac, tic, tac... no había nada más interesante que hacer salvo esperar. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a James. Apenas hacía cinco minutos desde que Sirius se había ido.

Cansada de dar vueltas por la enfermería, volvió con él y se sentó en la silla, como antes.

'_James...'_ –susurró despacio, llevando su mano a su frente, para acariciarla ligeramente.- _'Por favor... despierta...' _

Quería decirle tantas cosas... ¿por qué no despertaba ya? Notó como de nuevo, una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Sus dedos bajaron de la frente por la nariz del chico, hasta que llegó a sus labios. Lily no pudo darse cuenta de que la piel del buscador se ponía de gallina. Los acarició con suavidad, sin perderlos tampoco de vista, notándolos por segunda vez en su vida. La primera había sido aquella vez, en los vestuarios, cuando James la había besado y ella había estado a punto de responderle. Aún podía recordar aquella sensación, esos labios tan suaves presionando los suyos de aquella forma... Quién le iba a decir que semanas después ella se moriría por volver a repetirlo. Con una sonrisa triste, apartó sus dedos del rostro de James, y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, enredándolas en su pelo, para exhalar un suspiro.

'_¿Por qué paras?'_

La pelirroja se quedó estática, aún con sus ojos tapados por sus muñecas. Le había parecido oír la voz de Potter. Pero... aquello no podía ser. James estaba... estaba inconsciente. ¿No? Ahora ruido de sábanas. Lily sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, de pies a cabeza. Tal vez sólo estuviera soñando, sí, todo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación. Demasiadas noches sin dormir.

Pero entonces sintió como una mano tomaba delicadamente uno de sus brazos, para apartarlos de ella y conseguir mirarla a la cara. Lily estaba incapaz de reaccionar. Aquello había parecido demasiado real. Y entonces le vio. Le vio y sintió como si su corazón diera un saltito en su pecho.

'_James..'_ –murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

Este la miraba con una sonrisa, un tanto cansada, pero en el fondo una sonrisa. Aún tenía sujeto su brazo, y seguía tumbado, pero con los ojos abiertos. Veía a la pelirroja petrificada, aún sin reaccionar. Cogió su mano de nuevo, llevando sus dedos a sus labios, como los tenía antes, y mirándola con una sonrisa, dijo:

'_Sigue... me gusta...'_

Lily parpadeó, empezando a darse cuenta de que aquello realmente estaba sucediendo. James había despertado... ¡y estaba bien! Aún sin poder creérselo, se inclinó hacia él, y deslizó sus dedos desde sus labios por toda su cara, tratando de asegurarse que realmente había despertado. James sonrió, y de repente, Lily le miró seriamente, de brazos cruzados.

'_¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?'_

El chico se incorporó, quedando sentado en su cama, y se encogió de hombros.

'_No más de 15 minutos...'_ –dijo sencillamente.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se abrieron de tal forma que por un momento James sintió miedo por su vida y tragó saliva.

'_¿Me quieres decir que llevas 15 minutos de reloj despierto y has dejado que yo esté aquí, angustiada y llorando por ti mientras tú... simplemente descansabas?'_

'_Vaya...' _–dijo asombrado y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro- _'Sí que te preocupas por mí...'_

La pelirroja apretó los puños, debatiéndose entre pegarle una bofetada o darle un abrazo.

'_Eres... eres...'_ –murmuró rabiosa, para después simplemente abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarle con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía.

El buscador abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo por completo el peso de Lily en su propio cuerpo, llegando casi a ahogarle, y rió feliz, notando como ella se aferraba a su cintura y hundía su cara en su cuello. Se movió ligeramente para poder respirar mejor, pero sin apartar el cuerpo de la chica del suyo, y acarició su pelo con suavidad. Podía notar la respiración de Lily en su hombro y las cosquillas conforme ella pestañeaba. La sonrisa no cabía en los labios del chico, si hubiese sabido que al despertar en la enfermería la pelirroja le iba a recibir así, definitivamente se habría tirado aposta de la escoba. Aprovechó el momento para apretarla más contra su cuerpo, pero entonces oyó un sollozo y se separó alarmado.

'_Lily... ¿qué... qué te pasa?'_

La pelirroja se incorporó, avergonzada, con sus ojos rojos y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. James la miró preocupado.

'_Nada, yo... no me hagas caso, soy una tonta'_ –dijo, pero tan solo consiguió que James se sentase más sobre la cama, quedando a su altura y tomara su barbilla con su mano, mirándola interrogante-. _'Es sólo que... pensaba que... ya no iba a volver a verte y... me asusté...' _

El chico la miró, en un principio algo sorprendido, pero luego Lily pudo ver como le brillaban los ojos. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que le importara tanto. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita y agarró a la pelirroja por sus brazos para abrazarla otra vez.

'_Me temo, Evans, que vas a tener que aguantarme durante mucho más tiempo'_ –bromeó apretujándola contra su pecho, y levantando la cabeza añadió-, _'James Potter nunca muere.'_

Ahí Lily no pudo evitar reírse, secándose las mejillas con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía apoyada en el pecho del chico.

'_¿Siempre eres tan orgulloso, Potter?'_

Él bajó su cabeza con una sonrisa, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos de fuego de la chica.

'_De hecho, sólo cuando estoy contigo. Es un viejo truco para llamar la atención'_ -El buscador se llevó un golpe merecido en el costado-. _'Ouch.'_

'_Pues no funciona'_ –gruñó la chica, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

James carraspeó.

'_Yo diría que sí'_ –murmuró con una sonrisa pícara, acariciando distraídamente la espalda de la pelirroja, para entonces agachar su rostro hasta quedar a una cortísima distancia de la de ella y decir divertido-. _'¿O no?'_

Lily frunció el entrecejo, con una idea cruzando su mente.

'_James...'_

'_Me encanta cuando me llamas así'_ –no pudo evitar interrumpirle, enseñando sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa.

La chica rodó los ojos, y continuó. _'Has dicho que llevabas despierto 15 minutos...'_

'_Sí. ¿Por qué?_

'_¿Has... bueno, has oído cuando Sirius estaba aquí y...?'_

La sonrisa de James se ensanchó, y se fijó en Lily, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Seguramente se refería a la parte en la que ella admitía sentir algo muy fuerte por él. Le pareció tan adorable su expresión avergonzada que no pudo reprimirse y, cogiendo su rostro con una mano, empezó a dejar suaves besitos en su frente, bajando por sus mejillas.

'_Sí, algo he oído'_ –rió.

Lily se mordió el labio.

'_¿También la parte en que digo que...?'_ –titubeó nerviosa.

El chico continuó con su recorrido de besos, y la pelirroja no parecía demasiado ansiosa por apartarse.

'_En que por fin reconoces que te vuelvo loca, sí.'_ –terminó él, alegremente.

'_¡James!'_ –se quejó, tratando sin demasiada fuerza de zafarse como castigo.

'_¿Qué?'_ –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros- _'Es la verdad... Además' _–tomó la cintura de Lily entre sus brazos, atrayéndola con una sonrisa-, _'Tú también me vuelves loco a mí.'_

Las pecosas mejillas de la chica se encendieron inevitablemente, y él apoyó su frente en la de ella, con su respiración haciendo cosquillas en los labios de Lily.

'_¿Te he dicho alguna vez que incluso llorando eres preciosa?'_

'_Eres un maldito casanova...'_ –refunfuñó.

'_Sí'_ –admitió-, _'Pero aún así te mueres de ganas por darme un beso... ¿o no?'_

Con sus narices tocándose, Lily no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Enredó sus dedos en su pelo negro, atrayéndolo un poquito más.

'_En eso tienes razón.'_

Y James eliminó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, para besar por segunda vez en su vida a Lily Evans. Sus labios empezaron a acariciarse suavemente, queriendo saborear la sensación que ambos habían estado deseando desde hacía tiempo, aunque lo negaran. La lengua del chico se hizo paso en su boca, para que ambos lo profundizaran, mientras que sus manos se acariciaban sus respectivas mejillas. La pelirroja le abrazó con más fuerza, necesitando desahogarse por fin de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en que él había estado inconsciente, pensando que aquello ya jamás sucedería. Si el beso en los vestuarios le había gustado, este ya era definitivamente más de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

El chico se separó de repente, con un sonido húmedo, dejando a la chica con los labios rojos y una ceja alzada. Tomó aire.

'_Lily Evans...'_ –dijo, antes de carraspear, mirándola seriamente-. _'¿Quieres salir conmigo?'_

'_¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?'_ –preguntó divertida, pero sonrojada, con sus manos aún entrelazadas en su cuello.

James negó con la cabeza.

'_Te estoy pidiendo muchas citas'_ –apuntó-. _'Quiero que seas mi novia. ¿Lo serás?'_

La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. ¿James Potter el playboy de la escuela comprometiéndose seriamente con alguien? Aquello no podía ser real. Su corazón latía acelerado, y pese a que algo le decía que debía hacerse de rogar, su sonrisa emocionada y el brillo de sus ojos adelantaron su respuesta. James la miraba interrogante.

'_Mm... creo que voy a tener que pensármelo'_ –bromeó ladeando la cabeza.

James sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

'_¿Te ayudo a decidirte?'_

La risita de Lily fue interrumpida cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Los chicos se separaron, fastidiados. Remus Lupin y Sirius Black los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. El último exclamó:

'_¡Prongs, has despertado!'_

**Sala común de Griffindor. 22:13 del día siguiente.**

'_¡Eh, pasad otra por aquí!'_ –gritó Sirius, llamando a un chico pelirrojo que cargaba con la caja de cervezas.

'Black, no deberías beber tanto' –le riñó Remus, con el ambiente un poco más tranquilo entre ambos desde la recuperación de James.

'_Oh, Moony, déjame en paz. Tengo motivos para beber...'_ –se quejó. El licántropo sólo rodó los ojos.

La sala común estaba repleta de gente, todos de Griffindor, claro. Habían decidido montar una fiesta desde el momento en que se supo que el buscador había despertado. Después de todo llevaban demasiado tiempo buscando un buen motivo para hacer una fiesta. Habían conseguido, no se sabía muy bien cómo, traer miles de cervezas muggles sin que ningún profesor se enterara, y estaban haciendo uso de ellas... vaya que si lo estaban haciendo. La música resonaba alta del tocadiscos de Lily Evans, que en un primer momento causó confusión. Incluso el pelirrojo que llevaba las cervezas se había parado a averiguar cómo funcionaba aquel trasto.

'_¿Y dices que si pones este palito aquí... suena la música?'_ –Lily asintió con la cabeza, divertida, mientras buscaba algo interesante que poner- _'Wow...'_

'_¡Arthur Weasley!'_ –gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo se giró y una dulce sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Ella, sin embargo, no parecía estar para bromas.- _'¿Por qué siempre que hay una fiesta tienes que ser tú quien traiga el alcohol? A este paso te expulsarán de Hogwarts...'_

'_Vamos, Molly... alguien tiene que traer la diversión al colegio...'_ –se defendía antes de inclinarse para darle un besito en la frente.

Lily, tras poner el disco de Ben. E. king, echó un vistazo a la pareja y no pudo evitar una risita. Risita que se apagó cuando notó unos brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás. Poniendo sus manos sobre las del intruso, se giró lo suficiente para mirarle, y dio de lleno con el rostro de James, que la miraba sonriente.

'_Hola, James'_ –dijo alegre, estirándose para alcanzar a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza-. _'¿Qué haces aquí?'_

'_Intento alejarme de todos estos... parece que se hayan puesto de acuerdo en asfixiarme.'_

La pelirroja rió. _'¿Qué esperabas? Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti.'_

Y se giró, quedando frente a él. La música comenzaba a sonar en el tocadiscos. James frunció el entrecejo.

'_¿Es tuyo?'_ –dijo, señalándolo.

'_Sí'_ –pasó sus manos a su cuello-_ '¿Conoces la canción?'

* * *

_

**When the night has **come Cuando la noche haya venido  
**And the land is dark **Y la tierra esté oscura  
**And the moon is the only light we'll see **Y la luna sea la única luz que veamos  
**No I won't be afraid, oh I won't be afraid **No tendré miedo, no, no tendré miedo  
**Just as long as you stand, stand by me **Siempre y cuando estés conmigo...

* * *

'_Me suena…'_ –dijo apretándose más contra ella, quedándose abrazados. Sonrió, se sentía bien estar así.

Lily suspiró, frotando su mejilla en el hombro del chico, ignorando al resto de la gente que hablaban y reían a su alrededor. Las manos de James seguían en su cintura, mientras daba pequeños besitos en su cuello. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja vagaron por la habitación. Sirius, con una cerveza en la mano, observaba la otra punta de la habitación, donde Kit hablaba con unas chicas de cuarto. Jess, en cambio, estaba sentada sola en un sofá alejado de la gente, con dos botellas en sus manos, y Remus parecía estar acercándose a ella. Las manos del chico en su pelo le obligaron a cerrar los ojos de puro placer.

'_Lily... ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?'_ –su propia voz le sorprendió.

La chica entreabrió los ojos, encarándose con los suyos, que la miraban expectante. Ella sonrió.

'_¿Salimos fuera?'_ –propuso.

James se pasó una mano por el pelo.

'_Bueno... yo... yo me refería a... mi habitación'_

Los ojos de Lily Evans se abrieron con fuerza. _'James... yo...' _–balbuceó.

Su labio inferior temblaba, no estaba preparada para aquello, y tenía miedo de hacérselo saber, no quería que se enfadara. James pareció notarlo.

'_Lily, no tenemos por qué hacer nada...'_ –susurró acariciando su mejilla, tratando de que se relajase.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirándole insegura.

'_¿De verdad?'_ –preguntó tímidamente-, _'No es que no quiera, es que... yo no... nunca...'_

'_Tranquila' _–le cortó con una sonrisa, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios-. _'Te entiendo. Sólo quiero estar a solas contigo, sin todos estos molestando...'_ –Lily sonrió-, _'Confía en mí.'_

Pronto se encontró a sí misma asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, **Cariño, quédate conmigo

**oh now now stand by me **Oh, ahora, quédate conmigo.  
**Stand by me, stand by me **Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

* * *

No muy lejos de la parejita que ahora se alejaba escaleras arriba, Jess daba un nuevo trago a su cerveza, echando su cabeza hacia detrás hasta el punto que cayó en el sofá. Remus Lupin la miraba de pie, con una ceja alzada.

'_Eh, Jess...'_

La chica dio un respingo, incorporándose en su asiento. Genial, de todos los tíos que podían ir a verla, tenía que aparecer él, el chico culpable de sus últimas cuatro cervezas.

'_¿Qué quieres, Lupin?'_

El licántropo se sentó a su lado, cogiendo la botella que la chica sostenía entre sus manos, y quitándosela.

'_¡Eh!'_ –se quejó ella, tratando de recuperarla.

'_Quiero que dejes de beber, eso es lo que quiero...'_ –le explicó, mirándole reprobadoramente.

Jess frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

'_¿Qué más te da? Tú también has bebido...'_

'_Pero a mí no me sienta tan mal como a ti, está claro.'_ –respondió divertido. Ella sólo cogió un cojín y lo estrujó enfurruñada-. _'¿Por qué bebes?'_

Su pregunta, repentina, hizo que la rubia parpadease.

'_¿Hace falta una razón?'_

El chico chasqueó la lengua, incorporándose, quedando más cerca de ella sin darse cuenta.

'_Estás en un sofá, sola, apartada del resto de la gente, completamente fuera de la fiesta... con tres botellas de cerveza vacías en el suelo.'_ –dijo-, _'Además, todos tenemos una razón para beber...'_

La chica se encogió de hombros con un gesto despreocupado.

'_Pues yo no la tengo.'_ –hipó, sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban empezando a aguarse por sí solos.

'_¿Segura?'_

Pero la rubia no tuvo tiempo a contestar, ya que antes de que el licántropo pudiera darse cuenta, la chica había roto a llorar. Remus la observó, con los ojos muy abiertos, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

'_Jess... ¿qué...?'_

La chica no respondió.

'_Jess... vamos... respóndeme. ¿Qué te pasa?'_ –insistió angustiado-, _'¿Puedo... puedo ayudar en algo?'_

'_No me quiere...'_ –balbuceó torpemente entre sollozos, sin darse cuenta de que sus manos se habían aferrado a la camiseta del chico.

'_¿No te quiere?'_ –preguntó turbado- _'¿Quién?'_

'_Prefiere a Kit... como... c-como todos...'_ –y sin querer empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

El chico, con Jess en sus brazos, sólo pudo tragar saliva, sorprendido. A Jess le gustaba Sirius. Sin darse cuenta sintió un pinchazo en el pecho... porque... porque prefería a Sirius, como todas, claro. No es que se hubiera puesto mal por Jess... claro que no. A él le daban igual los sentimientos de la prefecta. ¿No?

'_Tranquila...'_ –la calmó acariciando su espalda-, _'seguro que ese tipo es imbécil si no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene delante.' _

Sonrió. Jess se apartó de él, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para tratar de secarse las lágrimas con sus mangas.

'_Perdona... estoy aquí desahogándome y tú...'_

'_No te preocupes.'_

Jess se mordió el labio. _'Debo de parecerte patética.'_

El chico rió. _'Para nada. Todos nos hemos pasado con el alcohol alguna vez'_

Ella volvió a sonreír, entre lágrimas, y el silencio se hizo entre ellos dos. Apenas podían oír las risas y los gritos de la gente, mezclados con la canción. Jess le miró, y Remus se sintió extraño cuando lo hizo. No incómodo, sólo... extraño. Carraspeó y desvió la mirada. No. Otra vez no. No iba a pasarle lo mismo que le pasó con Kit. Seguramente todo esto era un simple efecto de las cervezas, y se estaba confundiendo, sí, eso era... tenían que ser las cervezas...

'_¿Y tú, por qué bebes?'_ –preguntó ella de repente.

El chico se vio obligado a mirarla de nuevo. No supo qué decirle.

'_¿Es por Kit, no?' _

'_Bueno... yo... supongo que es por todo.'_ –dijo vagamente. Ella le miraba con atención, y probablemente el exceso de copas le dejó pensar que podía confiar en ella-. _'Verás yo... no es que sea un tipo celoso, porque no lo soy... quiero decir... que me alegro de si mis amigos consiguen algo. Es más, me encanta que James y Lily estén juntos pero...'_ –carraspeó-, _'Pero es que a la hora de la verdad, todas preferís... prefieren a Sirius. Y... a veces... me pongo a pensar y... nunca ninguna chica se ha fijado en mí y...'_

Pero no pudo continuar ya que unos tibios labios sobre los suyos le habían hecho callar. Se quedó estático. ¿Jess, la misma Jess que tenía como compañera de prefectos, le estaba besando o era sólo producto de su imaginación? Aunque aquello parecía real... deliciosamente real, cabría decir. Sus labios se movían lentamente apenas acariciando los suyos, con timidez... Y por un momento se sintió tentado a responderla, sin saber por qué. Pero algo le frenó. Ella estaba borracha, no podía aprovecharse así. Suavemente la apartó de él con una mano en su hombro, y ella le miró contrariada.

'_¿Me rechazas?'_ –preguntó con una mirada triste y casi suplicante.- _'¿No te gusto?'_

Un nudo subió por la garganta del licántropo.

'_No... no... yo... no es eso, Jess. Es más, creo que... creo que me gustas...'_ –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo de pura sorpresa- _'Pero esto no está bien. A ti te gusta Sirius y además...'_

La chica no pudo reprimir una carcajada. ¿Sirius?. ¿En qué momento de la conversación había llegado a la conclusión de que le gustaba Sirius? El chico la miraba desconcertado. ¿Y ahora de qué diantre se reía? Encima del shock que le estaba causando darse cuenta de que sentía algo por ella y se lo decía, ahora ella se reía. Genial.

Como toda respuesta, Jess cogió la cara del chico con sus dos manos y le miró fijamente.

'_Remus Lupin... definitivamente eres idiota'_ –finalizó, antes de anular la distancia que les separaba, uniendo de nuevo sus labios.

El licántropo jamás pensó que aquellas palabras pudieran llegar a saber tan dulces, y se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo al beso con devoción.

* * *

**If the sky that we look upon **Si el cielo que miramos  
**Should tumble and fall **Debiera derribarse y caerse  
**And the mountains should crumble to the sea **Y las montañas debieran desmoronarse en el mar  
**I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear **No lloraré, No lloraré, no, no derramaré una lágrima  
**Just as long as you stand, stand by me **Siempre y cuando tú estés a mi lado

* * *

Sirius golpeó con su pie una botella vacía, que rodó por la moqueta. Jamás se lo había pasado tan condenadamente mal en una fiesta. De normal, estas eran su punto débil. Llegaba, bebía dos o tres cervezas, y se liaba con tantas chicas que necesitaba más de dos manos para contarlas con los dedos. Y sin embargo aquella noche se la había pasado vagabundeando por ahí, con la mirada perdida y su mente distraída. ¿Eso era a lo que todos llamaban estar enamorado?

'Pues menuda mierda.' –murmuró abatido.

Tomó aire, y después lo dejó escapar en un sonoro suspiro. Kit, Kit, Kit y Kit. No podía pensar en otra cosa, maldita sea. ¿En quién se estaba convirtiendo? Por Dios, en vez de parecer Sirius Black, parecía... Longbottom, siempre hablando de su guapísima novia. Eso sí, teniendo en cuenta la ligera diferencia de que al menos él era correspondido, y allí donde estaba, Sirius estaba más sólo que la una, con la única compañía de una chapa de botella que había encontrado en una mesa en la que había intentado sentarse.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, decidiendo que no quería seguir en esa fiesta. Subió el primer escalón, y se giró una última vez, para echar un vistazo a la gente. Todos parecían pasárselo bien. Sirius les envidió. Chasqueó la lengua, a punto de volverse de nuevo, pero entonces su vista chocó con la de una chica morena, cuyos ojitos azules le miraban con tristeza. Él, al enfrentarla, sintió un incómodo nudo en su garganta, y aún más cuando ella desvió la mirada al suelo, y se dio la vuelta. Por un momento tuvo deseos de volver por donde había venido y seguirla, para hacerle comprender, para hacerle entender lo que estaba pasando, para hacerle ver cómo se sentía... pero algo le frenaba.

Y así, con un sentimiento de culpa atormentando su cuerpo, siguió subiendo las escaleras, sabiendo que poco a poco iba perdiendo lo que más había llegado a importarle en la vida.

**Darlin', darlin', stand by me** Cariño, quédate conmigo,  
**Oh stand by me, stand by me…** Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

**OoOoO**

**¿Qué os a parecido?. ¿Os ha gustado?... espero que sí, porque me ha costado bastante xDDDDDD... a er... ahora mismo son las once menos diez y tal, y a las once tengo q irme a la bed o si no me matan. Quiero decir, q no puedo responder a vuestros reviews U.U... pero tened piedad! En el proximo xapi os juro que os los responderé a todos y bien larguitos como compensación. Es más... prometo responder a todas las preguntas que me hagáis (o lo intentaré, claro xDDDD) **

**muchos besitos a todas y gracias por leer! NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE DEJAR REVIEW!**

**dream-kat**


	12. Decisiones

Hola peña!

Bueno, tenía pensado terminarlo ya, este, de hecho, iba a ser el último capítulo... tal y como os dije a muchas, este fic iba a tener únicamente doce capítulos... pero al final creo que se me han ocurrido unas cuantas ideas que pueden alargarlo un poco más, (sólo algunos capis) Aún tendréis que aguantarme un poquito más mwahaha...

Oh, y se me ha ocurrido la célebre idea (más bien me han pedido) que ponga Spoilers al final del capi. Para los q no sepan de qué va, son pequeñas pistas del siguiente capítulo que, como diría una amiga mía, os abre el apetito. (no leais los spoilers hasta que no hayáis terminado de leer el chap, que os conozco ¬¬) Y ya está, nada más, disfrutad del capítulo doce de mi fic!

**Si ya lo sabes ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap. 12 Decisiones**

Sirius llegó de mal humor a su habitación, buscando escaparse de la fiesta cuanto antes. Si ya se encontraba incómodo, después de ese choque de miradas con Kit, había decidido que lo mejor era irse de allí.

Pero cuando entró en su cuarto, empezó a cuestionarse que aquello fuera una buena idea. En la cama de cierto buscador pudo ver a Lily Evans abrazada a su mejor amigo, con sus labios uniéndose con pasión, las manos de James aferrándose a su estrecha cintura. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse percatado de su llegada.

Sirius carraspeó, y eso fue suficiente para que ambos dieran un respingo y miraran al chico.

-Haced esas cosas en la intimidad... –dijo, molesto, antes de dejarse caer sobre su propia cama.

-Estábamos en la intimidad hasta que tú has llegado, Pad –refunfuñó el chico, aún sin soltar a su novia de su abrazo.

-Bueno, pues ahora no estáis solos, así que si no os importa respetad a un pobre chaval que todavía quiere conservar su estómago –y sin preocuparse lo más mínimo, reposó sus brazos bajo su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, enfadado con el mundo.

Lily se mordió el labio, preocupada, y James sólo le dio un besito en la frente.

-¿Te importa si lo dejamos para mañana?

-No... no, claro.

Se levantó del asiento, y sigilosamente abandonó el cuarto, dejando a los dos merodeadores solos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que James aprovechó para estudiar a su amigo con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó al fin.

Sirius abrió los ojos, lo suficiente para ver como desde la cama de enfrente el buscador de Gryffindor le interrogaba.

-¿A mí? –se encogió de hombros- ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

-Porque estás tirado en la cama cuando podrías haberte quedado en la fiesta toda la noche ligando con chicas, como hacías siempre –explicó, con naturalidad-, y porque has venido aquí a echar a Evans cuando sabes que queríamos estar solos un rato.

-¿Has pensado en qué pasará cuando Peter se entere de lo vuestro? –dijo, cambiando de tema-. No creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que estás con la chica que le gusta...

James pareció olvidar lo anterior, ya que se llevó una mano al pelo desordenándolo.

-No lo había pensado –reconoció-. De todas formas... me entenderá¿verdad?

-Eso espero, hermano.

El chico aguardó unos instantes meditando aquella nueva idea. Tenía que hablar con Peter, era verdad, y aún no sabía qué iba a decirle. Agitó su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que habían abandonado el tema anterior, y que su amigo se había salido con la suya.

-Aún no me has respondido, Sirius. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada –murmuró, aburrido.

-¿Es por Kit?

El chico se revolvió, incómodo.

-¡Claro que no! –mintió-. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal por esa?

-Porque te gusta, obviamente.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos. Pese a haber estado inconsciente sabía demasiado.

-Prongs, no sé de qué me estás...

-Lily me contó toda la movida que ha habido entre Remus y tú –dijo sonriendo comprensivo-. Te conozco, Padfoot. Más de lo que crees. Y no he necesitado darle muchas vueltas para darme cuenta de que estás loco por esa chica. Por eso estás así. Porque estás convencido de que ella quiere a Remus. ¿Me equivoco?

El chico apretó los labios, odiando reconocer que tenía razón; pero terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, y su amigo sonrió, complacido.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¡Estás loco! –gritó, riéndose.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... es absurdo. ¿Y Moony? No puedo hacerle esto.

-Bueno, Remus... –sonrió de lado-, no le he visto demasiado solo esta noche, no sé si me explico.

Sirius alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jess Watters.

-¿La prefecta? –preguntó escéptico-. Pero si no se soportan...

-Bueno... –suspiró rascándose la cabeza-, técnicamente Lily y yo tampoco es que nos lleváramos muy bien y...

-Pero es que esto es... es aún más surrealista –dijo, parpadeando de incredulidad, incorporándose en su cama-. ¿Estás seguro de que les has visto... ya sabes... liándose?

-Sirius, ESTOY seguro de lo que he visto... y créeme si te digo que se veían los dos muy entretenidos –soltó una risita-. No sé, Paddy, yo me lo pensaría.

-Pero Prongs... –se quejó, de nuevo-. Dejando a Moony a parte, yo no sé lo que siente Kit. Ella está enamorada de Remus, o al menos eso decía...

-Sirius Black –dijo su amigo, muy serio-. ¿Tantos años de conquistas no te han servido para nada?

El chico lo miró sin entender. James suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Parece mentira que tenga que ser yo quien te recuerde cómo sonreía cuando ibais de la mano, y cómo te miraba cuando os hacíais carantoñas en la biblioteca. ¡Por favor, Pad! No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que se muere por tus huesos...

Una parte de Sirius se aferraba a la idea que se había esforzado por hacerse, y se repetía mentalmente que no debía insistir, que Kit y Remus terminarían juntos y a él no le quedaba otra mas que asumirlo. Y sin embargo otra parte de él hizo que, tras escuchar las palabras de James, sintiera cosquillas en su estómago.

**Sala común de Griffindor. 7:12 del día siguiente.**

Jess notó comenzaba a despertarse, pero al sentir como algo cálido rodeaba su cuerpo, no quiso abrir los ojos, sino que se acurrucó aún más en lo que quiera que fuese que desprendía ese calor tan placentero para ella.

De pronto, sintió unas cosquillitas muy suaves en su cabeza, y dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Abrió los ojos y se topó directamente con otros, color miel, que la observaban brillantes. Se separó lo suficiente como para aclarar su vista, y se percató entonces de que ese chico no era otro que Lupin, que en aquellos momentos la abrazaba con sus dedos enredados en su pelo.

-Buenos días, dormilona...

La voz del chico sonó en un suave susurro, y sin poder evitarlo, Jess volvió a cerrar los ojos. Tenía que estar soñando, sí, eso era. Remus John Lupin no podía estar abrazándola así, nada más despertarse. Pero al hacerlo oyó su risa, y su respiración cálida sobre su propia frente, y supo que aquello no podía ser un sueño. Parecía real, deliciosamente real.

-Vamos, Jess... tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que todo el mundo baje a desayunar.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar dónde estaba, y se sorprendió al verse en medio de una revuelta sala común, sentada en el sofá con el merodeador, abrazados, solos.

Maldita sea, no podía acordarse de nada. Agitada, examinó a Remus con la mirada, en busca de alguna pista, y todo lo que encontró fue que su pelo estaba desordenado, y su camisa mal abrochada. Jess sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar algo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

La pregunta del chico la sobresaltó, y se dio cuenta entonces de que la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Yo... yo... Lupin, no sé qué...

Remus ladeó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de la chica delataban que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Jess se mordió el labio, aún temblando de la pura incertidumbre, y negó con la cabeza. El chico sonrió y pasó una mano por su mejilla, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila –dijo divertido-. No pasó nada de lo que estás pensando.

Ella suspiró aliviada, y por un momento sintió ganas de reír por la estúpida idea que se había montado en la cabeza. Pero entonces se paró a pensar y se percató de que aún sus brazos estaban entrelazados, y que probablemente habían dormido así toda la noche. Aquello no encajaba.

-Pero entonces¿por qué hemos dormido así?

Ahí el chico se tensó, y empezó a dudar sobre qué decirle. Tenía que contarle la verdad, ella se merecía saberlo. Debía contarle que se habían besado, y no sólo una vez, sino que se habían pasado prácticamente toda la noche besándose y acariciándose, hasta que el sueño les había vencido y se habían quedado así, sin llegar a nada más... quizás si no hubiesen bebido tanto no podría decir lo mismo, y ahora tendrían algo más serio de lo que preocuparse.

La chica permanecía mirándole expectante. Él tomó aire.

-Me besaste –sentenció al fin.

Las mejillas de Jess adaptaron un color que poco tenía que envidiar al fuego que iluminaba la chimenea de la misma sala.

-¿Que hice qué?

El rostro del chico no se quedaba atrás. Se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada.

-Pues eso... que me besaste.

La chica se quedó estática, y sólo pudo tragar saliva. Se acababa de enterar de que se había atrevido a besarle, y él... él seguro que pensaba que era una estúpida. O al menos, eso creía; pero tal y como estaban, no parecía que él se hubiera esforzado por apartarse de ella.

-¿Y tú, qué hiciste? –preguntó, sin poder contenerse, con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

Remus se revolvió incómodo. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora quedaría como un aprovechado. Y como un aprovechado bastante idiota, cabía decir.

-Te... te respondí... –respondió entrecortadamente, sintiéndose estúpido por momentos-. Y volví a besarte.

Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho. Ahora venía el momento en el que Jess se levantaría furiosa, le daría una merecida bofetada, y le gritaría que no quería verle nunca más. Aguardó unos instantes, esperando su reacción. Pero vio que esta no llegaba, y levantó su mirada para enfrentar la de la chica. Esta tenía los ojos brillantes, y los labios entreabiertos de pura sorpresa. Remus se apresuró a disculparse.

-Lo siento, Jess. Sé que no debí hacerlo; fue... fue aprovecharme de la situación... y de ti, y...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido ante la pregunta con la que le había cortado.

-¿Por qué me respondiste?

El corazón de la chica latía apresurado, esperanzada; él solamente deseaba escapar de allí.

-No lo sé, yo... –trató de explicarse, pero era inútil-. Cuando me besaste no sé qué me... qué me pasó y... bueno, pensé que tú... que yo te gustaba y...

Se quedó callado, dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, y sintiéndose incómodo, apartó su mano de la cintura de Jess. Claro que esta la cogió antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y la apretó suavemente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Sonrió, tímida, al notar como él estaba tanto o incluso más sonrojado que ella. Supo entonces que si realmente quería algo, tendría que ser ella la primera en hablar de ello.

-No sabes cómo me revienta no poder acordarme de nada –suspiró abatida, sin perder el contacto visual. Fue precisamente por eso por lo que pudo notar la confusión en su mirada, y sonrió aún más-. Tanto tiempo esperando que me dieras un beso y ahora que lo haces no me acuerdo... me habría gustado saber si realmente besas tan bien como en mi imaginación.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Me has imaginado... besándote? –el hecho de que la chica bajase la mirada y se mordiera el labio inferior podría bastarle como respuesta, pero él aún no salía de su asombro y necesitaba aclarar sus ideas-. ¿Entonces tú...?

-Creo que me gustas –concluyó, sus mejillas estallando en un intenso color rojo-. Pero entiendo que no quieras nada y que...

-Jess –la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza, al tiempo en que la tomaba por la barbilla para que le mirara-, yo también creo que me gustas. Es más, podría decirse que sé que me gustas... es ilógico y surrealista pero ayer me di cuenta de que pese a nuestras continuas peleas me he fijado en ti –vio a la chica sonreír-. Pero... hay algo que...

La chica lo miró preocupada. ¿Ahora qué? Ahora que ya se había ilusionado sabiendo que Remus sí sentía algo por ella y no estaba todo perdido como pensaba, había un pero.

-No me gustaría que lo pasases mal por mi culpa, Jess –dijo el chico, más tristemente, pero sin soltar la mano de su rostro-. Y yo... aún no tengo claro qué me pasa con Kit.

La rubia bajó la mirada. Kit. Ya se había olvidado de ese 'pequeño' detalle.

-Entiende que no quiera tener nada contigo hasta que esté completamente seguro de que no siento nada por ella. Quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Jess suspiró, y terminó asintiendo con la cabeza, rendida. Si no había más remedio... le esperaría. El único problema era que le daba pánico que ahora descubriese que seguía enamorado de Kit, y ella se quedase sola y con el corazón hecho trocitos. Nunca antes le había confiado el corazón a nadie, siempre había sido demasiado fría y reservada... y para una vez que lo hacía, sentía que si se lo rompían, tardaría mucho en poder recuperarse.

**Gran Comedor 9:24 Desayuno**

-¿Es absolutamente necesario que siempre desayunemos en la mesa de Gryffindor? –refunfuñó Rachel clavando el cuchillo en su tostada con ímpetu-. Los de mi casa empiezan a tacharme de antisocial.

Kit, delante de ella, simplemente se encogió de hombros, y dio un sorbo largo a su vaso de leche.

-Si quieres vamos a la de Ravenclaw, a mí no me importa.

La chica del pelo castaño suspiró, abatida, y negó la cabeza.

-No, no importa. Supongo que es simplemente que estoy cabreada y necesito desahogarme –echó dos grandes cucharadas de café a su vaso de leche y revolvió desganada, con la cucharilla tintineando suavemente-. Sabes que no me importa comer aquí.

La morena la miró, preocupada, y detuvo su desayuno para estudiarla.

-¿Es por Johnson?

El ceño de Rachel se frunció, y dirigió una vista a sus lados, recelosa, antes de asentir con la cabeza, finalmente.

-Teníais razón. Solo es otro estúpido Slytherin –su mandíbula temblaba, delatando que poco le faltaba para romper a llorar-. Y no me merece.

Kit cogió su mano en un intento por tranquilizarla, y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Claro que no, Rachel. No te merece. Y pronto encontrarás a una persona que sí lo haga, ya lo verás.

Ella se limitó a apartar la mirada, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no desmoronarse ahí mismo, delante de ella. Era, quizás, demasiado orgullosa para ello.

-¿Dónde están las demás? –preguntó, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

Kit tomó aire, sirviéndose una tostada.

-Lily supongo que dando los buenos días a Potter –ambas sonrieron-. Y Jess... pues la verdad es que no la he visto esta mañana.

-¿No ha dormido con vosotras?

-No lo sé, igual se ha despertado pronto. Habrá ido a la biblioteca, ya sabes cómo es.

-Sí...

El silencio se apoderó de las chicas, que decidieron concentrarse en el desayuno, con sus mentes en otra parte. Finalmente, fue la misma Rachel quien se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Has hablado con Black?

Kit negó con la cabeza, ruborizándose ligeramente. Era curioso, pero todos parecían saber sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, sin que ella hubiera tenido que decírselos a nadie. ¿Tan evidente era?

-No, no he hablado todavía.

-Deberías –la aconsejó, llevándose a la boca su tostada-. No podéis seguir así.

La chica se encogió de hombros, con un brillo triste en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga, que la miró preocupada.

-No tiene sentido que intente hablar con él, Rachel... es... es un caso perdido.

-No es un caso perdido –dijo exasperada-. Te gusta Black. Es más, juraría que estás enamorada, Kit, puedo verlo en tus ojos... –la chica se sonrojó de sobremanera-. Y él también siente algo por ti así que...

-No siente nada por mí –le corrigió, convencida, con su vista fija en la taza-. Le gustas tú. Por eso empezamos a salir, pura actuación, ya te lo conté ayer...

La chica suspiró negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerse que su amiga fuera tan lista para algunas cosas, y sin embargo tan lenta para otras.

-Kit, escúchame. Sé lo que me contaste ayer. Y realmente pudo ser que salierais solo para llamar la atención de Remus y de mí, sé cómo es él y le veo capaz de eso. Pero de lo que me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta es de que hace mucho que no tiene sus ojos puestos en mí –Kit la miró escéptica-. Le gustas. A los dos os ha pasado lo mismo. El juego ha terminado siendo algo más que un juego... y os habéis acabado colgando el uno del otro.

Aguardó silencio, viendo como ella no decía nada y se dedicaba a revolver una y otra vez el poco café que quedaba en su taza. Rachel alzó una ceja.

-Porque a ti no te gusta Remus. ¿Verdad?

-¡No! –saltó de golpe-. No, no me gusta Remus. No sé por qué diablos pasó pero me olvidé de él cuando... cuando Sirius y yo...

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? –preguntó cansada.

Kit se levantó del asiento furiosa y miró a su amiga.

-¡Mi problema es que es un maldito mujeriego! –gritó con los puños apretados de pura rabia-. ¡Que ha jugado conmigo como ha querido! Que cuando intenté hablar con él se estaba besando con otra chica. ¡Que yo no le gusto! Que sólo me utiliza cuando quiere, Rachel. ¡Y yo no puedo dejar que me trate como a una muñeca hinchable!

Con su pecho aún subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, se quedó callada, ya que por la cara que ponía su amiga, podía darse cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien. Vio como la chica hacía un gesto de cabeza, y giró sobre sí misma.

Al hacerlo, descubrió como tras ella, Peter Pettigrew tenía los ojos como platos, y junto a él, Sirius Black la observaba con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Kit sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, y no sabía muy bien si se trataba de furia o de rubor.

El moreno entreabrió los labios con intención de decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca. Se miraron a los ojos, los de ella a punto de llorar, los de él mirándole de una forma difícil de explicar, pero que significaba un gran cúmulo de sentimientos para el chico. A lo lejos, oyeron la voz de Rachel.

-Pettigrew, vámonos, déjalos solos...

Y fue precisamente esa frase la que devolvió a la chica a la realidad. Apartó la vista de Sirius, agitando la cabeza, y con tanta frialdad como le era posible adaptar a su voz, dijo:

-Da igual, Rachel. La que aquí se va soy yo.

El merodeador trató de detenerla, de decirle algo, de demostrarle que de veras pensaba... que estaba equivocada con todo eso que acababa de decir... diablos, que él no jugaría con ella. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta, Rachel le dirigía una mirada de compasión, antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amiga, que ya se hacía paso entre los Gryffindors para salir del gran comedor.

El chico se dejó caer en una silla, abatido, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, y la había dejado escapar simplemente por falta de palabras.

-Mierda... –murmuró, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, apoyándose sobre los codos en la mesa.

Sintió como Peter ponía una mano en su hombro, tratando de animarle, quizás. Pero Sirius Black no podía animarse, no ahora que se había demostrado a sí mismo, una vez más, ser un completo idiota.

**0o0o0o0**

Hola lectores! Más bien debería decir lectoras, está claro... porque por lo que veo no hay ningún chico que lea este fic xDDD... no me extraña, más bien lo veo una alabanza a los marauders¿no creéis?

En fín, lo sé, antes de que me echéis tomatazos, me enviéis reviews-bomba y cibercrucios y todas esas cosas, deciros que SÉ que es un capítulo corto, pero es, digamos, un capítulo de Transición, como yo los llamo. Es esencial para la historia pero no tiene nada especialmente crucial. Quizás lo sea el hecho del 'comienzo' de ese 'algo' que van a tener Remus y Jess... y es que, amigas mías, Remus no ha dicho NO, sino un "necesito aclararme primero", con lo cual, yo creo que hay que tener serias esperanzas en esta parejita. A los que me preguntéis si haré sufrir mucho a Jess... pues sinceramente, sí, un poquito. Pero os aseguro que merecerá la pena.

Más cosas... Oh, sí, hubo gente que en sus reviews me pidió que Paul Johnson y Rachel tomaran más protagonismo en la historia, así que no os preocupéis, porque en los próximos capítulos, habrá escenita de ambos. Creo que voy a centrarme un poco más en Rachel de lo que lo hacía antes, pero no, no os alarméis, no pienso dejar de lado a ninguna de las otras tres parejitas. Tengo grandes planes para todas y cada una de las parejas. Espero que sean originales, aunque es difícil debido a que creo que en estos fics ya se ha escrito de todo, pero vamos... yo intento que tengan mi propio estilo.

Dios mío qué rollo os acabo de meter, supongo que nadie habrá aguantado hasta aquí, así que nada, os dejo con los Reviews, y al final del todo, con los Spoilers.

**REVIEWS**

**Dios mío, gracias por tanto review. De nuevo llegamos al record de los 20 reviews... ¿podremos superarlo? Qué tal 25? (8)no me llames iluso... porque tenga una ilusiooooooon (8)**

**Stefi-felton: **oh! Gracias! Me alegro de que pienses que mi humilde fic es un éxito total! Me halaga mucho que confiéis en esta historia y la sigáis de cerca. De veras, no os imagináis cuanto me anima a seguir escribiendo. Muchos besos!

**Gwynyber**: Vaya! A ti también te gusta la pareja de Jess y Remus! Sinceramente, también son mi punto débil ahora. Creo que son mi pareja favorita jaja, ya tenemos algo en común. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre si Jess se acordará o no... bueno, eso ya lo has visto en el fic. No, no se ha acordado, y sé que 4 cervezas no es mucho, pero me imagino que, como prefecta y perfecta que es, no estará muy acostumbrada a beber xD. Muchas gracias por el review, de veras me alegra que te guste, y tener lectoras tan incondicionales como tú. Muchos besos!

**Lucemvicuna:** Sep, me demoré mucho, pero tenía otras cosas en qué pensar xDD, exámenes, ya se sabe... y ciertos problemas personales un poco (más bien muy) duros que no me gusta comentar en público... me alegra que te gustase, gracias por el review. Un beso!

**Lamister:** GRACIAS! Un beso muy grande!

**Sarah Keyko:** Yo sí creo que dejaste review alguna vez, de alguna forma, me suena muchísimo tu nombre! XDDD como sea, muchísimas gracias por haber dejado review. Me alegro de que también te hayas enganchado a la pareja de Jess y Lupin, a mí me encantan jijiji... un beso!

**Caperucita Roja:** hola pequeño saltamontes! (sigo tu ejemplo xD) Muchas asias por tu review, como siempre tan puntual (dream-kat da saltitos de alegría) Nah... Remus es un poco tonto pero más o menos ya se va aclarando, y ahora se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que tomar una decisión. ¿La tomará? LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO mwahahaha

**Inuyami:** wow, gracias, me alegra que te gustara tanto. Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, a mí también me encanta la canción que puse xDDD... nos vemos, un beso muy fuerte!

**Marce:** no te preocupes, nadie entiende a Sirius (yo misma no lo comprendo jajajajaj) solo esperemos que pronto se anime a hablar con Kit. Si lees los spoilers (abajo del todo) verás que por fin se decidirá. Muchos besos!

**KariPotter:** Me alegro de que te guste! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos! Veo que te gustó la canción que escogí... la consideré adecuada para la situación tan romántica xDD... espero que no quede demasiado pasteloso el fic. Besos!

**Andreaa:** Jajajaja! Qué risas con tu review! (mi fic es como el tabaco, empiezas y no puedes parar xD)! Jajajajja... bueno chica, me alegra mucho que te hayas enganchado a mi historia, me animas mucho con todo eso que me dices de que te imaginas lo que escribo y te entretienes... de veras, gracias por tanto piropo! Un beso muy grande!

**Amy85:** DIANA! Gracias por el review, bonita! Me anima mucho ver que sigues leyendo lo que escribo! (jara sonríe de oreja a oreja) espero que este chapi te haya gustado también y tal y cual... muchos besitos wapa!

**TicaPotter:** gracias! Me alegra saber que te gusta. Aquí tienes la continuación. ¿Qué te pareció?

**Paula:** Pues sí, lo alargué xDDD... se me ocurrieron nuevas ideas y estoy muy contenta. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besos!

**Mary-Tonks:** Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi! Así que fue tu cumpleaños? WOW FELICIDADES! Besitos!

**Mary Ann:** bueno, bueno, no te preocupes por sirius xDDDD ya verás como muy pronto se alegra jijiji... (yo me entiendo) un beso muy grande!

**Darkgirl90:** me alegra que te gustara, te emocionara, y todas esas cosas tan bonitas que me dices jajajaja... solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Gracias por el review, me anima tener gente incondicional detrás de mis historias. Un beso muy grande!

**Nathyta:** Bueno, jajaja, no te preocupes, pronto arreglaré las cosas de Kit y Sirius (y si no mira los Spoilers xDDD) muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustara el capi. Muchos besos!

**Cammiel:** de veras lo leiste de un tirón? Wow, te admiro, porque la verdad es que es algo largo! XDDD... me halaga que te haya sabido a poco. Aquí tienes algo más! Muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Forehand-yanlli1:** Gracias por los piropos! De veras me encanta que te guste tanto el fic! Oh, y no te preocupes, que Rachel y Paul saldrán más a menudo a partir de ahora, gracias por recordármelo! Sin querer, me estaba olvidando de ellos! Un beso muy fuerte!

**Celebrian:** Muchísimas gracias por todas las cosas tan lindas que me dijiste! Me alegra de veras que te guste el fic y te parezca tan divertido como dices xD... espero que te gusten los capítulos que siguen. Muchos besos y abrazos!

**Inu-Kary:** Wow, gracias! Me alegra que te guste tanto y que lo consideres de tus favoritos, de verdad! Muchos besos, nos vemos pronto!

**SPOILERS**

No los leas si no quieres saber nada del próximo capítulo.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

_-Te he echado de menos –dijo simplemente._

_Lily soltó una risita nerviosa. _

_-James... si nos vemos todos los días._

_-Bueno, sí, pero siempre estamos rodeados de muchísima gente... –meditó revolviendo sus cabellos-. Echaba de menos estar contigo. Ya sabes, tú y yo solos._

0o0o0

_Sirius tomó aire, sabiendo que la situación no podía seguir así, y abatido, dijo de golpe:_

_-Kit, yo..._

**Dejad review, cuantos más reviews, antes publicaré, y antes podréis saber en qué desencadena ese momento solos de Lily y James, y esa decisión de Sirius de, por fin, hablar con Kit. Besos a todas!**

**Dream-kat**


	13. A solas

**Disclaimer:** No soy JKRowling, creo que es bastante evidente... pero vamos, que me encantaría serlo.

Hola a todos! Bueno, hoy estoy EXTRA SUPER ULTRA FELIZ! Dios mío, os pedí 25 reviews... ¡y me los pusisteis! No me lo puedo creer, casi me pongo a llorar. Oh, este capítulo va dedicado a las 60 personas que me tenéis agregada en vuestros favoritos... no sabéis lo importante que es esto para mí. Un beso a todos!

'**Si ya lo sabes. ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?'**

**Cap.13 'A solas'**

-Es oficial –sentenció Lily Evans dejándose caer con todo su peso sobre la cama-. Odio estos zapatos.

Y tras de sus palabras, se quitó su incómodo calzado con sus pies, suspirando de puro alivio. Notó una mirada escéptica a su lado.

-Va en serio, Jess... no los aguanto. Cada día me vienen más prietos, o están más duros... ¡o yo que sé! Pero hoy he tenido que aguantarlos durante TODAS las clases. ¡Es una verdadera tortura!

-Cómprate unos nuevos –dijo la rubia como toda respuesta, sentándose en su cama también, y cogiendo el peine de su mesilla de noche-. O mejor, pídele a Potter que te regale unos por navidad.

La pelirroja se sonrojó con violencia, y le dirigió una mala mirada a su amiga, que sólo se peinaba su cabello con tranquilidad. Al notar el gesto de Lily, dijo turbada:

-¿Qué? Si estáis saliendo es lo normal...

-Jess, no pienso pedirle a James que me regale unos nuevos. No es un... típico regalo de navidad.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, hace tres años me regalaron unas zapatillas de ballet.

-Que nunca usaste –completó Lily, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada-. Además, eso es diferente...

-Sí, estos serían más útiles. Piénsalo, no cambias de calzado en todo lo que dura el curso de Hogwarts.

-Jess. No voy a pedir unos zapatos por navidad. Como mucho se los pediré a Petunia... sus regalos de navidad dejan bastante que desear.

La rubia estalló en una carcajada.

-¡Aún me acuerdo de cuando te regaló ese... ese...!

-¡Déjalo! –se quejó entre risas, lanzándole un cojín-. No fue muy agradable.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, fue tan... divertido!

E inevitablemente, ambas chicas echaron a reír, hasta que tuvieron que parar por pura necesidad de aire. Lily suspiró, aún con una sonrisa en sus labios, y se incorporó para sentarse y poder masajearse sus doloridos pies.

-Eh, Lily... –la llamó entonces su amiga, manoseando el peine. Se mordió el labio. Lily la miró-. ¿Crees... vamos, no es que me preocupe pero... crees que a Kit... que aún le gusta Lupin?

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-¿Sinceramente? No.

Jess suspiró aliviada, y Lily prosiguió.

-Está loca por Black.

-Sí, sí, lo sé... quiero decir, sé que le gusta Black. Pero... no sé, igual aún le gusta algo Remus y...

Lily frunció el ceño, deteniendo su masaje.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Jess?

La rubia se revolvió incómoda, jugando con su peine frenéticamente.

-¿Crees que se enfadaría si... si alguna de nosotras... ya sabes, se fijara en él?

Lily sonrió triunfal. Era tan obvio.

-¡Claro que no! Seguro que se alegraría –exclamó, alegre, ante la aún dudosa mirada de su amiga-. ¿Y qué hay de él? –preguntó-. ¿Le gustas?

-¿Eh? –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Cómo diablos sabías que estaba hablando de mí?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Era obvio. Aparte, le has llamado Remus, eso tiene que significar algo.

-Y... y... ¿no te molesta? Quiero decir... ¿estás de acuerdo con que me guste?

Lily soltó una risita.

-Si te gusta... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No soy quién para recomendarte que no te fijes en un merodeador.

-Ya lo sé pero es que yo... yo...

-Vamos, Jess, no te compliques tanto la vida. Si te gusta, pues te gusta, y ya está –todo parecía sencillo salido de los labios de la pelirroja-. Pero ahora cuéntame. ¿Él siente algo por ti?

-Bueno... yo... –dudó unos instantes, y terminó por confesar-. El día de la fiesta por la recuperación de James, Remus y yo... nos liamos –la chica la miró con ojos como platos-. Y... y al día siguiente él me dijo que creía que yo le gustaba, pero que quería aclarar primero lo que sentía por Kit.

Lily dio un salto en la cama de euforia.

-¡Le gustas, Jess! –exclamó, sorprendida de la falta de entusiasmo de su amiga-. ¡Deberías estar alegre, mujer!

-Sí, supongo que sí... –suspiró resignada, dejando a un lado su peine y tumbándose sobre su cama, con su larga melena rubia cayendo sobre su espalda-. Sólo espero que... cuando por fin se decida a aclarar lo que siente por Kit, no se de cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada reprobadora.

-Jess, no eres precisamente mi prototipo de chica optimista. ¿Lo sabías?

Ella solo refunfuñó.

**0o0o0**

Paul Johnson caminaba con el ceño fruncido por las escaleras, dispuesto a llegar a su dormitorio a evadirse de todo y de todos. Estaba harto de la clase de pociones, de la clase de transformaciones, de la clase de DCAO... ¡de todas las asignaturas en general! Y por qué no hablar de sus compañeros... Malfoy. Estaba harto de Malfoy.

-¿Te aburres, Johnson?

Confuso, volvió la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que lo estudiaban divertidos.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

La chica se apoyó en la barandilla con un gesto coqueto.

-Saludar a un viejo amigo, claro –respondió mordaz.

-Tú y yo no somos amigos.

Y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, pero una vez más ella le cortó el paso.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, pasando su melena negra hacia su espalda, en un gesto de fingida inocencia-. Se rumorea que te estás tirando a una sangre sucia... Ravenclaw.

Apenas movía sus labios conforme dejaba caer sus palabras, como frías puñaladas. El chico apretó los puños.

-No sabía que te interesara mi vida privada.

Una mano en su pecho le impidió seguir con su camino.

-No te confundas, Johnson, no me importa –su mano pasó a acariciarlo por los pliegues de su camisa-. Sin embargo sé que a tu familia sí le importaría... sería un... escándalo que se enterasen. ¿No crees?

El pecho del chico subía y bajaba frenéticamente, conforme trataba de contenerse las ganas de lanzar una imperdonable a la maldita bruja que tenía delante.

-No trates de chantajearme, Bellatrix, te lo advierto –masculló, escrutándola con la mirada-. Porque no funcionará.

Y con un movimiento brusco de su brazo se deshizo de ella, y continuó su camino escaleras arriba, pese a que sabía que la joven supondría un grave problema a partir de entonces. No sabía cómo diablos se había enterado de su relación con Rachel, pero ahora más que nunca, sabía que había hecho bien rompiendo con ella. Era lo mejor. Tanto para él como para la propia Rachel, aunque ella no pudiera entenderlo todavía.

**0o0o0 **

Lily Evans salió del colegio, y respiró hondo, feliz de encontrarse de nuevo con el saludable olor de los alrededores de Hogwarts, y caminó con paso tranquilo. Lo cierto era que, además de querer adelantar deberes, quería despejarse un poco.

Tras unos minutos pensando en sus cosas y entreteniéndose mirando la hierba a su paso, dio con el invernadero que la profesora Hawks les había indicado, y entró con cuidado de no tirar ninguna planta a su paso.

Dentro, la humedad estaba presente, pero el olor a flores embriagaba a Lily y se sintió bien. Se quitó el abrigo, reposándolo sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, y cogió el trozo de pergamino que había traído, junto con su pluma y el tintero, y se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

Miró con atención a sus apuntes, concentrándose para encontrar las plantas que debía mirar y hacer el estudio adecuado. Tenía, a su lado, dibujos de los vegetales correspondientes, que a duras penas había conseguido trazar en clase de herbología, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo no la ayudaban, sino que la desorientaban todavía más. Parecía que las plantas que había dibujado no existían en la realidad.

De acuerdo. Ahora al menos sabía que el dibujo no era lo suyo.

Trató de volver a concentrarse, pero entonces, el ruido de alguien entrando al invernadero, hizo que diera un respingo, y que parte de la tinta del tintero en el que estaba untando su pluma se derramara en la hierba. Se apresuró a recogerlo, apurada, y giró su cabeza para descubrir al intruso.

Que no era otro que James Potter.

-James, me has dado un susto de muerte –dijo sonriente.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó a su lado.

-Hola Lily –le saludó feliz, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañada, mirando tras él esperando encontrar, quizás a sus amigos-. No me digas que has venido a adelantar la tarea de herbología porque no me lo creo.

-No –rió-, no he venido por eso. Iba a dar una vuelta y te he visto así que te he seguido.

La chica sonrió de lado, mojando de nuevo su pluma.

-Típico en ti.

El merodeador asintió con la cabeza, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-Te he echado de menos –dijo simplemente.

Lily soltó una risita nerviosa.

-James... si nos vemos todos los días.

-Bueno, sí, pero siempre estamos rodeados de muchísima gente... –meditó revolviendo sus cabellos-. Echaba de menos estar contigo. Ya sabes, tú y yo solos.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta unos segundos, y luego le sonrió, enrollando su pergamino, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacer sus deberes con James a su lado, y menos si estaba tan cariñoso como él parecía mostrarse ahora.

La chica se movió para quedar más cerca de él, y le miró con su sonrisa más angelical.

-Yo más.

-No creo... –respondió pícaro, acercándose más a ella, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-Yo creo que sí.

Y sus labios se juntaron tiernamente, mientras Lily rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos, y este la sostenía por la cintura. Se besaron sin prisas, con la única intención de disfrutar el uno del otro durante un rato, y probaron el sabor del otro cuando el chico introdujo lentamente su lengua, chocando con la de la pelirroja tímidamente.

Pasaron los minutos como si fueran segundos para la reciente pareja, que había olvidado dónde estaban y qué hacían allí, y se concentraban únicamente en obtener más, y demostrarse de la forma más dulce y sencilla todos los sentimientos que inconscientemente se provocaban el uno al otro.

Incómodo por la postura, y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, James alzó a Lily con cuidado y la colocó sobre sus propias piernas, quedándose ella sentada sobre él.

Ella, al darse cuenta de ello, se sobresaltó, y separó sus labios de los del buscador, para mirarle. James aprovechó ese momento para acariciar el suave rostro de su chica, pasando por sus mejillas, por sus párpados, y deteniéndose en sus labios para rozarlos delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Hacía apenas unos días, habría llamado loco al que le hubiera dicho que en algún momento de su vida se enamoraría tanto de una chica como lo estaba de Lily.

Más relajada por sus actos, la pelirroja apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico, y se inclinó para besarle de nuevo. James rodeó a Lily por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios seguían acariciándose, quedándose en pleno contacto. La chica sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, e inconscientemente se apretó más contra él.

La tinta y el pergamino permanecían olvidados en la hierba, conforme la pareja seguía besándose con una necesidad que jamás habían sentido. Sus labios seguían juntándose y separándose con un ritmo casi frenético, los dedos de Lily se enredaban en los desordenados cabellos del moreno, y las manos de este comenzaban a acariciar las finas piernas de ella por debajo de la falda, tímida y suavemente, provocando que la pelirroja se estremeciera y se separase ligeramente para ganar algo de aire. El chico comenzaba a besar su cuello con delicadeza, repitiéndose mentalmente que sólo debían llegar hasta donde Lily se sintiera preparada; jamás debía forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Claro que, por la forma en que sufría los besos de James con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, el chico podía asegurar que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él...

-¿Pero qué...? –una voz les sobresaltó, y dieron un respingo, separándose torpemente y mirando a la intrusa-. ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Minerva Mc.Gonnagal tenía sus brazos en jarras, y miraba a los jóvenes con sus ojos desorbitados. Lily sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, y miró a James, buscando ayuda. Pero todo lo que encontró fue que el chico llevaba su camisa entreabierta. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Lily ni siquiera era consciente de haberla desabrochado.

-Dios... –logró susurrar, sin que ninguno de los presentes la escucharan.

-¡5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por escándalo público...!

Ahora fue James quien abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿QUÉ? Pero Profesora, esto no es escán...

-Por cada uno –finalizó con el ceño fruncido, y aún una mueca disgustada en su rostro-. Lo que suman 10 puntos menos a su casa.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando al buscador bufando fastidiado, y a la chica aún sonrojada tratando de arreglarse la ropa.

-Oh... –dijo entonces, girando únicamente su cabeza antes de salir del invernadero-. Señorita Evans, Potter, quiero verles a los dos en mi despacho después de comer.

Y tras estas últimas palabras, abandonó la estancia. Lily enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. James la miró, mientras se abrochaba la camisa, y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Lily... –murmuró, inseguro-. Yo... lo siento, no quería que te castigaran... todo esto es por mi culpa.

Como toda respuesta, la pelirroja levantó la mirada, y mordiéndose el labio negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, James... yo... yo ahora solo necesito estar sola.

Y sin decir nada más se levantó, ante la atónita mirada del chico, que vio como recogía con prisas su material de trabajo y se iba del invernadero, dejándolo solo. Lo peor de todo era que el buscador no podía decir con certeza si aquella actitud tan extraña de Lily se debía a un enfado por el castigo, o por lo que habría pasado si la profesora no los hubiera interrumpido.

**0o0o0**

Remus bajó las escaleras desde su cuarto a la sala común de dos en dos, silbando una canción muggle que su madre escuchaba siempre con su tocadiscos, y que por tanto al licántropo siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Estaba ensimismado, de hecho, llevaba así desde el día de la fiesta. Pese a que intentaba evitarlo, no paraba de pensar en ella. En cierta rubia que en su día le había besado, y con la cual había pasado la noche más fantástica de toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Era ridículo, pero parecía un idiota enamorado... todo el día suspirando y sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin saber por qué.

Llegó al fin a la sala, dispuesto a seguir bajando para ir a leer un poco en los terrenos, cuando al hacerlo, chocó contra una chica que también bajaba de su dormitorio, cargada de libros, que por supuesto cayeron al suelo.

La morena chasqueó la lengua, y él se dispuso a disculparse, agachándose para ayudarla a recoger.

-Perdona, Kit, no te había visto... –titubeó, mientras ella organizaba sus esparcidos pergaminos, apurada.

-No, no... da igual, no te preocupes, voy como una moto –rió, algo tímida.

Era una situación violenta, ambos lo sabían. Sin decirse nada, los dos habían estado locos el uno por el otro durante bastante tiempo, y aquello era algo evidente entonces. Los dos eran más que conscientes de que Kit había salido con Sirius para llamar la atención del licántropo, y este, por su parte, se había vuelto loco de celos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos había decidido hablar de ello, porque tampoco había mucho que decir.

Kit tenía claro que ya no sentía nada por él; muy a su pesar, era Sirius quien ocupaba su mente. Era Remus quien todavía no creía tenerlo tan claro, de hecho, había 'rechazado' a Jess por no tener sus sentimientos claros hacia las chicas.

Kit carraspeó, y el licántropo volvió en sí, tendiéndole los libros que él había recogido. Ambos se levantaron.

-Gracias... –dijo ella, colocándoselos entre sus brazos.

-No hay de qué –el chico se encogió de hombros, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada baja.

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kit se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de qué hacer... una parte de ella le pedía que hablara con él. Sin haberlo querido, el ambiente entre los dos se había tensado por culpa de los últimos sucesos, y lo último que ella deseaba era llevarse mal con un chico como Remus, que siempre había sido su merodeador favorito.

Él tomó aire y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, pero al hacerlo notó como una mano agarraba su brazo, impidiéndoselo. Volvió a girarse, y se enfrentó con la cara de la chica, que lo miraba algo insegura.

-Remus... –dijo suavemente, buscando sus palabras.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, bueno, yo... –suspiró, derrotada-, supongo que quería... no sé... disculparme, de algún modo.

El chico alzó las cejas.

-¿Disculparte?

Las manos de Kit se entrelazaron nerviosas, jugando con sus dedos frenéticamente, mientras evitaba la mirada de Remus.

-Sí, bueno... eh... sé que Black y tú discutisteis y... me siento culpable por eso –dijo con voz suave, apenas audible-. Lo siento, Remus, no debí hacer esa tontería.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. ¿De veras le estaba pidiendo perdón por algo así?

-Eh, Kit... –dijo, levantando su barbilla-, no te culpes por eso. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Sirius y yo discutiéramos... sé que tú no querías que eso pasara, no te preocupes, además...

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero... –le cortó-, como sea, no debí salir con Black para darte celos.

El chico se calló en seco. Ella continuó hablando. Una vez que lo había dicho, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Mejor dejarlo salir todo de golpe.

-He estado a punto de fastidiar una de las amistades más duraderas de la historia de Hogwarts, y me siento fatal. Yo solo quería que... que te fijaras en mí y...

-Y lo conseguiste –respondió con una sonrisa franca-, me fijé en ti. Por eso discutí con Sirius. Pero te repito que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Sé que no planeaste fijarte en él, ni que él se fijara en ti... no puedo culparte por eso.

La chica sintió su corazón acelerarse. ¿Acababa de oír a Remus decir que Sirius se había fijado en ella? Sintió una mezcla entre ganas de saltar, gritar, cantar y llorar, con una enorme desconfianza que le obligaba a pensar que nada de aquello era cierto, que probablemente el animago le había mentido a su mejor amigo también.

-Gracias, Remus...

-¿Por qué?

-Por no enfadarte conmigo, supongo...

El chico rió.

-Ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa.

Kit sonrió, encantada, acababa de ganar un amigo, y aquella sensación le embriagaba por dentro.

-Si puedo hacer algo por ti... sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Verdad?

-Pues, de hecho... –vaciló el chico, mirándola, con un dedo acariciándose la barbilla, pensativo-. Creo que hay algo que sí puedes hacer por mí.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-...Claro. Dime.

Él sonrió.

-Habla con Sirius. Arregladlo de una vez –vio como la chica se quedaba estática. Él mismo estaba sorprendido de sus propias palabras, jamás pensó que le pediría a Kit, la chica que supuestamente le volvía loco, que saliera con Sirius. Tal vez, después de todo, ya lo había superado... tal vez se estuviera enamorando de Jess-. No sabes lo que cansa ver a tu mejor amigo siempre con la cara tan larga...

-Yo... yo... –tartamudeó, atónita-, yo no sé... yo...

-Kit, si los dos queréis estar juntos, no sé qué problema hay –dijo, dándole un golpecito en la nariz-. Piénsalo. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Pero... pero Remus, él... él no quiere hablar. Y no creo que quiera nada conmigo, tampoco...

-Sirius es un cabezota, en eso estoy de acuerdo –murmuró con una sonrisa, girándose para salir de la sala común-. De lo que yo no estaría tan seguro es... de que no quiera nada contigo.

-¿Qué...? –consiguió articular Kit.

Pero el chico ya se había ido.

**0o0o0**

'_No visitaré los invernaderos si no es con un fin plenamente académico,_

_No visitaré los invernaderos si no es con un fin plenamente académico,_

_No visitaré...'_

James Potter resopló, mientras metía por enésima vez la pluma en su tintero, empapándola de tinta negra, y dejándola gotear antes de llevarla de nuevo al pergamino. ¿Cuántas veces había dicho Mc.Gonnagal que tenían que copiar esa frase?

-¿Cuántas...?

-Cuatrocientas, James –dijo Lily a su lado, sin dejarle terminar la pregunta.

-¡Cuatrocientas! –bufó el chico-. ¡Se le va la olla!

La pelirroja suspiró, sin dejar de escribir; y él echó un vistazo a su papel.

-¿Y cuantas llevas?

-Doscientas setenta y tres... –respondió irritada-. Es decir, cinco más que la última vez que me lo has preguntado

James frunció el ceño. La chica estaba muy rara. De acuerdo que el castigo no era demasiado agradable pero... al fin y al cabo era una excusa más para que estuvieran los dos solos, no había por qué ponerse de TAN mal humor...

-Ah... –dijo volviendo la mirada a su hoja, preocupado, y retomando la escritura de semejante retahíla de frases.

Lily apretó sus labios, dándose cuenta de que el buscador se había molestado. Dejó escapar el aire en un sonoro suspiro, y apoyó su pluma en el tintero, mirándole. Efectivamente, tenía el ceño fruncido. La chica se sintió culpable. Él no tenía la culpa de que ella se sintiera así.

-Lo siento, James, no quería ser tan borde...

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no la miró.

-Vamos, perdóname... –le pidió, girándose para acariciar su brazo aunque él no la enfrentara-. Sólo estoy... algo susceptible.

Entonces, el merodeador sí se giró.

-Si vas a darme la típica excusa de la regla, que sepas que no funciona –dijo picado.

Ahí ella no pudo evitar reír.

-No, no iba a darte la excusa de la regla. Es... otra cosa...

Él alzó una ceja, escéptico, con su pluma levantada en alto, sin darse cuenta de que unas cuantas gotitas que caían de ella estaban empapando su trabajo.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa? Porque estás muy rara, Lily... sé que un castigo no es lo que más te apetece hacer, pero que yo sepa yo no estoy tan borde y...

-Lo sé, lo sé... déjame explicarme. ¿Quieres?

El chico se calló y la dejó hablar.

-Eh... James... tu trabajo... em... lo estás manchando de tinta... –dijo con una risita, al tiempo en que él daba un respingo, y dejaba de golpe la pluma en el tintero, para después intentar en vano quitar la tinta con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Bueno, deja de reírte y cuéntame –se quejó.

-Sí... eh... –se llevó la mano a su boca, para morderse la uña de su dedo índice con nerviosismo-. Antes... en... en los invernaderos... bueno... tú... tú y yo...

El chico se incorporó, y la estudió con la mirada. Ella agachó la cabeza, con sus mejillas tan rojas como su propio cabello. Él apretó las mandíbulas. Tal y como pensaba, lo había fastidiado todo.

-Mierda... –murmuró, llevándose la mano al pelo y revolviéndoselo-. Lo sabía. Lo he jodido todo.

Lily alzó una ceja. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo?

-Lily... de verdad... yo... –el chico parecía pálido, ella le observó sin comprender-...lo siento, no quería presionarte ni... ¡joder! De verdad, lo entiendo si quieres que lo dejemos... pero... pero... te juro que yo no quería hacer nada si tú no querías hacerlo porque después de todo yo te...

-James. ¿Qué me estás contando? –le interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa divertida-. ¡No me refería a eso!

Él la miró, aún temeroso, y la chica sonrió con dulzura. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de James, y las acarició con los pulgares.

-No me refería a eso... de verdad –dijo, tratando de tranquilizarle, y se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios-. Tú no me has forzado a nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando en los invernaderos sucedía precisamente porque tanto tú como yo lo deseábamos.

Él pareció relajarse, y suspiró hondo, sonriendo ligeramente.

-El... el problema es... es quizás ese... –tartamudeó la chica entonces, para sorpresa del moreno.

-¿El qué? –preguntó turbado.

Ella se mordió el labio, bajando sus manos al cuello del chico, dudosa de si podía contárselo o no. Es decir, claro que podría contárselo, estaba claro que podía hablar con James de cualquier cosa pero... decirlo con palabras era tan difícil...

-Lily... –la llamó él, alentándola a hablar.

-Pues... que... –tomó aire-. Que me ha gustado, James. Que me ha gustado mucho.

Él pestañeó, aturdido.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que 'y'? James, yo... te estoy diciendo que me ha gustado mucho lo que estaba pasando en los invernaderos... que, pues eso, que me gustaba... y...

El chico sonrió.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Mi vida, es normal que te guste... a mí también me ha gustado...

Ella suspiró, exasperada, a sabiendas de que no se estaba explicando, pero sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-James, tengo miedo –reconoció, trémula.

Él pareció comprender. Sonrió tiernamente, y la abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que la silla de Lily chirriase contra el suelo conforme la atraía hacia él. Le acarició el pelo, y le dio un besito en la frente, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

La voz de James, cuando habló a la chica, sonó como un dulce susurro, que consiguió estremecerla.

-¿Tienes miedo a hacer el amor conmigo?

Sintió a la chica asentir con la cabeza, haciéndole cosquillas en su propio cuello. Él volvió a sonreír, y la besó en el pelo repetidas veces, mientras sus manos aún acariciaban su espalda.

-Lily...

-James... –le interrumpió, separándose ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos, aún con las mejillas arreboladas-. Yo nunca lo he hecho, soy virgen y... pensaba seguir siéndolo... –se mordió el labio, y bajó la mirada-, pero, sin embargo... ahora... ahora lo deseo y... eso me asusta...

El chico tragó saliva. Lily lo había dicho. Quería hacer el amor con él. Estaba asustada, de acuerdo... pero... quería hacerlo. Y él... él... sólo podía temblar, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Apoyó su frente contra la de ella, acariciando su nariz con la suya en una suave caricia. Besó sus labios con suavidad, tratando de calmarla, y de paso calmarse a sí mismo hasta que supiera qué decirle.

-No tienes que asustarte... –dijo al fin, separando sus labios lo justo para hablar-. Puedes confiar en mí. No haré nada hasta que no te sientas preparada... y cuando lo estés, lo sabrás, lo sabremos. ¿Vale? Y esa será la noche más especial de tu vida... te lo prometo.

Lily sintió como el nudo de su garganta se aflojaba, y las ganas de echar a correr desaparecían. Sintió infinito cariño hacia el chico que la abrazaba, que estaba tratando de confortarla, que le prometía que jamás la presionaría, y que la hacía sentir especial.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, para sorpresa de James, que no pudo sino aceptar su abrazo con una gran sonrisa. Los labios de Lily buscaron los suyos, y le besaron con arrojo, queriendo darle las gracias por su manera de tratarla... queriendo transmitirle lo mucho que sentía por él.

-Te quiero... –susurró entre beso y beso. Él sólo la besó con más intensidad-. ¿Y tú... me quieres?-preguntó con una sonrisita tímida.

James profirió una risita, sin dejar de besarla, y simplemente dijo.

-Si ya lo sabes... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lily se separó y le miró a los ojos, divertida. El ruido de la puerta les hizo sobresaltarse de nuevo.

-Bueno, parece ser que se aburren mucho –murmuró aburrida la profesora McGonnagal entrando en la habitación-. ¿Querrán otras 100 frases, quizás?

**0o0o0**

Kit prácticamente se derrumbó sobre la silla de la biblioteca, dejando todos sus libros con un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa. Resopló. Debía empezar a estudiar. Todos lo estaban haciendo ya... Lily había empezado con herbología, Jess con Pociones... y ella... ella aún no había hecho nada. Y todo le pasaba por tener la cabeza llena de pajaritos.

Abatida, y con menos ganas de estudiar que de quedarse atrapada en un ascensor con Pettigrew, abrió uno de sus libros, y lo empezó a leer.

Mientras tanto, daba golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa. Era curioso. Su vista parecía recorrer las frases, y podría decirse que estuviera leyendo y sin embargo... no tardaba en darse cuenta de que no se estaba enterando de nada. Llevó una mano a su frente, aquel no era un buen día para estudiar... no después de su conversación con Lupin, maldita sea. Él mismo había dejado entender que cabía la posibilidad de que Sirius sintiera algo por ella y... Kit no sabía qué pensar. Genial. Ahora encima le dolía la cabeza.

Entonces, oyó el chirrido de una silla a su lado, y levantó la cabeza para ver quién se estaba sentando. Oh, dios mío, aquello no podía ser cierto. Sirius Black. ¡Sirius Black!

El animago, por su parte, se había sentado allí a sabiendas de que la chica estaba junto a él. Precisamente era por eso por lo que había elegido ese sitio. Quería hablar con ella... arreglar las cosas con ella... no podía ser tan difícil. Vio como Kit cogía frenéticamente un pergamino y empezaba a escribir con rapidez, como si fingiera no haberle visto.

Sirius tomó aire, sabiendo que la situación no podía seguir así, y abatido, dijo de golpe:

-Kit, yo...

No hubo respuesta. Ella actuaba como si no le hubiera oído, sin embargo sus labios se habían apretado, y él sabía perfectamente que sí lo había hecho.

-Kit... por favor... escúchame...

-Déjame en paz, Black. –bueno, al menos era un comienzo.

El chico repasó mentalmente todo lo que tenía planeado decirle, su plan de... ¿disculpa? No, no era exactamente una disculpa, sólo... quería aclararlo todo.

-Verás, Kit... yo... –dijo tras unos largos segundos con su mirada concentrada en el suelo.

No obtuvo respuesta. Cansado, levantó la vista. Kit se había ido.

**

* * *

**

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13. ¿Qué, os ha gustado? Este me ha costado más que otras veces... y creo que he probado cosas nuevas. Espero que por lo general os siga gustando y tal y cual... Bueno, el siguiente capítulo sería el de 'Navidad', y pues supongo que lo pondría el día de reyes... o quizás más tarde, no lo sé xD.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, dejadme muchos muchos reviews, a ver si seguimos con esta racha, que YA PASAMOS DE LOS 200! He intentado hacer el chapi guay en compensación, vosotros ya me diréis si os gusta o no. De momento os adelanto, que el siguiente capitulo es mi favorito... (sonrisa pícara) al menos tal y como lo tengo pensado, ya veremos cómo me queda escrito xD.**

**Sobre los reviews, a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a usar el nuevo sistema de respuesta de reviews... pero por este capítulo, lo hago a la antigua usanza.**

**Se os chereeee!**

**Amy85:** jajaja, gracias por tu review! pues si, la verdad, a ver si lo arreglan de una vez xDDD... besos!

**Caperucita Roja:** JAJAJAJA tia, cada vez se te va más la olla. ¿mi fic 'corazón de invierno'...? sí, quizás xDDDD, pero tienes razón, con el chantaje yo soy única xD. Un beso!

**Airam Lilian Lupin :** oh dios mío... tu review realmente me halagó, de veras me sorprendió mucho todo eso tan bonito que me dijiste de que mi fic te ayuda a olvidar los insidiosos y aburridos trabajos de la facultad... de veras me emocionó de sobremanera que me digas eso! Mil gracias! Un beso

**Tsubame chan:** gracias como siempre linda xDDD

**moonyspat:** oh dios mío, pero qué review tan lindo! De veras, gracias por tanto piropo, se agradece muchísimo! Un beso enorme!

**Karipotter:** jajaja, me alegra haberte dado intriga xD, era lo que pretendía. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Algida:** jajajaja, si, yo también quiero que sirius y kit lo arreglen ya. Como ves, tendrás que esperar mwahahaha xD, besitos!

**Becky:** WOW O.O ESTO SÍ ES UN REVIEW LARGO! QUE EMOCION! XD jajaja, me alegró saber que tu pareja favorita es Jess y Remus, porque tengo que reconocer que también son mi debilidad xD, me parecen TAN monos... y sí, a mí también me gusta el carácter de Jess, creo que es muy como yo xD. Bueno, y eso, que muchísimas gracias por un review tan largo, que no te preocupes por no haberme dejado review antes, mujer xDDD, y que un saludo para tu hermana Sarah Keyko, que muchos besitos a las dos!

**OoONattyBlackOoO:** oh, dios mío qué cosas tan bonitas me dijiste! De verdad te gusta tanto el fic? Vaya, de veras, no sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo... anima muchísimo recibir de repente un review como el tuyo que te diga cosas tan lindas. Gracias, de verdad! Un beso!

**Lucemvicuna:** gracias por tu review otra vez. Jajajaj, siempre eres la que me riñe por demorarme! Ajajja, lo siento, de veras, esta vez intenté ir más rápido... un beso!

**Gwynyber:** muchas gracias por tu review! jajaja, ya has visto que no ha habido lemmon, pero vamos, sí que ha habido 'escenita', digamos xD, un beso guapa!

**Paulita:** muchas gracias por tu review! gracias por las cosas tan lindas que dijiste. Un beso muy grande, guapa!

**Darkgirl90:** gracias por tu review! me encanta que te gustara el chapi anterior! Espero que este te guste también. Un beso!

**Inu-kary:** jajajaja, fui mala al poner los spoilers en el capítulo anterior? Bueno bueno, yo avisé, si no quieren, no lean xDDDD. Gracias por el review!

**Andrea:** JAJAJAJA, SIEMPRE ME RIO CON TUS REVIEWS! Bueno bueno, pues ya tienes las respuestas a las preguntas que me pusiste. Como ves, sirius y kit no avanzan... pero lily y james... jijijijiji. Un beso!

**Pipa:** jajaja, gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste esta historia! Oh, de veras quería agregarte, pero no me salió tu dirección de correo. Bueno, yo te doy la mía. Es 'dream-kat' arroba hotmail punto com. XDDDDD un beso!

**Guille:** WEEEE LA EXCEPCIÓN! Me sorprende tener a un chico entre mis lectores, pero he de reconocer que me encanta la idea xDDD muchísimas gracias por tu review, me halaga saber que te gusta cómo escribo. Un beso muy grande!

**Emily Darkangel:** gracias por tu review. me alegra saber que te gusta el fic jajajaja... bueno, siento lo de los spoilers, ya ves que esta vez no lo hice xDDDD... un beso!

**Lenne:** jaja, querías más james y lily? Bueno, pos aquí los tuviste! Jajaja, espero que te haya gustado el chap! Un beso!

**Mary Tonks:** muchas gracias por tu review! y sí, es verdad, voy a intentar no descuidar al resto de parejas... creo que en este capítulo no hay mucho remus y jess... pero en el siguiente lo habrá. Y mucho, créeme xD. Un beso!

**danyblack44:** muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste. Un beso!

**Ticapotter:** JAJAJA GRACIAS! Un beso!

**luna black:** jajaja, no tardé tanto en actualizar. ¿no? xD muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la relación de James con Lily. Un besito!

**Mary Ann:** muchas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste. Besos!

**Marce:** aquí tienes tu capitulo 13 xDDD, espero que te guste. Gracias por tu review! un beso!

**Carolina:** jajajaja, no, no quiero que te mueras de un infarto. AGUANTA! XDDD ya queda menos para el final xD, tan solo espera un poco jajajaj... besos linda!

**Mary Potter 10:** muchas gracias por tu review, linda! Ya viste que no tardé tanto en actualizar! Un besito muy grande!

**shofi-black:** JAJAJAJ, vaya, me encanta tu review! ya vi que eres nueva... bueno, en ese caso bienvenida a la historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también y que te animes a dejar review de nuevo, tu opinión cuenta, no lo olvides! Besos!

**Y POR FIN TERMINÉ. MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS (todas, y guille xDDD) **

**DrEaM-KaT**


	14. Dulce navidad

**Disclaimer: bla bla bla nada es mío. Soy pobre. **

**Hola! Sí, lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón, ni excusa ni nada. Os prometí que tendríais este capítulo para navidad, y al final entre una cosa y otra no ha podido ser U.U...**

**Tan solo espero que este capítulo merezca la pena. Al menos, he hecho caso con las cositas que me pedisteis, y es bastante larguito. Un beso y... ¡A leer!**

**Cap. 14 Dulce navidad**

-Entonces... ¿te vas? –la voz de Kit sonaba casi con desesperación, conforme veía a Jess tirar de su baúl, ya lleno de ropa.

-Vamos, sólo será durante las navidades... siempre nos vamos todas...

-Sí, pero este es el primer año que yo me quedo y... me voy a sentir muy sola sin ti, Jess.

La rubia dejó su baúl en paz, y miró a su amiga con ternura.

-Venga, Kit... –la animó, sonriéndola-. Te quedarás con Lily, no estarás sola.

-Sí, lo sé... pero... ¡pero ella se pasa el día con James! Y Remus también se va. ¿No te das cuenta? Me voy a quedar sola...

-Bueno... siempre te queda Black –dijo, dándose la vuelta con la excusa de tirar del baúl para que la morena no viera su sonrisa pícara.

-No tiene gracia, Jess –dijo, molesta-. Sabes que no me soporta.

-Claro, cariño, claro... eh... ¿puedes sujetarme esta bolsa?

Y la chica la obedeció, a regañadientes, conforme Lily las alcanzaba en medio del pasillo, acompañada de Rachel.

Esta dejó su baúl en el suelo, casi sin fuerzas, y sonrió a las chicas.

-Bueno, parece ser que os dejamos solas ¿eh?

Kit sonrió cínicamente. Lily sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Os echaremos de menos, chicas... –dijo, antes de interrumpirse al notar las manos de un chico abrazándola desde detrás-. ¡James!

El chico le dio un suave besito en sus labios, y Jess rodó los ojos. Junto a él iban los otros dos merodeadores.

-¿Y Pet? –dijo Rachel.

Sirius suspiró.

-Está algo... enfadado con James.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily, preocupada.

-Por nada –se apresuró a contestarle el merodeador. ¿Cómo decirle que el chico también estaba loco por ella? No, eso jamás. Suficiente había tenido con la discusión que tuvieron la anterior noche en su habitación como para ahora encima traicionarle y contárselo a Lily.

-Ah... –dijo, frustrada-. En fin. ¿Os quedáis en navidad?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Yo me voy a casa, mis padres llevan al menos un mes volviendo loca a mi lechuza –suspiró con cansancio-. Está claro que hasta que no me vean no me dejarán respirar.

Jess sonrió.

-Yo también me voy a Londres.

La mirada del chico se iluminó, se acercó a ella, ignorando que los otros cinco tenían sus miradas clavadas en ellos.

-Oh, bien, entonces... Si quieres podemos... quedar algún día, no sé...

Los ojitos de Jess brillaron emocionados.

-Claro –dijo, tratando de que su exaltación no fuera demasiado evidente.

-¿Tú te quedas aquí, Sirius? –preguntó Lily mirando a Kit con disimulo.

-Sí... –murmuró-. Claro que me quedo aquí. ¿Dónde iba a ir si no? –rió con frustración-. ¿A la mansión de los Black?

Lily chasqueó la lengua.

Kit miró a su alrededor. Rachel se iba. Remus y Jess también. Quedaban Lily y James... y Sirius. Miró al chico con disimulo, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, visiblemente incómodo, mientras la parejita se hacían carantoñas y mimitos hablando de lo bien que se lo pasarían en Hogwarts en navidad.

-Esto va a ser genial... –murmuró Kit para sí misma, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius la había oído, y compartía su opinión.

**25 de Diciembre. 10:00 Hogwarts. Dormitorio de las chicas. Gryffindor.**

Lily dormía tranquilamente, revuelta entre sus mantas, tapándose en su inconsciencia para protegerse del frío que azotaba el castillo en las noches de invierno. Estaba completamente tendida a los brazos de Morfeo. La noche anterior había estado despierta hasta las dos de la madrugada junto con Sirius y James en la sala común, simplemente hablando de tonterías. Y había acabado agotada. Rendida. Ahora ya nada podría despertarla.

Nada.

Pero entonces se revolvió en sueños, moviéndose ligeramente, arrugando su nariz incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y quedó tumbada del otro lado en la cama. Frunció la nariz de nuevo, esta vez más frenéticamente. Le picaba, le picaba y no sabía por qué. Una especie de... ¿cosquillas? Abrió los ojos.

Aún con la vista nublada consiguió distinguir la figura de un chico sentado a horcajadas sobre su cama, con una pequeña pluma en sus manos, que frotaba con suavidad en su nariz, mientras reía divertido. Y así Lily terminó de despertar, y se irguió.

-¡James! –exclamó, molesta-. ¡Estaba durmiendo!

Él rió aún más fuerte, y apartó la pluma.

-Por eso estoy aquí –contestó simplemente-. Para despertarte.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja y le observó con escepticismo, antes de volver a tumbarse y cubrirse con la sábana hasta la cabeza. James tironeó de la manta.

-Veeeeenga Lily, que es navidad... –trató de convencerla, consiguiendo por fin apartar la sábana de su cara. La chica lo miraba aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Navidad? –ronroneó, acurrucándose más, mientras James se inclinaba hacia ella-. ¿Eso no era el día 25?

James soltó una suave carcajada.

-Efectivamente, Señorita Evans. 5 puntos más para Gryffindor –la chica rió aún algo somnolienta. Él depositó un besito en la punta de su nariz-. ¿Sabes que incluso al levantarte estás preciosa?

La chica cogió su almohada y le golpeó, entre risas.

-¡Y tú sigues mintiendo fatal!

-¡Eh! –se quejó-. ¿A que te quedas sin regalo de navidad...?

Lily detuvo sus golpes y le miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Me has comprado un regalo?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, sonriente. Ella se incorporó, emocionada. Él rió y movió su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha, reprobador.

-Ah, ah, señorita, tendrás que ganártelo primero...

-Oh, vamos, James... –se quejó, poniendo cara de pena.

Él fingió indignación.

-¿Crees que después de este recibimiento tan poco efusivo voy a darte algún regalo?

Ella sonrió, empezando a comprender. Alargó los brazos hasta enlazar sus manos detrás de su cuello, y mimosa le atrajo hacia ella. Él se dejaba hacer, satisfecho; y Lily se alzó para besarle con ternura y suavidad.

Cuando se separaron, James cerró los ojos, lamiéndose los labios, y suspiró.

-Eso está mucho mejor –dijo, y abrió los ojos de nuevo, sonriente.

Lily le miró orgullosa del poder que ejercía sobre él si se lo proponía.

-¿Qué opinas, Potter, me merezco el regalo o no?

-Humm... –murmuró, fingiendo meditar-. Bueno, vale por esta vez. Pero no te malacostumbres.

Lily rió, a la espera, mientras el chico se incorporaba quedando de rodillas en la cama, y buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando sacó su mano, la tendió a Lily, dejando a la vista un paquetito envuelto en un papel dorado.

Lily se mordió el labio, y lo cogió.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y lo verás –dijo, sonriente-. Espero que te guste... es la primera vez que hechizo un objeto muggle y...

Más intrigada quitó el envoltorio y descubrió una cajita, claramente de joyería muggle. Sonrió.

-James, no tenías por qué comprarme nada... –se quejó, antes de abrirla.

-¿Vas a abrirlo o no?

La sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó, y con sumo cuidado abrió la aterciopelada caja. Cogió lo que había en su interior, mientras su boca se abría sorprendida. Era una cadena de oro, con un corazón como colgante. Miró a James. Él se desordenó el pelo, nervioso.

-Si... si abres el corazón... verás lo que...

-¡Oh! –dijo, comprendiendo. Metió su uña en la abertura que había en el corazón. Era un típico colgante muggle porta fotos. Su madre tenía uno, de sus padres; en una mitad aparecía la foto de su madre, y en la otra la de su padre. La verdad es que siempre había querido tener uno.

Pero al verlo, se quedó estática.

-Dios, James, esto es... es...

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó inseguro-. La foto no es especialmente romántica, pero...

Lily negó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que lo era! Probablemente era más especial que ninguna otra. No había necesitado ni dos segundos para reconocerla. Era una de las fotos que la cámara escondida en los vestuarios habían sacado de su primer beso con James, cuando él la engañó para besarla.

Lily le miró con los ojos brillantes. Puede que no fuera una imagen a simple vista romántica, puesto que ella estaba prácticamente petrificada, y era él quien la besaba casi a la fuerza. Pero la historia que venía tras de ese día era tan especial para la relación de ambos que Lily tenía que contener sus ganas de llorar.

-¿Que si me gusta? –exclamó-. ¡Me encanta, James! Es tan especial... –besó los labios del chico, emocionada-. Lo que no sé es cómo has conseguido esta foto. Quiero decir... pensaba que habías roto los negativos.

James se sonrojó con violencia, y se rascó la cabeza mirándola con timidez.

-Sí... er...bueno. De hecho... había una copia de las fotos. Quise revelarlas por mi cuenta, y... no sé, esta me gustó.

Lily alzó una ceja, divertida, mirando la foto del collar.

-¿Por qué?

James carraspeó, y se inclinó para mirar la foto junto a ella. En esos instantes el chico sujetaba la nuca de Lily y la besaba con suavidad, tratando de tentarla, mientras ella tenía las manos en su pecho, quietas, supuestamente para apartarle.

-Bueno, porque creo que es en esta foto donde literalmente te dejaste besar –murmuró.

-¡Yo no me dejé besar! –se quejó ella-. ¡Tú me besaste a la fuerza!

-¿Oh, si? –murmuró divertido, señalando las inocentes manos de la chica de la foto-. ¿Y qué me dices de esto? No estabas precisamente apartándome...

Ella rió, sonrojada. La verdad es que si miraba con atención, se podía ver como las manos de Lily acariciaban ligeramente el pecho de James, vacilantes.

-Ah, y mira –dijo, emocionando, señalándola de nuevo-. Aquí hay un momento en el que estás a puuuuuunto de besarme... mira tus labios. ¿Ves?

Lily sentía que sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

-Bueno –admitió, rendida-. Lo que pasa es que besas muy bien, James... y no soy de piedra.

Él rió, y se acomodó a su lado en la cama, pasando una mano por su estrecha cintura para atraerla hacia él. Sin más miramientos la besó de nuevo.

-Yo también adoro cómo besas... –murmuró entre besos.

Ella sonrió, y cerró el colgante.

-¿Puedes ponérmelo?

-Claro... –dijo, mientras ella se recogía el pelo con su mano para dejarle acceso libre a su cuello, y él le colocó el collar, aprovechando para acariciar la piel a su paso. Pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría a la pelirroja-. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el regalo.

Ella dejó caer su pelo, y se giró de nuevo para mirarle.

-Yo... también tenía un regalo para ti, James –el chico la miró sorprendido-. Lo que pasa es que aún no he podido ir a buscarlo. Tuve que encargarlo y... bueno, ya sabes lo lentas que van estas cosas... siento mucho no poder dártelo hoy pero...

James la calló con un beso.

-No tenías ni por qué comprarme nada, tonta –dijo, acariciándole el pelo-. Pero ahora me has dejado intrigado, bruja. ¿Cómo es eso de que has tenido que encargarlo?

-No, no, Jamsey, no pienso decirte nada. Tendrás que aguantar tu curiosidad hasta entonces.

El chico puso su mejor cara de perrito abandonado. Ella soltó una carcajada, y negó con la cabeza.

-Si no, no sería una sorpresa, cariño.

Él chasqueó la lengua.

-Tendré que aguantarme, entonces...

-Sí, tendrás que aguantarte –sentenció, dándole un besito en la mejilla.

**Londres, Woodside Park. 26 de diciembre. 12:45. **

_Hola, Jess._

_Sí, soy Remus. Err... lo sé, lo sé, te dije que te llamaría por ese cachivache... teléfono o como lo llaméis. Y te juro que lo intenté. ¡Pero hay taaaaaantas teclas que uno se desespera ahí! Mucho más rápido enviarte una lechuza, por supuesto. _

_Oh, hablando de lechuzas. Me envió una carta James, ayer. Por lo visto las fiestas están animadas también por Hogwarts... je. Sí, puedes pensar todo lo mal que quieras, de hecho yo lo hago. James da mucho miedo cuando quiere, y si dice que su relación con Lily no puede estar mejor... es que la situación es para ponerse a temblar. _

_Ah, lo que sí me dijo también es que habían estado pensando (sí, ya era hora) y han llegado a la conclusión de que si no juntan ellos a Sirius y a Kit, ellos jamás lo harán por su cuenta. Sí, tenían una especie de plan o no se qué para juntarlos estas navidades... no sé, no sé. _

_Un momento. ¿Yo que hago contándote todo esto? Quiero decir, que yo te había enviado esta lechuza... eh, bueno, para felicitarte la navidad, sobretodo. Y también pues... mm... para... bueno. No sé si tendrás tiempo, o si no quieres pues simplemente me lo dices que yo te entenderé. Tan sólo me preguntaba si querrías... no sé, que tú y yo saliéramos esta tarde. Donde tú quieras. Si tú quieres, claro. _

_Emm... bueno, eso. Feliz navidad,_

_Remus._

Jess sonrió de oreja a oreja con la carta entre sus manos, y comenzó a dar saltos por su habitación, riendo de felicidad. ¡Remus la había invitado a salir! Con una rapidez sorprendente que asustó a la lechuza parda del chico, cogió una pluma, un trozo de pergamino, y escribió.

_A las seis en mi casa. No llegues tarde. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial sobre dónde podemos ir. Te encantará, lo prometo. _

_Tan sólo... abrígate. _

_Jess._

**0o0o0**

Lily se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, intentando en vano que ningún cabello se escapara. Kit, a su lado, simplemente leía un libro.

-Lils... me siento en el deber de recordarte que hoy no es el baile de Halloween –murmuró con cansancio-. ¿Se puede saber por qué te arreglas tanto?

La chica se miró en el espejo, divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

-¿Y qué que no sea Halloween? –preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Hace falta que lo sea para ir guapa?

Kit la miró con escepticismo.

-Vas a ver a James. –concluyó, suspirando amargamente-. Bien... entonces me quedaré aquí, cuando vuelvas me avisas y...

-¡Oh, no, para nada! –exclamó alarmada la pelirroja-. No, no vamos a ver a James. Simplemente quiero que... demos una vuelta por el lago y eso.

La morena alzó una ceja.

-¿Una vuelta por el lago?

-¿No puedo querer tener una conversación con mi mejor amiga tranquilamente?

Cerró el libro, aún mirándola con desconfianza.

-Sí, supongo que sí...

Lily sonrió con satisfacción y ambas bajaron las escaleras. Lo que no le había contado a su amiga era que efectivamente iban a ver a James. Pero no sólo a James, no... sino también a Sirius. James estaría con él en el campo de Quidditch. ¿Que por qué? Para juntarlos, por supuesto. Era muy cansado ver como los dos se comían con los ojos y no se atrevían a hacer nada para solucionar la situación.

Llegaron a los alrededores del lago, Lily casi andando a brincos; Kit observándola con el ceño fruncido. Y así como quien no quería la cosa, y hablando de tonterías, la pelirroja terminó llevando a su amiga hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Kit se paró en seco.

-Lily... ¿qué hacemos aquí?

La pelirroja se dispuso a contestarle, pero no hizo falta. Tan pronto como la chica alzó la cabeza, distinguió la figura de dos chicos que volaban con sus escobas en círculo, riéndose sin parar. Sirius y James. La morena sintió un nudo en su garganta y por impulso se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque su amiga le agarró con fuerza del brazo, y llevándose los dedos a la boca, silbó con tanta intensidad que los dos chicos la oyeron y miraron abajo.

Unos cuantos metros más arriba, Sirius fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

-Tú lo sabías –le acusó-. ¿No?

-Algo, sí... –murmuró, rascándose la cabeza, mientras con la otra mano saludaba a Lily, que trataba por todos los medios de agarrar a su amiga para que no se echase a correr.

-Sabes que te mataré. ¿Verdad?

Pero James le ignoró y descendió hasta dar pie, por lo que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

-Hola, Jamsei –dijo la pelirroja con felicidad, avanzando para darle un besito en los labios-. ¿Qué tal, Sirius?

Este sólo gruñó, malhumorado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que aquel encontronazo con Kit no era más que un malvado plan de la parejita para juntarles.

-¿Vamos hacia el lago, James? –preguntó melosa la pelirroja, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro, cariño. Sirius, Kit... vamos, lo pasaremos bien.

**0o0o0**

Jess se miró al espejo por enésima vez, arreglándose el jersey azul cielo que llevaba puesto, a juego con unos tejanos. Chasqueó la lengua, con nada se veía bien. Y había descubierto que por mucho maquillaje que se pusiera, seguía teniendo la misma cara paliducha de siempre. A veces, odiaba ser rubia, le quitaba color a su rostro. Quizás debiera teñírselo de rojo...

-Ya te he dicho que así ya estás guapa... –repitió su hermano con cansancio, viendo su indecisión.

Ella no parecía tan convencida.

-No sé, el jersey... ¿me queda bien?

El chico negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan histérica.

-Claro que te queda bien –insistió-. ¿Y él¿Es un buen chico?

Jess se sonrojó con violencia, mientras se peinaba con los dedos su larga melena, intentando darle algo de gracia.

-Él, sí... es un buen chico –dijo atropelladamente-, pero no estamos juntos ni nada por el estilo, así que no pienses nada raro.

El joven echó una carcajada, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras con su pulgar repasaba la línea de vello de su barbilla, observando a su hermana.

-Y no te gusta, claro... –comentó divertido.

-¡Tom! –gritó ella exasperada.

_¡DING DON!_

-Oh, mira, debe de ser tu Romeo.

-¡Abro yo! –anunció Jess ignorando a su hermano, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos. Tenía que ser él, tenía que ser él, tenía que ser él.

Llegó a la planta baja. Abrió la puerta. ERA él. Y estaba... impresionante. Vestido con ropa muggle, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera que le hacían verse incluso más atractivo.

-Hola, Remus –dijo.

Por alguna razón, no podía parar de sonreír.

**0o0o0**

James se sentó por fin en una roca cerca del lago, tirando de la mano de Lily para que se sentara a su lado. Esta sonrió y vio como su amiga la miraba con frustración. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Kit no quería estar allí. Claro que Sirius no parecía mucho mejor, y permanecía de pie, pegando patadas a una piedrecita que había en el suelo. Aquello era una tortura para ambos, y James y Lily eran bien conscientes de ello, pero las ganas que tenían de que lo arreglaran de una vez eran superiores a sus fuerzas. Y ahí estaban ellos, tratando de poner a sus dos amigos en una situación comprometida, con tal de que eso ayudara un poco.

-Odio el invierno –dijo Lily de pronto, mirando al cielo.

Kit frunció el ceño. Sirius rodó los ojos; como si le importara lo que a Lily le gustase o le dejase de gustar. James sonrió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué? Mira el cielo, James. Son las seis de la tarde y parece que sean las diez.

La morena les escuchaba mordiéndose las uñas, sintiendo la presencia de Sirius cerca. Levantó la mirada, y al darse cuenta de que él también la estaba observando los dos bajaron la cabeza, azorados.

James, por su parte, mucho más tranquilo que la pareja, atrajo a la pelirroja con una mano en su cintura y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Pero si así es mucho más romántico, Lily... –dijo, consiguiendo que ella soltara una risita-. La oscuridad, los dos tan cerquita...

Kit contuvo el aliento, cada vez más incómoda. Sólo faltaba eso, que Potter se pusiera a enumerar las causas del romanticismo de la escena, mientras ella estaba pasando uno de los momentos más tensos de su vida, con Sirius Black a su lado.

-...con las estrellas brillando, los grillos cantando... sólo tú y yo y...

-Me voy a la habitación.

Tanto James y Lily como Sirius giraron sus cabezas para descubrir que la morena se había levantado. No hizo falta preguntar. Todos sabían por qué se iba. Claro que aquello no ayudaba mucho si Sirius se quedaba allí parado.

La pelirroja miró a su chico con complicidad. Y este entendió.

Sirius, por supuesto, aún tenía la vista fija en Kit, y en como sus caderas se contoneaban mientras se alejaba de ellos a paso rápido. Se le quedó la boca seca. Siempre había tenido muy claro que era una chica muy guapa, pero jamás se había percatado de lo atractiva que resultaba estando incómoda, con las mejillas sonrosadas y mordiéndose las uñas tan frenéticamente.

Y entonces lo descubrió. Todos tenían razón. Quería a esa chica. Por mucho que le costase admitirlo.

Cuando el animago la perdió de vista alzó una ceja. ¿La parejita del año llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar o eran impresiones suyas? Les miró, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-Oh, por favor... –masculló con una mueca de disgusto, levantándose.

Se estaban besando. Y bastante apasionadamente, cabía decir. Sirius no habría podido adivinar dónde exactamente estaban las manos de James. Y la verdad... tampoco quería saberlo.

**0o0o0**

Remus sostenía los patines en sus manos, y miraba a la chica con desconfianza.

-¿Y dices... que esto es seguro?

Jess rió, terminando de abrocharse los suyos.

-Claro, Remus. Confía en mí.

-No, si yo confío en ti, pero... pero esto de andar encima del hielo...

La chica sonrió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, es muy fácil. Es una tradición muggle...

-Ya... pues a mí la palabra muggle no me trae mucha confianza –ante la expresión dolida de la chica se apresuró a añadir-. No es por molestar, Jess, pero... no sé. Para empezar ese... ese juego que tenéis, el... Ruby o algo así. ¡Por Dios, si se tiran unos encima de otros a matarse!

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Se dice rugby, y si me permites la observación, Remus, el quidditch no es mucho más pacífico. ¿O hace falta que te recuerde cómo acabó James simplemente por caerse de la escoba?

El chico suspiró.

-No, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes –apuntó.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción, y señaló a sus pies con su mano, expectante.

-Entonces póntelos.

Remus la miró con resignación. Después de todo... no podría ser tan malo¿no? Tomó aire, armándose de valor, y se calzó las extrañas zapatillas en sus pies, preocupándose por atar los cordones bien fuerte. Jess le observó orgullosa.

-Vamos a la pista.

El licántropo tragó saliva, y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Voy a morir.. –murmuró para sí mismo cuando la chica comenzó a subir los tres escalones de madera que conducían a la plataforma de hielo.

Ella parecía encantada, y nada más hacer pie en la pista dio una pequeña vueltita, con los brazos estirados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, riendo.

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó, divertida, y por alguna razón Remus se relajó.

Bueno, al menos dejó de estar tan histérico.

Se agarró bien al subir las escaleras, y sujetó firmemente la barandilla antes de apoyar su pie en el hielo. Bien, primera fase concluida. Ahora sólo quedaba el otro pie.

-¡Vamos, Remsie, lo estás haciendo muy bien! –le animó divertida-. Ahora sube el otro, venga.¿Te ayudo?

-No, no hace falta –dijo, más por orgullo que por otra cosa, puesto que SABÍA que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

Oh. ¿Qué diablos? Iba a subir a la pista, e iba a patinar. ¿Acaso no podían todos esos muggles? Dios, si hasta había niños. Él iba a poder. Sí. Y le demostraría a Jess que sí era capaz de hacerlo.

Apretó sus labios, e impulsándose en la barandilla, subió su otro pie.

Y entonces ocurrió. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Remus acabó dándose de bruces en el suelo.

-¡AU! –se quejó llevándose una mano a su espalda, mientras seguía tumbado.

Jess se tapó la boca, en un esfuerzo por no reír. Lo que no podía ocultar era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mar de divertida. Se acercó a él, agachándose ligeramente, y le tendió la mano.

-No pasa nada, Remus... –le dijo-. Es normal caerse la primera vez.

El chico le miró con frustración, sintiéndose ridículo al tratar de levantarse y solo conseguir que sus pies resbalaran aún más.

-El hielo está muy duro, por si no lo sabías... –se quejó, dolorido.

Ella rió.

-Bueno, bueno, deja de llorar... Y déjame que te ayude de una vez, Lupin. Yo te enseñaré a patinar.

El chico la miró dispuesto a negarse rotundamente, pero al hacerlo recapacitó. ¿Cómo decirle que no a ese par de ojitos brillantes?

**0o0o0**

Kit se apoyó en el alfeizar de la ventana de la sala común, y profirió un largo y profundo suspiro. Miró el paisaje, aburrida. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes densas y blancas, que anunciaban seguramente una buena nevada.

Echaba de menos a Jess. Al menos con ella todo era mucho más fácil. Lily estaba con Potter todo el rato, y eso la excluía, o mejor dicho la incluían, y eso era mucho más incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que Sirius entraba en el plan también. Si Lily se creía que no se había dado cuenta de que todo era una treta, la subestimaba cuanto menos. Kit tenía bastante claro que tanto James como Lily pretendían juntarles a toda costa. ¿Pero para qué? Era un caso perdido. Ella y Sirius jamás tendrían nada. El chico era demasiado orgulloso, y muy poco fiel para su gusto.

Suspiró de nuevo, haciendo que el cristal se empañase con su aliento, y con su dedo empezó a dibujar formas extrañas, hasta que se halló a sí misma dibujando corazones como una imbécil. Se mordió el labio. Era una estúpida.

Lentamente empezó a trazar una línea entre los corazones, rompiéndolos. No tenía sentido ilusionarse por nada.

-¿Por qué los rompes?

Kit se tensó al oír una voz a sus espaldas. O estaba teniendo alucinaciones o era Sirius quien había hablado. Temerosa, giró su cabeza, y efectivamente se lo encontró, a escasos decímetros de distancia de ella, mirándole serio.

La morena borró todo lo escrito con la palma de su mano. Sirius sonrió de lado, y se acercó más a ella.

-Quedaban más bonitos enteros¿sabes? –comentó, mirando la ventana.

Ella bajó la cabeza, y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo Sirius la rodeó con su brazo para escribir algo más. Dibujó un corazoncito, bastante más imperfecto que los que había dibujado ella, pero en el fondo un corazón.

-Así mejor.

Kit miró a la ventana y vio el dibujo del chico. Tragó saliva, incómoda, teniéndole tan cerca. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban así... y dibujando en una ventana, era de locos.

Sirius sonrió al ver la inquietud de la chica, y se inclinó para escribir de nuevo. Esta vez, al lado de el corazón, escribió sus iniciales, y al otro lado, las de Kit. Esta sintió como toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas. Él seguía serio, admirando lo que había escrito. Las manos de Kit empezaban a temblar, sujetándose en el alfeizar casi sin fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo con aquello?

Sirius escribió de nuevo, esta vez con más lentitud, y Kit esperó nerviosa a que terminara, antes de leer:

'_LO SIENTO' _

Los labios de la chica se entreabrieron inconscientemente. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Realmente Sirius le estaba pidiendo perdón? Por... ¿por lo sucedido con Drew, o por su pelea o...?

-Yo... –murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

Él la miró triste.

-He sido un gilipollas –dijo sinceramente, consciente de que tenía razón-. Sé que no tenía derecho a enfadarme contigo así en el baile, ni a besar a esa chica ni...

Kit le miraba con los ojos brillantes. Él tomó aire.

-Pero es que estaba muy celoso, Kit –dijo finalmente-. Y entiendo que te enfadaras conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, bajándola con timidez. Él tomó su barbilla y la obligó a levantarla de nuevo para mirarle.

-Pero yo quiero que me perdones... –le pidió-. Suena egoísta que te lo pida así, pero... pero es que necesito que me perdones, Kit. Quiero que estemos como antes. Sí, aunque estuviéramos con esa ridícula norma anti-besos –dijo con frustración-, al menos era mejor que esto.

Kit se mordió el labio.

-Sirius, no sé qué tratas de hacer... –dijo, tratando de ignorar el escalofrío que le había producido su simple caricia en la barbilla-, pero conmigo no funciona. Yo no soy como tu club de fans¿sabes?

El chico la soltó, dolido.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellas aquí, Kit? –le espetó.

-Nada, Black –respondió, tratando de zafarse, pero él la cogió del brazo-. Suéltame.

Pero el chico no la soltaba, y por muchos esfuerzos que hacía por liberarse no lo conseguía.

-No voy a soltarte –dijo simplemente-. No hasta que me digas qué pasa ahora. Creía haberte pedido perdón, no sé por qué de repente te pones a la defensiva...

-¡No me pongo a la defensiva! –se quejó, tratando con más fuerza de soltar la mano de Sirius de su brazo, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sí te pones a la defensiva. ¡Y no sé qué he hecho mal, Kit! –dijo, con frustración-. Pensaba que lo arreglaríamos si yo te pedía disculpas pero...

-¡Sirius, no puedes arreglar todo poniendo nuestras iniciales en un corazón como si fuéramos niños! –al fin una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-. Es más que todo eso... besaste a Drew... y tu historial amoroso es tan largo que... yo sólo sería una más. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no quiero eso. No quiero que me utilices como un trapo y que después me tires a la basura.

-Kit –dijo el chico mirándola seriamente-, yo no te utilizaría nunca.

Aflojó la presión que ejercía su mano, y con la otra le secó la lágrima de la mejilla. Kit no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo.

-Yo soy orgulloso. Mucho –reconoció-. ¿Crees que si fueras cualquier chica habría tirado mi orgullo para intentar arreglar esto contigo?

Ella vaciló. La verdad, era extraño, sí.

-No eres cualquier chica... –repitió, ruborizándose ligeramente-. Eres _mi_ chica.

Ella tragó saliva.

-No tenemos nada, Sirius...

-Te recuerdo –dijo, con una sonrisa divertida-, que tú y yo estábamos saliendo juntos. ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

Ahí ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, hasta que Remus me besó y tú me echaste la culpa de todo –protestó, aún evadiendo su mirada.

Él pasó de agarrar su brazo a coger sus manos entre las suyas.

-Pues por eso. Quiero que lo volvamos a intentar... Esta vez sin tener que fingir, simplemente porque tú y yo queremos; porque nos gustamos –notó a Kit sonrojarse-. Podemos tomárnoslo con calma, claro...

Kit pareció meditar la idea, y suspiró.

-Me harás daño –repitió, tozuda.

-Puedo jurarte que no.

-¿Y si... y si sale mal?

El chico rió y colocó sus manos en los dos lados de la cara de Kit.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no sabremos si no lo intentamos. ¿No crees?

Ella le miró dudosa, pero con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, pidiéndole a gritos que aceptara la propuesta de Sirius de una buena vez. Aún con miedo, terminó por sonreír levemente.

-¿Eso es un sí? –dijo esperanzado.

Ella, como toda respuesta, se puso de puntillas para darle un besito en la mejilla, y le abrazó. Sirius se quedó estático en un principio, algo aturdido con su respuesta, tan simple y sencilla como un casto beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, y que sin embargo había provocado tanto en él. Pasó sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la Gryffindor, y la atrajo más contra su cuerpo. Ella enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y los hombros del chico, haciéndole cosquillas inconscientes con su respiración.

Él besó su pelo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la agradable sensación de estar abrazados. Y así, Sirius se dio cuenta que de haber sabido que se sentiría tan bien estando así con ella, le habría pedido perdón mucho antes.

Sintió a la chica suspirar.

-Kit...

-¿Hmm? –murmuró somnolienta.

-¿Crees que podríamos... olvidarnos de esa estúpida regla anti-besos?

Ella rió suavemente.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras...

El chico no necesitó oír más, y con una sonrisa tomó el rostro de Kit entre sus manos, se inclinó, y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

**0o0o0**

Jess se frotó sus manos enrojecidas por el frío, soplando contra ellas para darles calor. Había anochecido, y aquello podía notarse perfectamente en el clima londinense. Habían pasado el resto de la tarde patinando, o al menos intentándolo. Al menos, la rubia había conseguido que Remus se aventurara a soltar la barra e ir un poco a su aire (de la mano de ella, por supuesto). Y al final, después de muchas caídas, se lo habían pasado bien. El licántropo tenía que reconocerlo.

Este, por su parte, llevaba a sus labios un vasito de plástico lleno de delicioso chocolate caliente que había conseguido comprar en una tienda contigua a la pista de hielo. Digno manjar de dioses, había dicho al probarlo. Aún seguía ardiendo, pero al menos eso le proporcionaba algo de calor a su cuerpo; cosa que ahora Jess envidiaba. El chico la vio abrazarse más a sí misma, hundiendo su barbilla en el cuello de su abrigo.

-Hace frío ¿eh? –dijo, sonriendo.

La calle estaba únicamente iluminada por la suave luz de las farolas del barrio. Jess miró a Remus y fingió una carita de pena.

-Estoy helada... –murmuró, con sus manos temblando, agarradas a sus brazos con fuerza para resguardarse.

Remus no se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para rodearla con un brazo y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, mientras su otra mano aún seguía sosteniendo el chocolate. Jess sonrió, ruborizada, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras se dejaba abrazar. Seguían caminando. Remus miró al cielo distraídamente, mientras disfrutaba del sentimiento de tener a la rubia tan cerca de él.

-Parece que va a nevar.

Jess miró también al cielo. Ni una estrella. Y la luna se veía borrosa, tapada por una espesa capa de nubes blanquecinas que daban aún más oscuridad a la noche. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, eso parece –dijo simplemente. Pronto llegarían a su casa.

Remus suspiró.

-A veces admiro a los muggles... –comentó.

Jess soltó una carcajada.

-Va en serio, Jess. Lo del hielo, por ejemplo –alzó las cejas, exasperado-. ¿Te haces idea de lo que me duelen las rodillas de tanta caída? Merlín...

-Vamos, vamos, Remus... no ha sido para tanto –dijo, dándole un golpecito con su brazo-. Además, no se te daba mal...

El chico la miró escéptico. Ella sonrió.

-Bueno, no _muy_ mal. Es decir, sí, pero... no terriblemente mal para ser tu primera vez.

Remus rió.

-Admítelo. Patino fatal.

Jess rió aún más.

-De acuerdo, vale, patinas fatal –admitió, y se ganó un buen ataque de cosquillas por parte del chico.

Ella empezó a reír, y a chillar para que parase, retorciéndose mientras él seguía, y cuando al fin logró zafarse le tapó la boca con su mano, divertida.

-No hagas eso, Remus –dijo, con una risita-. Odio las cosquillas. Y mi casa está aquí al lado.

El chico apartó su mano, mirando a su alrededor a las casitas adosadas que había.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo curioso-. Humm... no me lo digas, me acordaré. ¿Es la 22?

Jess sonrió.

-Sí, veo que te acuerdas –dijo, y señaló su portal-. Es esta.

Se acercaron hacia la barandilla, y Jess se apoyó contra ella, mientras Remus la miraba sonriente. Se quedaron en silencio. ¿Minutos?. ¿Segundos? El chico podía ver como el pelo rubio de Jess se movía suavemente con el viento. Bebió un último trago de chocolate, antes de dejarlo apoyado en la barandilla también. Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Sabes? –dijo él rompiendo el silencio, al cabo de un rato-. A pesar de tanta caída y todo eso... me lo he pasado genial, Jess.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Sonrió.

-Yo también, Remus.

Él sonrió también, algo azorado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Y entonces, un inocente y blanco copo de nieve cayó sobre el hombro de Jess, contrastando con su abrigo negro. Remus rió y lo cogió entre sus dedos. Ella le miró y rió también.

-Al final sí que va a nevar...

Un nuevo copo cayó, esta vez en la frente del licántropo, que justo entonces alzaba la cabeza para mirar al cielo. La risa de Jess se volvió más fuerte, y lo tomó por la barbilla para que bajara la cabeza. El chico la miró curioso. Ella se sonrojó con violencia, viendo como podía malinterpretarse su acto.

-Yo... yo... em... tienes un... un copo en la frente y...

Remus se sonrojó también.

-Oh –dijo, contrariado-. Claro.

El copo resbaló por su frente. Ella soltó una risita.

-Lo tienes en la nariz. Justo ahí –dijo, señalándola.

Él la observó con atención. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos marrones brillantes, sus labios algo secos por el frío formando una tímida sonrisa. Y Remus entonces lo supo, simplemente lo supo. Era la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Y quería besarla. Sabía que si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría. Tragó saliva.

-Quítamelo... –murmuró, con voz ronca.

Y ella obedeció, y llevó un dedo a la nariz del chico, para intentar apartar el copo de nieve. Y casi como un instinto, llevó sus labios a la punta de su nariz y depositó un suave besito, llevándose el trocito de nieve. Remus sonrió. Jess hizo lo mismo, aunque terriblemente sonrojada.

-Perdona, es que... adoro la nieve. Y estaba ahí tan apetecible que...

Remus le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándola mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-Jess... ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas?

La chica se quedó estática. Entreabrió sus labios, tratando de decir algo. Él rió, y tomó su barbilla con su mano, acercándola más a él, mientras su otra mano pasaba a acariciar su pelo.

-Yo... bueno, tú también me gustas mucho, Remus.

Él le dio un besito en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa, y pronto notó como el chico se inclinaba más hacia ella, atrayéndola más a él, y la besaba. Remus sabía a chocolate, tal y como siempre la chica imaginó. Sus labios se movían con suavidad sobre los suyos, acariciándolos con una dulzura exquisita. Jess supo que jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Remus profundizó entonces el beso, queriendo desesperadamente probar su sabor, sentir al completo a la chica. Y así pronto su lengua encontró la de ella, y se acariciaron con algo de incertidumbre al principio, con decisión al final. Cuanto más se intensificaba, más aumentaba el deseo de hacerlo aún más íntimo entre ellos, e inconscientemente las manos del chico buscaban el cuerpo de ella sobre la gruesa ropa, y las de ella se introducían bajo el abrigo de él. El chico jadeó contra sus labios cuando sintió sus frías manos en su propio cuerpo, y la apoyó contra la barandilla para besarla mejor.

La falta de aire fue lo único que pudo separarles. Permanecieron con las frentes aún tocándose, respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Remus suspiró, aún con el corazón luchando por salir de su pecho.

-Merlín... –murmuró, rozando su nariz con la de ella-. Me moría por hacer esto...

Ella abrió los ojos.

Y sonrió.

Se miraron, con los labios aún húmedos e hinchados por el beso. Jess llevó su mano al cabello del chico, para jugar lentamente con un mechón de pelo.

Se separó de él, caminando hacia detrás, subiendo las escaleras hacia la puerta de su casa. Remus la miró desde la barandilla, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Besas aún mejor que en mi imaginación... –dijo ella feliz, deteniéndose unos instantes antes de desaparecer por la puerta guiñándole el ojo.

La sonrisa del licántropo se ensanchó, y cerró los ojos mientras hacía sus manos un puño en señal de triunfo. Se alejó de allí, silbando una canción muggle que había oído en la pista de hielo, dando brincos, como si estuviera todavía en una nube. Aquel había sido un buen día. Un MUY buen día.

* * *

**Hola holita lectorcitos. ¿Qué?. ¿Os ha gustado? Decidme que sí, decidme que sí xDDDD... bueno, espero que se os haya pasado el enfado y que me dejéis un review chuli chuli.**

**¿Sabéis que ayer hizo justo un año que publico en esta pagina? Yess! XDDDD un añito ya con vosotros jajajaja. Este fic creo que lleva un poco menos, pero no mucho. Llevará 9 meses o así xD. Bueno, espero que eso, que seáis buenas y dejéis muchos reviews... q la vez pasada recibí 25! Me disteis mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños! (sí, fue el dia 10! XDDDD) Se aceptan ciberregalos y tal...**

**un beso a todos!**

**DrEaM-KaT**

**Miembro Weaver**

**MoS**


	15. Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** Sigo pobre, y hasta nuevo aviso no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de este fic, excepto Rachel, Jess, Kit y Paul Johnson. De todas formas, no creo que me haga rica a su costa. Si alguna vez me veis bañándome en una piscina llena de billetes y monedas... detenedme.

Hola! Sí, sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Y esta vez menos que nunca, ya que he tardado... puff... ¿3 meses? Sí, una burrada; pero en fin. Lo que pasa es que he estado a mil fics a la vez, no sólo los tres de esta página, sino uno de otra, uno que llevaba con una amiga... y pues entre eso y que cada día soy más maniática y perfeccionista y tengo que repetirlo todo tres veces para que me convenza... pues en fín. Y por si fuera poco, cuando ya tenía escrito parte de este fic, se me borró. Sí, así, sin más.

Sin embargo, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido por medio de vuestros reviews, CASI 30! Me emocioné muchísimo viendo tanto review, y lo agradezco una y otra vez. De no ser por tanto review, aún habría tardado más, ya que el hecho de tener que repetir el capítulo casi entero no me hacía mucha gracia...

Pero bueno, que ya me estoy enrollando, y aquí lo que queréis es leer el fic, que ya bastante os he hecho esperar. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Si ya lo sabes... ¿POR QUÉ LO PREGUNTAS?**

**Cap.15 Tiempo**

-¡Estos malditos compartimentos del tren son enanos! –se quejó Jess, sentada ya en uno de los sofás de la sala común-. Tengo los pies hechos polvo...

Remus Lupin, a su lado, aún cargado con sus maletas, sonreía de medio lado. Frente a ellos, Kit y Sirius, sentados muy pero que muy juntos, observaron la escena con diversión. James, con una sonrisa enorme en la boca, exclamó:

-Pues aún te queda el entrenamiento de Quidditch, Watters...

-Ja –rió con sarcasmo la rubia, quitándose el zapato para llevarse las manos al foco de su dolor-. No tengo otra cosa que hacer, Potter. Olvida tu liderazgo deportivo durante unos instantes y por una vez sé humano, tío. Estoy hecha una mierda.

Lily tironeó del brazo de James, obligándole a que se sentara a su lado, cosa que el chico no tardó en hacer, mientras Sirius, haciendo carantoñas al brazo de su chica, soltaba una sonora carcajada.

-¿Y tanto cansancio? –preguntó con cara de saber perfectamente la respuesta-. ¿Mucha marcha estas navidades?

Jess se sonrojó de sobremanera, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Remus le dirigió una reprobadora mirada a su amigo.

-Eso mismo podría preguntaros yo a vosotros cuatro... –dijo ella, defendiéndose, antes de mirar con picardía a Kit y alzar una ceja-. Porque a mí nadie me había contado esto...

La morena soltó una risita, ruborizada mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro de Sirius, quien acercándola más hacia sí con un brazo, dijo cantarín:

-Pues ya ves... cosas que pasan –besó la cabeza de la chica antes de sonreír de nuevo-. He conseguido que me perdone.

Tanto Jess como Lily y Remus estallaron en aplausos, burlándose de su terquedad, mientras James se estiraba para revolver el pelo de su amigo:

-¡Mirad eso! –exclamaba entre risas-. ¿Quién es el que está colgado ahora, eh? Luego atrévete a burlarte de mí...

El chico le enseñó su dedo corazón con todo su cariño, provocando un golpecito en su pecho propinado por Kit. James chasqueaba la lengua.

-No, si es que es verdad... mucho me decíais a mí, que si obsesión, que si no se qué... pero al final estamos aquí, los tres, como gilipollas.

Jess se mordió el labio, incómoda, y entonces Remus, quien había decidido sentarse en la otra punta del sofá, dijo.

-¡Pero qué coño os ha dado por incluirme en la lista! –exclamó, empezando a enfadarse-. ¿No tenéis suficiente con vuestros líos como para tener que buscármelos a mí?

La rubia entreabrió los labios, contrariada. Sirius frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-Lo siento, tío... –dijo James, entonces-. Yo que sé, pensábamos que entre Jess y tú...

-Sí, pero vamos, que si no pasó nada, no pasó nada –se apresuró a añadir Sirius, no queriendo enfadar a su amigo.

-No pasó nada –sentenció el licántropo, y no dijo nada más.

Jess cerró la boca, sintiendo un nudo nada agradable en su garganta. ¿Por qué lo negaba? Se habían besado... ¿sería... porque estaba Kit?

Un incómodo silencio se acomodó en la sala. Lily se levantó de golpe:

-James, vamos a dar una vuelta, anda, me apetece andar... –dijo, con un gesto de cabeza que fácilmente se podía interpretar como un 'vámonos de aquí antes de que arda Troya'.

-Eh, sí, sí, claro, Lils. ¿Vamos a mi cuarto?

Y en cuanto llegaron a la base de las escaleras y él la tomaba en brazos para subirla sin que cayera, los cuatro siguieron mirándose en el más absoluto silencio. Sirius y Kit mirándolos con inquietud, Remus y Jess con la vista fija en el suelo. Jess fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Creo que... voy a la biblioteca. No he podido estudiar para las navidades y... bueno... –carraspeó, y se levantó, incómoda.

-Te acompaño –se apresuró a ofrecer Remus.

Ella le miró un instante, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella tomó aire, dudando unos segundos, y finalmente decidió que no podía prohibirle acompañarla, por lo que se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguida por el licántropo, mientras la última parejita quedaba sola en la habitación. Kit frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees de verdad eso de que no ha pasado nada? –preguntó la chica, mirando a Sirius con curiosidad.

El chico dejó escapar todo su aire en un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en el sofá.

-Ni idea –chasqueó la lengua, abrazándola más a él.

**0o0o0**

James dejó a Lily en el suelo al llegar a su dormitorio, y ella sonrió, lanzando un silbido de admiración.

-¡Vaya! Si está ordenado...

El chico se revolvió el pelo.

-Bueno, no todos los días recibimos visitas –rió.

Ella le propinó un golpe en el hombro, mientras él se dejaba caer en su cama, con evidente cansancio. La chica se paseó por la habitación distraídamente, mirando la enorme cantidad de pósters de quidditch que colgaban de las paredes, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Lo tuyo es obsesión...¿eh? –comentó, divertida.

-Sí, bueno –admitió, e incorporándose con rapidez, la agarró por la cintura, tirándola hacia la cama junto a él-. Hay cosas que me obsesionan más...

Ese simple susurro en su oído provocó una risita de Lily, quien tumbada sobre él aprovechó para depositar un suave besito en sus labios. El chico rodó quedando sobre ella, besándola un poquito más.

-James... –le apartó suavemente-, espera, espera, tengo... algo para ti.

Él alzó una ceja y se separó de ella.

-¿Para mí?

-Sí, bueno... te prometí un regalo para navidad –él sonrió-. Sé que ya no es navidad pero... bueno, ya te dije que no lo pude conseguir antes, tenía que encargarlo y... en fin...

Ante la atenta mirada del chico, Lily llevó una mano a su túnica, sacando de uno de los bolsillos un paquete envuelto en papel dorado. Se lo tendió, tímida, y él lo cogió, intrigado.

Al quitarle el papel, se dejó ver una caja de cartón, en cuya tapa, el plástico dejaba ver lo que tenía en el interior. Era una... una...

-¿Una snitch? –dijo emocionado. Lo cierto es que siempre había querido tener una, y no aquella que había robado hacía ya dos años, cuyas alas estaban destrozadas.

-Mira... mira la inscripción –dijo, con sus mejillas tiñéndose de un intenso color rojo.

El chico, aún sin abrir el paquete, agudizó la vista por entre los cristales de sus gafas. Era un trazado fino, un tallado en aquella bola dorada, que decía... eran dos letras... "L.E". El chico parpadeó. ¿Podía tener algo que ver con...? No, no, claro que no, era surrealista.

Lily carraspeó, y se dispuso a explicarse.

-En quinto... encontré un papel que tú habías escrito después de un examen. Era... era una snitch, y tenía mis iniciales...

James tragó saliva. Era exactamente lo que había temido.

-Pero... entonces... ¿lo sabías? –dijo, contrariado-. ¿Sabías que me gustabas?

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, técnicamente tú no parabas de repetírmelo... dos minutos después de encontrar el papel me pediste salir. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí, y tú dijiste que preferías al calamar gigante –dijo dolido-. Y sin embargo... sabías que iba en serio.

Ella bajó la mirada, sus dedos jugando con los hilos de la colcha, mientras él seguía mirándola.

-Sí, lo supe cuando vi esta nota. Al principio pensé que bromeabas pero... cuando vi este dibujo supe que... –titubeó-. ¡Pero es que yo no te soportaba, James! Eras un maldito prepotente...

El chico rió.

-Gracias por el piropo –dijo.

Ella sonrió.

-Pensé en comprarte una snitch. Esa que llevas siempre la robaste hace no sé cuánto tiempo y... en realidad tendría que haberte sancionado como prefecta por ello así que... me decidí a comprártela. Y entonces vi lo de los grabados y... me pareció... original –dijo, nerviosa-. Supongo que es una forma de compensarte por haber preferido al calamar gigante.

El chico, ya con la snitch aleteando en su mano, la miró con intensidad, y tras unos segundos de mutua observación, se inclinó para besarla. Rozó sus labios al principio con suavidad, con ternura, agradeciéndole así un gesto tan especial como regalo; pero conforme sus labios se adaptaron, empezaron a buscarse con más intensidad, hasta el punto de que sus bocas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente la una contra la otra, mientras la deliciosa sensación de sus cuerpos en contacto provocaba que James soltase la snitch y esta empezara a revolotear por la habitación.

No fueron conscientes de esto mientras el chico seguía deleitándose con sus labios y acariciando su brazo con su mano, leves suspiros de la pelirroja escapando de sus labios. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Lily, el chico se separó, con los labios aún húmedos e hinchados por el beso, y se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

-Ven... –dijo simplemente.

Ella se incorporó, levantándose para seguirle, sin querer preguntar siquiera dónde se dirigían. Sólo cuando él abrió la puerta, dijo:

-¿Y la Snitch?

El chico chasqueó la lengua, cayendo en la cuenta de ese detalle.

-Oh, eso...

-A ver cómo demonios la cogemos ahora... –dijo frustrada, y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el chico la había cogido entre sus manos de un simple salto. Parpadeó, y el chico se frotó las uñas en la túnica, con prepotencia, ganándose por supuesto una colleja de la pelirroja, que reía su gesto mientras salían por la puerta.

**0o0o0**

Jess tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa de madera de la biblioteca. Tenía la vista fija en el libro, pero apenas si prestaba atención a lo que veía. Delante de ella, Remus sí parecía concentrado en sus estudios, y mientras escribía con ligereza, su ceño se fruncía. Ella suspiró, abatida. Seguía tan pasivo como en la sala común. Decidió ponerse a trabajar también, para variar.

Remus entonces, levantó la mirada, y alzó una ceja.

-Jess... –la llamó suavemente.

-¿Hmm? –murmuró, fingiendo estar distraída.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Ella levantó la mirada, percatándose de que se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

-Nada... –negó, pero él posó su mano sobre la suya, estudiándola con la mirada. Sabía que no podría mentirle.

-¿Es por lo que pasó en navidad? –probó él.

-No. Bueno, sí y no... -Tomó aire, resignada-. Es sólo que... no sé, supongo que esperaba algo diferente.

-¿Diferente?

Ella tragó saliva, apartando su mano, incómoda.

-Sí, no sé... No digo que esperase que anunciáramos a los cuatro vientos lo que pasó pero... –negó con la cabeza, volviendo la vista al libro-, no sé, déjalo, es una tontería.

Él comprendió al instante. Estaba dolida porque no les había contado a los demás lo que pasó, y había fingido que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo normal durante las navidades. Tenía motivos, claro estaba. Probablemente había esperado que formalizaran su relación, que le dieran un nombre, que... ¿salieran juntos? El simple hecho de imaginarlo le provocaba un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago. Sin embargo, había algo que últimamente había decidido olvidar: Era un licántropo. Y nada ni nadie conseguiría cambiar esa realidad. Era algo que lo condicionaba inevitablemente; no podía tener ninguna relación formal con nadie. Estaba físicamente incapacitado para formar una familia, sería demasiado peligroso para todos; y por tales circunstancias había asumido desde siempre que cualquier acercamiento con alguien que implicara sentimientos intensos tendría que evitarse. Empezar una relación con Jess supondría ilusionarla, para después tener que romperle el corazón. Y eso era algo que no soportaría. No podría hacerle daño así.

Sabía que no podía ahora dejarla colgada después de haberla besado dos veces, sin embargo...

-Necesito tiempo.

Ella sintió un nudo en su garganta, y asintió con la cabeza, notando como se le nublaban los ojos. Por algún motivo se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Es por Kit... ¿verdad?

El chico la miró, alarmado.

-No –dijo rápidamente, viendo como una lágrima caía por sus ojos, y apresurándose a limpiársela con el dorso de su mano-. No, Jess, de verdad... no es por ella. No siento nada por ella, te lo juro...

La rubia se secó las lágrimas con sus mangas, sin apartar sin embargo la mano del licántropo.

-Tengo miedo a que me rechaces, eso es todo... –explicó con voz entrecortada, abochornada por llorar así delante de él-. A veces estás tan... distante...

El chico la miró, y se le encogió el corazón con sus palabras. Tragó saliva, y mentalmente mandó a la mierda a todo cuanto tenía en la cabeza.

-Te quiero... –dijo, derrotado, mientras ella abría mucho los ojos de la sorpresa-. Pero necesito un tiempo... ¿vale?

Ella quiso decir algo, pero la sorpresa, la increíble velocidad a la que su corazón latía en esos instantes le impidieron hacer algo que no fuera asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que necesitaba un tiempo, aunque no entendiera por qué. Pero ahora sabía que la quería, y por alguna razón, supo que no le importaba esperar.

**0o0o0**

Las manos de James tapaban los ojos cerrados de Lily conforme avanzaban por el pasillo.

-James... ¿se puede saber dónde me llevas?

-Shh... ya lo sabrás.

-Pero James... esto... esto... ¿estás seguro de que esto es legal?

El chico rió.

-No del todo... pero te aseguro que he estado aquí muchas veces, no es peligroso, vamos.

La chica tomó aire, sabiendo perfectamente que no debía confiar demasiado en James, en cuanto a meterse en problemas se trataba, él sin duda era el rey. Bueno, él, y su querido amiguito Sirius, cuya enorme lista de detenciones no era para nada envidiable a la del buscador. Cuando notó que este paraba en seco durante unos instantes, se detuvo, contrariada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Espera, ya lo verás... no seas impaciente.

Ella suspiró, y entonces por fin dio un paso al frente, obligándola a avanzar, y cuando oyó una puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, el chico descubrió los ojos. Ella parpadeó. Delante de ella se encontraba una sala pequeñita pero terriblemente acogedora. El suelo y las paredes enmoquetadas de un color rojo, al igual que las cortinas y que la colcha de una cama situada al final de la habitación, con espacio más que suficiente para dos. El hecho de verla provocó que las mejillas de Lily se encendieran, y siguiera mirando la sala. Había una chimenea, varios sofás, y unos cuantos dulces sobre una mesita junto a ellos.

-Es... es... jamás había visto esta habitación, James –reconoció, anonadada-. ¿Dónde estamos?

El chico sonrió mientras avanzaba a un pequeño pinchadiscos, poniendo una canción lenta y suave. Una melodía bastante romántica comenzó a asentarse en la habitación, y Lily sonrió tímidamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser real. Todo, la música, el ambiente... las velas, aromáticas velas que había sobre las mesillas.

-En la sala de menesteres –explicó él entonces, acercándose a ella con lentitud y tomándola de las manos con suavidad.

Ella abrió los labios, alucinada.

-¿Existe de verdad? –exclamó-. ¡Vaya! Yo... creí que era un mito. ¿Es esta la sala donde todo cuanto tienes que hacer es desear lo que quieres al otro lado de la pared y...?

-Y aparece, sí.

Los ojos de Lily brillaban de emoción e incredulidad, mirando aún más atenta a la habitación. Entonces reparó en algo, y miró a James con media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Has deseado tú... esto, entonces?

El chico la miró sin comprender, hasta que se fijó en como ella miraba la cama con algo de timidez, y entendió, disponiéndose a explicarse.

-Yo... bueno sí, pero... –carraspeó, con nerviosismo, mirando al suelo-. No pretendo nada con esto. Ya te dije que esperaría cuanto quisieras. Todo lo que quería es pasar un rato contigo, sin que nadie nos interrumpa...

Lily lo miró con dulzura.

-Lo de la cama... –siguió el chico-, bueno... no sé, no he podido evitar imaginarlo... además no tiene por qué ser para...

La chica interrumpió sus palabras poniendo en vertical un dedo sobre sus labios. Él la miró, y ella sonrió, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas. Pronto sustituyó ese dedo por sus propios labios, con un suave e inocente beso. El chico contuvo su aliento, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos rodeando su cuello, y él mismo la rodeaba por su cintura. Fue ella misma quien se preocupó por profundizar el beso entonces, con lentitud y suavidad, mientras a sus oídos seguía llegando le melodía de la canción, y podían percibir el olor de las velas aromatizadas a su alrededor.

-James... –dijo ella, en un susurro, mirándole fijamente-...creo que estoy preparada.

El chico la estudió con la mirada unos segundos. Unos deliciosos segundos en silencio, observándose mutuamente, mirándose a los ojos, que brillaban de nerviosismo y anticipación.

-¿Estás segura? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y él no necesitó oírlo dos veces antes de inclinarse de nuevo para atrapar sus labios, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la cama con lentitud, con el sonido de la canción como música de fondo.

**0o0o0**

-¿Y bien, Snape, qué dices? –volvió a preguntar una chica, apoyada en el marco de una puerta.

Apoyado en el pasamanos de la escalera, Severus entrecerró los ojos.

-Te he dicho que es una tontería, Davinsham.

La rubia sonrió de medio lado, dándose impulso en la puerta para bajar un par de escalones y quedar justo tras él.

-A mí no me lo parece, Snape...

El Slytherin no se molestó en hacer un mísero movimiento, y siguió con la vista perdida en donde había visto entrar a los dos Gryffindors hacía escasamente unos segundos. Sintió el aliento de la chica en su oído cuando se inclinó para hablarle.

-Te jode que esté con Potter, asúmelo –el chico apretó los labios, pero no respondió-. Piénsalo, sería tan fácil como esto. Yo te necesito y tú me necesitas.

-No veo por qué puedo necesitar tu ayuda.

-Necesitas a alguien a quien dar la poción. ¿O no? Y yo necesito que tú la fabriques... yo soy una negada en pociones.

-La poción multijugos está prohibida, Davinsham.

Ella soltó una cínica carcajada.

-Vaya, Snape... ¿preocupado por las normas? Supongo que tendrás miedo de una buena reprimenda de Dumbledore...

-¡No me da miedo ese viejo! –masculló, defendiendo su orgullo.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas? –le incitó ella-. Sería así de fácil. Tú haces la poción multijugos. Yo me la bebo y me transformo en ella. Te beso, James nos ve. Y decimos todos adiós a tan estúpido romance, Severus.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso, _Aby_? –dijo con rentintín.

-Quitarte a Potter del medio.

El chico chasqueó la lengua.

-Evans no me interesa... –dijo con frialdad.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, es curioso... yo diría que sí que te interesa. ¿Si no cómo explicas haber invitado al baile a una "sangre sucia" como ella?

Severus apretó su mandíbula. Ella pasó una mano por sus hombros, dándose cuenta de que empezaba a conseguir lo que se proponía.

-Tú tendrás a Potter fuera del camino... y yo conseguiré recuperar a mi ex. Los dos contentos. ¿Qué me dices?

La chica le tendió una mano al Slytherin, que miró con algo de escrúpulo al principio, y que finalmente terminó por apretar, con abatimiento.

-Bien... –murmuró ella-. Supongo que esto es un trato...

-Procura mantener tu asquerosa boquita de Gryffindor bien cerrada, o te aseguro que el día menos pensado te la encontrarás llena de serpientes.

Y sin decir nada más, terminó de bajar por las escaleras, mientras la rubia, seguía con la vista fija en la puerta que hacía unos minutos había dado entrada a la parejita. Y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

**Y Fin del capítulo! Sí, sí, lo sé... me ha salido el capítulo bastante cortito y tal... pero es que este tenía que ser así, porque era bastante de transición, aunque han ocurrido cosas nuevas, claro. Están las dudas de Remus respecto a su relación con Jess, su primer 'te quiero'. El momento más esperado de Lily y James, su primera vez. Y... este último pequeño detalle de la poción multijugos, que dará bastante juego al fic, y unos cuantos problemas a la parejita del año. **

**Y ahora viene cuando os pido los reviews, con todo mi amor y devoción. Y es que el día 13 de este mes, este fic cumplirá UN AÑITO! Jojojo, este fic ya se hace mayor xD. Y para celebrarlo, pues eso, reviews. Sí, claro que sí, cada capítulo un chantaje diferente! Como tiene que ser xD. **

**Bueno, y nada más, que espero que os haya gustado, muchos besos!**

**DrEaM-KaT**


	16. Problema peludo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Nada.

Lo siento! U.U no tengo excusa, excepto la de los exámenes y la de la falta de inspiración, pero esas ya son míticas y está claro que no cuelan así que... simplemente os pido disculpas. Espero que os guste el nuevo chap...

En el último chap os dejé con Lily y James solos en la sala de menesteres... ¿recordáis?

**Si ya lo sabes... ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**Capítulo 16. Problema peludo**

Los labios de James recorrían con maestría la piel del cuello de la pelirroja, que se abrazaba a él temblando en la cama. Lily estaba inquieta, incluso incómoda, mientras su corazón latía con estrepitosa fuerza. Había de reconocer que James era un verdadero experto en aquello, pero por algún extraño motivo, no estaba disfrutando.

Estaba nerviosa; quizás era por eso. No cesaba de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, y peor aún, en lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Tenía miedo, y era algo que no podía evitar. Miedo al dolor, pero sobretodo, miedo a no cumplir con las expectativas. No hacía falta ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que James ya había hecho eso antes, y una terrible vergüenza se apoderaba de ella al imaginar que no sabría qué hacer ni cómo responder a sus caricias.

Se agitó, algo nerviosa, cuando la mano de James, aún por encima de la ropa, recorrió su espalda. Pese a que no esperaba que lo hiciera, el chico se percató de que algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Lily?

Ella se mordió el labio. Él se separó para mirarla, seriamente, encontrándola increíblemente ruborizada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Lily?

-No, nada, James... –mintió con rapidez.

El chico frunció el ceño. Conocía la expresión de Lily a la perfección, aunque no llegara a comprender por qué ella estaba así. Tenía miedo, estaba incómoda... y así, a menos que consiguiera relajarla y convencerla de que todo estaba bien, no podrían seguir.

Él sonrió lentamente, y llevó una mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No me mientas... –murmuró-. Algo te pasa.

Lily apartó la mirada. Era más que consciente de que él podía adentrarse en su mente, de que podía ver lo que pensaba sin ningún tipo de Legermacía.

-¿Tienes... miedo? –se atrevió a preguntar el chico, deslizando con delicadeza su índice por los labios de Lily-. ¿Es eso?

-No sé, James, yo... –titubeó, nerviosamente-. Yo... de veras quiero que... que tú... que tú y yo...

Él sonrió, soltando una suave risa que consiguió relajarla. Besó su frente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello pelirrojo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes... –la tranquilizó, abrazándola contra sí-. Habrá otros momentos...

-Pero... habías preparado todo esto... –se quejó, señalando las velas y el pinchadiscos como si aquello sirviera de excusa.

-¿Y qué? –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Puedo prepararlo tantas veces como quieras... además –añadió, apartándole el pelo de la cara para mirarla-, de lo que se trata es de que disfrutemos los dos.

Lily sintió sus mejillas enrojecer hasta límites insospechados. Él sonrió, y ella, finalmente, depositó un suave besito en sus labios.

-Gracias, James... –dijo, azorada, pero muy agradecida.

El chico la abrazó por la cintura, y con un simple beso en la frente le hizo saber que estaría dispuesto a esperarla todo cuanto ella necesitara.

**Día siguiente. Mazmorras. 11:36**

-Sirius, por última vez, ha dicho dos hojas de mandrágora, no de...

-Ya, Kit, ya, no todos somos tan buenos como tú en pociones.

-¡Maldita sea, Sirius, no saques las cosas de quicio! No creo que sea tan difícil coger esa condenada hoja y meterla al caldero.

Jess, desde su asiento, rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo cómo pueden estar juntos... –murmuró entre dientes a su compañera.

Lily rió divertida, dando vueltas a la poción dentro del caldero, vigilando la ebullición.

-No se aguantan... –repetía Jess, alucinada, mirando como Kit cogía su libro y comenzaba a agredirle mientras él intentaba escapar.

-Pero se gustan –sentenció Lily, distraída-. En el fondo se pegan con cariño...

Jess miró escéptica como el chico esquivaba por los pelos que el libro le diera de lleno en el ojo.

**0o0o0**

-Remus, revuelve tú mientras yo corto la mandrágora¿vale?

El licántropo apenas asintió con la cabeza. James sacó el cuchillo, y puso los tallos a su disposición, empezando a trocearlos con cuidado de no llevarse uno de sus dedos también. Miró entonces de reojo a su amigo: daba vueltas a la poción con lentitud, y la mirada perdida.

-Eh, Moony... –volvió a llamarle, junto con un pequeño codazo-. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico pareció despertar de su ensoñación.

-Oh, no, nada, estaba... distraído...

James entrecerró los ojos, y miró a Jess. Luego a Remus.

-¿Watters? –preguntó con perspicacia.

Remus casi provocó que toda la poción se derramara.

-¿Qué demonios os pasa a todos? Maldita sea, ya os dije que entre Jess y yo no hay nada.

-Eh, tranquilo, Rem... –dijo, levantando sus manos en son de paz-. Simplemente preguntaba.

El licántropo apretó los labios, mirando al caldero como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. James hizo una mueca, molesto, continuando su tarea con la mandrágora.

-Además –añadió, refunfuñando-, no sé qué hay de malo en que te guste una chica.

Ahora el chico sí que dejó el cazo en la mesa, y miró a su amigo con desaprobación.

-¿Que no hay nada de malo? –dijo, incrédulo-. ¿En qué mundo vives, James? Sabes perfectamente lo que hay de malo...

El joven buscador comprendió. Su ceño se frunció aún más, y dejó con hastío el cuchillo en la mesa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu problema con todo esto? Por Dios, Remus, piensa con la cabeza. Eres un chico normal, como cualquiera de nosotros. Y ese pequeño detalle... ¿por qué no se lo cuentas? Estoy seguro de que ella lo entendería, y no le importaría, joder, pero tienes una extraña manía de hacer un drama de todo esto.

-James, _es_ un drama. No fui yo quien inventó el sistema, pero sé cómo funciona. Debo... debo ser consciente del peligro que supongo –su voz había ido bajando de tono, hasta convertirse prácticamente en un susurro-. No puedo ser egoísta y arrastrar a una chica a todos mis problemas, por mucho que me guste. Jess merece un...

-Entonces, reconoces que te gusta –le interrumpió James, con media sonrisa en sus labios.

El licántropo abrió la boca para contestar, pero se encontró de repente sin argumentos. La cerró, molesto; había metido la pata. James lo miró con una sonrisa de compasión. Era algo que ya había imaginado, pero aquella actitud de Remus había aclarado sus sospechas.

-Remus, si la quieres ve por ella –dijo, hablando probablemente más seriamente que nunca-. Dile lo que sientes...

-Ya... ya lo sabe –musitó el chico, avergonzándose.

James alzó una ceja.

-¿Y entonces?

-Le he dicho que quiero tiempo...

-Ah... –murmuró el buscador, limpiando sus gafas, antes de percatarse de lo verdaderamente importante-. ¡Eh, un momento! –exclamó con indignación-. ¿Te has liado con ella y no me habías dicho nada?

-Er... –el chico buscó rápidamente una excusa para no tener que responder a esa pregunta-. Te veo muy feliz... ¿qué tal ayer con Lily?

El oír su nombre fue como un resorte para James, que se olvidó de cuanto estaban hablando. Una sonrisa boba ocupó su rostro de una forma escandalosa.

-Genial... –suspiró con ensoñación, y al momento se dispuso a aclarar-, no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando, Remus.

-¿Ah, no? –dijo este con una sonrisita-. Porque Sirius y yo vimos dos puntos muy juntitos en la sala de menesteres...

-Maldito mapa del merodeador –mascuyó el chico, molesto-. Pues sí. Estuvimos en la sala. ¿Y qué? No pasó nada...

Remus no creyó ni una sola palabra, mientras volvía a revolver la poción, divertido. James chasqueó la lengua.

-Es cierto que ese era el plan, para qué engañarte... Pero al final... no pasó nada. Dormí con Lily. Nada más.

El licántropo lo observó sorprendido. Siempre que James había salido con una chica, había pasado por la sala de menesteres al tercer día, como mínimo. Y ahora, con Lily, no había pasado nada, había sabido esperar... y lo más curioso de todo: jamás le había visto tan feliz. Sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa lo decían todo: estaba enamorado como un idiota.

Remus tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no reír.

**0o0o0**

Paul Johnson estudiaba la lista de ingredientes junto a los Slytherins. Su compañera era una chica callada hasta el extremo, que le resultaba terriblemente aburrida. Echaba de menos poder tener una conversación normal, aunque fuera con gente de otras casas. Ravenclaw, por ejemplo.

Sin saber por qué, se acordó de Rachel, y volvió a sentirse, por enésima vez en esa semana, la peor escoria del mundo.

-Snape...

Oyó una voz femenina llamando sigilosamente a Severus, y no pudo evitar mirar en la dirección. Era Gryffindor. La había visto unas cuantas veces con Potter. Era su exnovia, si no recordaba mal... ¿Aby, podía ser?

-¿Qué quieres? –la voz de Snape sonaba tan seca y fría como de costumbre. Ella, en cambio, parecía inquieta.

-¿Lo tienes ya?

Aquello reclamó aún más la atención de Paul Johnson, quien vio como el Slytherin llevaba una mano a su capa, y le tendía una botellita a la chica.

-Tómatelo mañana, no antes de las cinco. Surtirá efecto en media hora, más o menos.

La chica miraba indecisa la botella.

-¿Estás seguro de que pareceré ella?

-Sí, conseguí un cabello suyo.

-¿Y si no es de ella? No es la única pelirroja en Hogwarts.

-Maldita sea. ¿Quieres la poción o no?

Ella se la arrebató con rapidez.

-Te aseguro, Snape, que si no fuera por James jamás le pediría esto a alguien como tú...

Paul entrecerró los ojos. Snape miró a la chica con una mueca de asco.

-Créeme que la idea de besarte tampoco es demasiado tentadora para mí. Suerte que al menos pensaré que no es tu cara la que estaré besando...

Paul Johnson no pudo ver ni escuchar si Aby le respondía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que había oído. Todo aquello parecía tratarse de una trampa a James y a Lily. Lo cierto es que esa pareja no eran demasiado de su agrado... pero eran amigos de Rachel, y por alguna razón, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía que, fuera como fuera, tendría que ayudarles.

**Clase desocupada y oscura. 19:32**

Peter Pettigrew se abrazó las rodillas temblando.

-Dijisteis que vendríamos a... a contar chistes... y no... historias de miedo.

Lily, iluminándose con la varita, detuvo su cuento. Sirius le pegó un codazo a Peter.

-¡Venga, no seas miedica, así es más divertido!

-¿Pero es que no podemos pasar la tarde tranquilamente como el resto de los mortales?

-Esto tiene más morbo –dijo James, visiblemente encantado con la idea-. Sigue, Lily.

La pelirroja soltó una risita, mientras Peter trataba de abrazarse a Rachel en busca de protección. Lily carraspeó, y retomó la historia. Lo cierto es que no sabían por qué habían decidido ir a contar historias de miedo, simplemente, aburrimiento, y buscar una excusa para poder estar todos juntos.

-...Y entonces, ella oyó dos golpes en la puerta... todo estaba oscuro... el fantasma la vigilaba pero ella no se daba cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y...

-¡Ah! –gritó Kit-. ¡El fantasma me ha tocado el culo!

-No, he sido yo –comentó Sirius tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella, indignada-. ¿Pero y tú por qué me tocas el culo?

-Bueno, digamos que desde que sales conmigo tengo derecho oficial a tocarte el culo si quiero –dijo, hinchando pecho-. Un momento. ¿Habrías preferido que fuese el fantasma?

-Mm... no, tú eres más sexy.

Lily les miró con desaprobación, mientras el resto reían, alucinados.

-¿Puedo seguir? –dijo, y Kit, que se acercaba como una gatita a su chico, se quedó a medio camino.

Lily quedó satisfecha.

-...Se dio la vuelta y vio una sombra que acechaba. Gritó, y gritó, pero nadie la oía, así que...

-¿Eh, quién es la que toca ahora? –se "quejó" Sirius, entonces.

Kit se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que el derecho era recíproco... –dijo entre risitas.

-¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó James, lanzándoles un cojín-. ¡Iros a un motel!

-O mejor a la sala de menesteres –se burló el chico, metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

Las mejillas de Lily se encendieron con fuerza.

-¡James! –le reprendió, furiosa-. ¿Era absolutamente necesario contárselo a todo el mundo?

-Soy inocente –dijo el chico, juntando sus manos en señal de súplica-. Yo no les conté nada. Se enteraron ellos. ¿A que sí, Sirius?

Pero el chico estaba demasiado ocupado con sus manos vete a saber en qué parte del cuerpo de Kit como para contestar. Y entonces, por si fuera poco, la puerta se abrió.

Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el recién llegado. Rachel abrió la boca, confusa.

-¿Paul?

Este llevó una mano a sus cabellos, desordenándolos con nerviosismo.

-Hola, Rachel... –dijo.

Esta estuvo tentada en correr hacia él y abrazarle y besarle, porque después de tanto tiempo, había vuelto a ella. Pero entonces recapacitó: él la había preferido seguir junto con los Slytherins, en vez de a ella. Reunió toda su sangre fría.

-Johnson, vete de aquí.

-Espera, Rachel, yo...

-Escucha, maldita serpiente –la interrumpió Jess, con su habitual carácter-, mi amiga quiere que te vayas, así que si no quieres acabar pasando tu vida con Pompfrey te recomiendo que...

-Por favor, tenéis que escucharme –insistió el chico-. No he venido aquí por ti, Rachel.

Esta pestañeó, confusa.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, bueno... es decir, sí, pero no. Quiero decir, que no vengo para pedirte nada. Sólo necesitaba contaros algo.

Jess apretó los labios, pero Rachel pareció calmarse.

-Está bien –sentenció, cruzándose de brazos-. Di lo que tengas que decir, y vete.

El chico aceptó su reproche. Miró a James.

-Potter –dijo-. Es sobre Snape.

Aquello reclamó la atención del chico, que frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa con Snivellus? –se burló Sirius, deteniendo su productiva... "charla" con Kit.

-Ha preparado una _multijugos_ –dijo por fin, alternando su mirada de James a Lily-. Y... esa... er... amiga tuya... Aby –vio como Lily torcía el gesto-, está ayudándole.

-¿Qué? –preguntó James, perplejo-. ¿Aby?

-Piensa transformarse en ella –añadió, señalando a Lily.

-¿En mí? –gritó la pelirroja, alucinada y asustada-. ¿Por qué?

-Para besar a Snape.

Lily frunció el ceño, sin comprender, pero James pareció ver por dónde andaban los tiros.

-Piensa hacerse pasar por Lily, besar a Snivellus, que yo lo vea y me enfade con Lily pensando que es ella... ¿no?

Paul asintió con la cabeza. Lily estaba colérica.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Le gustas a Snape –dijo James, con naturalidad-. ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

-¿Pero en serio creería que me iría con él después de enterarme de su plan? –dijo ella, incrédula-. ¿Es que no tiene dos dedos de frente?

-No es eso –explicó Paul-. Conociendo a Snape... él sabe que no te irías con él, pero con tal de joder...

-Paul... ¿por qué nos cuentas todo esto? –dijo entonces Rachel, que había permanecido al margen.

El chico la miró ante sus palabras. Tomó aire y se acercó a ella. No cambió la expresión de su rostro, pero Rachel pudo ver en sus ojos que ahora todo era diferente.

-No podía permitir que fastidiasen a tus amigos, Rachel, eso es todo...

Ella parecía conmovida. Hasta Jess parecía haberse ablandado algo.

-Bueno, me voy... –dijo el chico, tras unos segundos de silencio tenso-. Sólo quería avisaros.

Cuando Paul abandonó la clase, Rachel se quedó mirando la puerta con nostalgia. James y Lily, en cambio, compartían una mirada maligna y sedienta de sangre.

-Snape va a morir –dijo el chico, sin tapujos.

Y Lily, por su deber de chica-buena, no lo apoyó, pero no se sintió en condiciones de contradecirle, tampoco.

-Chicos... –dijo entonces con timidez la voz de Remus-. Son las ocho menos diez y...

-¡Oh! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Es cierto!

Casi había olvidado que era luna llena. Jess frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde vais? –preguntó Kit, viendo como los chicos se levantaban con rapidez.

-Tenemos un castigo –explicó James, consciente de que, en su papel de merodeador, era la excusa más creíble.

-Ah... –comentó Lily-. Creo que no quiero saber qué habéis hecho los cuatro para que os castiguen a estas horas.

El chico sonrió, se agachó, y como toda respuesta, le dio un besito en los labios. Eso pareció bastarle a la pelirroja, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha. Recordando, por supuesto, que aún tenían una venganza pendiente para Snape.

Sirius tardó algo más en despedirse "apropiadamente" de su novia.

-Remus... –murmuró Jess, tirando de la manga de este cuando pensaba levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

El chico se revolvió incómodo.

-Claro que sí.. ¿por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, es que... me cuesta creer que te hayan castigado, eso es todo...

El chico la miró, y por un momento le conmovió la preocupación que había en los ojos de la chica. Más que nunca deseó no ser lo que era, poder quedarse tranquilamente en la clase con sus amigos, poder despedirse de ella con un beso como lo hacían los demás sin sentirse culpable después por ser demasiado peligroso para ella...

-Pagan justos por pecadores –dijo, tratando de sonar natural. Pero ella sabía que le ocultaba algo.

**Sala común de Gryffindor. 19:57**

Jess llegó a la sala común, con expresión triste y abatida en su rostro. Sus amigas seguían abajo, en las clases, continuando con la sesión de historias de terror. Pero ella no estaba disfrutando. Y todo era por culpa de Remus.

No podía sacárselo de su mente. Estaba inquieta, preocupada, aunque no tuviera verdaderos motivos para estarlo. Algo en su mente le decía que no era natural que la rechazara si, como él aseguraba, la quería. Tenía que haber una razón muy poderosa para que renunciara a ella así, de una forma tan vehemente.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dispuesta a intentar dormir un poco, aunque fuera muy pronto. Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de cenar. Sólo quería olvidarse de todos.

Pero entonces... oyó algo proveniente de las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos. Era la voz de Sirius. Jess se quedó estática. ¿No se suponía que estaban en un castigo? No era muy común que subieran a sus habitaciones antes de cumplirlo.

Jess se escondió tras el hueco de la escalera.

-¡Venga Pet, date prisa! –repetía Sirius con ansiedad, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¡Que ya voy, pero necesito mi varita!

_¿Varitas en un castigo?_ Pensó Jess, cada vez más confundida.

-¿Todo bien, Moony? –preguntó James, con una mano en el hombro de Remus.

-Sí... –contestó este sin demasiado entusiasmo-. Sólo estoy... cansado.

-Tranquilo, tío –dijo Sirius avanzando hasta ellos y revolviendo el pelo del chico para animarle-. Todo irá bien y rápido.

Él, sin mucha convicción, asintió con la cabeza. Jess, desde su escondite, se mordió el labio. Algo no iba bien. A Remus le ocurría algo, no iban a ningún castigo, cada vez estaba más segura.

Y por algún extraño motivo, estaba convencida de que aquello que le sucedía a Remus era el culpable de que no se decidiera por ella. Fuera lo que fuera, Jess tenía que averiguarlo. Necesitaba respuestas.

Por eso decidió seguirles.

**Terrenos de Hogwarts. 20:37**

Jess no lograba entender por qué se dirigían al bosque prohibido a esas horas. Pronto anochecería, y podía ser muy peligroso. ¿Quién sabe la cantidad de bestias que hay por aquellas zonas?

Empezaba a tener frío, y se frotaba los brazos para calentarse conforme les seguía por entre las malezas. Estaba asustada, también; pero sobre todas las cosas, estaba terriblemente preocupada por Remus.

Por fin, los chicos parecieron detenerse, en un pequeño claro sin árboles. Jess se mantuvo rezagada, escondida para que no pudieran verla.

-¿Empezamos ya? –preguntó Peter, con nerviosismo.

-Tú primero –cedió Sirius.

Jess observó con atención como Peter se señalaba a sí mismo con la varita. Para su sorpresa, comenzó a disminuir de tamaño... hasta quedar reducido a una simple rata. Abrió los ojos, perpleja. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

-Prongs... –dijo, Sirius, con una reverencia. James rió, y repitió la operación de la varita. Pero él no disminuyó demasiado de tamaño, ni se convirtió en una rata, sino que paulatinamente fue adoptando la forma de un esbelto ciervo, que dio unos cuantos trotes hasta acostumbrarse al cambio.

Jess lo observaba todo con temor, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era aquello, una reunión de animagos ilegales?... ¿eso era lo que eran?

Pero... ¿por qué?

Sirius imitó a sus dos amigos, quedándose convertido en un perro. Jess tragó saliva, pues sólo faltaba Remus. No tenía una mínima idea de en qué podría convertirse él; pero lo que sí que tenía claro era que nunca hubiese imaginado que él, como prefecto que era, formara parte de aquella ilegalidad. Que además, todo cabía decirlo, era muy peligrosa, llevándola acabo en ese lugar, y a esas horas.

De hecho, ya estaba oscureciendo, y la luz de la luna comenzaba a asentarse con decisión, bañando el bosque prohibido con sus destellos plateados.

Jess oyó un gemido, y asustada, volvió a mirar a Remus, quien se retorcía entre espasmos de dolor. Se agarró a una rama, tentada en ir a ayudarle, pero supo que no debía hacerlo. Además, los tres animales le rodeaban, y no parecían muy alarmados con aquella manifestación.

La prefecta respiraba con dificultad, angustiada, rogando a todo que por favor el dolor de Remus se detuviera. Pero cada vez iba a más, cada vez los gritos eran más descontrolados. Y entonces... lo que vio hizo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante, y se olvidara de respirar.

El cuerpo de Remus cambiaba de forma. Su espalda se encorvaba, sus ojos se encendían, amarillos, inyectados en sangre... su piel se cubría de pelo. Jess supo casi al instante que la suya no era una transformación controlada. Él no era un animago, no podía serlo.

Él era un... un licántropo.

Jess entreabrió los labios, perpleja, horrorizada, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas con asombrosa rapidez. Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía que quisiera alejarla de sí, que fuera tan tímido, tan frío... que evitara encariñarse con nadie. Temía ser un peligro para quienes le rodeaban. Jess sintió su corazón hacerse cachitos, incapaz de creer cuan injusta podía ser la vida al hacerle pagar a él por algo así.

Comenzó a sollozar, atormentada, mientras la bestia perseguía a los animales que le rodeaban, tratando de alternar su atención para distraerle. Jess sabía que debía marcharse de allí, así que, agarrándose al árbol, optó por levantarse.

Sin embargo, cuando lo intentaba, la rama se partió, formando un suave pero audible sonido. El hombre-lobo se detuvo, y se dio la vuelta. Jess tragó saliva. La había descubierto.

Los animales se miraron entre sí, desconcertados, y al descubrir también a la chica trataron por todos los medios de llamar la atención del licántropo, pero este parecía haber descubierto a su presa.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con rapidez, llorando de miedo. La bestia avanzaba hacia ella, amenazante. Ella tropezó, cayó, y trató de levantarse, pero su propia angustia le impedía actuar con normalidad. El lobo rugía, mostrando sus dientes.

-Remus... no... –gimoteó ella, tratando por todos los medios de levantarse, mientras el barro la hacía resbalarse una y otra vez-. Remus... por favor... soy yo, Jess... por favor, no lo hagas...

Pero las bestias no entienden a los humanos.

* * *

**Fin del chap! Sí, sí, lo sé, queréis matarme u.u... me lo merezco, es cierto xD, por haber tardado tanto y por dejarlo así de mal... en fin, prometo que el próximo capítulo será muy interesante. **

**Sabremos qué ha pasado con Jess, la reacción de Remus al enterarse, la venganza de Lily y James a Snape, una posible reconciliación de Rachel con Paul... sí, es que no se si os habréis dado cuenta... pero este fic llega a su fin. **

**Quedarán como mucho tres capítulos... dos, calculo yo. Así que dado que estamos terminando... os pido reviews, muchos reviews, para que así sepa cómo debo terminar, ya que tengo varias ideas pero no sé cual gustará más. Necesito saber si os gusta el fic, y el ritmo con que lo llevo. ¡Colaborad un poco y me haréis muy feliz!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional. **

**Un beso!**

**Dream-kat**


End file.
